Harry Potter and the Potter Grimoire
by IamZerokun
Summary: AU 4th Year on. After Sirius sends Harry a book for his birthday, his world changes. When the TriWizard Tournament is opened at Hogwarts, he must make the choice of if he would continue as he was, or honor his roots. Will Harry show the world why the Potters were one of the most Respected families? Or will he buckle under the strain? YEAR 4 FINISHED. Now in Year 5
1. Gifts!

**DISCLAIMER: this is a work of fanfiction. Thus, Harry Potter is not owned by me. Secondly, This is an AU world, and as such things will be different.**

Chapter 1

Rain pelted his feathers as he struggled through the wind, though he paid it no mind. His mind was on his task. He must deliver his package, and soon. He could feel his wings slowing, the square package drooping from his leg. With a squeak of protest, the owl forced himself to flap harder. He was nearly there.

* * *

It was raining in Surrey. That in itself was not odd. What was odd was that Harry Potter had no chores to do. When the rain came in, he was outside mowing the lawn, his last chore of the day. Harry pushed the mower as swiftly as he could, mowing the already immaculate grass so he could escape the water. After putting the mower away, he went inside, chucking his grass stained trainers off by the door. He went into the kitchen, made himself a sandwich, and ran up to his room, safe in the knowledge that his aunt and uncle were out of the house along with his cousin.

He ate his sandwich, feeding the crust to his snowy owl Hedwig as he looked out the window at the rain. He thought of his past year, and meeting his Godfather. Harry thought of his third year other than that as well. Remus was a great teacher, and the rest of his subjects went rather well now that he thought about it.

He looked at the calendar by his door, above his desk. The dates up to July Thirtieth were crossed out, with July Thirty-first circled. Hedwig let out a small hoot.  
"I know girl. Soon we get to leave. I can't wait to see the World Cup." The boy spoke to his owl as if she could answer, which she may have as she hooted back.

"You know I don't have any more crust for you Hedwig. You can see that." Harry smiled at his companion, who turned her head as if ignoring her master's statement.

Harry was about to make another remark to his owl when a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a crack of thunder that shook the house. Harry's attention was drawn to the window, and his eyes widened.

* * *

The owl panted, as much as an owl can pant. He glided along as many thermals as he could find, trying to preserve his strength. He could see the house, but the storm seemed to increase in strength upon his destination being found. Wind blasted him to either side, nearly tearing him from his course. Finally, nature seemed to take pity upon the poor creature, and a burst of wind erupted behind him, propelling him toward the boy who stared at the owl through the window. He tried to open his wings, to slow his descent, but it was useless, he was exhausted.

* * *

Harry looked wide-eyed as the owl flew toward the window, battling the storm with every flap. Finally, it seemed the owl's preservation would pay off as it suddenly accelerated towards the window. Harry opened the window just before the bird would have hit it. With an exhausted hoot, the bird crashed into the hard wood floor rolling to a stop. Harry shut the window, and dropped by the bird's side trying to see the damage to the brown owl. The bird seemed fine, if just exhausted. At least to Harry's unexperienced eyes.  
"Woah. I have never seen an owl fly through a storm like that. You rest up, and I'll take this." Harry spoke to the owl as he gently removed the package. As soon as the package was free from the owl, it slowly grew as was standard for most packages delivered via owl. Setting the package on his bed, Harry scooped the owl gently up, and set him on a spare sweater that was laying on the desk. "This will have to do… Hedwig doesn't share very well I'm afraid." The owl ruffled her feathers proudly, as if she was shrugging.

Once the owl was resting, Harry turned his attention to the package. Wrapped in brown paper, it seemed to be a book, with a letter atop it. Harry grabbed the letter, and tore it open.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Greetings from your godfather. I am away from the country, and by the time this owl gets to you, I will have moved yet again. I am sorry that I could not take you with me, but your education and friendships are important. A life on the run is not a life Harry, as much as I would love it to be. I am going to hunt a rat while I run. If I can find him, I will be free, and we can see what happens then. But until then Harry, keep your chin up. Your parents wouldn't want you to do worry too much about your godfather._

 _Enough of the darker topics. I wrote to you, hoping you get this on your birthday, or before. When James made me your godfather, he made me promise something more than usual godfather oaths. He had me swear that should I be able, and he couldn't to give you this gift, and explain what it was._

 _In the package attached to this letter is a book. Not a normal book, but a book with so many protections that even Dumbledore couldn't open it, even if he teamed with Voldemort. Inside the pages of this book is something that is as priceless to James and his, as it will be to you. It is the Potter Grimoire, and with-in its pages, the history of the Potters, including your father's and mother's lives, are documented. It is also a spell and magic depository, as every head of the family, and every heir added to the book in some way._

 _WAIT! Before you open that book know the warning James gave me to pass on. If you use the book, the book will change you. Inside its pages is power, and power will change a man Harry. Power changed Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and even James. After reading that book, James did not want to play as many pranks, matured faster, and disappeared for a few hours a week. We never could find him during these times, and if we did, I am not sure how he would have reacted. This book is both a gift, and a burden Harry._

 _I only give this to you because I know you can handle it. While it may change you, it will never break you. Harry, you are a strong, courageous and smart kid. James said that book amplifies that which makes you who you are. If that is true, and I don't doubt it is, I cannot wait to see the man you become. You do not have to open and read the book… I know that change is both terrifying and humbling. But at least you have it._

 _As I read over what I wrote so far, I realized that I have not said the most important sentence yet. Happy Birthday Harry! I wish you cake, and happy memories of your friends and loved ones. Before you get sad that I am not there, know that I am there where it matters Harry. I am always thinking of you. Even now, I can remember your first birthday, watching you zoom around scaring a cat on your toy broom. I can hear James' laughter as Lily chased you around trying to urge you to be safe. Those moments, even if you don't remember them, proves the love of your family. They would not want you sad on this day of joy Harry. So smile, keep your chin up, and live. That is all they, and I would want from you._

 _It is becoming dark, and I must find an owl. I will write you when I can, and think of you always. If you need me, send me an owl. Do not use Hedwig, as she is conspicuous._

 _Sincerely, and always,  
Sirius. _

Harry reread the letter many times. The words blurred together in front of his eyes, and it was then he realized he was crying. He had gotten presents before, at Christmas and his previous birthday, but this gift was arguably the best, up there with the photo album Hagrid made for him. In the brown packaging was his heritage, and a connection to his roots. Harry tore the paper off the book, and gasped as its cover came to light.

Black leather, smooth from age covered the front and back panel, with the spine being of a red leather. The corners were capped with golden tips, and the title was pressed into the leather with shining red letters. The words "Fortunae gloriam sanguinis" were shining from the cover as if polished.

"Fortune is Honoring the Blood?" Harry translated as he ran a finger over the title. "What does that even mean? I guess I have to open the book to find out." Finding courage in his own words, Harry opened the book and read the first page.

 _Greetings young Potter. If you are reading this, you have been able to open the book. If you managed to open the book without being a Potter, then welcome as well. You have cracked the magic, and thus have ownership of all the contents in this book. Good luck understanding it thief.  
Now young Potter, in these pages you will find your history. Yet before you begin, one thing must be made clear. There are only three things that Potters value. It is in order, Family, Freedom, and Magic. Starting with the first, family is absolute. Yet family does not mean those of blood. Blood plays only a factor in family. Family are those who hold you up when you cannot stand upon your own. Freedom is the next value that Potters care for. Potters do not like being caged. We value our freedom, as we have for centuries. It is only via freedom that knowledge of right and wrong can be acquired. And finally magic. Those without magic, are not less than those with magic. However they are not with magic, and without this they can never understand what it means to have it, just as we will never understand technology. Blood status, as is common at my time, does not matter. Muggleborn, PureBlood, or HalfBlood. These are just words, labels of those who wish to discriminate against magic itself. I have dueled and beaten witches and wizards from each of these classifications. One is not better than the other. _

_It is because of these values that the family motto is Fortune is Honoring the Blood. Honor your family. Fortune will come to those who value those they hold dear, and who are free. Magic, while magnificent, is but a tool to reach those values and to hold them when you acquire them._

 _Inside these pages, you will learn how to use that tool in ways that baffle many wizards. You will be able to preform feats of magic that most will consider impossible; duel on par with wizards of legend; and with lady luck's help, protect that which you value._

 _Good Luck Young Potter,  
Charles Potter  
54_ _th_ _Head of the Potter Family._

"Charles Potter, 54th Head of the Potter Family." Harry read aloud, his voice wavering slightly at the name. With a deep breath, Harry turned the page and continued to read.

* * *

Hedwig hooted, startling Harry. He looked around and noticed that it was dark, and that light was slowly bathing the horizon. "I need to pack! Thanks Hedwig!" Harry bolted out of bed, the book laying open where he left it, the pages faintly glowing.

As the teen packed his things, his mind was racing with all the information he gained though his reading. Never had he retained information so fast. It was as if he could read it once, and know it. Not just be able to recite it, but be able to elaborate upon it. It was as if he had revised for hours with Hermione.

"It must be magic." Harry muttered as he stuffed some shorts into his trunk and tried to close it. With a groan of protest, the trunk closed and Harry latched it. Harry grabbed his bag, and started to stuff the rest of his things into it. In went the treasures under the floorboard, his spare trainers, and his wand. Finally he came to the book. Still sitting on his bed open to the page he left it at.

He looked around the room, making sure everything was packed. All that was left was Hedwig's cage, with Hedwig inside, his Firebolt, and the book. The Firebolt and Hedwig can travel separate from the bag and the trunk, and the book, well that wasn't leaving his hands. The owl from before hooted and flew to the window. Harry smiled, and opened the window, allowing the bird to fly away. He shut the window and looked at the bed.

Harry, now fully packed, got back into bed to read some more.

* * *

Ron shifted from foot to foot. He wasn't nervous, but excited. Today was the day Harry came over for the rest of the summer! Plus his mum had made a feast for Harry's birthday! That alone was enough for Ron to wake up earlier than normal for the summer at 10am. He finished his Charms essay, another first, and went out to practice Quidditch. His flying sucked, but he still practiced. After all, he would never be one of those in the World Cup someday without practice.

It was a very sweaty, but happy redhead who entered the Burrow around 1pm. "Hey mum! When are we getting Harry?"

"As soon as you are clean young man! Hurry up! We will not be late in picking him up." His mother shooed her youngest son upstairs while stirring multiple pots with her wand.

It was a few minutes longer when Ron came back down stairs to see most of his family standing around the fireplace. "About time Ronald. Now we are going to Floo to a kind Neighbor of Harry's. You can't tell him about it though Ronald. Headmaster Dumbledore said so." His mother looked him in the eye and Ron felt the fear that every child did when their parents looked at them seriously.

"Yes mum!" The redheaded teen stammered. His father threw floo powder in the fire and stepped in. Ron noticed he didn't say anything but still travelled to wherever it was they were going.

"It's a special access. The Ministry has it registered to be that way, due to it being a squib's residence. I'll have to stay to keep it open." Molly Weasley stated as she noticed Ron's confusion. "Now go get Harry!"

With the orders of his mother, Ron stepped into the flames, and Flooed to his friend.

* * *

His uncle Vernon yelling, "Get the door boy," brought Harry back from his book once more. With a sigh, he memorized the page number, shut the book and went down stairs. He opened the door slightly distracted, and recited his standard door opening lines.

"We don't want any of what you're selling. Sorry, try next door." He then started to shut the door.

"I mean if he doesn't want to leave dad does that mean we can sell his ticket?" A familiar voice cut through Harry's distraction.

"Ron! , Fred, George! I'm sorry, I was just distracted." Harry said sheepishly.

"It's fine Harry, perfectly fine. Fred, George, go get Harry's trunk please. No funny business! And yes that means no pranks! I want to be able to tell your mother that we didn't break the law this time." told his twin sons.

"Yes dad!" One of the twins said as they both started up the stairs. Soon both were caring a handle of Harry's trunk with the Firebolt sitting atop it. One was carrying Harry's bag and the other Hedwig's cage. "We told Hedwig to head to the Burrow Harry. Also, that book is still on your bed and we put your wand beside it. We couldn't lift the book for some reason." The twin holding the cage said as they passed their redheaded family and Harry on their way out. Harry rushed up and grabbed the book and his wand. He tucked the book under his arm and his wand in his pocket as he ran back down stairs and out the front door to meet the Weasleys.

"Mr. Weasley? How are we getting to the burrow?" Harry asked as they all were on the front lawn.

"Well Harry, we, that is you and the boys, are going to use this Portkey." Arthur pulled a chipped saucer from his back pocket. "I will take the luggage and meet you at the burrow."

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked.

"Basically it's an object that is charmed to teleport itself – put a finger on it really fast please-and anything that it touches to a certain location when conditions are met. " Mr. Weasley said as all the boys touched the portkey. pulled his finger away, just as the object turned blue, and Harry felt a hook jerk from behind his navel.

He laughed as he started to levitate Harry's things. "The old random portkey trick never gets old…"

* * *

With a thud Harry landed face down in the muck. As he slowly got back up, he noticed the rest of the Weasleys doing the same. "Ouch… Dad got us again with that didn't he Fred?" One of the twins asked the other as they got up.  
"Sure did George. I'm not sure if we should be impressed he got us with it, or mad that we fell for it again."

"Well boys, you should know better than to think you can beat your old man just yet." Mr. Weasley said with a smile as he walked up to the boys. "Harry, welcome back to the Burrow." With a smile, Arthur turned and waved his wand. As he did so, the Burrow slowly appeared before Harry's eyes.

"Dad did you just-" Ron started to ask.

"He is family Ron." Arthur Weasley started to walk up the lane to his home. The gaggle of teens following in his wake.

"What just happened Ron?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Dad just keyed you to the wards permanently. As long as you live, you are welcome at the Burrow." Ron explained in a whisper. Ron's words shocked Harry into silence.

"Happy birthday Harry, sadly I can't stay for your party, I have to go into work. I'll see you all tonight though." The Weasely patriarch ushered them into the house, and his wife's arms before smiling happily and starting back down the lane. 'Let's see any one top that present!' he thought before apparating to work.

* * *

Harry felt a warmth in his chest as he sat at the table in the Burrow, surrounded by redheads and a single brunette. Ginny was to his left, chatting with a man that had to be nearly 20 years old, with burn scars on his arms, who introduced himself as Charlie Weasley. He was only in for a few days he said, before he went back to Romania. Though Harry thought he was hinting that he would be around more this year than normal.

To Harry's right was Hermione Granger, who arrived mere hours after Harry did via floo. She was listening intently to Percy go on about his work at the Ministry of Magic. Beside Hermione sat Ron, who was talking to his twin brothers about the World Cup.

"I'm telling you, Krum is going to in the cup for Bulgaria! He is the best seeker in the world you know." Ron said as he gestured with a spoon.

"That may be true Ron, but the Irish have the best chasers in the world. It doesn't matter if Krum catches the snitch if Ireland is 160 points ahead." One twin said before taking a bite of the roast that Mrs. Weasley made for dinner.  
"Besides that, brother of mine, Lynch isn't a push over. A seeker battle isn't just about who is better, there is also luck involved. If Lynch finds the snitch right beside him, and Krum is on the other side of the pitch…" The other twin said after taking a bite from his plate.

"Fred-" Ron started to respond to the second twin.  
"Hey! I'm George!" The twin responded.

"Sorry, George,but Krum isn't going to not catch the snitch." Ron replied.

"Enough Quidditch talk boys. It's time for the birthday cake." Mrs. Weasley silenced all the talk at the table and waved her wand to levitate a large cake over. It was decorated with a massive stag made of icing. "Hermione recommended a stag as the decoration. I don't know why, but she insisted." She explained to the table.

"It.. it means a lot to me. Its my patronus." Harry answered the unspoken question as he stared deep into the black icing eye of the stag.

"You can do a patronus at your age Harry?" Charlie was the first to speak and break the silence from that statment.  
"Yea… Professor Lupin taught me. I had a bad reaction with Dementors last year." Harry mumbled as began to cut the cake.

"Well, that is impressive. I wouldn't expect anything else from Harry Potter of course." Charlie winked to show Harry he was joking.

The rest of the night was spent in laughter and happiness with a great cake and marvelous people.

When Harry went to bed, his mind went back to Sirius' letter. "Thanks Sirius for the wish…"


	2. Arrival and Storytellers

Chapter 2

Harry slowly fell into a routine. Every morning he would wake to the sun slowly rising above the horizon, and he would read his book. This would happen until either Ron woke up, or Hermione rushed in to wake him and Ron. Afterward he would mark his place, go eat breakfast with his friends, and then either fly, degnome the garden, or read his book more. Harry swiftly found that while the book only seemed to hold 400 or so pages, in reality it held much more. No matter where he opened the book, the same page as he stopped on would appear. And if he decided to read more about a subject, he could open the book at a random page and the information would be there, as long as he reached that portion of the book in the first place.

Yet as he learned more about his family history, and through that the history of the wizarding world, he noticed that Hermione was snooping around him more. She would try to read over his shoulder, or randomly ask him about what he was reading so intently.

Ron on the other hand, either didn't care, or was too happy to let it go. The whole of the Weasleys were like this. Mrs. Weasley took one look at the book smiled, and asked if he would move to the chair so she could clean the sofa.

This came to a head three days before they were to leave for the World Cup. Harry was sitting in the living room reading on Charles Potter's activities in the First World War in 1917, when Hermione stopped in front of him.

"Hello Harry. I don't suppose you will tell me what you are reading?" Hermione asked.

"Hello Hermione. I don't suppose I will." Harry replied as he turned a page.

"Well if you don't want to tell me, it must not be interesting. I guess I'll just read it for myself then." Hermione said before she reached out for the book.

Harry jerked the book back, memorized his page, and shut it. "Hermione, don't."

"Don't what Harry? Read a book? It's a book Harry. We both know I like books more than you anyway, so let me read it already! I'm not going to harm it." Hermione looked at Harry, her hands on her hips.

"That isn't just a book Hermione." Mr. Weasley said as he stepped into the room and put his hat on the coat rack, and shrugged out of his outer robes. "It's a grimoire."

"Harry's reading a spell book? What does that matter? It only makes me want to read it more." Hermione shrugged.

"Sit down Hermione." Arthur sighed and gestured to the chair across from Harry before setting into the seat against the wall. "What do you know about Grimoires Hermione?"

"They are just spellbooks. They have a lot of magic in them, and are highly covet-" She began before she was cut off.

"Wrong. They aren't just spellbooks. Grimoires are the vaults of magic for a family. They hold the family history, the family spells and the family values. A grimoire exists so that if there is only one left, they can rebuild the family and have the same familiar Identity. "Arthur explained.

"So it's another advantage of being a pureblood wizard? How is that fair?! How is it fair that as a muggleborn I don't get the same amount of information as a non-muggle born?" Harry flinched when that was said. He opened his mouth to say that it was okay, Hermione could read the book if she wanted when Arthur sighed. "Life isn't fair Hermione. That isn't the only reason that you shouldn't read it. There is also the fact that if you attempt it, it could kill you."  
"What?" Hermione's eyes widened. "Why would it kill me? Harry, you wouldn't let that happen right?"

"I can't control the book Hermione… I don't know the protections. I do know that the Twins didn't even want to move it let alone try to read it. I also know that the second sentence is basically a challenge to anyone who wanted to try to steal the knowledge inside…" Harry looked at the book on his lap.

"Well if I can't learn from the book, you will have to teach me then Harry." Hermione stated.

"No he won't." Mrs. Weasley said before Arthur or Harry could open his mouth.  
"What are you talking about Mrs. Weasley? Of course Harry will. Won't you Harry?" Hermione replied.

"You don't get it. What you are asking of Harry is to give away his heritage to you. You who aren't family. Not only that, but should the Ministry find out that you even asked that, they would have you executed. Family magic is just that. For the family. A lot of the spells in there are designed for a Potter. And some of them, will kill you just for trying them. You want that Hermione?" Molly said.

"Why would the Ministry try to execute me for it? Is it another law to try to keep muggleborns from gaining any traction?" Hermione asked frightened. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to keep knowledge from the public eye. In the muggle world, all knowledge eventually went public.

"Because. You aren't talking about simple magic Hermione. You will learn more about magic that has intent later in Hogwarts, but there is magic even beyond that. It requires an identity to go with it. This magic is not stronger than any other magic of course. But it is more dangerous. If you could pull it off by some miracle, you could strip the family of their Identity in magic. Basically, if that happens, they couldn't live in their properties, they couldn't use their vaults, they couldn't even use their family name. They may not even be able to use their wands anymore. It is extremely similar to having their soul sucked out by a dementor, except instead of leaving just an empty husk, you are allowing them to live as mindless automations." Arthur said this with as little emotion as possible while staring into the fire.

"Oh my god… you are telling me that magic can do that to people? " Hermione whispered horrified. She couldn't imagine Harry walking around without a mind, unable to do anything, slowly wasting away, and her being the cause.

"Of course, that is if the book allows Harry to try… and I am not sure it would. It is for this reason that Line Theft is the harshest punished crime in the Magical world. Attempting to gain access to family magic while outside the family is an automatic death sentence if convicted. In fact, it is the only crime that instead of being killed via Execution Chamber, you are first stripped of your citizenship, your mind obliviated to that of a toddler, and all your possessions burned. You are then executed so that you may not harm those whose family magic you stole. " Arthur explained further. "So, I beg of you Hermione. Let it go."

* * *

That was the last time Hermione asked to read the Grimoire. Harry avoided her and continued to read. He didn't feel as disgusted as he thought he would when that explanation was given. During the whole thing, he was shaking with rage. How dare she?! This book was his. It was his heritage, his magic, and his legacy to add to. Even those who attempted to plunder a mind, never went after family magical knowledge. To do so they knew would bring the whole magical world down upon them. His book even went into how to protect such knowledge. It was called Occulmency, and was a mental discipline. Instructions weren't in the book, because it could only be learned from another person. So Harry became determined to find a person who would teach him, to keep the knowledge he had to himself. In the meantime, he read more and more. Finally, he was at a point in the book that talked of magic instead of history.

 _Magic, unlike what you were likely taught, is about three things. Intent, will, and understanding. In order for magic to work upon an object, you must understand what you are attempting to do, have the intent to do it, and the will to make it reality. Let us take the transfiguration of a pincushion to a hedgehog. In order to turn the cushion into a hedgehog, you must know what a hedgehog is, and how it looks. You must intend and visualize the change occurring. You must will your magic into the act._

 _All spells are the same. You must know what you are attempting on doing. Incantations do not matter. All that matters are the intent, the will, and the understanding._

Harry reread that portion of the book again. If that is accurate, then he could do magic without saying anything! He could do magic just by pointing his wand! He shut the book and put it on the bed before running downstairs.

"Mrs. Weasley! I have a question!" Harry asked the first adult he saw.

"What is it dear?" The Weasley matriarch smiled at Harry. He was such a cute boy, and to ask her for help made her heart melt a fair amount.

"Do you need to say an incantation for magic?" Harry blurted.

"Well, you will learn more about it at Hogwarts, but for most things, no. Incantations are a good tool, but aren't necessary unless its family magic, certain dark magic, or extremely complex." Molly perched her lips. "I can't think of any family Magic examples, but the Unforgivables must have incantations at least mouthed, and the Patronus Spell can only be done at full power when said. Some magic is like that, it likes when some spells are named when preformed." Molly smiled at Harry with her final sentence. She remembered telling Bill that when he first read the family Grimoire in fifth year.

"If that is true then the wand movement shouldn't matter right?" Harry questioned further.

"Again, Hogwarts will teach you more about that, but for some spells you are right. For example a Stunning Spell does not require movements or an incantation after a certain level of use. But the locomotor spell, which is a more advanced levitation spell, requires you to point your wand at an object for as long as you want it levitated, no matter if it was cast silently or not. In order to disarm an opponent in a duel, not that you would duel dear, you must flick your wand at the end of the jab in the direction you want the wand to go." Molly further explained. 'Oh he is so like Bill! All of these questions about magic...'

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley! I think I understand more about what my Grimoire was saying now…" Harry smiled up at Molly. If he was right, then magic in general could be broken down even further than what Mrs. Weasley was saying. You were controlling the aspect of the locomotion in the charm with your wand or your desired out come with the flick towards the end… what if you removed that and visualized more?

"Remember Harry, family magic is unique in relation to other magics. It is dangerous magic, some of it deadly." Harry nodded and said," I'm taking it slow . But this is my heritage. I got to be able to use it eventually."

"I know dear. Just giving you the warning we gave the boys when they got access to the family Grimoire." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the teen. "Now, go wash up. It's nearly lunch time."

* * *

The next day, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys minus Molly all were hiking up a hill with Cedric Diggory and his father Amos. It was the day of check in for the World Cup, and they were going to take a portkey to the location, set up a tent, and go from there. Soon, they reached the portkey, which was a mangy old boot. They all put a finger on it, and in a whirlwind of colors and a jerking behind the navel, they were deposited on the ground at least all of them but Mr. Weasley, Cedric, and his father.

"You didn't tell 'em the time did ya' Arthur?" Amos asked between the chuckles of the three standing.

"Of course not! Landing face first builds character Amos!" Mr. Weasley answered as he started helping the teens up.

"I guess that means dad thinks I have plenty of character." Cedric said as he helped Harry to his feet.

"Of course ya' do Ced! Y'er my son afta' all!" Amos smiled at Cedric and clapped him on the back.

"Dad… lets find our plot. The next portkey maybe soon." Cedric smiled at his father and started to walk away.

"Bye Cedric!" Harry called. The young man raised a hand in recognition.

"He is right though, we should get moving. We do not want to be here if there is another portkey to deposit here." Fred or George said.

"Why is that anyway?" Ron asked.

"Because portkeys dump parties at their location no matter what. As long as they are able to, anyway." Hermione said as they started to walk towards the sea of multi-colored tents.

"So what does that mean?" Ron asked again.

"Basically, if you are where another person would be if the portkey came in, well… both of you would have a very very bad day." Harry chimed in. "It happened with a Potter cousin back in 1678. A portkey put him right on top of another person, and the result was a crater two feet wide from the back lash." Ron turned green, and swiftly stopped talking about it.

As they entered the swiftly set up tent, Harry smiled. It was like a house, except made of fabric and the air shimmered with magic. Harry shook his head… the air couldn't shimmer with magic… that wasn't possible. He must have been lacking sleep or something.

* * *

The game was amazing. Harry watched as Quidditch history was made, and the Irish won without catching the snitch. But it was the aftermath that made the news. The followers of Voldemort attacked, the Death Eaters. As Harry and the Weasleys evacuated, someone set off the Dark Mark, using Ron's wand. For some reason, Barty Crouch blamed his House Elf, and gave her clothes, which then set off Hermione upon finding out that house elves were enslaved.

Luckily, this morning was the ride to Hogwarts, and the Weasleys plus Hermione and Harry were on Platform 9 and 3 quarters. The Hogwarts Express was slowly pulling away, with the children looking out the window at the adult Weasleys when Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Well kids, I have a swift thing to tell you. The TriWizard Tournament will occur at Hogwarts this year. So be safe, and have fun!" With that, the train started to move out of the station, and the last thing the adults saw were the shocked faces of the children.

"Now Arthur, was that really necessary?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course, it was dear. They couldn't go to Hogwarts not knowing of the Tournament. Plus, it keeps them on their toes. " Mr. Weasley chuckled as he thought of the looks on those kids faces. "Not to mention it was funny."

"Father, I shall never wonder where the Twins got their humor." Percy said dryly.  
"From their mother Percy, from their mother." Arthur winked at his most recently graduated son.

"Arthur, Percy, lets go home. I have a crumble in the oven remember." Molly smiled as her family joked around.

With some pops, the adults left the station as well.

* * *

"Your dad is evil Ron." Hermione said as they finally sat down. The train was well on its way. As they settled in for the 8 hour ride, Harry pulled out his book.

"Harry can you not read that right now? I want to talk about the Tournament." Hermione sighed.

"Sorry, it's just a Potter was in the tournament at one point… ah here it is. Gerald Staph Potter, Hogwarts champion in 1478. He died in the second round. He tried to kill a Kraken in the sea." Harry paraphrased.

"What's a kraken?" Ron asked the carriage.

"I… I'm not sure actually. I know in the muggle world, the Kraken is a sea creature with tentacles that sunk many ships." Hermione said.

"The kraken is a sea creature that has the lower body of a squid, with 10 tentacles, and upper body of a man. It is on average around 20 long from tentacle tip to head, and has venomous spines on its forearms and back. It is highly territorial." Harry read the entry from the Potter Grimoire.

"Does that book have everything Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Is that a grimoire Potter?" A voice came from the door of the carriage. Leaning in the door way, looking serious instead of snobbish, was Draco Malfoy. His blond hair had not changed much, except that it was swept to the left instead of the right as was custom last year. He seemed to have grown a few inches, and his shadows Crabbe and Goyle were not present behind him.

"It is the Potter Grimoire, Malfoy." Harry replied as Hermione opened her mouth.

"I see. Well if that is the case, then I wish you luck this year. After all, heirs are elible for the Tournament as per the rules. No matter age." Malfoy's grey eyes bored into Harry's. " If you are chosen Potter. Show the world. No mercy, no quarter. The Potters would never have done differently. And as a Malfoy, I can respect that at least." With that, Draco shut the door.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked Harry.

"Old families, like the Potters and the Malfoys have respect for each other's Identities. The Malfoys have always been power mongers, and have a dark tendency. They weren't all terrible people, but they were always near or around the top. The Potters were never really interested in politics, but when it came down to it, no one was stupid enough to cross them, unless they were a Dark Lord or something similar. Some of the things a motivated Potter could do, are simply terrifying. While Malfoy and I may never be friends, he respects the fact that with this book, I will one day be able to do what my ancestors did." Harry explained. Soon, the topics shifted until the trolley cart went through with the teens buying some candy.

"Can you give us an example?" Hermione asked when the last Every Flavour Bean was eaten.

"What?" Came the reply.

"An example of the terrifying things that a Potter could do? You don't have to tell us the spell, or anything, but I'd be interested in hearing more of your family history."

"Okay… let me find one." Harry slowly flipped through the pages of the book thinking. "How about the life of Fredrick Potter? He was the 53rd head of the family, and was my great grandfather."

"If you are going to tell a story, you should tell it to as may people as possible Harry. Remember, the rite of the Heir…" Ron said to Harry before he could tell the story.

"The rite of the Heir?" Hermione questioned. "All these things sound like they are complicated and complicate life."

"Its when the Heir of a family tells a story from the family history to show that they can actually read the grimoire. It is one of the traditions. There are a few rules of course, like you don't talk about things from the last two generations,so Harry couldn't talk about his father or grandfather. It can be boring depending on the family but over all it's a fun time."

"I forgot about that Ron… when would a good time for that be?" Harry wondered out loud.

"If I remember right, Hogwarts, A History mentions that you can make a speech during the feast if you want." Hermione said as she pulled her outer robes on over her uniform.

"Good thing we are only about ten minutes from the school." Ron said as he mimicked Hermione and got ready for the feast.

* * *

The students slowly filed in from the carriages. Most of them were wet, for two main reasons: the rain and Peeves. Who ever thought it was a good idea to tell Peeves about water balloons needed to be clamped in irons and dangled from the Astronomy Tower.

Harry watched as the first years tangled by, their frightened and excited faces blurring together. A mix of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws slowly trickled towards their tables. Finally the last child went to their table, and Professor McGonagall took the Hat and stool out of the hall. When she returned, and sat, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I know you all must be hungry… so tuck in!" With those word, the feast appeared and everyone began to eat and chatter.

As Harry finished his plate, he filled a goblet of water. He then stood, and walked up to the head table. The Great Hall went silent as he stood in front of Professor Dumbledore.  
"I would like to use this time to do the Rite of the Heir, sir." Harry looked into the headmaster's sharp blue eyes.  
"Sit down Potter. Only the Heir of an _important_ family can use that Rite." The oily voice of the Potion Master cut through the silence.

"Sir, with all due respect, be silent and know your place. I am doing this rite, no matter if you agree or not." With that Harry turned to the crowd of the Great Hall. He took a deep breath and pointed his wand at this throat.

"Sonorus. Hello, my name is Harry Potter, and as per my right as Heir Potter, I invoke the Rite of the Heir."

At this announcement the Great Hall erupted into whispers before shifting into cheers from those who knew what was about to occur.

"For those who do not know. Heir Potter is about to tell a story of his ancestory. He will read from his Grimoire. Any spells he mentions he mentions that are not known, are considered family magic. Attempting to utilize them, will result in punishment that I cannot save you from. You may proceed Heir Potter." Headmaster Dumbledore's voice cut through the cheers and the whispers silencing the hall.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Tonight, I shall tell the tale of the Death of Fredrick Potter, the 53rd Head of the Potter Family." Harry cracked open his Grimoire, and started to speak. As soon as the first word came from his mouth, his mind hazed over, and his voice became stronger as the magic in the Rite took over.

" _In the summer of 1883, the Head of the Potter family was Fredrick Potter. He was not a young man, at the age of 84, he was rather middle aged at this point. However, he was strong of magic, and of mind. He was happy, for his son had just started a family of his own. During his son's wedding, Fredrick was motioned by a page. "Sir, our property in the Dutch East has been captured."  
"By?" Fredrick asked the page.  
"That Dark Lord in the area sir. He wants the resources of the island."  
"The Fairy Fruit? Well, I don't mind if he has it… what of the cousin in charge of the island. Did she escape?" Fredrick asked his hand on his chin.  
"Sir… Cousin Beatrix was slaughtered… her body was blown to pieces according to the survivors."_

 _Fredrick became silent, and his head bowed. With a deep breath, he raised his head and yelled at his son. "Charles. Something has come up, I must go to our property at the Dutch East. Should I not return, you know where the book is." With that, Fredrick turned, and walked away. Once he was past the wards of the wedding, he apparated to Potter manor, where he donned his War robes. Robes he had not worn since his time as a War Mage in the Runia War of 1835. With a sigh, he stroked the portrait of his wife. "Today, I go to war again my love…" With that Fredrick left the manor. He would not return._

 _He apparated to the portkey station, and created a portkey to his property in the Dutch East. With a word, he disappeared._

 _He appeared on the island. All around him were craters and fallen tries. He followed the path up to the manor,his gait lengthening with each body he found. When he crested the final set of stairs to find the Dark Lord of the area and time torturing one of the workers. "Where are the plants?! Answer me! Crucio!" The screams of the worker lowly dwindled into whimpers, and then into gargles. The worker was tortured to madness._

 _"I will search the island then."  
"You will leave my island. Now." Fredrick said as he walked up to the flattened land in front of the manor.  
"You will take me to the Fairy Fruit, or you will die." The dark lord spun and launched a Crucio at Fredrick. _

_What followed is unknown exactly. What we do know is that for three hours the duel progressed. And finally, after the manor was destroyed, Fredrick and the Dark Lord stood.  
"If you do not leave, I will kill you." Fredrick threatened.  
"Foolish old man! I am winning! Look at you! You have lost your arm, and you have barely scratched me!" _

_He was right. Fredrick lost his left arm during the last exchange to a cutting curse. And he still had yet to land a solid hit to the dark wizard._

 _"If I cannot kill you… I know something that shall." With that, Fredrick Donned his Mask, and the duel began once more. With a flick of the wand, Fredrick rose a wall, 30 feet tall all around the property, and he began to fire curses at the Dark Lord. For the first time in the duel, Fredrick started to push the Dark Lord back. Crucios were blocked by spires of stone whose shards were banished back at the Lord. Dark curses reflected to the left and right of the Potter Head with flicks of the wrist. Until finally the dark lord was pressed against the mount, and disarmed.  
"I don't know what gave you this power! But know that It shall not last! Soon, you will tire, or bleed out! And I will win!" The Lord was not wrong… Fredrick was losing blood at a rapid pace. _

_"I will not allow you to have my land, nor can I allow you to leave after what you did to my family. But it appears to me that I can not leave here either."_

 _With those final words, Fredrick pointed his wand at the earth between the two of them and said "Brex-Bombarda!" The explosion from the blasting curse, powered by the family magic amplification spell caused a chain reaction. The Mount was unstable to begin with, thus why the manor was lower than was standard. With that explosion, so strong it collapsed portions of the mountain, the whole island began to erupt. Just as Fredrick planned, the island of Krakatoa would never be the same, and the Dark Lord Hreal the Strange, would fall._

 _So died the 53_ _rd_ _Head of the Potter family, Fredrick Potter._

The hall was silent as Harry finished his story. Then came the cheers and the chants of "Potter!" as was tradition. The headmaster stood and said," As per tradition, two questions are to be asked of Heir Potter. He may state the answer in its entirety, or he may decline. , Mr. Diggory you shall ask one question and Ms. Chang, you shall ask the other. If you will Mr. Diggory ."

"Heir Potter. What was the Fairy Fruit?" Cedric asked.  
"The Fairy Fruit is a now extinct plant that according to some was required to create the Philosopher's Stone. However there is a more widely known effect. Fairy's Fruit when juiced was capable of eliminating the curse from drinking Unicorn's Blood. However, such a cure was not easy. To even cut the Fairy Fruit, one must have a special knife, blessed in certain rituals, and you must drink the juice after doing another ritual. At least, that is what Fredrick's notes on the subject say." Harry replied without looking away, his voice seemingly monotone. His mind still in a haze as the magic of the Rite forced him to answer.  
"Thank you Heir Potter." Cedric sat. As soon as he did, Cho stood, seemingly forced up. "Heir Potter. Why was Fredrick losing? He had been in war, and Hreal was an up and coming dark lord; not even recognized on the international level. "

"Fredrick was never as magically powerful as most Potters were. He won his fights with intelligence, and will to win. He survived war, partially due to youth and luck, and partially because his comrades understood the roles they each played in combat. War and singular combat are totally different, with different rules. In war, you are fighting as a team, and can fight differently. In singular combat, you must be able to battle singularly. Fredrick, while highly intelligent, did not have the force behind his spell work to break through Hreal's shields, without harm to himself. When he gave up trying to survive, he beat Hreal. It is why Fredrick's Lesson is "Survival of yourself is the second most important thing. If the Family survives, that is all that matters. Let no threat live to your family." The magic of the Rite slowly disappeared from Harry's mind as the last sentence left his lips.

"With that, the rite is finished. Mr. Potter, you may take your seat. Thank you for the amazing story of your ancestry." Professor Dumbledore raised a goblet to Harry as he went to his seat. "Now that it appears we have all been nourished by both food and entertainment. I have a few announcements. The first and largest is the TriWizard Tournament shall be open on October 31st of this year. The impartial judge, should you put your name in for the drawing, shall pick three champions. One for each school. Heirs, and those over the age of 17 by Samhain, shall be eligible. I give you fair warning now however. Should you enter the competition, you risk more than just your life. Honor, and Glory for your Name shall be on the line. Should you survive the tournament, you are guaranteed a cash prize of 1000 Galleons. But should you win, you shall be gifted the treasured TriWizard cup, and a cash prize of 100,000 galleons. Enter lightly… this tournament has been modified to only offer the safety of your life. If you fail a task, it will not kill you. It will strip you of your magic." Professor Dumbledore paused here, and made sure that his eyes touched each student with his gaze.  
"For my final announcement, let me introduce the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastar Moody." He pointed to the man who had sat through the whole feast looking at each student with a swirling electric blue eye. His face was scarred and pitted and he had a wooden leg. He walked with a large walking stick with a top carved into the shape of a bird's beak. .  
"Professor Moody was an auror, and has been fighting the Dark Arts for over 50 years. He will make a wonderful addition to the staff. With that, I dismiss you to your common rooms. Goodnight everyone!" Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and the doors to the hall opened.

* * *

Harry joined the rest of the crowd and slowly went upstairs. He ended up sleeping with his Grimoire held to his chest, in his four-poster bed, listening to Ron snore. Tomorrow would be another day, and another opportunity to learn more about his family and what it truly meant to be a Potter.


	3. Opening the Doors

Chapter 3

Harry sat in the Great Hall with a smile on his face, and a fork full of eggs on the way to his mouth on the first Monday of the term. It was a beautiful day, according to the ceiling of the Great Hall, with the rain from the Sorting Feast that past Saturday long behind them. Just as his eggs were about to enter his mouth however, the thump of a large tome hitting the table beside him caused him to spill the eggs instead of eat them.

"Gods Harry, you are supposed to eat the eggs not wear them. _Evanesco ova_." Hermione pointed her wand at the eggs all over Harry's robes and vanished them.

"That was so cool! It didn't even stain!" A short first year with blonde hair exclaimed from the other side of the table. Her friends, a silent boy with short brown hair and an upturned nose nodded, as another girl this one a brunet with glasses exclaimed," What does ova mean?"

"Evanesco is a vanishing spell. Since the eggs were all over Harry's robes, I didn't want to accidently vanish those, so I targeted the eggs with the incantation. That's what ova meant." Hermione smiled at the curious girl.

"Okay, so like, you didn't want Harry to be starkers in the hall, so you just targeted one thing for the spell? Is every spell like that? Do you have to learn the name for everything?!" The blonde clutched her hair at this. It would mean hundreds of hours studying!

"Of course not!" Harry laughed around a bite of toast just as Hermione opened her mouth.

"What are you talking about Harry? You know in 2nd year we are taught that you should target your spells for accuracy! That means you have to say what you are vanishing or summoning or whatever you are doing!" Hermione gave Harry her favored look; the look of I know you know that.

"You are wrong though Hermione. We target not to be accurate but to ensure the magic knows our target. Which can be done via visualization. Look we have Charms first, let's ask Flitwick then. In the meantime, let's teach these firsties some magic." Harry smiled at Hermione in an attempt to deter her knowledge seeking. He couldn't exactly state in the great hall that his Grimoire said that you didn't have to target, but actually think about the object.

"Fine Harry, but we will talk about this later. Alright… what spell should we teach you first years?.." Hermione asked the first years this question.

"Teach 'em lumos Hermione. It's useful, and it won't be something they learn for a bit anyway." Ron said as he sat to the right of Harry and started to pile up food on his plate. "Great! They have kappers this morning. I love the elves"

"The what Ronald?" Hermione leaned across Harry to glare at Ron.

"The lumos spell Hermione. It was the first spell we learned…" Ron questioned the glare.

"Not the spell Ron! The elves comment! What do you mean elves?!"

"House elves Hermione! You think this food made itself? Not even magic can do that!" Ron laughed at the thought of food cooking itself.

"Hogwarts has _slaves_ Ron! That is so wrong! I swear it's like the Magical World is nothing but barbaric-"

"Hermione!" Harry snapped. "Do not make a scene here. You can rant about house elves after breakfast when we aren't supposed to teach these firsties lumos."

"Fine Harry, but know I protest. Now the most important part of lumos is the incantation, which is _lumos_." Hermione started to tell the First Years about the first piece of magic that they would learn.

"So all we do is say lumos, and hold our wand?" The blonde, whose name was Megan, asked.

"No-" Hermione began.

"This portion of magic is about intent. Or in other words, you gotta believe your wand will light up. Otherwise all you will get is a wand waved and a silly word said." Harry cut across Hermione and smiled at Megan and her friends.

" _Lumos!"_ The silent boy, who Megan said was named Billy, suddenly said. Light burst from the wand tip, scaring Megan and Debra who were beside him. "Sorry…" The boy said shyly.

"The counter charm is _nox_ Billy. Say it while believing the light will go out." Harry explained softly to the boy.

" _Nox._ " The light a top of Billy's wand went out, and Billy's face broke out into a large smile "Cool…"

"How did ya do that Billy?!" Megan asked wide eyed as Debra said, "Wow Billy! That was bright!"

"Harry? How did you get that to happen?" Hermione whispered to Harry as he leaned back to finish his juice.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" He questioned.

"I mean, it took us a good week of lessons to get to where Billy did in just under 10 minutes!" She whispered harshly.

"Maybe he is just a genius Hermione. Those do exist… Look at Professor Dumbledore." Harry whispered back, just as Megan's and Debra's wands lit up with their incantations of _lumos_.

"Yea Harry maybe all three are geniuses." Hermione glared at Harry.

"Hey isn't nearly time for Charms?" Ron interrupted the staring contest when he finished his third plate of breakfast. "Let's go, I don't wanna be late for Flitwick. He gets this disappointed look on his face that makes me feel bad."

"We will see you later Megan, Debra, Billy!" Harry grabbed his bag and drained his goblet of juice before running after Ron and Hermione.

"So… do ya think Hermione was gonna kiss Harry Debra?" Megan asked making Debra giggle.

"I don't understand you girls…" Billy whispered.

* * *

The group made it to charms with plenty of time to spare, and were fully settled into their seats when Professor Flitwick, who was so short everyone thought he was part goblin, spoke to open his class he normally did on the first class of the year in his normal perch of atop his desk.

"Welcome Fourth years to your Charms class. As has been done the last two years, and will continue through your education with me, we shall open the class with questions about magic and charms." The high voice of the professor cut through the chatter of the room like a hot knife, and as soon as the sentence was done, Hermione's hand shot up as if attached to Harry's Firebolt. Flitwick ignored her hand as he answered other questions, which were mostly review. Finally, when Hermione's hand was the only one left up he pointed to her.

"Ms. Granger, what is your question?" The Head of Ravenclaw asked.

"Professor, do we have to target our spells? Harry says-" Hermione asked and was interrupted before she could finish her next sentence.

"Now , you know I don't care who said otherwise as long as it made you think. Now your question is; do we, and I assume you mean witches and wizards, need to target spells as you are taught in 2nd year correct?" The professor said.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Hermione blushed at the gentle reminder that all questions in Charms should be thought out.

"It is quite alright. Ms. Granger, that question is normally asked later this term, and while normally if the topic would come up, I would shelf your question until then. However, this is rather important theory so… Take out your parchment students and let's learn!" Flitwick grinned in glee at the thought of actually teaching something new today.

Once all the students had parchment and quills out Flitwick began his explanation. "Normally this comes up after we practice the Summoning charm enough times that it accidently happens. When summoning, we normally say something like _accio cushion_." Flitwick drew his wand and pointed it to a cushion stacked to the left of the room. The cushion flew to the professor who caught it, and sat on it in a smooth motion. "That is, as Ms. Granger said, is targeting. However, sometimes, and eventually all the time, you won't need to target to perform certain forms of magic. Curses and protective charms are by nature some of these forms of magic. These forms of magic are normally point, incant, effect. With some magic thrown in of course!" The joke made a few of the class chuckle and Flitwick smiled. " But with some things such as a charm to summon, if you know what you are summoning, you don't need to say anything. Example, _accio_." Flitwick pointed his wand at another cushion and it flew towards him once again albeit slower than before. "Of course the reverse of the summoning charm, the banishing charm, is the same. _Depulso_." The Cushion stopped moving, and with a flick of the wand, Flitwick moved it back to the stack.

"In fact, most magic you all learned in first year does not need to be targeted. _Wingardium leviosa_ for example does not need a target just a clear line of sight. Any questions class?" Flitwick asked.

"Sir you mentioned the summoning and banishing charms. When will we learn those?" A Slytherin female, whose name Harry couldn't remember, asked.

"Well Ms. Davis, you will learn both of those this year! In fact, the summoning charm will be taught during the next lesson as it seems we only have a few minutes. Homework class! I want you to give me a list of 5 spells that do not need to be targeted! Due on my desk for the next class, dismissed!" The class started to pack up and Harry, Ron and Hermione prepared for their next class Potions.

* * *

"Welcome to your potions classroom. If you are not capable enough to do well on your OWLs, and I suspect most of you aren't, you will find that this is the penultimate year we shall share the same teaching space. While I relish that day when most of you shall leave my gaze outside of meals and mischief, that day is not today. In fact today is the day we learn how to brew a common potion on your finals, and by consequence your OWLs. Today we will begin brewing a potion called the Wiggenweld Potion. The instructions are on the board. Before you begin, Mr. Malfoy, what is the key ingredient in the potion?"

"There is are two sir. Unicorn Horn is a strong healing agent, but the strong restorative is the stewed Mandrake that the base is made from sir." The blond said as he consulted his book.

"Correct Mr. Malfoy. 20 points to Slytherin. Longbottom! What kind of cauldron should we be using for this potion?!" Snape bit out Neville's last name as if it were a poisonous spine from a lionfish.

"A pewter cauldron sir?" Neville stuttered his reply out.

"Incorrect Longbottom! 10 points from Gryffindor for not doing your reading before class. We should be using a brass cauldron for what reason, Ms. Parkerson?" Snape asked the pug faced Slytherin beside Draco.

"Lionfish spines when mixed with the unicorn horn needs the brass to bond correctly. If brewed in a pewter cauldron like Longbottom recommends, we would all be dead from the fumes and resulting explosion sir." She answered with a vicious smile.

"Correct Ms. Parkerson. Have another 10 points." Snape complimented the girl. "Well what are you all waiting for? Get to brewing!"

Potions class continued in silence, with Snape occasionally sniping at Gryffindors and taking points for such things as incorrectly holding the stirring rod or "an absolute horrible mince of your mint Potter! 12 points from Gryffindor." Finally each student bottled their potion and began to pack up.

As the class was dismissed with a call of "I want 6 feet on the properties of how each ingredient interacts in the potion! Due in two weeks." Ron said, "Well for a Snape class, that wasn't half bad."

"Speak for yourself Ron, you weren't called out for holding a stirring rod wrong…" Seamus said as he bumped past Harry and Hermione on their way to the Great hall for lunch.

"Brightside, we have our short Creatures class after lunch." Harry said to his friends. "Hagrid won't work us too hard, not on the first class."

"And it's the last time we see Snape until next week!" Ron said.

"I still don't get why we only have one 3 hour class of potions but every other class has one 1 hour class for theory and a 2 hour class for practice. I mean, each class was like that last year right?" Hermione asked.

"It is due to it being your fourth year Hermione." Said one twin as they sat across from Harry and Hermione. "Yep. The year after next, your Transfiguration and Charms will follow that formula, along with potions." The other twin said.

"Why though, it makes no sense to me." Hermione asked with a furrowed brow.

"It has to do with basic knowledge. By the fourth year of Potions, you should be able to brew most potions from recipes, and nearly all non-NEWT level potions have natural stopping points around the three hour mark. Charms and Transfiguration get heavily theorized and practice heavy in your fifth year anyway. Herbology has always been practical, and Defense changes with every professor. Its natural Hermione." The first twin who spoke up answered the question.

"It also probably prepares us for newt classes. For those are four hours, once a week right?" Ron asked his brothers.

"Right you are brother'o'mine." Twin 2 said. "But ignoring that, because we came over to ask Harry something."

"No, I will not test whatever prank you have developed." Harry sighed. Every year they asked that question and so far, he hasn't answered differently since he foolishly said yes. He never figured out how they got his farts to sound like music.

"Why Harry! We would never test pranks on you! Would we Fred?" Twin 1, who Harry assumed must be George, said. " Of course we wouldn't Fred!" Twin 2 said.

"Okay, before you continue, who is Fred and who is George?!" Hermione, who had been trying to puzzle it out for the duration of the conversation finally asked.

"Why I am George, and that is also George, though you could possibly call me Fred…" Twin 1, who will further be known as Fred in Harry's mind, thought aloud.

"Whatever. If you didn't come to ask me to test a prank, what did you want?" Harry asked over Hermione violently making a sandwich.

"You are an Heir. And you know, that the tournament is this year…" George left the question open ended, but the whole group knew what he and his brother wanted to know.

"You know that is a good question! Harry could win it! Look at what he has already done." Hermione started.

"I know Hermione, I was there. That basilisk in second year was incredible. I only saw the shed skin, but that alone was at least 50 meters. " Ron, Fred and George went silent for a moment. They knew the story, and they knew what Harry risked for Ginny.

"Not only that, but he drove off a horde of dementors with a single patronus last year." Hermione continued to praise her best friend. "Harry, you are going to enter right? Harry?" It was only then that they noticed that Harry had left, and that he hadn't said a word.

* * *

Harry wasn't seen in Care of Magical Creatures, though Hagrid said it was fine as today was a review day. However when Transfiguration came, Ron and Hermione still couldn't find him and when Hermione asked Professor McGonagall about it, she was told "Mr. Potter's whereabouts are none of your concern." She opened her mouth to protest, but Ron grabbed her arm and said," It's okay, I'm sure he is in the common room." She nodded, put her head down and walked out of the classroom.

As soon as Hermione left the classroom, Harry pulled off his Invisibility cloak from where he sat in the corner. "Thanks professor. I just don't want to be pressured into entering the tournament."

"You are lucky that this is the theory class and not a practical. I will not allow you to avoid Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger during those. " The stern Head of House looked at her young lion through her spectacles.

"Professor, I'd like to ask something… we talked about Simple Conjuring today in theory right?" Harry asked.

"Yes we did Mr. Potter. How did you know?"

"The laws that you had us review from the board are the Laws of Magical Creation. Though you are missing some that I know of. Like-" Harry gestured to the board and was about to continue when McGonagall cut him off.

"Mr. Potter, the laws I have on the board are those utilized in every conjuring, outside of family magic. Simple conjuring has no effect other than the presence of the object conjured, and any properties that the material naturally has. If you are discussing something you learned via your Grimoire, do not share it." Her gaze softened. "If it helps, your family created transfiguration prodigies often. I have taught dozens of Potters, and none of them were bad at Transfiguration. Your father however was the best. And I will not lie to you Mr. Potter, I liked your father. He was a marvelous student when he paid attention. And so are you."

"Thanks professor. I needed that." Harry smiled, and started to walk out of the classroom. "Oh professor, you may want to check the corner before the next class."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall laughed aloud later in the week during a staff meeting. "The young man, instead of listening to my lecture, Conjured pottery. Potter indeed!" Flitwick and Sprout both joined in on the laughter at that joke.

* * *

For Harry the week progressed similarly. Outside potions and Divination, he performed as normal. In those two classes, at least according to the professors, he was "average". However it was Harry's free time outside of homework that had his true interests. He had finally found the spell section of his Grimoire and would disappear for hours attempting them. Inside an abandoned Classroom on the 6th floor, Harry practiced and practiced and practiced.

" _Drax!_ " Harry pointed his wand at a broken desk and gave a flick upward. His sigh of disappointment was the only result. "Why won't this work? I am doing everything the book says to do! I imagine the dragon's shape, and the material it's made from and everything. Fine… let's try the silent incantation thing again."

Harry pointed his wand at the desk once more and thought hard in his mind. ' _Incendio!'_ to his surprise, the desk was consumed by a stream of flames from his wand.

Harry emboldened by his success took aim at a tapestry in the corner of the room, and thought ' _diffendo'_ but nothing happened. He thought the incantation harder and even slashed his wand through the air to no avail. Finally he thought ' _incendio'_ at the tapestry, and blinked when a fireball blasted into it from his wand. "Okay. So I can do incendio silently, but not diffendo? What gives?" He continued to practice every spell he could think of. Interestingly, any curse or spell that could do major harm he could do silently. Finally he tried the last spell in his lexicon. ' _Expecto Patronum'_. A thin silver mist surged from his wand, and pulled around him in a nexus of silver fog. Harry sighed and said aloud," Expecto Patronum." A silver stag burst from his wand tip, and cantered around the room.

"I have to speak aloud to bring you out don't I Prongs?" Harry said as the stag cantered up to him and looked him in the eye. To Harry's surprise the stag shook its antlered head and a surge of happiness shot through his body. Without even thinking, Harry felt his arm raise, and in his mind the thought of _expecto patronum_ resonated. From the tip of his wand a second stag surged forth. Just as bright as the first, the two stags began to chase each other, bathing the room in happiness and light.

In this aura of happiness, Harry thoughtlessly began to cast. Stunning Spells, Expelliarmuses, summoning and banishing charms, simple conjuration, levitation, Incendio, diffendo and other spells all cast. Finally with a seemingly careless upward flick and a muttering of "Drax" a dragon head made from the fire from the incendio spells blasted into the cracked chalk board in the back of the room leaving a scorch mark. Harry laughed, and continued to cast, his happiness added by the two stags that danced in the room.

* * *

Finally, the day came that the other Schools would arrive. Three days before Samhain, Harry and the rest of Hogwarts found themselves outside the Entrance hall. It was Megan who pointed to the Black Lake where a giant whirlpool was forming. From the swirling depths rose a black Spanish Galleon ship. Its tattered sails billowing in the nonexistent wind, it sailed to shore. When it beached itself, Harry heard Ron say beside him, "Wicked entrance…"

As the stream of students began to march toward the entrance hall, another voice called from the left,"Look up in the sky!" In the sky, soaring towards them like a Chinese dragon was a gargantuan horse drawn carriage. As it flew, fireworks shot into the sky spelling out the words "Beauxbations Academy Of Magic". Finally it touched down in front of the Hogwarts students with a loud creak of wood protesting. The door of the carriage opened on its own, and stepped out a large woman.

"That's a Hagrid sized woman if I ever saw one." Seamus whispered in Harry's ear.

"Igor! Olympe! Welcome to Hogwarts! Allow us to greet you as only we can!" Dumbledore swirled around and called to his students," Children! Wands into the air please! Fire the spell of your choice as long as it is spectatular whenever I say Hogwarts" Dumbledore's wand rose as well as all of the Hogwarts students'. "Hogwarts!"

400 different voices called out, with three voices standing out. Two said the same thing, "Roctavius!" From these two wands erupted large purple gemstones with bat wings allowing them to fly. These gems reflected the light of the other spells launched into the sky creating a kaleidoscope of purples reds and blues reflecting off the castle, grounds and students. Yet most spectacular was the stag that blasted from the middle of the students, its silver glow and radiance of pure joy and happiness making even the Headmaster of Durmstrang smile.

"Professor Dumblydur, you did not 'ave to 'ave a polyjuiced professor in the midst of your students to impress us." Madam Maxime said as the gems crumbled to dust and the Patronus faded to mist.

"My dear Madam Maxime, that stag was the work of a fine student, of that I assure you. Now, I see that your students seem to be shivering, even with the Warming Charms your associates are using. Let us retreat into the warm castle and delight ourselves with food and company."

* * *

After the meal, and another rant about house elf slavery being wrong from Hermione, Harry sat back and watched as Professor Dumbledore stood in front a large gold casket. "In this casket, is the judge which will determine the champions. As soon as I open this casket, any name of an adult or an Heir is valid to be put forth. So before I do, allow me to explain the rules of this year's tournament."

Dumbledore stared over the sea of students and spoke in a loud clear voice," The rules of entrance are thus. In order to enter, you must write your name upon as slip of parchment, along with one of the two following things. You must either write the justification on why you are to be chosen, or you must write why you are entering. This is to prevent those who would have others place their names in. If you place a name not your own into the drawing, or an incomplete slip, the judge will not accept it. Entering this contest is extremely dangerous. We, the other heads of the schools and the ministries of our countries, have attempted to make it safer. However know this. The competition is a Rite in and of itself. If you are chosen, you _will_ compete. You will be compelled to, and should you resist, you will be driven mad. You will be compelled only to begin the tasks. Once that is done, you will have full faculties of your mind. We have modified something however. We, that is all of us involved, have managed to modify the punishment for failing a task. Instead of killing you automatically, it will siphon your magic until you are a squib, if the process itself does not kill you."

Dumbledore started to pace in front of the casket. "When I open this casket, the judge will have one of two flames. A blue flame will have only a singular name from each school be chosen. However a black flame will signify a Grand TriWizard Tournament. In a Grand Tournament, there is a single champion, and he or she may appoint two Advisors. One a student, the other a professor. The head of the school is ineligible for this position. However, due to this advantage, the Judge will modify each task from what we have created… and we will not know until we would normally tell the contestants what will happen. These three tasks will be more dangerous, so dangerous I beg you to think wisely of what awaits you."

"What awaits the three champions after is simple. ETERNAL GLORY! Their Name will be on every set of lips on the planet. The Honor this will bring to you will be immeasurable. If you win, you will be filthy rich. However, nothing in this world is free. This tournament will test us all. From those spectating, those judging, to those competing. We will see things in this tournament the likes of which has not been seen for over 2 centuries! May magic shine upon you, should you be chosen." With a flourish, Dumbledore opened the casket.

Sitting inside the casket, above where the lid should have been, sat a rough hown cup. It sat upon a pile of jewels, gold, and wands. Each wand was either snapped, burned or held together only via its core. "The Judge sits upon the spoils of the past… those who failed the tournament, and who's riches were forfeited to the Judge. With the lighting of the Goblet, the tournament will begin. You will have until Samhain night to place your name in the cup. Until then, classes are canceled. Choose wisely."

The Goblet let out a piercing wail cutting off Dumbledore's final words. With a shudder that dislodged some Galleons from its perch that none dared to touch, the lip of the Goblet burst into black flames. A wave of pure magic, washed over the crowd. Harry felt it as it rolled over him. He felt as if it were searching, and hungry; begging for more blood, riches, and magic. It was both magnificent and malevolent and Harry breathed in the feelings.

"The tournament has begun." Dumbledore's voice brought Harry back to the present. All Harry would remember from the night other than the rules was how sad Dumbledore sounded when he looked into the black flames boiling in the Goblet.


	4. Will I bow?

Chapter 4 

Harry, much like the rest of school, was deep in thought. Each person who was excited to enter the Tournament was disturbed by the vigor and sadness of the Headmaster. Dumbledore was never a hands-on headmaster of the school, and while every student had encountered him at one point and spoke with him, he was never one to ward off those who were attempting something. A Gryffindor sixth year even claimed he corrected a wand movement to break into the Hufflepuff Common Room. Dumbledore was the man who would encourage his students to stride deeper into the magic of the world, if they did so safely.

That contrasted the Dumbledore they saw last night. The man seemed incensed, angered and even troubled by the eager faces he saw. For the first time, they saw the man who wasn't the educator. Here was the man who saw hundreds of children eager to leap into their death for mere galleons.

Such a radical change in demeanor struck the students hard. Few of the students would not put their names in eventually, but the whole population was stunned for a moment. Harry was included in this, even though he was unsure if he was going to enter.

If he did enter, would he survive? Was it worth the risk? He was the Last of the Potters. If he died, so did he Family. His Legacy and Identity screamed for him to enter, knowing that it was what the Potter family needed to become relevant once more, and if Harry was being honest with himself, he wanted to try it. He was always one who did not hesitate to enter danger, but he had never before sought it out. What did that mean for him? Was the Grimoire changing him more swiftly than he thought it would?

Harry shook his head as he stepped into the Common Room and was blasted with the noise of the Gryffindor's. Fred and George, or George and Fred, were in a corner, conversing in whispers most likely about their next prank. A gaggle of firsties were by the west Board of Notices studying charms. Their giggles were loud and brought a smile to the faces of the Third Years playing with a model Quidditch Pitch. Harry thought they were recreating the World Cup. However, Harry strode past the third years, and the sixth years who were taking swigs of butterbeer over their essays. These days without class were opportunities for them to catch up. Harry sat with a sigh beside his friends in the corner. Hermione was moving a piece on a chess board as Ron greeted him. "Hey mate. You alright?"

"I'm okay. Just thinking, like a lot of others I assume." Harry said as he pulled out his Grimoire.

"Are you going to enter Harry?" Hermione asked as she finally decided to move her rook to the right.

"I don't know Hermione. I am definitely interested." Harry sighed. He cracked open his book and looked over the Letter of Succession from Charles Potter to James Potter. He knew it by heart at this point, but the feeling of advice to his father from the last Head was immeasurable. "Charles Potter wrote to my dad in a Letter of Succession that Potters do not allow fear to rule them, and that if it is for the Family, Potters never lose. Charles was killed three days later by Voldemort himself." Harry spoke aloud, knowing that Hermione and Ron were curious about what he was looking at so intently.

"You don't know if that is true do you Harry?" Hermione softly asked.

"Potters don't lose when it comes to Family. But what about my mum and dad? They lost didn't they?" Harry asked his friends.

"Mate, I know you don't want to think about this but… for them your parents I mean, they didn't lose. They _won_. You lived. That was all that mattered to them mate. Just like its all that matters to my mum and dad. Hermione's too I reckon. I know what my mum and dad would say if I entered the tournament. They would say it was stupid, and dangerous and reckless but they would be so proud when I got Chosen." Ron said as he gazed at the chess board.

"Mine would ask me why I made the decision… and then they would say 'if that is what you want… win it Hermione.' I can even see my dad smile at me if I was to be Chosen. He would mumble something like that's my girl." Hermione continued with a small smile.

"You all can say that. You knew your parents. I never met mine. You are all are all I got other than Sirius, and I can't exactly ask him about it right now." Harry pulled his legs into the chair so he could curl up in it. "All I know is that you all said that I could win it. And a part of me believes I could… but I don't know if you are being confident because you were with me, or what. I don't know who to ask for an unbiased opinion on if I should enter."

"Harry, I couldn't help but overhear you. I would go to the professors. Ask Flitwick and McGonagall. And explain to them your thought process." Ginny walked over and put her two cents into the conversation.

"Maybe. Have you all finished that Charms essay on the similarities between the Levitation charm and the Summoning charm by chance?" Harry said in an obvious change of subject. Harry knew he had great friends when they didn't even question the change.

* * *

Draco Malfoy knocked on a nondescript door in the bowels of the Hogwarts dungeons. It was fairly late, but Draco knew he would be in his chambers.

"Enter," a silky voice called from beyond the door. Draco opened the door, and walked into the room. On shelves higher than his head were jars of ingredients to potions, potions themselves, and books with their titles blurred if you looked too closely. In the far left corner a fire place roared merrily, with an empty picture frame above the mantle. Sitting, facing the door, was a large oak desk with essays, and quills piled to one side. Behind it sat Severus Snape, his lanky hair framing his face as he stared down his nose at Draco.

"What do I have the pleasure Mr. Malfoy?" Severus said as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I am going to enter the tournament. I intent to pick you to be my advisor when I am Chosen. I am hoping to ask if you will accept sir." Draco met the stare of the Potions Master head on.

The silence stretched between the two, unbroken. Finally a sigh escaped the Potions Master, " You are a fool Draco."

"What are you talking about sir? I am capable! I am the Malfoy Heir!" Draco said confidently.

"If this was a standard tournament you would be less of a fool, but a fool nonetheless. No you are fool because this is a Grand Tournament!" Severus bit out his gaze turning into a glare.

"All that means is more Glory for the Malfoy name!" Draco yelled back.

"No you stupid brat! It means that this tournament just became a war! The Grand Triwizard Tournament was created to showcase how bad wizarding war was! In the years that it existed, there was little to no war in Magical Europe or Britian! In the 300 years that it did not exist there was more war in that time than the 1000 years it did! Some of things that champions will be asked to do are ten times worse than anything that happened that the Dark Lord or Dumbledore did in the last war! In 1342, champions were tasked to battle and kill a chimera, while trying to knock each other off a platform. At least that was before the Grand Tournament. It was now a fight to the death between them, and the chimera, originally locked behind a barrier and on a separate platform, so that the only thing they had to worry about was the fire breathe and the spine shooting, was now on the same platform. The bloodbath caused the audience to be covered in blood! Only it took all three champions to kill that beast! And even then, one was maimed. The tournament would force him to compete even further. You are not entering a friendly competition Draco! You are entering a war zone that will task you to do things your father would never consider!" Snape ranted.

"Sir I-" Draco took a step back. Never before had he heard his godfather lose his temper so much.

"Shut up Draco! I would not tell James Potter to enter the damn thing!" Draco's eyes widened. Severus made it abundantly clear how he felt about James Potter…"If you enter this tournament Draco, I will be your advisor, but I will break my godfather oath. I will push you, beyond your limits, beyond what is healthy, and beyond what should be possible. If you are Chosen Draco, I will make your year hell."

"You… you honestly don't think I could win…" Draco whispered.

"Win?" Severus actually laughed aloud. "Fool, I don't think you would survive the first task! And that is only if your mother allowed you to live in the first place when she found out you entered!"

Draco collapsed into a chair. "What do I do Godfather? I need to elevate the Malfoy name… and the only way I can think of is this tournament."

"Draco… your family name, while important is not worth the horror that you would see in this tournament. You have your whole life to improve the family Name. Do not enter this tournament and preform what amounts to suicide." Severus Snape in a rare gesture of kindness stood and started to brew tea from the tea set behind the desk.

"How am I supposed to be the Malfoy Head if my father is such a great man?" Draco asked after his first sip of tea.

"Your father is a friend Draco. But to call him a great man is a folly every son goes through at one point. Your father is a man Draco. Just like Dumbledore is just a man. Their legacies are strong, but enough effort, everything is possible." Severus sipped his tea.

"If anything is possible, then why shouldn't I enter the tournament?" Draco asked.

"Some things Draco, are not worth attempting. Its why assassins do not try to kill Dumbledore. Is it possible that a lucky shot would end up killing the man? Yes. Is it likely? Merlin no! The effort required to do so would be better placed at other things Draco. Why waste 10 years to kill Dumbledore when you can spend 2 years gathering allies, and crippling him in the Wizengamot? That is the route your father took Draco. Do not allow small issues to cloud the bigger picture. " Snape said as he finished his tea.

"I get it Sir. I will not enter the tournament. Thank you for the tea." Draco stood stiffly from the chair and walked out of the room.

"Little fool… you will never survive what is coming if all you want is to crush Potter." Severus sighed as the flashes of Draco's thoughts showed him the real reason he wanted to enter the Tournament. "Even grudges have their place…" He turned to the mantle and looked at the seemingly empty portrait.

* * *

The second day of no classes began with the Castle watching as a Beauxbatons students put their names into the Goblet. The black flames danced merrily with the offerings, and Harry flinched as each name went in. The feeling of satisfaction was oppressive and swiftly dispersed after each name was placed, but that did not lift the weight of the feelings from his shoulders.

"You feel the magic don't you Mr. Potter?" A kind voice asked behind him. Harry turned and stared at the bright teal robes that the Headmaster was wearing today.

"I don't know sir. I just feel… the hunger and the satisfaction." Harry turned back to the Goblet as he tried to describe what he felt.

"I lobbied for the Goblet to not be used actually. It is an object of great twisted power. Its enchantments have been warped and sullied by over some 1000 years of blood, tears, and misery. Not even the magic of the Goblet of Fire can resist such influence. Fortunately, this sadistic bloodlust is only on display when a Grand Tournament occurs… "The aged headmaster said as he stared into the black flames.

"Sir, the goblet isn't normally like this?" Harry asked as they slowly started to walk to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter, not even the Goblet can hide its blood lust. It just does so better than most." The duo entered the Great Hall and continued to their separate tables, with the conversation going over in their minds. It would continue to distract them both throughout their meal.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat in the teacher's lounge on the last day of no classes. She sipped her tea and chatted with Filius Flitwick who was reading a journal on spells published the day before. Her eyebrow rose when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

Harry Potter entered with a determined look in his eyes. 'My he looks just like James did when he asked for help fixing Sirius in 4th year…' So lost in her thoughts, Filius beat her to asking," What can we do for you ?"

"Professors, you both taught my parents. And you don't hold any negative or positive bias towards them other than their affiliation towards your subjects. Please, what do you think they would say if I told them I wanted to enter the tournament?" Harry spoke in a rush. He had gathered his courage for this over the last day. Ever since his conversation with Professor Dumbledore, he knew this would make or break his decision. These two people held the fate of the Potter family in their hands, even if they didn't know it.

"Mr. Potter. You are asking us a question that is extremely personal… are you sure you want our answer?" Flitwick asked, his high squeaky voice unusually soft.

"Professor please. I asked Hagrid yesterday, and he said that they would be proud of me no matter what because they were good people. Ron and Hermione said that they would say I was being stupid but to go get it done. Professor Snape said that I shouldn't be arrogant like my father. And Professor Dumbledore said that the Goblet was hungry, and that its magic was twisted. I don't know what to do. So please… give me some advice." Harry asked the professors. He remembered each of those conversations vividly. Hagrid had spoken to him of how much he respected his parents over tea and his rock cakes. Snape, who Harry asked while on the way here, said that his father was arrogant, but even he wasn't that arrogant to enter a Tournament meant to kill people.

"Mr. Potter, we-" Flitwick began before he was cut off by Minerva softly saying," Harry. Your mother and father would be so proud of you. You stand before us asking for advice, and you are scared. You are scared of the tournament, scared of not entering and scared of allowing the Potter name to fade into obscurity. You want to know what James and Lily would do? James would kneel down on your level." Minerva got up from her chair, and stooped slightly so she was level with Harry's eyes. "And he would ask you. Man to man. 'Is this what you want?' and if you said yes. He would say that 'Gryffindors are a lot like Potters. We go for what we want.' Lily would hold you close, and tell you that no matter what happened, no matter what you chose, she would always love you Harry." Minerva McGonagall wiped the single tear the fell from Harry's eye. Everyone had told him how much he looked like his father with his mother's eyes, and told him stories about good people he was. But no one had ever told him how they would treat him before.

"If you enter and are Chosen, I will gladly be your advisor Harry. I will make sure you survive, and I will do my best to make sure that you win. " Minerva smiled slightly at the boy, no the Heir as he took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Filius and Minerva watched as he wrote his name, Harry James Potter, across the top and the reason on the bottom. Thinking he was done, they were surprised when he wrote the reason he should be chosen as well.

"In my Grimoire, there are only 10 entries from my dad. 9 of them are spells and such, and the last is only 3 sentences . He said to the future Potters that,' In this world there are easy ways, and right ways. The right is always harder than the easy, and it never comes without some effort. But if you are willing to do something, to have something, to protect something; you must do it right.' So I shall tell the Goblet. I am Harry James Potter, Heir of the Potter family. I am the Stone Protector, the Basilisk Slayer. I am the 14 year old Patronus master, and I will not bow to a cup." Harry said this all as he walked towards the entrance hall, his professors trailing behind him.

The Goblet came into sight, its black flames flickering eerily in the light. As soon as Harry entered the room, the cup seemed to sense his intent, and the flames grew higher, and danced more. An oppressive feeling fell upon the entire entrance hall, and those sitting found themselves holding their breath as the Boy Who Lived, flanked by two professors, stared at the Goblet of Fire.

With echoing steps, Harry strode to the Goblet and stood in front of it's casket of riches. He gazed defiantly into the black flames as pulses of magic rose from the lip. All those present could feel the hunger and the impatience of the Goblet as Harry held his slip. "Potters do not bow to cups." Harry muttered, though it was heard throughout the hall. The goblet's flames dwindled down, as if chastised, and the oppressive hunger lightened on the hall. Harry raised the slip and let it fall into the black flames.

Dark joy, and sadistic pleasure blasted out of the cup as it's black flames roared back to full force devouring the slip. Those watching would recall that moment for the rest of their lives. They would tell their children of the moment when they were unsure if the Boy Who Lived would continue to do so, or if he had angered the Judge of the Triwizard Tournament. It was in that moment, when Harry cemented his legacy on the Potter name, with a single sentence, that would be on the front page of every newspaper in the Magical World.

"Potters do not bow."


	5. Choices

**Author Note: Normally I do not open with these as I find them disruptive. However, I felt I needed to explain the delay. This chapter was written over 3 months ago now, but due to my laptop at the time dying, I lost it. This is a chapter made on my new computer, with a backup already made. For those wondering, this story isn't abandoned, nor will it be if all goes to plan. Please enjoy this short chapter, as I work on the next installment. I expect it to be up either Saturday or Sunday.**

 **Let us continue our tale.**

* * *

Dumbledore shut his eyes as the evil wave of magic washed over him. He knew, much as every person who was knowledgeable in magical sensing that the person whose name was just entered garnered the Goblet's undivided attention. He opened his eyes and sighed as he signed another document, this one a release of Wizengamot records from the summer. His reading of the next in the stack was interrupted by a knock.

"Enter." The old man said as he set his quill down. It was no surprise to see a tall dark cloaked man walk in. A glance at a clock on the left side of the room, surrounded by portraits of his predecessors easily confirmed the man's identity. His potion master always was 8 minutes early to meetings. As Severus settled in for his monthly meeting, Dumbledore prepared himself. He pulled out Snape's file from his locked drawer, and read through the latest entry. Dumbledore, while hands off with the students was a firm believer in a team of educators. It was that reason he insisted on weekly staff meetings, and for monthly meetings between himself and each of the staff. It ensured that he was aware of the happenings inside his own school.

"So Severus, this month we have the usual. You have given your own house a grand total of 300 points this month. A new record I might add. You have also taken 210, 234, and 144 points from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw respectively." Dumbledore began the meeting with his usual summary of the actions of his teacher based upon what Hogwarts added to the record. After the school issues were dealt with, including the potions supply budget for the next month, Severus stood to leave.

"A moment please Severus. What news do you bring of the Goblet today?" Albus asked as he steepled his hands together.

"Draco Malfoy asked my advice on if he should answer. I told him that he shouldn't be foolish." Snape shortly answered.

"Minerva mentioned that you spoke to Harry as well…" Dumbledore led, expecting an explosion. He was disappointed, pleasantly of course.

"I told that boy that his father, in all his arrogance, would have never entered. If he is chosen Albus, I cannot protect him. I will not." Severus spoke to the door, and Albus thought he saw his shoulders shake slightly.

"He entered didn't he Severus?" Albus asked quietly. He truly did not need to hear the answer, as he already knew as soon as he asked. Of course, Harry did. He was a Potter, the Last of his Line. He would do anything to improve his family's Honor.

"Yes he did headmaster." The muttered answer was lost to the room, each of the residents deep in their thoughts.

"Headmaster, what makes the Cup so evil?" Severus asked Albus after a moment of silence.

"Severus… That story is one that would take me all night to tell. Shortly, the Goblet of Fire has suffered under the weight of evil intent, blood sport tainted elation and twisted joy. This tournament is advertised as a substitute for war, and it is. But it is at its core a blood sport to sooth the savagery that Wizarding race does not wish to acknowledge. While these young Chosen will fight to survive, against a Judge that would prefer if they died, the crowd will cheer, and those listening to the event over the wireless will route for their chosen Champion… all because of that Cup. That Cup is more wicked than Lord Voldemort could ever be Severus… for it is a monster held by three single laws." Dumbledore stood, and for the first time, in front of a subordinate, grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey from the cupboard that housed the Pensieve and other trinkets. Conjuring a glass, Dumbledore poured a shot and swiftly downed it. "I know what you are thinking young man… Voldemort has no laws. And you are wrong. Voldemort had lines he wouldn't cross simply because they were counter his final plans. If you remember, there was never a Death Eater who lived to perform a sexual assault… nor was there ever an unmitigated slaughter of wizards. Only those that resisted him were at risk of harm… and muggles of course. The Goblet is different. The Goblet only cares for the three laws that bind it completely. It must never endanger lives outside the tournament, it must choose only three champions, and after three tasks, the tournament is over. All other things that do not affect those rules is on the table so to speak."

"You have a lot of history with this Goblet don't you Albus?" Severus softly asked.

"Let us just say Severus… the Goblet was not always held in that casket. Now, I believe our time is up for the night. I will see you at the staff meeting on Saturday. Goodnight Severus." Albus Dumbledore all but kicked his potion master out of his office. As soon as the door clicked shut, Albus settled into his chair and poured himself another glass of firewhiskey. He swirled the amber liquid and stared at the flames in his fireplace. This year would be hell.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat with the rest of the Gryffindors in the Great Hall. They sat silently, watching as the Goblet was brought in by Filch and an assistant from Durmstrang. As the Cup rested on a raised dais, its oppressive hunger filled the room. Slowly people stopped eating and chatting as the feeling of the Goblet overcame any joy that was present in the room. Headmaster Dumbledore stood wearily. "Tonight, my friends, students, and potential Chosen is the night. Tonight is Samhain!" As soon as the last word left his lips, the Goblet shuttered and let out a high-pitched squeal that many would say sounded joyous later. Its black flames darted out of their confines of the cup itself and hit every candle in the room, bringing the Great Hall into a sinister light cast from the flames of the Judge.

"The Judging has begun. None may leave this room until three champions have been chosen. Chosen, you will stand and go to the raised platform on my right." A swift flicker from Dumbledore's wand produced said platform. "Upon your choosing, you must speak your advisors name… and the Goblet with touch them each binding them to the contract. For those chosen… I wish you luck for you will need it."

Magic, thick as syrup, blasted out of the Goblet settling down over the Great Hall as if it were a blanket. Every eye became glazed over, and everybody became slightly rigid. Dumbledore spoke again, his voice suddenly raspy and dry." Welcome… to the Grand Triwizard Tournament. The Rite of Choosing has began… and soon we shall all see Spectacle!" The black flames danced higher and higher, their vigor shaking the dais that it was on. Specters of past contestants made from the flames filled the air, frozen in their final moments. Faces of fear, determination, acceptance, and denial darted around the room as over a hundred past contestants took their places along the walls and above the heads of current students, immortalized in the Goblet's flames.

The Rite-voice of Albus Dumbledore struck out through the silence. "Past Chosen, they who died in their quest for Eternal Glory stand sentinel for the 154th Judging of Champions! Now for the first! Durmstrang's Chosen Champion!" The Headmaster raised his left arm, as if beaconing farewell to an old friend. A blast of black fire shot a piece of parchment into the air. Hundreds of eyes followed that piece of parchment as it slowly fell. With softness contrast its weight on the life inscribed on it, it touched down on the Headmaster's hand. Dumbledore read it out, still in his raspy voice. "Viktor Krum. Your reason for entering: I wish to fly in glory off a broom. You have your chance Chosen. Take your place!" The famous seeker, unable to process the fact that he was chosen stood only due to the Rite forcing him up. The room erupted into cheers, many not even realizing that they were doing so. Viktor walked to the newest platform in the room, and stood facing the hall.

"Now Chosen of Durmstrang… who are your advisors?"

"I chose, Dimitri Dartkroft as my advisor from the students. And Professor Anton Andre from the staff." The voice of Viktor spoke oddly, with no accent to speak of. Those who had heard him speak, knew that the Goblet was forcing the answer from him, as he was still in shock. The rest of the world believed it was merely a fantastic rehearsed moment. The advisors stood, Anton with no help from the Rite, and Dimitri with it. They walked to stand behind their Chosen, a word never spoken.

The flames of the Goblet reached out, nearly lazily to touch each person mentioned. Wherever they were touched, should they be examined, a tattoo would be found. Shaped as a goblet filled with fire, the fire formed a stylized D. For the rest of their lives, they would know of this moment and all the moments that would come because of this. Viktor Krum's tattoo, as only few would find out later, was on his spine. Unlike all others, the flames made a C above the D, signifying his status.

"Now… for Beauxbatons. Their Chosen shall be…" Dumbledore repeated his actions from before. Once again the flames darted out, and a parchment landed on the outstretched hand of the Hogwarts Headmaster. His raspy voice called out,"Fleur Delacour! Your reason for entering: I will prove that I am more than beautiful. We shall see if that is the truth. Stand and take your place!"

With a smooth elegance that can only be granted by magic or decades of training, Fleur Delacour stood and walked to her place on the raised platform beside Krum amid a sea of cheers. When she passed, a flicker of flame brushed her right shoulder. Upon being asked by the headmaster, she named her advisors. "Aimee Bouregarde for 'he students. For my professor advisor Professor Perenelle Flamel!" The room was silent, the residents in shock. The tapping of a wooden cane on the stone floor of the Great Hall echoed through the hall. A withered, ancient woman hunched over her cane slowly stood behind the beautiful part-Veela. For the first time in history, the flame of the Goblet touched a person twice marking them.

"Now, for the Hogwarts Chosen. They shall be…" Dumbledore, for the final time, raised his arm. The black flames darted out, and a piece of parchment fell upon the wrinkled hand. "Harry James Potter. Your reason for being chosen: Potters do not bow. We shall see if your claim has any value. Stand and take your place!"

Harry stood, the Rite not necessary in the slightest. To those who watched him, they would say he was calm, determined and that they were going to see what the Boy-Who-Lived was truly made of. He did not disappoint the crowd. As the flame touched his chest, above his heart, Hermione and Ron both looked on with smiles on their faces, clapping like mad. The whole hall erupted with their claps, the Rite not needing to exert any pressure.

"Heir Potter, who shall your advisors be?"

"I choose Professor Minerva McGonagall for the professors. I choose Cedric Diggory for my student advisor." The two stood, and a dart of flame marked them as worthy. After they took their places behind Harry, Dumbledore finishes the Rite.

"The Choosing is Complete. The first task will be on November 25th, exactly one moon cycle from now. The champions will be told three days before what the task shall involve. May your flames never flicker!" With the final syllable the magic that held the Hall lifted, the black flames of the Goblet died to a small flame, and the headmaster slumped slightly.

* * *

Later, after all other occupants of the castle were either celebrating their Chosen Champions, or asleep, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office. He thought of the cheers and standing ovation that each of the champions and the advisors received. He thought of the looks of pride and happiness on each face. He thought of the evil that the Goblet was, and that the tasks that the Chosen would likely face. For the first time since the summer after the Second year, the portraits of past Hogwarts Heads saw the headmaster weep. Not even Fawkes' song could ease his spirit.


	6. Training, Tasks and Magic

Minerva McGonagall stared at her class of fourth years. The first class since the Choosing, there was only one face not present. That face's name however was on every student's lips in the room. Even the Slytherins were excited, though not for the fact that the Chosen was a Gryffindor but that it was a fourth year. A peer of theirs was a Chosen and it could have been them. While she did not deny them their ability, Minerva knew better. Harry Potter was special. But, it was still time for her to earn her kibble as Albus was fond of saying. Minerva coughed softly. When the class did not quiet down, she flicked her wand. The first five desks, students and all, floated into the air, and switched places. The students were shocked that the straight-laced professor would ever do such a thing.

"Now that I have your attention, it is time for Transfiguration. You may chatter after class. The next one that opens their mouths for reasons other than transfiguration, I will take 20 points and put you into detention. Good. Now we are talking about Simple Conjuring. The laws of creation were our notes earlier in the term, so who can tell me them?

Class continued as such, with the eventual conjuring of a small objects such as pieces of hay, straw and string. Eventually, Minerva called a stop." That is enough class, homework for next time. I want 3 feet on how the Laws of Creation effect conjuring if you failed to conjure your objects to my satisfaction! Dismissed." The students packed up their bags, and slowly trickled out of the room.

For Minerva the day continued as such. She taught three classes that day, grading essays in between them. Finally, her last class was dismissed and the second years ambled out of the room. She flicked her wand, cleaning the room of any stray parchment or quills before she left herself. She had a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore before dinner and she would not be late.

* * *

She knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office and let herself in when enter came from beyond the door.

"Ah Minerva. Two minutes early. Allow me to get your file out and we can get started." Dumbledore began the meeting as the two talked about the school, transfiguration and Gryffindor as a house.

"Albus, I do not know how those twins do it, but they turned the third floor stairs to cheese last week. I took 35 points each, and gave them both detention with Filch. They never showed up for it either." Minerva said to her mentor.

"I am aware. Argus explained that they never showed up. I will transfer their detention to myself, and double its length. While funny, the stairs could have hurt someone since they chose a cheese that was not solid." Albus wrote a note to himself to do as he said.

The meeting continued in this vein, with Minerva updating the headmaster on the topics he cared about. Finally, however, the question that both knew would come up did. "And of Mr. Potter Minerva?"

"I am meeting with him every evening starting tonight. Since Chosen are granted Os for each of their final exams, and are not required to attend classes, I am going to have him use the time to study the theory of magic that should be taught up to 5th year." Minerva folded her hands in her lap. She waited for the Headmaster to give the advice she knew he would.

"Will it be enough for him Minerva?" The question shook Minerva from her thoughts of how to respond to the advice.

"Whatever do you mean Albus?"

"The Goblet will make these tasks much more difficult by design. The two other Chosen are prodigies in some form, and Harry does not have the same experiences in a classroom. I worry about his survival Minerva. That is all." Albus explained as he stared at his wrinkled hands, worn with age.

"I am hopeful that his family magic will help him. Diggory understands family magic better than even I. It is a branch of magic that I have always had issues with, due to its components." Minerva looked sheepish.

"I have told you many times, that should you attempt it now, I am certain you would be more than capable. You are not a little girl anymore Minerva." Albus gently chastised his Deputy. Her reluctance to use Family Magics was not a secret to anyone who knew her.

"You also do not use such things Albus. I would remind you to not throw stones." Minerva testily replied.

"I am unable to use my Family magic Minerva. My reason is much different than a blunt refusal." Minerva did not see Albus' fingers tighten slightly around his wand. She simply apologized and moved forward.

"I do not know what to do if Diggory cannot cover the missing ground with family magic. It is impossible to raise the boy up to the seventh-year curriculum by the time of the task. We will be pushing it with our ambitions now. " Minerva admitted her fear to her mentor.

"While the other students may know more, knowledge is different than application. Remember that Minerva. Harry is also an astounding boy. When pushed, I do not doubt he will soak up all that you will teach him." Dumbledore explained as a clock on the wall chimed that it was time for dinner. Both instructors rose, and began chatting about Puddlemere United Quidditch and if Oliver Wood would be placed as a starter or not. He was a reserve, but the current keeper was thinking of retiring.

As the professors entered the Great Hall, Minerva scanned the room for her advisee. As she glanced over each of her lions, she finally found him. He was laughing with his friends, and gesturing with a fork. As she settled in her place at the head table, and Dumbledore called the dinner to order and proclaimed the food to be served, she watched Harry. The changes in him were astounding, he spoke with more authority, more conviction. He walked with purpose, yet did not lose his playful and joyous demeanor around his friends. She surely hoped that he would survive. No. She could not hope. She would ensure it.

* * *

Harry hobbled up to Gryffindor Tower for seemingly the hundredth time since his name came from the Goblet. His entire left side was sore, and his right calf was locked in place. It was currently 3 am, and he was only now finishing his lesson with McGonagall and Cedric. Though torture sessions would be better. It started two days after he was Chosen, with an explanation of how it would go.

"Mr. Potter, come in. No need to be shy. Shut the door behind you." Professor McGonagall gestured him into the room. Cedric was leaning against the blackboard his wand in his hand and his arms crossed. An easy smile was on his face as he met Harry's eyes. Professor McGonagall was in her standard black robes and witches hat. She tightly smiled at her young charge. "Before we begin, we will explain what you will learn. We will drill into you the entirety of the curriculum up to and including Fifth Year. You will learn standard spells, and their applications. We will drill you until you are able to apply these spells to get the most of their effects. I will focus on transfiguration and Defense. Mr. Diggory will cover Charms and any other magic."

"Other magic professor?" Harry interrupted for the first time.

"Family magic Harry. I will teach you the principles behind Family Magic. The professor thinks that I would be best suited for such a job, and she is right." Cedric jumped in and explained. There was not a student in the school who understood charms and Family Magic like he did. Flitwick even claimed he was the best charms student in the last decade.

"I have my Grimoire. You can't teach me Potter Magic Cedric. It isn't possible." Harry said confused. He thought Family Magic couldn't be taught outside the family. His Grimoire said so.

"I can't teach you Potter Magic, just I can't teach you Diggory Magic. But I can make you understand how Familial based Magic, and other magic based around the principles of such magics, react to the world and standard magic. In your story during the Rite of the Heir, your grandfather used a Family Magic amplifying spell. Why? What made that the best choice? That is what I can teach you." Cedric gave Harry the reason that his father got him a tutor in the same subject when he was 12 years old.

"Alright... I think I understand." Harry clearly was skeptical. After all, if people could teach Family Magic, why have a Grimoire? But he chose these people, so he had to trust them.

"We shall get started now Mr. Potter. First, Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall started the lesson with vigor. Harry blasted through the fourth-year curriculum, and only stalled slightly at the fifth year. It was not until Harry had to start using the spells in odd ways, such as transfiguring a bird into a different species, which technically was fifth year, that he faltered. Upon the sixth failure, Harry grimaced when a Stinging Hex hit his left side.

"Mr. Diggory! What in Merlin's name are you doing?!" Minerva yelled at the Hufflepuff.

"That was a pathetic attempt Harry. Your first three tries you put some effort in at least. If that is the rubbish I am going to have to work with however… well you can kiss the Potter family good bye." Cedric stared at Harry, his wand loosely in his hand as he ignored the Head of Gryffindor's rage.

"MR. DIGGORY!" Minerva yelled, her body tense for violence.

"What the hell Cedric?! I was trying!" Harry exclaimed.

"No you weren't Harry. If you can't find motivation, I will give it to you. Every time you fail, I will hit you with a Stinging Hex. Every time you want to quit, I will hit you with a Stinging Hex. Every time you want to fight back, I will with you with two Stinging Hexes. And I will aim for the exact same spot each time." Cedric met Harry's glare with one of his own.

"That is not going to happen Mr. Diggory. I will not allow it." Minerva took her wand out though it was pointed to the ground.

"Sadly professor, we are equals in this exchange. You do not have to allow anything. The fact is, Harry needs this. He clearly thought that entering his name into the Goblet meant he already won Eternal Glory for his Family. But he seems to have forgotten that if he dies, so does his Family!" Cedric, for the first time in Minerva's memory, raised his voice. Reluctantly, Harry nodded his head.

"Professor let's continue. I think I can get it." Harry's voice cut through the tension between Cedric and McGonagall.

"Are you certain Harry? Cedric is correct. In these circumstances, he is my equal and I cannot stop him." Minerva all but pleaded with the boy. Surely, he did not want this abuse. Surely, he would see reason.

"Then I better get it right hadn't I professor? Show me again please." Harry shook his shoulders out and watched as Professor McGonagall went through the motions again, explaining what she was doing.

Cedric looked on with a critical eye. He loathed to do this, as it was barbaric, but he remembered being 15 and needing this exact same form of encouragement from his tutor. Mr. Hogswald was not a kind man during that year, as Cedric had grown lazy from his easy Hogwarts experience. He remembered the average lesson having 15 to 20 Stinging Hexes hitting the exact same spot. The Stinging Hex was designed to teach Aurors to dodge well, and to give First Years a point and cast spell that was incapable of doing extreme harm. The best and hardest cast Stinging Hex could at most amount to a red mark on flesh. It was for this reason that many tutors found their Stinging Hex to be great teaching aid.

Cedric lashed out with his wand as Harry fumbled with a spell. The Stinging Hex slammed into the exact same spot as before. "Again Harry."

The nights continued until finally, Harry could utilize all spells from the fifth year and below. It was then, that the classes slowed, and for the first time, Harry and Cedric had a solo session.

Cedric sat on the desk in the front of the room. It was the only furniture in the classroom. Three of the four walls were covered in blackboards. Weird diagrams, mostly circular, decorated these boards. Harry took all of this in as he stepped into the room.

"Like the art Harry? This used to be an alchemy class room. Each of these diagrams show effects of the magic on a different substance." Cedric smiled at the frown on Harry's brow. It was one of the reasons he wanted to be a professor. "What are you thinking about Harry?"

"I only know of one thing that Alchemy has made and that's the Philosopher's Stone. But it sounds like there is more to Alchemy than just getting to the Stone." Harry explained his thought process.

"You are right. By definition, Alchemy is the study of magical properties. It is split into two forms, physical and magical. Physical deals with how magic interacts with the physical world, and its pinnacle is the Philosopher's Stone. The ultimate shift between physical things due to magic. Capable of extending life, and transmutation of lead into gold without magical backlash. However, Magical Alchemy deals with the study of magic itself. Each magic has properties. A hex is a hex why? What is the difference between a charm and a spell? These are the things that were taught in this room. That is also why I chose this room to teach you why Family Magic is some of the best magic for people like us." Cedric smiled a victorious smile. He loved these moments. It was one of the reasons that he was so popular in Hogwarts. If any person needed help, he gladly gave it.

"Cedric, I was told that Family Magic is not more powerful than standard magic. But you are saying it's the best for people like us. Why?" Harry asked thinking back to his conversation with the Weasleys.

"Well Harry… Magic is made up of three things. Want to share them?" Cedric asked.

"Will, Intent, and Knowledge." Harry answered. Wherever this was review was going, he was sure it would be worth it… at least it better be.

"I'm guessing that the Weasleys were the ones to tell you that Family Magic is not stronger than any other form of magic. And on average, they are right. Most people's Family Magic is not stronger than normal magic. But that is because Family Magic has four factors of influence to function. Will, Intent, Knowledge, and Identity. For Family Magic to be utilized, you must know who you are Harry. Most people, truly do not know. They believe they know, but either they are wrong, or they do not understand."

Harry's eyes widened. He remembered only being able to perform _Drax_ because his patronus galloped beside him. Cedric answered Harry's question even though it never articulated.

"Silent magic is similar, except you do not need to know who you are as a person, but that you must have intense rooted mindset to cast the magic. You must _need_ to cast it. Judging from your face, you figured out either this or a shortcut. Explain." Cedric looked at Harry as he finally understood.

"I could do family magic when my Patronus was shining." Harry whispered.

"Dementors are a failure of a past alchemist to create a being without any identity. The patronus was created by the son of the alchemist, and functions in the opposite fashion. It anchors your Identity in pure joy. However, unlike the Dementor, who's existence without an Identity is eternal, the Patronus Charm is temporary, and thus can never kill a Dementor if such a thing is possible." Cedric explained the spell theory behind one of the most difficult pieces of magic ever created. Cedric knew that most people who went through Hogwarts would never be able to perform a patronus simply because they never understood who they were.

"How do you cast Family Magic then?" Harry asked with his wand in his hand.

"Focus first on your identity. Who are you Harry? Until you can answer that, your patronus will be the only way you can use familial based magics." Cedric explained.

Later that night, Harry walked back to his dorm, easily this time. He thought of the question Cedric didn't answer. He never explained how someone figured out who they were. What makes an Identity?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he signed the final release to allow the creatures onto Hogwarts Grounds. By that act alone, he had doomed the fates of each Chosen. Finally, Dumbledore pulled out three pieces of parchment and three dictation quills. It was time to write the letters to the three chosen to be delivered in the morning post. His eyes glazed over as he allowed the Rite to hold him and a raspy voice started to dictate.

* * *

It was breakfast time in the Great Hall, with nearly 600 students making noises. The tables were weighed down with eggs of every form, bacon, ham, cheese, fresh bread, fried mushrooms, tomatoes, kippers, at least three different types of sausage and food from France and the Netherlands. Harry and Hermione enjoyed a simple breakfast, while Ron was in heaven. Three full plates sat in front of him, each piled with various consumables from three different regions.

"If I wasn't disgusted by the house elves making this from slavery, I would be disgusted by that Ronald." Hermione began her near daily rant now. The people around her all refused to look at her as she spoke on. "It is barbaric! Wizards should be better than this. We don't enslave centaurs and they have less magic!"

"Hermione, don't ever say that to a centaur. It will be the worst thing that could ever happen between wizard kind and the Herds." Ron said seriously after swallowing.

"It was making a point Ronald. Thank you for swallowing before you spoke as well." Hermione said as she calmly cut into her sausage.

"Hermione, I don't want to sound like an arse but can you lay off about the house elves?" Harry sighed out. He really didn't need to deal with this. He normally would hold his tongue, but today was the third day before the task. He simply couldn't do it anymore.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you-" Hermione started before she was interrupted.

"Hermione have you even spoke to a house elf? Or is this another one of those times where "the muggle world doesn't have it, so it must be better" moments? Like the time in Third Year when you were complaining about the ice outside, saying it was a slipping hazard. Never mind the fact that Madame Pomfrey could fix anything short of a concussion in less than three minutes. Yet for three weeks, all anyone heard was you going on about how the muggle world wouldn't have tolerated it. Well hate to be the arsehole here, but no one else is pointing it out. You aren't a muggle. You are a witch. You are at Hogwarts. So, until you find a group of elves that are treated well that want free, shut up about it!" Nearly three whole months of frustration, compounded by the stress of the Tournament, compounded by lack of sleep due to his sessions ending in the twilight hours of the morning and being woken by his housemates as they got ready for class finally erupted. Ron sat with his mouth slightly open, a piece of toast paused in its trek to oblivion.

Hermione looked on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry for having an opinion Harry!" She got up, grabbed her bag and nearly ran from the hall.

Ron spoke from around his toast. "Mate, I know you didn't mean to make her cry, but that could have gone better."

" I know Ron, I know. I just lashed out and I couldn't help it." Cedric settled down in Hermione's vacant seat and listened as the two continued with their conversation without noticing him.

"You know Harry. I wouldn't say anything yet." Cedric casually interjected when Harry wondered if he should apologize. He was amused when both boys jumped at his voice.

"Morning Cedric. Why do you think I shouldn't apologize?" Harry asked his mentor.

"Because, she knows you are right. She just upset by the way you corrected her. She must come to terms with the fact that she is witch and not a muggle and what that means. It was always going to happen." Cedric spoke as he cut up some of Hermione's left-over food. He didn't intend to eat it, but he would send it to her later. He suspected she would be skipping class today, and likely meals.

"I want to apologize for how I said it." Harry started to gather his things.

"Sit down Harry. If you apologize now, you will only harm her. She needs to understand what it means to be a witch. She is stuck between two worlds. And you apologizing will only make her think that she doesn't need to evaluate this. She has to choose." Cedric spoke as he conjured a bowl with a lid. He slowly put Hermione's food in it. "I'll go talk to her. Besides, post is here. And you look to have mail." Cedric got up just as Hedwig swooped down and stole a piece of blood sausage from Ron's plate as she dropped a letter in front of Harry.

"Thanks Hedwig, head up to the room, I made a perch for you there last night." Harry smiled at his owl as she seemingly nodded and flew out of the Great Hall. He lost his smile when he saw the address of the letter.

 _Hogwarts Chosen_

"That is the instructions to the First Task?" Ron asked as he looked over Harry's shoulder.

Without a word, Harry ripped the letter open, the contents spilling where his plate was before it disappeared mere moments after the post was delivered. A gold disk, a piece of parchment with words on it, and a golden bangle with the Hogwarts crest carved into it were the only contents.

"Read it Harry." Ron prompted.

"Not here, Mr. Potter. Come with me. It is not unusual for the Goblet to give each Chosen different instruction for the same task. Mr. Weasley, you may come as well. " Professor McGonagall spoke as she headed towards her classroom to set up for her sixth years in an hour. Harry scooped up the contents of the letter and grabbed his bag as Ron grabbed a piece of toast before it disappeared and both ran after the professor.

As the group made their way to the classroom, Professor McGonagall swirled her wand with the words "Expecto Patronum. Mr. Diggory, come to the transfiguration classroom now please. The instructions for the Task are about to be read. You have 5 minutes." The cat, who looked as if it was a bobcat, flew through the walls in the general direction of Astronomy tower.

Cedric joined them panting by the classroom door as the group arrived. "Are you quite alright Mr. Diggory? When I said 5 minutes, I did not mean 2 and a half. You had no need to run." The professor teased her co-advisor as she tapped the classroom door with her wand, so it would open. The group entered as Cedric responded, "Now Professor, I didn't want to make you all wait."

"Mr. Potter. If you would please read the letter." Professor McGonagall said after the group was settled at the desks.

Harry's hands shook. He was nervous, and it was just the letter for the First Task. He took a deep breath and began to read.

 _Hello Chosen. Today is the day that you will discover your First Task. Inside this letter you will find a gold bangle, and a golden disk. Should you fail to obey these instructions, the result will be your magic being forfeit. The bangle, during your Task will be on your non-wand arm. Should the bangle leave your arm, for any reason, you will lose the Task, and your magic will be forfeit. The disk will be utilized to end the Task._

 _Your Task is to press the Golden Disk into the collar of a dragon, then exit the arena. The Task is not over until the Chosen have all existed the arena. The dragons are a Hungarian Horntail, a Victorian Vilispa, and a Shardiun Aquarius. These dragons are the most vicious and dangerous of their particular species. Each disk only presses into the collar of a specific dragon._

 _Good Luck Chosen, May your Flames Never Flicker.  
The Goblet of Fire _

Harry looked up at the faces of his closest confidents. The looks of pure fear did not ease his uncertainty. Ron was the first to speak. "Mate, you better hope for the Horntail."

"Mr. Weasley is correct. Those other species were thought extinct, and each pose a unique problem." Professor McGonagall said.

"Both are mentioned in my Grimoire." Cedric and Harry both spoke at the same time.

"Mr. Diggory, enlighten us. I did not know you had unlimited access to your Grimoire." Minerva questioned.

"Pardon Professor, but it was not something you needed to know. Back to the topic. My many times great grandfather killed a Victorian Vilispa, though the effort killed him. Unlike other dragons, Vilispas are landlocked. They are also not fire breathers, but breath out toxic breath that paralyzes the pray. But that isn't the worst part. It has the third worst venom found in the magical world, if the victim has experienced the toxic breath at least. They react together and its nasty. It tears the body apart, piece by piece. And the only cure is phoenix tears or unicorn blood. The Shardiun Aquarius is a northern dragon. It's really odd. Pure white, with scales that reflect light like a mirror, its also known as the Stealth Killer. It blasts pure cold at its victims, so that it can take their iced over corpse and drop it from a high height, so that it is in small enough chunks to eat. My family has never fought one though." Cedric explained.

"Mine has. A cousin from 1554 fought one who attacked a town he was travelling through. The Dragon was justified, but it took the whole village to kill it. Its scales are extremely reflective, and since it soars until its ready to strike, you only have a single shot to take it out. Cousin Nicholi Potter was a crack shot and ended up blasting an Avada Kedavra down its throat as it froze another citizen." Harry spoke as he slipped the bangle on his left arm. Obviously, that combat idea was not an option.

"Harry, it sounds like we are upping our sessions. Professor, I am skipping class. We have things to work on." Cedric stood and grabbed his bag.

"Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter. See me after dinner. We will drill how to deal with the Horntail should that be necessary. Mr. Diggory, focus on the other two dragons and keeping him alive." Professor McGonagall said.

"I have an idea, though I am unsure if I should do it. I need to mail someone before we get started Cedric." Harry said as the duo walked towards their alchemy classroom, turned training location. Ron had gone to Divination with a pass from McGonagall.

"Do it Harry. You have 30 minutes. I need to set up the classroom." Cedric turned the corner as Harry started to run to his dorm. He knew Sirius said not to use Hedwig, but this was an emergency, and that was the fastest owl he knew of.

* * *

Fleur shook her head in denial as she read the letter aloud to her group of Advisors. She had no idea what she could do, short of transforming and hoping her Veela form offered a resistance. While it would stop the fire and ice breath from the Horntail and Shardiun, it would leave her extremely vulnerable to the Vilispa. "Professor Flamel, what do I do?" Fleur asked in French.

"The simplest thing would be, if it is a team event, to tag team the dragons. However, I am certain that the Durmstrang Chosen would not allow it. If that is the case, then you must eliminate the toxic breathe of the Vilispa before you transform ideally in a way that makes the mouth a non-threat. Once transformed, you are relatively safe from the other two at a range, and can possibly maneuver yourself into position to place the disk." Perenelle spoke after a few moments of thought. Her body maybe ancient, but her mind was sharp as ever. The three women thought for several minutes until finally Aimee spoke up.

"Would a permanent sticking charm work?" Aimee asked.

"To stick the jaws together? Not normally, as dragons' jaws rarely shut entirely. A cow, transfigured from a rock, and then given to the dragon with the charm applied to its flesh? That has merit however. The teeth of a dragon are oddly not resistant to magic as the flesh" The Professor changed the plan within a moment of thought. "Could you manage that Fleur?"

"Probably Professor. I would need to practice anchoring the charm to the cow." Fleur spoke her thought process aloud. She also needed to write her family. This was much more dangerous than she ever thought, and she did not want her sister to see it.

"We will practice that tonight then. In the meantime, think of a secondary plan that is swift, but does not rely upon the dragon to attempt to eat the target. It can be more magically intensive, but know it is a secondary option. Make sure you can already do this plan Fleur. It is the fall back incase the first plan fails."

* * *

Krum thought silently about the Task when Anton asked, in German. "What are your ideas for survival Viktor? Dimitri?" The two students addressed by the Magical Defense instructor thought for a brief moment.

"Blind them, then use the chaos to have them fight each other?" Dimitri offered.

"Too complex. The other champions could interfere or there may only be one dragon in the arena at a time. I could transfigure the ground the dragons are on, locking them into place in some way" Krum spoke up. While Dimitri's ideas had merit, he really did not want to risk three dragons ganging up on him, blind or not.

"Blinding them is always a good idea Dimitri. Those that can't see, can't fight effectively. Viktor, that doesn't deal with the issue of the breath. My option, put the dragons to sleep. If you hit the inner mouths of the dragons, a Stone Sleep Curse should knock them out." Anton offered his opinion. While the Stone Sleep Curse was considered Dark Magic by most ministries of the world, because if rennervate would be used, it would kill instead of awakening the victim, during the Tournament such spells were legal, even if used on another competitor. The only spells illegal were the Unforgivable Curses and the FiendFyre Curse.

"Negative to the plan is the Shardiun is supposedly extremely magically resistant. If I miss, the spell could hit a champion, and that could be disastrous." Krum pointed out.

"Afraid Viktor?" Dimitri sneered at the Quidditch star.

"I would rather not have to deal with two others firing spells as well as three dragons in the worst situation. At best, it also leaves me with an issue. Using Dark Magic in the Task may be seen as illegal." Viktor responded calmly.

"It is not illegal, but heavily frowned upon. You probably shouldn't utilize such a spell. Three Stupefies should work equally well." Anton spoke calmly through the glare that Dimitri was sending Viktor. "Dimitri, head to class, I will work with Viktor until the task."

After the young advisor left, Viktor spoke. "He is intelligent, though I did not think that he would be so angry at not being Chosen."

"We can discuss Dimitri after you survive and win the Task. Let's see your Conjunctivitis Curse on the dummies below."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his golden chair in a now empty Great Hall. As soon as the Chosen began to leave, the other students began to get up and leave as well. His eyes however, were not on the tables, but the Goblet that was seated in the corner by the entrance. His glare at that infernal cup was heated enough to attempt to set it ablaze. His staring contest with the inanimate object was interrupted by Alastor Moody.

"Headmaster, how are we handling security at the event? I can't keep an eye on all the students and the faculty along with the guests, and the creatures." His gruff voice brought Albus back.

"The Ministry will be providing a team of Aurors, lead by Kingsley Shacklebolt for security. They will deal directly with you Alastor."

"Good. This Tournament was not a good idea. I told ya that for the last six months Albus, but I signed on the dotted line, and can't back out. Any idea on who I should be watching more than others?" Alastor asked and complained in his own way. He never backed out of a commitment, but he also never let it be hidden if he didn't like it.

"Alastor, normally I would say watch the adults. But this time, watch the Chosen. I have a feeling the world will be amazed by the things they see." Albus looked at the Goblet, a smile that some would label cocky on his face though it was hidden by his beard. The Headmaster stood and headed to his office. He remembered watching the last tournament in the family Pensieve when he was 10 years old. While he and the Goblet would always be counter in their stances on human life, they did agree on one thing… the world would witness Spectacle unparalleled in three days.

 **AN: Well, I got bored in classes, and instead of taking notes like a good student, I wrote fanfiction. Luckily for you all, it resulted in an early chapter. Now, normally I would have added more to this, but this is a perfect stopping point for the next chapter, which will be the three days before, and include the First Task.**

 **Now to explain a few things: One, my characters are not perfect. As outlined in this chapter in particular, Cedric bluntly calls out Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as being wrong. We also see that Snape is still bias toward Slytherin in the last chapter. All of these have their purpose in some fashion. Two, my author notes will not be used to reply to reviews. I received a message from a guest asking that, and while that may annoy someone, I personally hate replying that way.**

 **Finally, the next chapter will either be out Sunday or next Friday. It honestly depends on how work goes tonight and if I can sit down and write or actually earn my pay. That chapter we will explore the letter Harry sends Sirius, how Cedric and Harry train Family magic, and maybe have some Severus in there. Mainly because he is such a delight to write. Til then,**

 **Zero**


	7. First Tasks are always the worst

Pomona Sprout had it great. She got to teach her favorite subject, and was Head of her old House of Hufflepuff. As she took her quill to correct a second year's essay on Mandrakes, the whole floor shook. "Those boys." Sprout spoke to the portrait on the wall. Every year the house took a new one, featuring every member of Hufflepuff of the year. The occupants of the photograph all smiled and jostled around their Head. Sprout sat on a stool right in the middle, the first and second years all in front of her. On each side of her were third and fourth years. Fifth years made up a wing to the left, and Sixth years made up a wing to the right. Those graduating stood in the very back, arms around each other. It was her family photo. Each of those kids were marvelous, and she made sure that each time she was in her office, she could see that picture. The floor shook again.

While marvelous, one or two of them were rather raucous. It had been like this ever since those lessons between Cedric and Harry heated up.

Pomona braced herself as the floor shook harder than before. When she told Cedric about the old Alchemy classroom, she didn't think it would be used as a battlefield! She looked at her desk about to pick up the essays and go to her quarters to grade them when she gasped. "Oh no!" Ink covered the essays of her students and those boys would pay!

She gathered her wand and hat, and strode to the door. As soon as she exited, the floor shook once more. "I'll get Minerva first. Yes. That seems like a good plan." The plump witch bumbled down the corridor swiftly.

* * *

Cedric lightly huffed as he looked at Harry. The youngest of the two was laying on the floor, a smile on his face as he chuckled. "I did it."

The room was destroyed. Chunks were torn from the floor and walls, the blackboards marred forever with craters blasted into them. The ancient desk, here since before Cedric's dad attended the school laid on its side, missing two legs. Cedric was secretly in awe. They had started this exercise merely three weeks ago and already Harry could push him. Cedric thought back to on of the earlier training sessions Harry and he had.

 _Flashback_

Cedric flicked his wand, dispelling the dragon head of fire that was rushing towards him. "You can do better than that Harry!" A swift series of Stinging Hexes shot from the 17 year old's wand, rebounding off a shield charm. "That's two spells out of your allotted five." A strong water charm blasted forward headed straight towards Harry.

Harry slashed his wand up, his face scrunched in concentration as he said in his head ' _Seruv'_. A line of magic, green in its color mirrored his slash, slicing through the water in an instant, as Cedric dove out of the way. Harry fell to his knees as his mental concentration slipped. The magic slammed into the blackboard, leaving a long scratch on the surface.

"Okay Harry, that was a bit much. Let's not aim that at anyone shall we?" Cedric said.

"It doesn't cut flesh. It cuts everything else though." Harry panted from the floor. It was 3 weeks until the First Task, and he was still exhausted whenever he did family magic. He saw Cedric occasionally blasting out spells faster than Harry had ever seen, and it took all he had to defend himself, but to actually use the Family Magic was harder than using the normal magic.

When he voiced his feelings to Cedric, he was told," You are trying to incorporate rapid thinking, with rapid switching between two different magics. You will hit the breakthrough soon. I promise."

"I only have three weeks!" Harry exclaimed, frustrated.

"In the last two days, you have learned to cast magic silently, and to cast Family Magic without a Patronus. Harry, you are already better than most wizards as adults." Cedric calmed. He was right as well. Cedric's own father was terrible at silent magic, and family magic was a last resort.

Harry thought about his "duel" with Cedric. They had been occurring from the start, Cedric would lecture Harry about some aspect of magic for an hour, then the rest of the time would be used to "duel". It wasn't really a duel however. Harry could only use 5 spells that weren't family magic, and both people had to be completely silent when casting. Anchored Sonorus charms on the collars of their shirts prevented them from cheating either. " Let's go again Cedric."

The Sixth Year Hufflepuff nodded.

 _Flashback end_

Cedric smiled as Harry fell asleep after their mock "duel". The room was even worse than before and completely irreparable . Cedric knew because he tried. He started to laugh. Harry would show the world exactly why you never pissed off a Potter.

His laughter however was short lived, as the door to the room flew open. In the doorway stood two very angry Heads of Houses Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

"See Minerva! They are out of control! The whole floor was shaking! I felt it from my office!" Pomona Sprout gestured wildly.

"Professors, hi." Cedric said as he smiled uneasily at them.

Professor McGonagall's gaze took in the ruined state of the room. Her nostrils flared, which Cedric noted was never a good sign. Her eyes sought and found Harry laying on the floor snoring softly. "Mr. Diggory, would you like to explain now, or after I get Mr. Potter to his Dormitory?"

"I'll take Mr. Potter to Gryffindor Tower Minerva, I have no issue with that." Professor Sprout spoke up.

"Very well. In that case, Mr. Diggory we will go to my office. If you explain it to my satisfaction you may not have to wake up the Headmaster." Professor McGonagall lead the sixth year down the corridor just as Pomona levitated Harry out the door. She shook her head. The damage those two did to a room made of stone made her excited for the Task in two days that's for sure.

* * *

Harry awoke when a little elf started to shake him. The elf squeaked at the wand suddenly pointed at its nose. "Mr. Potter sir, Toni was sent to tell you that you are needed in Professor McGonagall's office. Now Professor said." Harry nodded as the little elf popped away. He got ready swiftly, and was running down to the portrait hole in under 20 minutes.

Harry arrived at Professor McGonagall's door just as she walked out of it. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Come with me. It's the weighing of the wands ceremony. To prove that your wand is set for the Task." The witch started to swiftly walk down the corridor, all the way to the first floor.

"I am aware that you are not required to attend class Mr. Potter, but please at least attend breakfast next time. It is a rather large hassle to have an elf look for you." Minerva spoke as Harry started to walk beside her.

"Sorry Professor, I finally got something that I was trying and I must of slept it off." Harry apologized. He didn't remember sleeping, but in Hogwarts stranger things have happened than suddenly waking up in the dorm.

"Speaking of your sessions with Mr. Diggory, those will be moved to a room on the first floor. It is not near any offices, luckily." The professor gave her student a tightly lipped smile as they reached a door that looked no different than any other. "Also remember that you are a minor, and thus, do not have to even open your mouth to a reporter should you not wish to." Minerva looked at Harry

"Yes Professor."

Upon hearing those words, Professor McGonagall opened the door and gestured the young Gryffindor into the room.

The room was much larger than Harry anticipated, with several small benches facing an upraised platform that held a desk and a bench. The room was full of voices, speaking a multitude of languages, from French, German, Swedish, English and Harry thought he saw a Chinese witch speaking to a quill in a swift and short language that he could only guess was Mandarin. A flash of a camera brought his wonders to a cease. He was searching for the culprit when a woman with acid green nails clamped her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry Potter! There you are! Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. Would you sit for a quick interview? Wonderful!" The woman attached to the hand was in robes that matched her nails, had her hair done up in a, on another woman elegant, bun and sported glasses that covered in rhinestones. She spoke quickly, never releasing Harry even when he mumbled "Let go." She practically dragged him to a corner of the room and fumbled in her bag for something.

"You don't mind if I use a Quick Quotes Quill do you Harry? Wonderful." An acid green quill, matching the robes darted out of the bag as Rita finally let go of Harry to open a small book. She tapped the book with her wand, and it fluttered to sit in front of her. She used her now free hands to smooth her robes down.

"So Harry, how do you think your parents would feel about you entering this tournament?" Rita asked with a crocodilian smile. Harry could nearly see the gears in her head moving at high speed, about to twist any word she heard into a story that would be complete garbage. He remembered reading Rita's stories in the Prophet, and he was disgusted. She attacked anyone and everyone, regardless of position and regardless on if it was relevant. So Harry kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, a quiet one. That's okay. Silence can be taken so many ways Harry." Rita's smile slipped slightly when the Boy-Who-Lived made to brush past her. Her arm shot out to block the action, trapping him in the corner. "Now Harry, the interview isn't finished!"

As soon as the arm touched his chest, Harry grabbed his wand. He was about to raise it when a voice called out. "Rita Skeeter, what in Merlin's Beard are you doing?! You know the rules, no solo interviews!" A skinny man, with a tan complexion and a weird accent came over with a book and a quill, in his hands not floating behind him.

"Travis Darkly, please, you are interrupting something." Rita hissed as she grabbed the Quick Quotes Quill and book out of the air.

"Yea, I'm interrupting you getting torn apart by the vultures. Now get lost, before Dumbledore gets more interested than he already is." Travis gestured vaguely towards the Headmaster who was talking to a shorter man with wispy hair, his eyes never leaving that Harry and Rita situation.

Rita gave a nearly inaudible squeak before darting to the other side of the room.

"Did she just squeak? I didn't know people did that…" Harry muttered out loud.

"I actually didn't either. I'm Travis Darkly by the way. I'm from the Salem Post. It's a pleasure Mr. Potter." The man stuck his hand out with a smile on his face. Harry shook it firmly, looking around and making sure that no other journalists were around.

"Just so you know Mr. Potter, there is a rule against solo interviews, at least at this event. She can still corner you after a Task or something." Travis warned Harry as they started to drift towards the platform with the crowd.

"Off the record, thanks." Harry said as Dumbledore stood in front of the desk and the man he was talking to settled in behind it. Harry realized it was Mr. Ollivander from Diagon Alley.

"Off the record, and just between us, back home, we are cheering for a Hogwarts victory." Travis patted Harry on the shoulder as the journalists started to seat on the benches, and the champions headed towards the impromptu stage. As soon as he settled in to the left with the other champions, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Greetings citizens of the world, listening live via the Wizarding Wireless, or reading this afterward from the many news outlets present here. I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony. This new ceremony will have the wands of the Chosen evaluated and declared fit for use. The Wizarding News outlets present shall also be able to ask each Chosen questions at the end of the ceremony. Rules for that were passed out as you all entered the castle, but for those of you who did not read them; All questions must pertain to the tournament, you may not ask any question about the plans for the Tasks, and the Chosen will decide who asks the questions. Anyone who does not obey these words will be Silenced, and we don't want that now do we?" Dumbledore smiled gently down at the journalists. When no one volunteered for a preemptive Silencing Spell, Dumbledore continued. "Without further ado, I present our wand expert, Garrick Ollivander the 22nd." Dumbledore stepped to the right side of the platform, as Mr. Ollivander spoke in his soft voice.

"Will the Chosen present their wands in the order in which they were chosen please."

Krum walked forward, and placed his wand upon the desk infront of the wand maker. Ollivander took a small metal cylinder from a pocket, held it to his right eye, and lightly picked up the wand with just his fingertips. Peering at it through his eye piece, he twisted and turned the wand. He gave it a slight flex, making the journalists wince.

"Mr. Krum, your wand is approximately 21 years old, made five years before you acquired it, and is a Gregorovich creation. Heartstring of a dragoniod, though not one I am familiar with, and very well cared for. I do recommend a different oil however, the wood of this wand does not like Gretil's Wand Oil it seems. A nice Son-Li's would be better suited. After all, hornbeam really hates hazel oil." Ollivander mumbled out softly enough that only the Sonorus Charm anchored on the desk picked it up for the audience. Ollivander suddenly grasped the wand, and swirled it above his head. A furious roaring wind whipped through the room, summoned by the wand. "This wand is as suited for the competition as its Chosen. Thank you both for allowing me to examine it."

Most did not think anything of Ollivander speaking to the wand and Krum as equals, as most wandcrafters did. It caught Harry off guard however, and he missed Ollivander calling Fleur up. It was only when he got nudged by Krum that he paid attention to Fleur's wand weighing.

Ollivander repeated the last efforts of his examination, only holding the wand initially with his finger tips and twisting and turning it as he gazed at it through his eye piece. "Ah Ms. Delacour, this is a wonderful wand. Wood from a rose tree that was hand tended through at least 3 generations, and with a core that is connected to you personally. I would assume this is a custom wand, crafted by Seline. Veela hair, fiercely loyal and highly protective of family…" Ollivander's voice slowly died as he grasped the wand loosely. A flash of joy passed over his face as he raised the wand above his head, pointed at the ceiling.

"Avis Incendius." With a bang that made most of those in the room flinch, birds made of flickering blue flames erupted from the wand. Harry smiled as he realized the kind of birds. Owls were fiercely loyal to their families, and many a wizarding thief had been attacked by owls that viewed them as threats.

"This wand is as beautiful as it is dangerous. A lovely match if I have ever seen one. Thank you for allowing me examine it." Ollivander handed the wand back to Fleur. "Now… Mr. Potter. The only one of my creations. Please, come here."

Harry started to walk across the stage, and flicked his wand out of his pocket. Gently, he placed the wand on the desk. Olivander picked it up, with seemingly infinite care as his eyes light up. From this close, Harry could see little runes on the eye piece. "One of the best pieces of work I have ever made. A wand formed of Holly from a particularly determined tree. It lived in an area that was slightly too cold for it normally to prosper. Yet still it did. I tried every form of foci in my shop as well. Until a flash of fire appeared, and a feather dropped down…" Ollivander turned the wand as he spoke, examining every inch. "This has seen many a battle… odd for it was only brought from my shop a mere 4 years ago. Holly and Phoenix feather, a potent combination with a burning desire to protect and survive. But you already knew that didn't you Mr. Potter? No.. what you didn't know is this wand is extremely connected to You. Yes, in fact…I wonder…" Ollivander pointed the wand at the crowd. With a series of swift flicks and a muttering of some spell that Harry didn't catch, Harry's Patronus blasted from the wand. Made of pure silver mist, the Stag darted around the room, before Harry noticed a difference. Nestled into the antlers of the stag on the left side was a face with a large grin, and trailing mist from its eyes. "Incredible . It made a great choice when it chose you, just as the Goblet did." Ollivander handed the wand back to Harry. Before Harry could slip it into a pocket, Ollivander pulled a leather holster from his robe. "Mr. Potter, use this. Easy to damage a wand if it is in a pocket. The other Chosen already have a holster as well."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Harry strapped the holster on to his forearm as he walked back across the stage.

Dumbledore took his place in front of the desk as the wandcrafter shuffled off the stage. "Now we have time for questions. If the Chosen would join me."

The three students lined up behind the desk as Dumbledore gestured them to. " , you have the first question."

"You, in the front row." Viktor pointed to a man in red robes that opened his mouth before being shoved to the side by Rita.

"Viktor, my readers want to know, what are your goals for the tournament?" Rita asked as she pressed the other man down.

"I wasn't talking to you. That was also a stupid question." Viktor answered before Dumbledore pointed his wand at Rita and Silenced her. He also summoned the Quick Quotes Quill.

"The rules were said earlier. Now, Mr. Reed, please ask your question."

"Thank you headmaster. Mr. Krum, as a student of Durmstrang you boast an extremely rounded education in the magical arts. Do you believe this gives you an advantage over a heavily nuanced curriculum as promoted by Beauxbatons or a less rounded education such as that found at Hogwarts?" Mr. Reed asked.

"I have little doubt that the other Chosen are going to be good competition. However, I am confident in my abilities and confident that my education will propel me to success." Viktor spoke slowly, his accent thick. It was as if he were chewing each word.

Harry pointed at the next reporter, "Mr. Darkly."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. I have two questions, the first to you, the second towards all the Chosen. So first, Mr. Potter, historically, the youngest victor of the tournament was 16 years old, two years your senior. In fact the youngest competitor before yourself was also 14, and died in the First Task. Do you feel that your age is an obstacle that you must overcome?" The Boston born wizard asked.

"Historically, this tournament has a 60% kill rate. Historically, no one younger than 16 have won. And before I entered, I thought about it. And I came to this conclusion. We Chosen have each experienced different things. We each know different information. But out of every name entered, the Goblet chose us. We are the best the schools offered. So if it helps you all get into the groove of the events, imagine I am 16, or 17 or whatever. When I win, my age won't matter." Harry smirked at Travis as he wrote that word for word.

"Thank you. Now for my group question. When you each entered, you wrote down your reasons for entering. Those reasons are of course confidential, known only to those who were present at the Choosing Rite. However, have those reasons for entering changed? Or are you still striving towards them?" Travis asked.

"In my case, 'he reasons 'ave not changed. I will be known 'hroughout 'he world as the strongest witch. I will be known as 'he most beautiful and dangerous witch of my generation. When I win, I will show why France is better than Bulgaria and Britain." Fleur stood with her eyes on Viktor, daring him to say something. He obliged.

"When I win, my name won't be on people's minds because I caught the snitch. They will be cheering because I taught you French and English elite what true Bulgarian stubbornness can produce. Victory." Krum walked up until he stood in front of Fleur and Harry.

"Your egos are as thick as your accents. If you think that I am going to allow either of you to get that cup and the Glory, you are both wrong. When its over, the name on everyone's lips won't be Krum or Delacour. They are going to cheer Potter." Harry jumped in, enjoying the jabs and counters.

"Please, we all know that the little boy can't keep up." Fleur dismissed. A young boy closer to her sister's age than her own wouldn't even pose a challenge.

"For once the woman is right." Krum's lips twitched at the look of pure outrage on Fleur's face.

Harry smiled coldly. "You're right. I won't keep up. I'll blow you all out of the water. I'll prove it at the task. I just hope you two bring it, cause if I win without having to work for it, it just wouldn't be fun." Harry brushed past the two champions as he hopped off the stage. "Interview over. I have some training to do."

The door to the room slamming made Viktor laugh. His hearty laugh boomed over the crowd of flabbergasted journalists. "I want you all to quote that. And add this. Challenge accepted." Viktor hopped off the stage still smiling.

Fleur flicked her hair over her shoulder and then hopped off the stage. "I have nothing to add except watch, wonder and then cheer." Fleur smiled beautifully for a camera holding journalist as she too left the room.

* * *

The headlines around the world would proclaim,"Confident Champions! Wand Weighing Ceremony Shows the Chosen Have Teeth!" The world would be buzzing, and the attendance at the First Task would be the largest gathering of wizarding kind on Hogwarts Ground in the last three centuries. Until then, the world reread and listened to the ceremony and started rooting for their preferred champions.

* * *

Harry sat in his favorite chair in Gryffindor Tower. He looked at the fire and idly was levitating a feather he found on the table by the portrait hole. He was lounging and relaxing before the Task the next day, and thinking. It was entirely possible it would be his last night alive. It could be the last night he saw his friends. His dark thoughts were broken by a tapping on the window of the Tower. He looked and exclaimed, "Hedwig!" He ran to the window, the feather forgotten as he undid the latch and let his bird in.

The snowy owl flew in and settled on the table in a corner. She stared at Harry as if to say, 'what are you waiting for? I have a letter here.' Harry walked to his owl's makeshift perch and took the letter. "Thanks girl. I know you would make it in time."

Hedwig fluffed up her chest as if she was proud before flying up to Harry's shoulder. Harry ripped open the letter and noticed Hedwig peering at it from his shoulder. "Interested in what you delivered?"

Hedwig gave a small hoot causing Harry to laugh. He started to read the letter, recognizing the flowing script of his godfather.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _When I first saw Hedwig flying, I was terrified. Not only is she extremely identifiable, but I told you not to use her if you sent a letter. Upon reading your letter, I was terrified for a different reason._

 _Harry James Potter, you entered a tournament meant to kill people! You put yourself in danger! If I was there I'd tan your hide young man! But then, I'd hug you close and tell you I am so proud you got Chosen. I am terrified yes, but so proud. Harry, I know I speak for your mother and father when I say that my reaction matches theirs should they be there._

 _I am writing this right after your Wand Weighing Ceremony. I was in a wizarding Village in Denmark when the Wizarding Radio coverage started. They put a Sonorus on the wireless so the whole village could listen. Harry, I hadn't thought you had that in you. But then again, the Book changes people as well. It unlocks the hidden potential, the hidden traits that we all keep deep down. When you were on that stage, you reminded me very much of James Harry. I could see it all in my head, you standing there, much as your father would have. Of course, he would have flirted with the French girl more, but you aren't James._

 _In your letter you asked me about something. Harry, never put such information in a letter again. That is a Family secret that I know solely because I am your Godfather. I burned the letter and then spread the ashes. If you must ask for such advice, use this: If you are uncertain on if you should use an aspect of your Family Magic, or magic in general, use it only in a life or death situation._

 _When it comes to_ that _particular piece of magic. I am certain you have tried it. I am even willing to bet you think you can win using only that. It's power is beyond any magic I have ever seen... but it definitely has drawbacks. There are Rules. I am certain that your Grimoire when into it. While it is possible that you could win just with_ that _, I would not recommend relying on it._

 _You asked if your dad ever used it as well. Yes. Three times, and three times it was the only thing that kept him alive. Harry, I saw your father fight. I saw him with and without_ that _. I watched him duel Lord Voldemort and he was losing until he used_ that _. I asked James why he didn't kill Voldemort when he used it. And Harry what he said is important. 'That amount of power harms even the strongest. It is not meant to be channeled unless circumstances call for it.' Each time he used it, for days later he complained that his body burned. So please Harry, if you can find another way._

 _My warning has been given, and now it is time to tell you of my plans. I will watch the First Task if I can make to Hogwarts in time. Before you get upset, think about how many people will be there. A dog will not be noticed. If I don't make it in time, I am sorry. I will be there by the end of November, and will stay in the Forest outside the castle. You know how to find me._

 _Until we meet Harry, know I miss you and as you read this are rushing to be there. Survive Harry. No matter what. I don't care if you have to slaughter the dragons, and the other two champions to do it. LIVE._

 _Sincerely, and always,  
Sirius._

Harry smiled as he reread the letter a few times. He knew of the risks, it was why he was going to try other things first. After all, no need to show off Family Secrets if he could avoid it. He shook his head. His godfather was a bit of an idiot however. What if Dumbledore had the wards changed and now they searched for Animagi? Or worse, someone recognizes him? He really wanted to write him and tell him to stay put, but it was already too late to use any owl other than Hedwig. Using Hedwig wouldn't be smart either. He got away with it once, but that was because the contents of his letter were so extreme. Him telling Sirius to not do something, while disobeying his wishes just didn't seem to be the best solution here.

Harry sighed. He couldn't worry about Sirius when he had dragons to deal with tomorrow. He fished the bangle for the task from his pocket. The disk set on his bedside table. He examined the bangle closely, and smiled. If he got to keep it, he may just wear it all the time. It was rather thin with the Hogwarts Crest in a raised gold. If he tapped it with his finger, there wasn't a hollow sound either. It felt like it was meant to be on his wrist too. It fit well, didn't get in the way, and even his wand slipped through the gap like it was designed solely for him. He slipped the bangle on his left wrist above where his wand holster was attached at all times.

A large amount of chattering came from beyond the portrait hole. It was time for Harry to go to his room; he really didn't want to talk to his House mates about the Task. Harry made it up the steps before the first person made it through the portrait.

* * *

Fleur read the letter again. It was a short letter, from her father to her. All it said was that Fleur, while of age, was not Gabrielle's parents and to allow them to decide what their child would see. She threw it to the ground and swore in French. They didn't understand. It was entirely possible that she would die tomorrow, and they would allow her sister to watch! She grabbed her cloak and wand before she marched from the carriage. While it wasn't late, there were few of her fellow students in the carriage halls, and even fewer outside. She stomped her way to the lake before finding a tall rock that jutted out above the water. Her frustrations were blasted out of her wand in flashes of color and eruptions of water as she bombarded the lake with spells.

"You know, it's not a good idea to do that. The students here know that. If they accidently upset the squid, they will never get to be near the beach." A voice behind Fleur caused her to turn swiftly. A tall boy, with slightly windswept hair and dark grey eyes greeted her with a smile.

"Who are you?" Fleur asked. She was furious still. This boy had the gall to interrupt her, and was rude too!

"Does it matter? Obviously, something is wrong." The boy shrugged as if not to care. Honestly, he did care, but the French girl would not respond well to care. Especially when angry, as most angry people thought care was pity. At least in his experience

"My family is coming to the Task tomorrow. They are bringing my eleven year old sister." Fleur bit out as she turned back to the lake about to launch more spells. If she talked, maybe he would leave her in peace. Her wishes were denied.

"I'm sorry. That must be terrible. I'm an only child, but if I had a younger sibling, I wouldn't want them to see the Tasks." The boy stepped beside her. Both of them watched as the squid swam near the surface.

"I may die tomorrow." Fleur whispered. She verbalized what every single person was thinking tonight. The Chosen could die tomorrow, and no one could interfere. No one could stop it. The champions were unable to leave the area until the Task was completed either. She was alone in her Task, unable to rely on her fellow Chosen.

"Two years ago, my grandfather died, and I found out while in class. I was excused, and brought to the Headmaster. I remember crying my eyes out after being told and then when I finally stopped, Dumbledore said something. He told me, "People fear death, not because it is painful, as we fear fire. People fear death because it is similar to losing a friend. You can't talk to them, you can't see them, you can't even apologize for wrongs. But death is never truly goodbye. It is merely until we meet again. That is why we say donec rursus convenerimus at the end of a life.'" The boy sighed. "I ended up looking it up, and found out that it meant "Be strong, farewell, until we meet again." Or something similar anyway." The boy took a deep breath as the wind rushed over the lake and buffeted the pair on the rock.

"If I die, my sister will never be the same." The misery in that statement caused the boy to speak.

"Then the answer is not to die." The boy said before turning towards the castle. "I need to go. The castle shuts its doors soon. Goodnight Fleur." The boy started to walk away.

It wasn't until he left that Fleur realized they never spoke a word in English.

* * *

Viktor took a sip of his ale. He sat in his room on the ship, and stared at his broom. He was familiar with what he was feeling. He felt it the night before the World Cup as well. He didn't want a repeat performance either. To come so close to victory, but to have it slip through his fingers is a terrible feeling. He sat his glass on the table, and stood. He got dressed, and grabbed the Firebolt. Flying was always the best way to clear his mind.

If one looked out over the forest, they would see a blur flying, doing tricks until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Severus Snape had just entered his private quarters, slamming the door behind him. He strode to the mantle, conjured a glass and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey. Chugging it down, he threw the glass into the fire. Tomorrow he had to watch as three dragons tried their best to kill Her son. He itched to grab his wand, march to the Forest and kill them now. He didn't as he knew the Goblet would kill him before he even exited the castle. Even the First years felt the massive amount of magic in the air. For those who understood, it felt even more sinister than it was.

Then there was the boy being arrogant. He hated that interview, and he hated how much like James Potter he sounded. How dare he tempt fate as he did?!

Severus ground his teeth as he conjured another glass and threw it against the wall. As soon as the sound of broken glass reached his ears he collapsed into the soft green chair in front of the fire.

"I'm sorry. I can only hope this doesn't kill him… I can't save him this time." Snape looked at the photograph on the mantel. To all others it was empty. But to him, and only him, it showed happier times.

* * *

The morning was loud. That is the only description that would describe the way the world was on November 25th, 1994. Every person in the wizarding world that understood the significance of the date was either rushing toward the nearest wireless, or going to Hogwarts. Every Ministry in the world, all 112 of them, still "functioned". However, everyone was aware that nothing would get done. Even the criminals of the world, such as Dark Lord Curac in Arabia were listening to the wireless on this day. It was truly a world-wide event in a way that not even the World Cup was.

Harry Potter did not see it as such. As he sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, the noise was both welcome and an annoyance. Harry was annoyed, because the noise was caused by the crowd of students who were rambunctious enough to cause the table to shake occasionally. This shaking had spilled Harry's eggs at least three times. While normally this would not anger him, it was not a normal day. It was here that the noise was a welcome addition to breakfast. Harry was invisible in the noise. He could be nervous and irritated without anyone noticing. Normally he wasn't nervous for an event. He didn't feel nervous going after the Stone. He didn't feel nervous going into the Chamber. He didn't even feel nervous last year when he and Sirius collided. This was more like the nervousness he felt when he played a Quidditch game. He grabbed a piece of toast as his stomach flipped. Taking a bite, he looked around the Great Hall. It was packed with people. Students, professors, and now even adults slowly entered. Parents of the students sat beside their children, preparing them for the First Task. Ministry officials darted around, ferrying messages to Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Maxime. The three heads of the event would grade the event, and according to Professor McGonagall they had to do so fairly, or risk death.

Harry stood up, and started to walk towards the Head Table. When he arrived, he made eye contact with Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I know traditionally, I am supposed to give this to Professor Dumbledore. I know traditionally, I am not supposed to hand it to you at all, but tell you where it is found. But, I don't know how bad this could get. So, here." Harry handed the Transfiguration Mistress an envelope. Minerva read the address line and her lips thinned as she tucked it away. Harry nodded as he saw that, before walking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Albus watched the interaction between his Deputy and his school's Chosen. Albus did not read the address line, even though he knew exactly what it said. Every Chosen was forced by the Rite to create a Will and Testament. Non-binding, but emotional, it forced the Chosen to recognize that they were mortal in this contest. It was one of the Goblet's many methods of breaking its contestants. While the Goblet took the vault and the magic of those who lost to add to its horde, the will was read upon the feast at the end of the Task in which the Chosen died. It read of what the Chosen was thinking before the First Task, of how the Chosen perceived their chances. Albus wished as much as Minerva that the piece of parchment in her pocket was never read.

Albus schooled his features, and stood. Nearly immediately, the crowd stopped their murmuring. "Guests, Students, Alumni, and others who may not fall into those categories. I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those who are not Chosen, please wait another 10 minutes as we lead the Chosen to the arena. Once there, please remember. No matter what occurs, you are not allowed to interfere with the Task. Should you attempt it, you put not only yourself in danger, but those around you. The Goblet will not take kindly to those attempting such a thing. It will not hesitate to kill you. I will not be able to save you, no one around you will be able to do so, and you will not survive the attempt. I plead with you to just sit, cheer, and watch the Task." Dumbledore felt obligated to warn them as he saw the platinum blond hair of 's family. He knew that what they were about to witness would scare them. It scared even him.

* * *

Harry cracked his neck and shook out his arms. He ignored Viktor staring at him, and ignored Fleur ignoring everything. Anyone who saw it, who had experienced combat would state that it would have immediately changed their bet. Luckily for the bookers however, the Chosen were hidden from view by the stadium itself. Situated in one of the two entrances to the arena itself, the Chosen's area was tucked in either side by the stands. Even as they waited, they heard the rumble of the footsteps and the muted sounds of thousands of voices. Once the rumbling had ceased a pair of voices cut through the sound, its words clear. Harry didn't recognize the voices, but the two quickly introduced themselves.

"Welcome one and all, those in person and those on the wireless. I am Ludo Bagman, spokeswizard for wizarding Events from the United Kingdom's Ministry of Magic!" The first voice was jovial and slightly high pitched, as if a trace amount of helium was inhaled just before the Task.

"I am Clyde Notewich! I send my greetings from the Norwegian Ministry of Magic as their spokeswizard! We are currently being broadcast over the Wizarding Wireless to every magical country on the planet! The translation spells are active, the crowd is here!" The crowd roared as if on cue," and most importantly, we have three Chosen that are about to show why their school is the best." The second voice had a slight accent that Harry couldn't place, but he instantly liked that voice more than Ludo's.

"That's right Clyde! Before we introduce them, we should explain what they will be doing shouldn't we?" Ludo asked rhetorically. "The Chosen will be in the arena at the same time. Their task is to place a disk that they have been given into the collar of one of the three dragons that will be in there as well. Once that is done, they are allowed to attempt to exit the arena. There is no time limit, and there is no way of advancing without placing the disk in the collar. The dragons will enter the arena after the three Chosen have entered the arena and tapped their bracelets with their wands." Ludo explained the Task for the crowd.

"With that done, let us introduce the Chosen. Introducing first, he is a student in his last year of Durmstrang Institute. Proclaimed to be the best Seeker in the world, he currently sports straight Os in all his subjects. World, I introduce Viktor Krum!" Clyde's voice bombarded the world, and Viktor walked into the arena.

"Next we have the Rose of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Regarded as the most gifted student to walk through their hallowed halls in the last 2 decades, I introduce to the world, Fleur Delacour!" Fleur took a deep steadying breath and walked into the arena.

"Finally. The youngest Chosen in history. He needs no introduction, but we shall do so anyway. He is the Last of the Potter family, he is the Boy-Who-Lived, and Hogwarts Chosen. Give notice, for its Harry Potter!" Harry pushed his way through the canvas that separated the arena from the waiting area.

His breath hitched. The noise from the crowd nearly knocked him off his feet, as countless faces roared their approval. With stands reaching over 10 stories tall, there was not an empty seat. In the middle of the left side of the oval shaped arena a platform sat with the three heads of the schools situated so they had an unobstructed view. To the other side, a similar smaller platform sat with the announcers sitting so they could dictate the event to those listening. Harry took it all in as he also examined the arena.

Made to look like a flat area atop a plateau, the arena was covered in dust, small boulders and had a sparse grove of trees on the announcer side. The three Chosen were spread out, around fifteen feet between them. Harry and Viktor looked at Fleur who was in the middle. She grinned at the boys as she tapped her school's crest on the gold bangle with her wand. The golden crest simmered before the gold that was covering it flaked off exposing a sapphire carved into the crest of Beauxbatons.

Viktor readied himself as he tapped his school crest, exposing a glittering diamond. Harry smiled softly. He looked around the arena and deliberately stepping closer to the middle of the arena, he tapped the Hogwarts Crest. As soon as the ruby was exposed a flash of magic dazzled the audience.

The three Chosen looked around the still empty arena. It was Fleur who looked up. Circling 30 feet in the air were two dragons. One startling white and over 12 feet long, its scales reflecting the sun's rays randomly as it flew. Most would call it beautiful, its wings shifting as it rode the thermals. The Horntail was ugly in comparison. Spiked on shoulders and tail and with a crest of spines on its head, it let out a vicious scream as it tore through the air. It was smaller than the Shardiun, stretching just over 10 feet, but it was just as dangerous.

A second roar, more guttural and savage erupted from the other entrance to the arena. Ambling slowly, as if it was certain of its superiority the Vilispa entered the Chosen's sight. Covered completely in shades of purple scales, the dragon eyed the champions. Two lines of ridges ran down its back toward its finned tail. Razor sharp teeth complemented by a grating hiss as it opened its mouth at the champions.

Viktor reacted first. A red spell shot from his wand at the Vilispa, glancing off its shoulder. The three dragons took the spell as an open challenge, and chaos erupted.

Fleur flicked her wand at a rock that rapidly turned into a large cow. Sweat knotted her brow as the cow was hit by a series of six spells, before it was banished right at the Vilispa. The dragon blasted it with toxic green vapor from its mouth, before the Vilispa snatched it out of the air. The whole crowd winced as the cow's bones snapped in the vicious jaws of the purple dragon. Fleur couldn't watch however, as the Horntail dived toward her, snapping its spiked tail where she was less than a second before. Suddenly chains of earth erupted from the ground curling around the dragon's tail. They weren't effective, and Fleur heard Viktor swear.

Fleur chanced a look back at the Vilispa and her eyes went wide. The cow was slowly degenerating in the dragon's mouth. As it lost its form, the Permanent Sticking Charm failed. The dragon met the Veela's eyes, and swallowed the rest of the cow.

Viktor couldn't pin the Horntail down. He couldn't get a clear shot. It was terribly strong, and snapped his transfigured chains like they were nothing. It also flew fast enough that aiming for the eyes were not an option. He sighed because he was out of options other than this. He steadied himself, and took notice of each of the champions and the locations of the dragons. He blasted a hole into the earth infront of him. Taking several of the small rocks, he transfigured them into razor sharp knives.

Pointing his wand at the transfigured knives, Viktor said,"Blistari Vinor." The Poisoned Edge spell was extremely Dark, and caused any wound that was made with the weapon to bleed indefinitely. As the Horntail swooped for another attack with its tail, Viktor banished each knife at it. He was told of his idea's success by a roar of pain and a few drops of hot dragon blood splattering on his face. They were only scratches, but Viktor was certain that this would work.

Harry watched the other champions and their strategies. While Fleur's had merit, it failed from the issue of the venom in the Vilispa's teeth. Viktor went into the Task without a solid plan, but several options and now had to rely on Dark magic and Transfiguration. These went through his mind within seconds. He ran forward as a blast of icy breathe coated the area he was in hoarfrost. Harry ran towards the judge's area of the arena and flicked his wand thinking _Incendio_. Controlling the flame precisely he shaped it into an intense orb around the size of his head. Radiating large amounts of heat, he blasted it towards the Shardiun. Hitting its chest, it deflected to the left, slamming into the Vilispa's face.

Fleur transfigured the rock in front of her into a large wall before banishing that toward the Vilispa. Just before it slammed into the dragon, a fireball blasted it in the face. The wall crashed into the dragon, pressing it against the arena's side. The dragon hissed wildly as it struggled trapped.

Fleur nodded before embracing her heritage and transforming. She would make sure she won before that dragon got free.

Harry never stopped moving, his instincts screaming to do something. Duck, weave, jump, run. He constantly moved forward, blasting fire at the Shardiun whenever it got too close. The Horntail was on a rampage, luckily it had not blasted fire yet. As soon as that happened, the ground would become a minefield Harry thought. The Vilispa was slowly wiggling free Harry saw, as he rolled in that direction to dodge a tail swipe from the Horntail, nearly getting hit by a transfigured knife from Viktor. Seeing the dragon struggle and the rock wall that was firmly pressed against its side, Harry pointed his wand. A circular motion and a thought of ' _confringo!'_ sent a trio of explosion curses straight at the wall that pinned the dragon.

BOOM!

The wall exploded, lodging stone shards into the Vilispa's side and blinding it in one eye. Harry grinned from behind the shield of his arms when it screamed in agony.

Fleur was unable to transform. Anytime she got close, she would have to move out of the way for something. The Horntail or the Shardiun made sure nothing stayed still for long. When the wall exploded however, the dragons stopped for a moment. She took her chance and felt her wings rip out of her back. With a powerful flap, she was airborne, and the Horntail and Shardiun took notice.

Viktor took a breather as the Horntail started to focus on the French girl. He didn't know what he could do. While the knives worked, they had to cut first, and the Horntail figured that out swiftly. He looked around and spotted two small boulders that were nearly round. If cutting didn't work, maybe bludgeoning would.

With a wild grin the Bulgarian ran towards the boulders.

'Maybe exploding the wall was not my brightest idea.' Was the only thought that ran through Harry's head as he banished rocks at the Vilispa. The only thing that was keeping him alive was that the Vilispa hadn't taken a deep breath yet and blasted him with its toxic gas.

His attention was taken off the Vilispa by an avian scream of agony. He looked up to see a winged woman take the Horntail's tail straight to the stomach. Harry pointed his wand at the ground she was headed towards and cast a cushioning spell before using another exploding curse to blast the ground under the Vilispa, so he could get away.

Fleur laid on the floor of the arena wondering how the hell she was alive. The Horntail was much more maneuverable in the air than she thought it would be. That tail slammed in her going at least 30 miles an hour, and it hurt. As she slowly got up, she winced as her wings disappeared. Yea, that hit hard to knock her out of her transformation. She took a deep breath and looked as the Shardiun roared in displeasure. Darting around its head were boulders.

Viktor smiled as he pointed his wand at the Shardiun. While he couldn't make them operate independently, his improvised Bludgers were working wonderfully. The scales of the Shardiun weren't able to deflect blunt force trauma. Being hit by half ton boulders flying at a few dozen miles an hour would hurt like hell. Viktor grimaced as the Shardiun blasted a boulder with enough icy breath to ruin his enchantments. The other hit it hard enough in the back of the head to force it to the ground in retaliation, before it too was destroyed.

Harry saw the Shardiun fall as he ran from the Vilispa. He flicked his wand and chains of earth started to wrap around the Shardiun. His chains were joined by Viktor's. The chains slipped and slid on the Shardiun's scales, yet held it down. A roar alerted Harry that his pursuer was close behind him. Harry slide under the neck of the Shardiun as the Vilispa slammed into the chained dragon. Tangled up, the two dragons fought, their roars of outrage shaking the ground.

Viktor looked at Harry. "You have a skill for pissing off dragons." His grin took any heat out of the comment.

"Says the guy who thought it would be good to stab one. Several times."

They both looked at the Horntail, who seemed extremely unhappy that Fleur still lived. For the first time, the Horntail blasted fire, missing Fleur by mere feet.

Harry watched wide eyed as the Vilispa's attention snapped to the fire breath from its perch atop the now paralyzed Shardiun. The large purple dragon leaped off the Shardiun and ran towards Fleur. Harry yelled at Fleur and started to run after the dragon. Viktor went towards the Shardiun and tried their disks. Viktor smiled when his slipped into the collar. He started towards the exit.

Harry saw it in slow motion. The Vilispa blasted out a cloud of its toxic breath just as the Horntail shot a fire ball at Fleur who was standing still waving her wand and softly chanting. With a twist she Apparated, having torn a temporary hole in the wards over the arena. Sadly, the hole was too small, and it forced her back into existence behind the Shardiun. She slammed out of the apparition as if shot from a cannon, the force bouncing her face off the Shardiun's hard scales.

While Fleur apparated to the relative safety of Shardiun's body, Harry flicked his wand, cut his palm and hurriedly smeared it on the left side of his face. Then the world exploded.

The stadium shook from the force of the explosion. Portions of the stands shifted to the left, sending the audience members fumbling. The blast-wave knocked Krum off his feet and chest first into the crossbeam of the exit. It would only be luck that he fell enough to be able to be pulled out of the arena. Fleur was relatively safe behind the Shardiun's reflective body, though the explosions concussive force would kill the beast.

As everyone looked at the carnage, the air shook with the force of two simultaneous roars. The Horntail, missing most of her left wing and the tip of her tail glared at the Vilispa. The heat of the explosion had heated the purple scales until they steamed in the Scottish air. It wasn't until the dragon hissed in satisfaction that everyone realized it was uninjured.

"The two dragons' breath seems to have caused a massive explosion! Krum is down, but outside the arena, Fleur is unconscious, and… Harry Potter is still standing!" Ludo's voice broke through the crowd, just as the dragons noticed that there was a standing human. They snapped their attention to the center of the arena

"Coronatio. Protego"

 **AN: So, this is the first task. And the Chosen are pulling out all the stops just to survive. Viktor made it out of the arena, but Fleur and Harry are still in there with two dragons and one of them is unconscious. What will happen? What is the final Spell that Harry used? It has been foreshadowed before. Maybe someone will guess it. Next chapter will probably be out this weekend or Monday. It depends on the week.**


	8. First Levels of Aftermath

"Coronatio. Protego." Two words cut through the silence after the explosion. The crowd began to cheer wildly, and Albus felt a tear fall. He never looked away from Harry as he started to walk toward the two dragons. His eyes were fixated on the half mask that sat on Harry's face.

Covering exactly half his face, the mask was an ivory white. Green vapor, that Albus recognized as magic itself, leaked from the broken edges and the single eye hole. "My dear boy… what did you do?" He watched in silence as with a roar that had a secondary tone under it, Harry attacked.

* * *

Everything burned. Agony darted through his legs as he took a step, and his vision swam. The two dragons roared in defiance, even as hot blood poured from the Horntail's wounds, and the scales of the Vilispa cooled. Harry flicked his wand twice, and two massive spires of earth speared into the Horntail. As it was pinned by the spires that skewered it, Harry started blasting it with explosion curses, banishing charms, and Drax spells formed from the very air.

* * *

"Good lord! I'm not sure what I am seeing Clyde! Harry Potter has a half mask on his face, and is blasting the horntail into submission! There has to be a hundred spells coming from his wand!" Ludo's voice carried the action to the rest of the world.

* * *

The burning intensified as the magic erupted from Harry's wand. Still, even as his arms burned, and he stopped feeling his feet, he blasted magic forward. Finally, the Horntail fell to the onslaught. With a wail, an exploding curse slammed into her eye. With a shattering finality, the Horntail died.

The Vilispa watched as the Horntail died. It instinctually knew that it couldn't move until its scales cooled and when the onslaught of exploding curses and Drax spells fell upon it, it hunkered down, preparing itself. Exploding curses bounced of its hide, drax spells formed of blasts of sharpened wind cut into the scales, and the Vilispa waited as it slowly built up its toxic breath.

Harry stopped his advance and magical assault. With a flick up of his wand, a dull spire of earth forced the Vilispa's head up, just as it blasted out toxic gas. Working quickly, Harry transfigured the spire into a collar for the dragon, keeping it immobile. He summoned one of Krum's knives, still cursed and enlarged it so the blade was as thick as the dragon's neck. Levitating it above the Vilispa's neck, just below the Task's collar, Harry let it fall.

* * *

The audience was horrified by the scream from the dragon when the knife failed to cut through it's spine on the first try. The audience was shocked when Harry lifted the enlarged knife again, and drove it down once more. The Vilispa ceased its struggling as its head detached from the body. The crowd roared as the blood of the dragon showered the arena.

* * *

Harry could barely see. His vision swam, and when it was steady, there were flashes of red. Breathing was hard, his chest burned. He stumbled toward the Vilispa, and dragged his disk out of his pocket. He fumbled as it slipped into place and the collar fell off the stump of the dragon's neck. He suddenly couldn't feel his fingers of his left hand. He raised his wand to the exit that the Vilispa entered from, and Summoned the wall of Arena. By the time he landed outside the door, his mask had shattered, and he knew no more.

* * *

Albus fired a patronus to Poppy. If he was right about what he just saw, Harry needed help now. In the mean-time, he watched as Fleur woke up and gasped in horror at what she saw.

* * *

"Moi Dieu." The whispered swearing was picked up by the wind, and every person in the arena heard it. Fleur slowly stood and started to stagger toward the corpse of the Horntail. Her vision, blurry from slamming face first into a dragon, saw only the collar around the throat of the dragon. Only when she staggered out of the arena, the only champion to do so under her own power, did the crowd start to cheer again.

* * *

Madam Poppy Pomfrey had seen it all. She was a mediwitch-in-training when Grindlewald's war ended. She was fully trained and on staff at Hogwarts when Voldemort declared war. But as she cast at Harry Potter's body with one hand and poured potions down his throat with the other, she was shocked.

When the Headmaster ran in, she yelled, still doing her best to save him. "Albus! What in the blazes were you thinking?!"

Albus joined in the casting, easing some of the stress that Poppy was feeling. While not a medic by any means, Albus was capable at the charms that Poppy was using. Being in the school for over a century now, with access to the Hogwarts Library, he could boast one of the largest spell repertoire in Britain if not the world. "I have no idea what you are saying Poppy. I had nothing to do with Harry's training. What exactly is wrong?" Albus kept casting spells, charms and even more as he was gestured by his MediWitch.

"Rapid Muscle degeneration, nerve damage to the left arm, a collapsed lung, It looks like he broke both legs and three ribs, and his magic is way too high for the damage. Its as if he was held under the Cruciatus for over an hour, but it was cast by a 4th year. That doesn't take into account the second degree burns on his wand arm, because he shielded against DRAGON FIRE!" For the first time in her whole tenure at the school, she screamed at the headmaster. At her scream, the door to the hospital wing burst open and a shaggy black dog ran in.

"Snuffles, come here boy!" Ron Weasley ran after the dog, gesturing wildly about. When he caught sight of Dumbledore, still firing spells at Harry's body looking at the dog, he swore.

"We will discuss this after we save Harry. In the meantime, please remind Snuffles that he is to behave while laying by the bed." The headmaster said before his attention fully went back to the matter of mending his student. Ron quietly went back outside and shut the Hospital Wing doors behind him.

Saving Harry took over 3 hours. 2 of those were spent ensuring the degeneration ceased, and the rest was to heal the other injuries. Throughout the entire process, the dog never moved from its place beside the bed.

* * *

Ron paced up and down the hall infront of the closed Hospital Wing doors. Within an hour, Professor McGonagall and Cedric Diggory had joined his vigil. Ron snarled at Cedric," If he dies in there, I will have your head Diggory!"

"Mr. Weasley! Calm yourself now! Mr. Diggory had nothing to do with what did in that arena. Right Mr. Diggory?" The latter portion of that was directed towards Cedric, and had the tone of 'I had better be right.'

"I told him to never use it." Cedric sighed as he sat against the wall. "He first tested it out three days ago, and he never used a full half mask. Even with that, it took everything I had, all my training for the last five years, just to keep up."

Minerva's eyes were wide, and Ron was grumbling. "Cedric, you are the best in the school. If Mr. Potter wasn't chosen you would have been."

Cedric laughed hollowly. " Of course professor. I don't deny that. But Harry is catching up. Fast. Even without that, he is good enough to make me sweat, and with it… its overwhelming."

"That's nice Diggory, but what is it?!" Ron bit out as he continued to pace.

"I don't know. But I can tell you what I suspect. I think it's a physical manifestation of magic that acts as an amplification. When he wore a scrap of that mask, he was faster, his spells hit harder, and he fired more of them. He blocked a toxin powered dragon fire explosion with a protego. That shouldn't be possible. It would have taken Dumbledore himself, putting everything he had into it, just to pull that off. And Harry started firing. Do you know how many stunners it takes to down a dragon? A team of six, firing constantly. At least 24 stunners is minimum. Harry blasted that dragon, according to some with over a hundred spells!"

"Yea?! BIG DEAL! WILL HE LIVE?!" Ron exploded. He stormed towards Cedric who looked at him with cold distant eyes.

"MR. WEASLEY!" With a flick of her wand, Minerva had Ron restrained and floating an inch off the floor. "Calm down, or I will insure you never leave detention until Easter holiday. Am I clear?"

"Yes Professor."

"He will likely live. He probably over did it. The body is not meant to force an amplification like that. And the reason it's a big deal, Weasley, is simple. A senior Auror, during a standard week during the war did not on average fire a hundred spells. In three weeks of Hogwarts, you would not fire a hundred spells. The last time I can remember a wizard firing a hundred spells was the Dumbledore and Grindlewald duel in '45." Cedric explained.

"It happened in '78 too Mr. Diggory. You-Know-Who had attacked Diagon Alley, and Professor Dumbledore responded. The duel lasted two hours. Though there were rumors of it happening in '80 too. I don't know who could have done that however, because the timing was wrong. The only other candidate I could think of was Charles Potter, but he was killed in '79 when 20 Death Eaters and You-Know-Who attacked one of the Potter Properties." Professor McGonagall spoke absently.

"'79 you say? Would that be in the summer, I remember reading about the lack of activity that fall…" Ron spoke up. While worried still, the history of the Last War was something that wasn't spoke of in the Weasley household.

"Aye, Mr. Weasley." The voice of Alastor Moody cut through the hall, and he chucked as 3 wands pointed at him. "Good, but if I hadn't said something, y'all would be dead. Constant Vigilance. Back to the topic, Mr. Weasley. In the summer of '79, The Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort-"

"Alastor! Don't use that name!" Professor McGonagall broke in.

"Fine, In the summer of that year, a team of Death Eaters, numbering 20, led by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, attacked a Potter property that was not their manor, or the Cottage that hid the Potters in '81. We don't know what property it was, 'cause the goblins are stingy like that. At around 13:00, the invaders broke the wards. Aurors arrived on scene 13 minutes 24 seconds later. It was a warzone, and the only thing left standing was the porch and a few walls. I was on duty that night. I remember Charles' wife, Dorea's last words. The woman was not savable. She said,"They found out why it was a bad idea. Charles' is pissed." It took us another 10 minutes to get to where Charles Potter was. He had dueled three people at once, two in black cloaks and masks, and You-Know-Who himself. We know that, because the two in masks were still alive, if barely. Charles was dead, killed with a killing curse to the fingertips, because he didn't dodge enough. 21 went into that building, and only 1 walked out. We are also fairly sure that He didn't walk out unscathed either, as attacks didn't occur for three months. After testing Dorea's wand to see what happened, we saw that she cast two spells, a shield and a reductor that missed we assume since no one was injured by one. She got a cutter in response. From what we can tell, Charles went nuts, and sent 20 of them to the next plane in response." Moody's dark chuckle brought the three out of his story.

"That isn't something that is funny Alastor." Minerva spat.

"Professor, with all due respect… they learned the hard way. We are all taught at birth that there are three things you don't do. You don't attack family, you don't invade private property and if you do, don't be upset when the invaders are sent back in boxes. There is a reason why people don't try anything at the balls that Purebloods throw." Cedric pointed out.

"Aye, lad's right. You go into someone's home, and expect to walk out after throwing curses, you better be immortal or damn good. Grindlewald wasn't stupid enough to pull that shit, and look where it got You-Know-Who. Every time he pulled it, he suffered casualties. Massive ones. I remember the Bone's Manor attack. Like the Potter property attack, except more casualties. At least 40 death eaters went in. We know for a fact only 3 came out of that death trap."

"That's what made the Longbottom attack so weird. They got in without being killed…" Cedric spat out, a look of revulsion on his face.

"Wait the Longbottom attack?" Ron asked. "When was that?" Confusion was all over his face. He knew the others, they were at the height of the last war, and were horror stories that every kid heard now.

"Alastor, don't you dare." Minerva glared at the Defense professor who looked like he was about to open his mouth.

"Aye Professor. Lad, if you want that information, you gotta find a way to find it for yourself. Don't be asking the Longbottom lad either. Got that?!" Moody barked at the red head.

"Yes professor."

* * *

While Albus and Poppy slaved away and the four outside the Hospital Wing spoke about morbid history, Harry was floating.

Nothing hurt, he could see without his glasses, and when he reached up to feel his forehead, he didn't notice a scar. He bolted upright. All around him swirled mist. Even as he looked, the mist swirled and turned as if he were staring deeply in an ever churning pool of blackened water. He stood, and found himself standing firmly on the mist, even as it swirled around and under his feet. His confusion was only heightened by the voice from behind him.

"Hello Harry." A slightly deeper voice than Harry's own came from behind him, causing Harry to spin and grab for his wand. Only to stop in shock. Standing less than 4 feet away, was a man who looked extremely like Harry. Messy unkept hair, looking as if he just got off a broom, a strong wiry build much like an archer or swimmer, covered by a sweater that was pattered and grey. He wore jeans and simple trainers, his hand stuck in the pockets as if he were just strolling the park.

"Dad." Harry's voice choked out before he darted toward his dad. He went to wrap his arms around him but found that his limbs just drifted through.

"I'm sorry son… but I am only here because you used the Crowning. Not even family magic can bring back the dead…" James frowned sadly at Harry.

"Why… why can't you stay? I don't need to touch you dad! I just.. I just want to talk." Harry sat on the mist and brought his knees up so he could rest his chin on them.

"Harry… I would love to stay, and we can talk after we have a serious conversation. Now, stand up and join me at the table." James turned, and hid his smile when he heard his son obey.

Walking through the mist, they found a small white table with two chairs. The Potters settled themselves in the chairs, and Harry focused on James' face.

"Now son. I don't think I need to tell you how much you pushed it. A half mask at your age?! Are you insane?" Harry looked down at the table while James continued his rant. Finally he spoke up

"I didn't have much of a choice. Anything less wouldn't have allowed me to survive the explosion."

"Yes, and then you could have let portions of it go as you continued, so you wouldn't be in this position!" James snapped.

"Well sorry! I didn't know that! I learned how to Crown less than three days ago thank you very much!" Harry finally yelled.

"Wait… you learned to Crown in three days?" James asked flabbergasted.

"Well yea… it was my last resort. Three dragons meant I needed an ace that I could guarantee a victory. I felt that Crowning was the only option I had to ensure I could pull it off." Harry mumbled.

"I understand… I'm just surprised because it took me 2 months, and it took dad, your grandfather, 5 to pull it off the first time. I'm proud of you for your accomplishment." James smiled at his son.

"Thanks dad…" Harry smiled back, and James was struck by how much he looked like Lily in that moment.

"Son, as much as I am proud of you, don't do it again. You know what Crowning does right?" James asked his heir.

"It just boosts my power output right?" Harry asked confused.

"Magic isn't like a battery Harry. You don't have a core, like many muggleborns think, and you don't have unlimited power either. Magic is odd. Your body itself is a conduit for the magic of the world. Some people are better conduits than others, and some train their bodies to be the best conduits they can. That is how you get wizards who are old, such as Dumbledore, who are extremely strong magically. Then there are some who are weaker conduits for magic. There are other factors too, like how well bonded a wand is, and confidence and concentration among others."

"Okay, so what does that mean about the Mask dad?" Harry asked.

"Crowning is Potter family magic that was discovered in Rome. It creates a manifestation of your soul, that then, turns your own body into magic." James looked at Harry with steely hazel eyes.

"It turns my body to magic?"

"Yes. It converts your very cellular structure into magic, at a rapid pace. A full mask, a Perfect Crowning, will convert it at a slower more efficient pace than the partial Crowning you did. But there are caveats. There is an absolute Rule that you must create, and you must obey it."

"I read about it, and thought it only applied to the Perfect Crowning. The Grimoire wasn't clear there."

"Son, the next time you Crown, you will have a full mask. And if you don't have a Rule, the mask will kill you." James spoke harshly.

* * *

Albus and Poppy finally stepped away from Harry's bed. The centenarian Headmaster slumped onto a bed to the side, while the Matron of the ward chugged a Pepper-Up Potion that she kept in her apron.

"You okay Headmaster?" The matron swayed slightly as the potion did its work to rouse her enough to go to her office.

"Merely catching my breathe dear. Thank you, go rest Poppy. I think we are in the clear."Dumbledore spoke softly as he slowly sat up from his prone position.

Poppy Pomfery shook her head. 'that man will kneel over some day from trying too much at his age.' She didn't disobey however, and shuffled to her cot that was in her office. A small kip would be okay.

As soon as the door shut to the office, Albus had his wand on the dog by Harry's bed. "Sirius, if your intent is innocent, you will transform right now and tell me what you are doing in England."

The black shaggy dog shifted into a shaggy man, garbed in rags and holding a wand by his side. "My godson is in a tournament designed to murder, and you expect me to listen to it on the radio? Sod off Albus."

With a sigh, the headmaster put away his wand. "I suspected that you would come. Did you see the task?" At Sirius' nod, Albus continued. " He pushed it too far. I can only assume it was family magic, but when he had that mask on, he burned with magic. I could feel it as if he were a bonfire in winter."

"I can't tell you the name, or what it does. It is family magic, but you are right in a sense… it is a bonfire." Sirius stroked Harry's hair as he spoke. The two men stared at the sleeping Chosen, before Albus spoke again.

"He got 43 points out of 45. He got the highest score in the Task." There was quiet pride in there.

"Of course he won Albus. Potters don't lose." Sirius smirked. His pride in his godson was much more visible.

"If you think this is winning Sirius, I doubt your ability to think rationally." Albus retaliated. He had no issues with Sirius, but he would not allow him to taint this disaster as anything less than it was.

"How is it not a victory. He did as he was told. He lived." Sirius countered.

"He killed two dragons, one of which was the last confirmed of its species, and nearly died in the attempt. It was merely luck that every single Chosen survived! Mr. Krum had 2 broken ribs and a cracked sternum, Ms. Delacour a concussion and internal bleeding, and Harry nearly killed himself! How pray tell is that a victory?" Albus responded heatedly.

"Harry walked away. I don't care about anything else. He _won_ Albus. Now, if you wish to continue spouting shite, please do so outside. If you want to arrest me, please do so after the Tournament, because I will be by Harry's side until then, no matter what I have to do to do so. Understand Headmaster?" Sirius made eye contact, and Albus was astounded by the fire in his onyx eyes.

"I understand. I… If you would like Sirius, I can do something I should have long ago-" Albus spoke after a moment of studying Sirius.

"If you are attempting to harm me, know that I am calling my Godfather's oath. As long as this Tournament continues, I will not leave Harry's location." Sirius responded as he tightened his hold on his wand. Albus smiled as a line of magic stretched between Sirius and Harry.

"Come to my office Sirius. There is much we must do to ensure that Harry and you are not separated. I cannot in good conscience allow such an oath to be circumvented as per my role as Chief Warlock." Albus stood slowly. "No need to transform either. As of now, I am placing you under arrest as my ability as Chief Warlock. Also, per my position I am going to have to question you. Please come quietly."

* * *

The four in the hall outside the Hospital Wing looked towards the doors when they opened. It was only Cedric Alastor and Minerva that pointed wands at Sirius from his position behind Albus his arms folded.

"BLACK!" Alastor spat as a spell shot from his wand. Dumbledore deflect the spell before it travelled half way.

"Alastor, he is already arrested! Minerva, Mr. Diggory, I want you two to sit by Mr. Potter until I return. Mr. Weasley, go back to your common room, and kindly let slip that is fine, and that he won the Task. 43 out of 45. Alastor, help me escort Mr. Black to my office. I am going to interrogate him here. Before I apprehended him, I saw a feat of magic that should not be possible if he were guilty." Albus spoke quickly as his eyes darted to each person he addressed. "Rita, if you are here, and I have a strong suspicion you are, if this gets in print before I file it at the ministry, I will know, and it will not be pleasant."

None of the others knew who or what he was talking about, though Mad Eye's eye darted around the area swiftly.

The group dispersed and did as the headmaster bid. Meanwhile, Harry slept and spoke with his father.

 **AN: Well, this came out slower than I thought it would. Writing it was more difficult than I thought mainly because my outline had at least three plot lines converge here. If you all can find them, that would be really make my day. The next chapter maybe slower than usual as well, since its the last portion of the month and I have duties to do. But, in the mean time... What do you all think is about to happen? What will James and Harry talk about? What is Albus' play? How is Fleur and Victor? How is Harry speaking to his father? What about Lily? Maybe all of these will be answered next chapter... or not.**

 **Thanks for the new favorites and follows, and I would love to read some of your thoughts in reviews. Until next time,  
Zero**


	9. Alternate Aftermath

In a little village on the southern tip of England, it was raining. It wasn't just raining, the storm was raging hard enough that the tv signals were being interrupted. However, for a small 2 room cottage at the edge of the village, the reception wasn't an issue. The Wizarding Wireless operated regardless of conditions of the weather, and currently was rebroadcasting the First Task audio. The wireless in question was sitting at a polished wooden counter, that over looked a wonderfully wooden table, where a man sat in a simple but elegant chair.

The man chuckled as he heard the hosts make jokes as the stadium filled. As the audio played in the background, the man cut and ate three eggs, a platter of sausages and a half loaf of bread. By the time the broadcast signed off again, with Ludo Bagman proclaiming the scores, table was cleared of food, and every plate was being picked up by a smiling house elf.

"Thank you Darthy." The man spoke to his house elf warmly. While simple creatures, the man knew exactly how powerful they could be. A muggle from China would state that all resources are good resources or something of the kind. The man certainly felt that way recently. He looked at his stump of a left arm, and refused to acknowledge his lack of legs.

Darthy popped back into the room, with a small platter containing three potions. "Master's Potions!" The little elf held the platter steady as the man drank each potion swiftly. The elf didn't leave until the potion bottles were back on the platter, and the man was comfortably in a chair by the fire with a new book from the shelves beside him.

The man smiled as he read about the wizards of Moscow, and their tendencies for "winter snow madness". While the material was not the best, the bone that was slowly constructing itself and pushing through the skin of the left arm's stump explained the man's happiness. Soon, he would be whole once more.

* * *

Flitwick poured over a stack of parchment. Unlike his other stacks of parchment, which consisted of essays, homework assignments and the occasional list of groceries, this stack was all written by a singular student, and were over two decades old.

As he reread the swirling handwriting of a past student, he was still utterly amazed by the intellect that went into each response. It was this student's work that he assigned Outstandings, as the amount of work that went into the responses was obvious. So intelligent were the essays that Filius even used the theory to explain certain spells to his first, second and third year students.

One day, soon, he would have to part with these manuscripts, as by rights they belonged to someone else. But until that day, Filius would do what every goblin did in mourning; he would honor the work the person did before they passed. That is the Goblin way, and one of the few the professor of Charms agreed with.

* * *

Alastor Moody set behind three locked doors, 13 sets of alerting charms, many of which were tied to animation charms on various furniture for protection, and was surrounded by various Dark Detectors. Even then, he did not allow himself to let down his guard. Even as he sat at his desk grading the "essays" of his students, he had his magical eye trained on the hall way.

As a professor, Moody was universally neutral in the eyes of the students. Every class was lecture and practical, often intertwined, and essays and homework were purely theory and applicational pieces designed to make the students think. With a teaching style that was similar in many respects to the previous occupier of the position, the students found the transition fairly easy. Moody, unlike Lupin however, was a much harsher grader. He rarely handed back an essay without "feedback" which were likely scenarios in which the students' solutions did not apply or would actually hinder. While these scenarios were never impossible, they were never truly probable either. Examples such as being attacked by a werewolf that had been spelled against silver, or combat in a clothing shoppe. An O in the class meant that you were constantly vigilant and capable enough to survive in a world out to get you. At least that was how Moody stated it in his opening lecture. The grades would follow that mindset. If you could probably live in such a world, you received an Exceeds Expectations. If you had Luck and never ran into Moody on a bad day, you received an Acceptable.

As Moody corrected the person's essay he was grading, he was thinking of various things. When he finished grading this batch of essays, he would go on his rounds. He should probably switch his locking and warning charms as well. Those twins of Gryffindor thought it was fun to try to trip him up and trip his charms randomly? He'll teach those fools. It was fun to mess with ol' Mad Eye 'til he caught ya.

A grimace that could be a smile stretched across his scarred visage for the rest of the night. Not once did he drink from anything either. His paranoia held no bounds.

* * *

Hagrid, on the other hand, was drinking. While that isn't unusual, what was unusual was who he was drinking with and where they were drinking. Normally, Hagrid preferred the Three Broomsticks for his alcohol, as Rosemarta was a fine witch who had plenty of mead on hand. But when his drinking partner came to his hut as he was preparing to go out, Hagrid did not object to the change in venue.

As the men drank, they talked. They talked of times before, of times now, and of life after. Hagrid was a simple man, while he claimed he wasn't intelligent, most knew better. Hagrid had an intelligence of the social variety. He understood people much better than he ever did books. It was the same with animals, for man was just an animal at its core.

Hagrid spoke to his drinking companion," I know wha' ya mean. But life, it ain't eva that simple. We struggle, and in tha end, all tha matters is if ya did righ' in tha end. Ya actions speak fer themselves Professor."

Severus Snape sat staring into his glass, and accepted the giant's words with a small smile. While Severus hated company in general, Hagrid was always an exception. Never saying no to the man who knocked on his door at random times to rave and sulk, Hagrid became important to the potion master.

"It grows darker every day Hagrid. Soon, I may have to do my duty once more." The potions master admitted to his large companion. After 14 years, Hagrid could hear the sadness and reservation behind those words. Hagrid knew exactly what was going through the man's mind.

"Do ya fear death Severus?" The giant was oddly quiet with his question. So quiet was the question, Severus had to listen closely over the din of the full bar.

"I don't know." The admition of the man who spent his life in shadows, and the better part of two decades chasing light made Hagrid nod.

"Aye. I know whatcha mean. I've lost lots of friends Severus. Lota friends. Sometimes, when the rain comes, and me bones ache, I ask meself if they would treat me with smiles or nah. Its hard being half giant Severus. But sometimes, I think being you is harder still." Hagrid teased his friend with a soft smile as he downed his glass of ale.

The two professors of Hogwarts continued to drink, never becoming drunk. Hagrid because of his lineage, and Severus because of things he would never share.

The man at the bar, a man of over a hundred years old, never told anyone of the conversations he overheard. It wasn't his place, and it wasn't his brother's either.

* * *

Apoline Delacour was a woman who thought she knew the world. She was well traveled, amazingly educated, beautiful and intelligent. Her husband was her equal, and treated her as such which was a rarity in France especially when dealing with Veela marriages. Immune to her Allure, and seeing her as more than a beautiful face, she counted herself extremely fortunate.

When her first born was brought into this world, she was even more fortunate. Fleur was as much hers, with all her great traits as she was her father's. She was intelligent, beautiful, and caring, much like her mother. But those traits of her father shown through as well. A harsh work ethic and an unyielding urge to better herself drove her daughter to this position.

Apoline held her youngest in her lap, as her husband paced the room that served as a hospital in this drafty castle. In the bed before her, laid her oldest. She was horrorstruck when she saw the Task. To force the barbaric act of slaughtering Dragons to students was something that she never expected. When she read Fleur's letter, begging her to not come, to support her from France, she was outraged. How dare her daughter say to not support her!

Her husband must have sensed her thoughts, for his hard callused hand landed softly on her shoulder. With a soft squeeze, the man who stole her heart comforted her fears.

"She will be fine. The Matron promised that she was merely sleeping the Task off." The rapid French soothed the Matriarch of the Delacours even as it awoke the youngest of the family.

"Maman, Papa, is Fleur okay?" Gabrielle asked. Before the two parents could answer, a voice answered from the bed.

"Of course I will be… No dragon could keep me from seeing you again little bird."

Madame Pomfrey smiled across the room at the French family happily crowding the bed before going back to check on Viktor.

* * *

Igor Karkaroff was a hard man. He admitted that to himself when he looked in the mirror. At the same time, he also acknowledged his mistakes. For several years he followed a madman into battle, crying for a stupid cause. He remembered the horrors of the war, and the atrocities he committed. He relieved them for 2 years in Azkaban before he was released for giving up his fellow Death Eaters. He remembered burning a girl alive, butchering a family with curses, dueling Alastor Moody. He even remembered his first night back at Hogwarts nearly a month ago now. He cornered the old Auror.

 _Flashback_

"Alastor. Please wait up." He rushed to catch up to the hobbled Auror.

"What do ya want Karkaroff?" The electric blue eye of the man spun around, checking to ensure that they were alone even as his wand pointed firmly at Igor's chest.

"I... I wanted to say thanks. That night, when you caught me, you could have easily killed me. So thank-" Igor spoke swiftly as he eyed the wand trained at his chest.

"Shut up. I didn't do it ya, nor for them rule keepers at the Ministry. If I'd had killed ya, ya wouldn't be able to suffer for yar crimes Karkaroff." The gruff voice of Moody cut across any arguments Igor had.

"I suffer daily. I suffer when I look in the mirror. I have to live with what I did, and why. But what do you have to live with Moody? A limp? A magical eye? You at least can at your arm and not loathe what you see there. You can at least leave your country without notifying your Government!" Igor spoke harshly to the man.

"Aye, I can. But then again, I was never a Death Eater Karkaroff. Now have a good night." Igor watched as the man hobbled away, his wooden leg pounding on the flagstones.

 _Flashback end_

Igor knew his role in the world. Part of his punishment was that he would never hold power outside of his occupation. Those were the terms of his release by the British Ministry, and the Swiss Ministry agreed wholeheartedly. It was another 2 years before the opportunity to teach was given to him. Come to find out, he loved it. He loved teaching young minds how to preform magic, and he loved guiding the youth to make decisions for themselves, not because someone told them.

Durmstrang was a school that created independence, and it was the role of the Headmaster to promote it. It was why Durmstrang was not tethered to any one Ministry, why the curriculum explored the positives and negatives of all magic, and their motto was translated best to, "Freedom is knowledge above all."

Igor sat by his Champion's bedside and thought of the concept of Freedom. The freedom that his student craved when he was on the ground and had when he was in the air. The freedom that he willfully pounded into his students. Viktor was a man who valued freedom. Igor of course, was not free. But he valued freedom as well. That was why he gave the Potter boy a 13 out of 15. To be bound as he was by that Mask… he pitied the heir.

He watched as the Matron of the Hospital Wing tended to his school's chosen. With the injuries that he sustained, he would be in here for several days. Igor rose once the Matron ensured Viktor would sleep through the night. He would tell Viktor his score in the morning. He walked to the French family in the corner, and spoke softly to the father of the French champion.

"Your daughter did well. I feel it my duty to inform you that she received a tying score with Viktor. A 39 out of 45. She only lost points due to not being fully prepared for the dragons." The smile on the man's face was sad, and the French Champion, nodded.

"Headmaster, what of the bo- what of Harry Potter?" Fleur croaked as Igor made to leave.

"The Potter Heir won the task, with a score of 43." The Durmstrang headmaster made certain his voice was neutral.

"Good. Viktor got out first, so that means he killed them both. He deserved it." Fleur settled herself on her pillows with a small smile on her face. The last thing she heard before drifting back to sleep was Karkaroff's reply.

"It remains to be seen if he deserved the victory for being caged."

* * *

A cat sat on Harry Potter's bed in the corner of the Wing. Through out the night, that cat would watch the entire wing, and not move until Albus Dumbledore returned the next morning.

 **AN: I realize that this is a super super short update. That is why its going up Thursday Night, even as I work on the next legitimate chapter. This is mainly interludes, and while important for plot and characterizations later, it was created because this was an amazingly natural stop for the chapter. Originally part of a larger chapter (as of now 4000 words without this), the way this chapter flows is rather different from the rest of the now Chapter 10. here we see multiple view points of various characters around 5-7 hours after the First Task, while Chapter ten will pick up exactly where Chapter 8 left off. The next chapter will likely added to after work Friday the 2nd, and during work Saturday the 3rd, and will likely go up Sunday or Monday the 4th and 5th respectively.**


	10. Conversations, Sirius and otherwise

The silence between the two Potters was thick enough to cut with a _diffindo_. After telling his son that the next time he used the trump card of his family, he would either chain himself to a Rule, or die any good humor was gone from James' face. His son looked at him with smoldering green eyes, and voiced a question that James dreaded.

"What was your Rule dad?" Harry asked. His dad looked uncomfortable after he asked. It couldn't be a bad thing right?

With a sigh, James started to speak after squirming in his seat for a few minutes. "You gotta understand, Harry. The Crowning reflects your soul. Padfoot jokingly labeled it the Jester Prince… My mask was-actually, it would be easier to show you." James flicked his fingers, and the table that the two were sitting at transfigured fluidly into a wooden replica of James' mask.

A large mouth stretched into a grin, with fangs jutting out over the bottom lip. The eye holes were slanted so that they formed slits, as if the eyes were closed mid-smile. The top was stylized with a three-pointed crest, similar to the hat a Jester would wear in the presence of a king.

"Wow. You transfigured the whole table with a flick of your fingers." Harry took in the mask and realized how it came to be in less than a few seconds.

James burst out laughing. "Kid your old man was the youngest Transfiguration master in the last 40 years!" He started to talk about his mastery classes with Minerva, and how in a year he had to "sit" his final exam. "And I go into the room, and there sat Professor Dumbledore. For my final, to get my mastery signed off, he just wanted to play a game. A game! Can you believe that Harry?"

Harry shook himself from his staring. When James spoke, he spoke with his whole body. His hands illustrated things like the Twins did, he went on small tangents like Hermione, and laughed at his own jokes like Ron. The energy behind each word was palpable, and you could tell he loved this story. Harry took it all in as he listened to his father talk. "Sorry dad, what did you say?"

James smiled softly. He should have known better. "Sorry kid. I didn't answer your question. Ask Dumbledore sometime about our game of catch. You asked about my Rule didn't you?" At Harry's nod, he sighed. "My rule was stupid. I made it when I was fifteen, and the war wasn't as serious to me. When I told your grandfather my rule, he was furious. His was "All acts protective." Mine was "Laugh in the Face of adversity."

Harry's brow scrounged up. He thought about how he could use that information. "Your rule handy capped you didn't it?" As soon as he thought that aloud, Harry knew the truth. It was written in James' face.

"Yea son. It did. I could block any attack that Voldemort threw, baring a killing curse, which I could counter with simple transfiguration and conjuring. But I could never hit harder than he was. I could never win, because you can't laugh in the face of an adversary that doesn't exist anymore. Voldemort figured that out swiftly, and after the first time, when I dueled him and Rosier together, he never fought your mother and I with others."

"You killed Rosier didn't you?" Harry asked. His voice had no emotion, no inflection but his eyes were sad.

"Yes, I did. I blasted him apart and laughed at Voldemort's face. I used his chunks to block killing curses and banished the blood at Voldemort. I even transfigured it to acid to further the message. That is part of the way the Mask is so dangerous, why Crowning is such a last resort. Once you Crown, there is no more Harry James Potter. There is only the Crowned Potter. A magical freak of nature, with no limits, no morals, and only restrained by the Rule and the power of the Potter's body. There are stories of the Crowned Potter… deep in the Grimoire. You will probably read about the horrors that our family committed. In fact, were I and your mother alive, this summer we would have told you about some."

"Tell me. Tell me what I am doing when I Crown dad. Please." Harry's firm voiced shocked his father. James had known his son was growing up fast, too fast in his opinion. But sitting across from him was a man. A Potter.

"I'm sure you heard of the Veralic War right?" At Harry's headshake, James mumbled about Binns being a terrible story. "Well the Veralic War was a family dispute between the Potters, the Blacks, The Bones and the Longbottoms against the Veralic Families of Russia. Those families were the Balics, Rervals, and Herashs. It all went down in 1763 to 1765. Basically we were fighting for a few stupid reasons, but the biggest one was that the Veralic Families killed a few family members of the Potters Blacks Bones and Longbottom families in an attack on a Dark Lord in the area. It was a quiet "War" if you could call it that. It wasn't until 1765 that a member of our alliance met a Veralic family member in person. It was a Black, who Imperio'd the cousin of the Herash family, got the location of each of the members of that family, and passed it along. The Bones and Longbottoms at the time had a great ward business, and during a party in Moscow, they put up wards around the location. The kids were at the manor as was custom at the time, with only house elves watching them." Harry's eyes widened when he realized where this was going. "Yea son, the head of the Potter family at the time, Doric and the head of the Black family Silva, Slaughtered the children of the family. Doric had crowned, and tore through the wards of the manor that the three families shared, and proceeded to hunt down all 13 children." James looked sickened by the story.

"Why? Why would our family do that dad?" Harry asked as tears pulled in his eyes. He could imagine the hell that those families experienced. To not be able to save their children.

"The Veralics killed Doric's son, and his wife. It was only in his later years that he found a wife and was able to have another child. In Doric's eyes, the Veralics killed the Potter family's future. So he returned the favor." Harry struggled to understand how Doric felt. He couldn't imagine it truly. And that confusion was evident to James.

"Harry, imagine someone killed Hermione, Ron and all their families… would that person live?" James asked softly.

"No. They wouldn't last a month. I would hunt them down, and slaughter them-oh. That's how he felt isn't it?" Harry vowed when the realization crossed his mind. James smiled and nodded. Both sat in silence for a short while, both thinking of the story, and the Potter family.

"Tell me more stories dad. About our family. About your time as a student. About… about mom." Harry asked as the chairs they sat in morphed to more comfortable easy chairs. Then the elder Potter talked for several hours.

* * *

"Now Albus, I am the Minister of Magic. I understand that you feel you are doing right, but the law is on my side!" A short man in a bowler hat that didn't hide his thinning hair shook his finger at Albus Dumbledore. Standing in front of the headmaster's desk, the man dictated to the man who sat behind the desk.

"Cornelius, do stop. The case is closed. As my right as Chief Warlock, I have already interrogated Mr. Black and found him innocent in accordance to his Unbreakable Vow to be Harry Potter's Godfather." The gentle tones of the Headmaster had a hint of iron behind them.

"I don't care Albus! As Minister of Magic, I say he is guilty!" Fudge yelled across the desk, only to be met by a wand held by the person the two were speaking about. Sirius Black, who had been leaning against the display cabinet holding the Sword of Gryffindor smiled a fiendish grin.

"Minister, sadly, if you attempt to arrest me, I will be forced to fight back. It doesn't help either that your Magical Law Enforcement Head signed the dotted line as well. So, please back away from the headmaster, before I, or worse the Goblet of Fire, think you are interfering." The short man bristled at the dismissive tone.

"How dare you threaten me. Amelia, I want him arrested. Now." He spoke to the final person in the room. As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones was arguably the strongest woman in Britain. One of the few Departments that were unable to be influenced at all by the Minister, Amelia was largely independent, and showed that streak here.

"Cornelius, you have been at this for the last hour. I have read the parchment work, I watched the interrogation, from three different perspectives, and it is all legal. If you keep this up, I will have to arrest _you._ " Madam Bones stared at the Minister until he looked away.

"You can't do that now Amelia. Be reasonable. I'm the Minister, and the public would-" Fudge said before Albus cut him off.

"Actually Cornelius, Amelia is more than within her rights here. It is only because you are talking right now and not acting that she hasn't arrested you on charges of abuse of power, or worse." Albus reached out slowly to pet Fawkes, who had swooped down from his perch. The phoenix trilled happily at the headmaster, butting his hand softly with his beak.

"Worse? Surely you jest Dumbledore," the Minister laughed.

"I am the heir apparent to the Black Family. You touch me, Amelia will bury you for attempted Line Killing." Sirius spoke from his leaning place, having moved back there after the Minister had backed off the Headmaster.

Fudge swore before grabbing a quill from the Headmaster's desk and rereading the parchment. "You just require my signature correct?"

"Yes Cornelius, just sign here. This is merely showing that you know what occurred." Albus directed the man through the three things he had to sign. By the time it was over, Fudge gave a forced smile to Albus and Sirius. "There you go. Now, I am headed back to my office. Albus, do call if you need anything else. Mr. Black, the ministry apologizes for your treatment in this manner. Good day." With a flash of green fire, he was gone.

Amelia walked up to the desk and grabbed the paperwork. Putting it inside her robes she stared dispassionately at the Headmaster. "You burned a lot of good will doing it this way Albus."

"I know. But it was the fastest and safest method. If we held off, it would have killed Sirius, which could have been taken by the Goblet as an attack on the Tournament depending on how Harry took it. And that blasted cup will take any excuse it can to murder us all." The Headmaster spat those words with more hatred than either party left in the building ever heard from him.

"I see. Well congratulations Mr. Black. You are a free man. Do ensure I don't have to come after you myself next time. Goodnight Headmaster. Pass my regards to my niece." The Head of Magical Law walked to the fireplace, and floo'd away.

Sirius walked back to the front of the office, pattng Fawkes on the way. The bird crowed softly at the man's touch, and brought a smile to every face in the office. With a deep sigh he dropped into the chair across from Albus' desk.

"She was distant and cold Albus. It felt weird." Sirius met the deep blue eyes of the headmaster.

"Being the Head of Magical Law comes with responsibilities that we cannot comprehend. She is the prosecutor, and the executioner. She is the sole person in the Magical Government who is permitted to grant Killing Rights and is the only person in the Government who has them naturally." Albus sighed. He stroked his phoenix friend and refused to give in to his urge to fire curses. It didn't help that Sirius pointed his wand at Dumbledore's forehead.

"I feel angry when in the castle Albus. I spent 12 years in Azkaban. I know when my emotions are being messed with. Explain. Now." The Heir Apparent to the Blacks kept his wand on his former headmaster. While he doubted that this emotional manipulation was done by Albus, he knew that Albus was aware of what was doing it.

"The Goblet. It has been releasing an aura of anger as it shifts the tasks. We aren't the only ones affected. 121 fights, curses and altercations have been reported by my staff, and that doesn't include the 54 that Poppy suspects based on injuries she has treated. Control yourself. The Goblet will utilize any excuse to call the tournament as interfered with and slaughter all of us. Please." For the first time in Sirius' life, he heard the pleading tones of Albus Dumbledore. With a twirl, Sirius put his wand away with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Professor. But you make it sound like the Goblet is sentient."

"It is fine m'boy. I understand how you feel. After Azkaban, you want nothing to do with emotional manipulation." The professor spoke calmly. Both made no mention that he ignored the question.

"I don't want manipulation in general. Fawkes excluded of course." Sirius smiled widely at the firebird. He was glared at in response, making a chuckle come from the Headmaster.

"Fawkes, he wasn't saying you manipulate him… but you must admit your song brings great joy my friend." To Sirius' surprise, the phoenix nodded as if it understood. It then sang a few notes, making Dumbledore and Sirius feel absolute joy before he flashed away.

"So… where can I find a phoenix Dumbledore? 'Cause that felt amazing." Sirius grinned roguishly at Albus who's deep laughter filled the office.

* * *

The next morning showed a sunny day, which, while cold, was marvelous to look at from the castle windows. Classes continued as normal, and Poppy awoke at her standard time of 6:45am, and was surprised to find one of her patients leaning against the window at the end of the Wing.

"Harry Potter! What the blazes are you doing out of your bed?!" The matron of the wing stormed toward her patient, who turned and looked at her with tired but fully alert eyes. He spoke before he turned back to the window.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey. Before you usher me back just look."

The matron stopped at the window and humored him. After all, a good sunrise never hurt anyone. She was not prepared however for the view got. The sun rose against the mountains that framed the Forbidden Forest on this end, the light reflecting off the snow caps. But even more brilliant was the soft song of the phoenix that flew marvelous designs into the sky. Trailing small flames from its wing tips, the phoenix swooped dived and soared through the sky as the sun made its way up. As soon as half the sun had crested the mountains, the song of the phoenix, barely audible by the window, started to blast out of the creature. The whole castle could hear and feel the happiness and joy the phoenix felt as it danced in the air. The song rumbled through the castle, undistorted by the stone walls. The entire grounds heard the bird sing its song of pure joy.

It was only late in the morning, when the sun had risen beyond the mountains that phoenix flashed away, leaving the halls barren of the sound of its song.

"Why?" Madame Pomfrey asked quietly.

"Because Fawkes was happy the First Task was over, that the sun had risen again. His song earlier was sad. He was sad that the dragons died I think. But when the sun got higher, he sorta switched his tone so to speak." Harry said as he started to turn to head back to bed.

"Well said Harry. That is exactly right." The gentle voice of the Headmaster brought a smile to the young Chosen's face.

"Hello Professor. Sorry for the scare." The young man made it into bed before the Headmaster could respond.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I am here to tell you good news and better news. The first, is the least important in my opinion, but maybe better in yours. You won the task yesterday with a score of 43. You were not given a perfect score because your solution was not perfect. You did not consider the toll on your body thus, did not walk out of the arena." Harry nodded as he heard the score. "Finally, the best news. As of last night at 8:13pm your Godfather Sirius Black was cleared of all charges. He is free Harry."

Harry's eyes sparkled, and he laughed. His laughter was so great he shook the bed and scared Madame Pomfrey, who immediately started to check him for shock.

"Mr. Potter! What is the matter with you?! Albus, if you used a cheering charm on my patient I will glue your beard to your chest!"

"No Madame Pomfrey, he just told me something that was funny. Well… not funny, so much as the circumstances were. You see professor, I met-" Harry calmed down enough to explain, still chuckling.

"Harry, don't. Stop. There are people here who can't hear what you are about to say." The deep voice of Sirius Black cut through his godson's words. He had arrived from his freshening up just in time it appeared. His charge was about to make a mistake, especially if he was right. He turned to the Matron of the ward.

"Is he healed Poppy?"

"Yes, but I want-" The matron answered Sirius' question before being told firmly.

"Then as of now, I am formally discharging my Godson from your care. Thank you very much, and as of now, and for all of time, his injuries from the First Task are categorized under Familial Wounds." Sirius spoke swiftly but clearly, as he eyed the clearly awake Chosen of the other schools.

"Albus! He can't do this!" Poppy protested, her mouth agape over the swift discharge of the patient.

"Poppy, he can. He is Harry's legal guardian as of last night. The paperwork was signed by myself, Madame Bones, and the Minister himself. As for the other portion of his request, that is also within his power. Other than Harry, Sirius knows the most about Potter Family Magic, and if he says that it is to be sealed as Familial Wounds, you know the procedure." Albus spoke softly but firmly to his Matron.

"Fine, Mr. Potter, you are released. Your chart," with a swift flick, the chart vanished and the fireplace, with a roaring fire, rose higher. "Your record will be modified to read only to my eyes, and the knowledge of your wounds shall be locked away in my mind for eternity. " The Matron raised her wand to her temple and her head shined with a yellow light.

"Thank you, Poppy. I'm sorry I had to insist on that, but its for Harry." Sirius apologized to the Mediwitch. His answer was a glare and a turned back before the Mediwitch spoke in a voice that could freeze the lake,"Get the hell out of my ward Sirius Black."

Without a word, all three males left the Ward as Madam Pomfrey tended to Viktor Krum.

* * *

Harry Potter was silent as the trio walked to the Headmaster's office. As soon as the gargoyle jumped back into place, and the trio was seated in the office, he exploded.

"Sirius, what the hell was that?!" His anger shocked Dumbledore into silence.

"That Harry was me implementing the Familial Magical Support law of 1341. A law your family and mine agreed on. The Familial Wounds prevision stops your healer from sharing or utilizing the wounds that you had due to your family magic to recreate it." Sirius spoke softly as he lounged in the chair. Harry glared at him before snapping, "It wasn't necessary. She couldn't have even if she wanted to, and you know it."

"I am aware, but your opponents didn't. All they knew was that some how you killed two dragons, after a massive explosion, and you slept it off. Your chart would detail every amount of injury you sustained, and how the nurse suspected you received the damage. There was no way they were going to let that advantage go. And if by some miracle they did figure out how to mimic or copy it, the Potter Grimoire would not be happy. With you or them. It happened to the Black family in 1339, and is what led to the law in the first place." Sirius met Harry's glare with his own. His temper flared and he snapped back.

"What the hell were you thinking anyway? When I said I didn't care if you slaughtered them all, I didn't mean to try to kill yourself attempting it!"

"Well sorry Godfather! I did the only thing that would allow me to live! Forgive me if it wasn't to your liking." Harry sarcastically replied. Then in a more serious voice," I already had that conversation anyway."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Albus cut through the argument with his question. Both of them looked to him and it was in union that they spoke.

"It doesn't matter." Came from Sirius.

"Family magic showed me my dad." Harry's sentence, since it was longer, caught the most attention.

With a sigh, Sirius scratched his cheek. "Harry, did your dad, did James tell you everything that you need to know about what you did?"

"Yea, he explained everything. He even told me that to do it again I have to… well I have to do a few things." Harry glanced at Albus who was still listening.

"I see. James still being a great man even from the grave. Fuck Prongs. How can I top that?" Sirius muttered to the room. Both of the other occupants made no mention of his language, because they saw the tear that rolled down his face. When he got his composure, Dumbledore spoke.

"I am sorry to say, I am lost boys."

"Basically, this is family magic. It showed Harry a shade of James' magic. Probably from when he last Crowned. Which is what Harry did yesterday. It likely happened because Harry pushed the magic too far, formed a partial mask without following all the rules. That magic allowed it is absolutely astounding." Sirius explained swiftly.

Albus nodded thoughtfully as he listened. "Can you do it again Harry or no?"

"According to dad… the next time I Crown, I will automatically do a full Crowning." Harry answered the question, not adding anything more to the process.

"And if you didn't follow the rules?" Albus asked.

"The mask will kill him and likely every single person in a mile radius with the backlash." Sirius breathed out. Albus was horrified when Harry nodded.

"What is that power Harry? To be able to kill everyone in a mile radius is something not even the Goblet can do." Albus spoke, and his voice shook.

"I can't answer that Headmaster." Harry folded his arms and leaned back in to the arm chair he sat in.

"I see. What do you plan on doing if you can't use it?" Albus asked a follow up, before stating," Because as of now, unless you can follow your rules, then I am banning your Crowning ability from Hogwarts." When magic draped over Harry, confirming the order, Harry growled.

"How dare you. Stopping me from preforming my family magic is an offense!"

"Harry, shut up." Sirius' order cut through his godson's anger. "He is right. You need to follow the rules with your Crowning."

"Fine. But as soon as my Rule is made, I want you to release that order." Harry demanded.

"I will think about it Harry. Now both of you seem like you need to talk, so Sirius, the room you used last night is yours for the rest of the year. Harry can stay there until tomorrow night, which he will have to spend his nights in his dormitory." The Headmaster gave an unspoken dismissal as he finished his sentence, and the two obeyed.

When they reached Sirius' rooms, the tension between the two was palpable. As soon as the door was shut behind Harry, Sirius pulled Harry into a firm hug.

"I'm sorry if I offended you by agreeing with Albus. But he was right Harry." Harry nodded into his godfather's chest. He knew what Sirius meant, but that doesn't mean he had to like it.

When the two separated Harry looked around. The room they were in wasn't large, with a four poster in a corner, and small sitting area. A door was nestled in the corner opposite the bed, and a fireplace, complete with fire, mantle and portrait of a woman in her late fifties above the mantle between the bed and the door.

"Like the digs?" Sirius spun in a circle, his arms flared out, as he saw in a movie once. To this day he didn't remember what movie it was, only that he agreed with it fully. When he stopped spinning, he saw Harry laying on the couch. "Sure, make yourself at home." He muttered before sitting on the chair across from the door.

As soon as he sat, Harry started talking. Sirius just listened as his Godson spoke on and on about James and the time they spent together. He talked about the stories he was told, the facts he had, and how he felt when it was time to wake up.

"The mist started to get brighter, and he smiled at me, but it was sad ya' know Sirius? He said, "It's time for me to go son. I'm sorry. Before you wake up, remember to make your Rule, and to ask Sirius two questions."

"What were those questions kiddo?" Sirius asked. He was expecting to be asked questions concerning Lily, since James focused on him and the Potters. He did not expect the question he was asked.

"Why did I grow up in the muggle world Sirius, and where the hell are the Potter cousins?"

Sirius sighed before he got up and grabbed a bottle from under the bed. Coming back to the sitting area, he popped the cork and took a long drink. "They are all dead Harry."

"How?" Harry asked stunned. 34 cousins still lived when his parents went into hiding. He could understand if 5 or maybe even 10 died, but all them?

"I don't know. 32 of them, according to the DMLE records are still open murder cases. Another 3 are labeled missing. If I was a betting man, I would say they were all killed off. Much like what happened to the Longbottoms." Sirius took long swigs from the bottle as he spoke.

Harry looked down, before asking,"Why? What did they do?"

"Kiddo, that time was some of the worst in history. We didn't know who were Death Eaters and who weren't, because those damn masks. We didn't know who a sympathizer was, or who was being blackmailed. That's why so many Death Eaters walked free Harry. The rich ones screamed Imperius, the well-off ones screamed blackmail, and the stupid ones screamed that they did it. But even for those we put on trial, Dumbledore and Moody thought that there were probably 1 or 2 that we never caught. Shite Harry, I bet that there are at least 4 death eaters that no one would have ever suspected." Sirius explained the history of the last War. " When Voldemort vanished, the disappearances didn't stop. Not for another 3 months. In those three months, the Potter family was attacked. The Longbottoms were attacked. Godric Hollow was attacked, though that wasn't a large one. But we don't know if it was Death Eaters or not, because at the same time, the muggle attacks, the auror baiting still continued."

"So either it was the Death Eaters, or someone used the Death Eaters to kill the Potters in the chaos." Harry growled at his godfather.

"Basically Kiddo. Tell me what the other question was. I don't wanna talk anymore about this." Sirius eyed the bottle before chucking it to the bed. It landed on the bed, and Sirius winked at Harry, who grinned in response.

"Dad asked you to give me his Green book. His exact words were "Not the black one Padfoot, the green one". Something about teaching me everything I needed to know about Transfiguration and Defense." Harry asked with a smile.

"Ah, that one. Yeah that's in my vault at Gringotts. Ill grab it before dinner. I have to do a Goblin run anyway. Though, I could teach ya defense better than your dad if we are being honest. He wasn't a slouch, but Remus and I got O+s on our NEWTS while he only got an O." Sirius smiled at Harry. At Harry's nod Sirius smiled again. "Let's call a house elf for food and talk kid. I got stories to tell, you got ears to listen."

The two spent the next several hours talking, laughing, and being family.

* * *

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were sitting in class, specifically the lecture-based portion of Potions. During these classes, both Gryffindors had to admit that Severus Snape knew his trade well. Hermione had already filled two rolls of parchment, and Ron was on his second. Severus was teaching about the properties of Lunar Stones, which were a grouping of stones such as quartz, diamond, pearl, and opal.

"As we can see, due to Hestin's survey, many Lunar Stones have the same properties, especially when crushed similarly. However Diamond is different from the others in that its value is not in being crushed, but powdered. It should be noted that powdered diamond is extremely rare due to the hardness of the mineral, and it is more common to cut it yourself and then powder the portions. This is also better as there are three levels of powder that potions utilize and 5 that are possible. A coarse powdered form is most useful for those potions with corrosive properties. Why is that?" Severus stopped his lecture, and looked around the class. As the students continued their notes he called on one of the Griffindors. "Patil, answer."

"Umm, is it because of the size of the particles?" Parvati read over her notes from the chapter, hoping the answer was correct.

"Correct . A little too vague for your notes however. The reason is purely a reactionary basis. Any Lunar Stone would work in a corrosive potion due to their abilities to neutralize such properties. Diamond is best due to its structure being so uniform. However, when crushing diamond, you are removing the structural advantage. That is why powdered diamond is better for corrosive potions, and why the level of powdering matters!

Now, that I have filled your heads with the information that is required for this next potion, You will begin practicing powdering your diamond. I warn you now, that the gems cannot leave this room, and you will not be utilizing your own tools. You will be using the schools, and this is purely an educational exercise. Since powdered diamond is essential to certain potions to make them safe for the next ingredients, we shall not be using any of your attempts. I do not wish to die due to your errors. You will find your equipment in the back, begin." Snape barked at the students.

Hermione and Ron got up and quickly got the equipment, which were special grinding mortar and pestles enchanted with a grinding charm, and got to work. As they pounded and churned the mortar and pestles, Ron asked Hermione.

"Have you seen Harry today? He wasn't in his bed this morning and he missed breakfast."

"I don't know Ron. I haven't seen him since the task two days ago. I went by the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey told me that he was discharged." Hermione whispered back as Snape crossed three rows behind them.

"I don't know how he could have been discharged. He killed two dragons Hermione." Ron's whispered reply was filled with awe.

"I don't see the big deal Ron, they were just giant lizards." Hermione gave her mortar a solid pound to emphasize the point.

"Is there a reason you two are talking instead of working? Hmm? I think it will be 10 points each from Gryffindor." Snape's silky tones interrupted Ron's reply. "If I catch you again, it will be detention."

Hermione's comment about dragons went unchallenged until Herbology. Ron would have mentioned it sooner, but after Potions was lunch, and food was much more important than correcting Hermione.

"So Hermione. Earlier you mentioned how dragons were just giant lizards right?" Ron brought the topic up again as they were repotting some Menacing Mint. Much like normal mint, the only real difference were the poisonous thorns on the leaf edges. It was an easy job, and was given to them due to the nature of the mint and that the third years would be using them in three weeks.

"They are just overgrown lizards Ron. Sure they can do great things, but they are just lizards." Hermione replied.

"I couldn't help but over hear you. Hermione, do you really believe that dragons are just lizards?" Susan Bones, a sweet redhead, who was seated at the table to the right of the two. She was working with Neville.

"They are!" Hermione snapped as the mint she was moving nearly stabbed her with its thorns as it wiggled in her hand.

"Hermione, they aren't lizards. Dragons are extremely magical. The only things that are more magical than dragons are Giants and even that is debatable. Dragons are the apex magical predators. There are literally only 4 things on earth that can hunt dragons." Susan explained as she gently potted another piece of mint.

"Four? I thought that only Mountain Rocs could hunt a dragon." Ron said from Hermione's other side.

"On the reserves that is probably right. Remember they are nearly always in the mountains and the Roc is the biggest predator in the area." Neville jumped in as he handed a mint to Susan to repot.

"Okay, what is a mountain roc?" Hermione asked, getting shocked responses from each of the others.

"Mountain rocs are massive birds. They are really similar to eagles I think." Ron got over his shock at Hermione not knowing something first.

"Massive is an understatement. Rocs are capable of snatching dragons. The largest one ever recorded was over 100 feet long, from crest to tail feathers, with a wing span of close to 100 yards. It snatched an Ironbelly in 1987, and the wind from its wing flaps was strong enough to uproot the trees in the area. Rocs are no joke." Neville explained.

"Okay, those sound terrifying. But why are dragons not just lizards?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Dragons are highly magical. There are few creatures with as much magic in their very existence than dragons. Their predators are the few and there are two that don't prey on them." Susan was the one to answer.

"What are the predators? Other than roc anyway?" Ron asked.

"Nundu, historically can prey on dragons. I really don't want to see that though, since Nundu breath is apparently like the Vilispa's. Giants can do it too, though the reservations for both are separated by miles now. Finally, are basilisks. A cockatrice can kill a dragon, but only in certain situations, as some dragons are immune to their glares. But basilisk venom will kill a dragon, and there were stories of basilisks eating dragons whole." Susan spouted off the information mechanically.

"Okay, so Nundu, I've read about. Same with Giants. But there aren't any more Basilisks, right?" Neville asked. Lord knew more snakes were not what were needed in the world.

"Gods I hope not. Basilisks are the most dangerous creatures ever made. They are weapons of war, and dangerous beyond belief. They are outlawed in every single magical country on earth. To make one is considered an act of war in and of itself." Susan said.

"Their stares cause death if you meet their eyes, petrification if you manage to not look straight at it. Their venom has only a single cure, in phoenix tears, and they are extremely intelligent. They are capable of planning, restraining themselves, and even retreating. Acromantula intelligence is the only beast that is comparable." Hermione said as she stopped potting. Her hands were shaking, and she kept talking. "Their scales are impenetrable to magic, anything they are hit with they absorb. Even a killing curse doesn't kill a Basilisk. They are engineered as killing machines. Harpo the Foul himself said that he created a monster that should not have been created."

Ron stopped potting and pulled his friend into a hug just before she started to cry. "Shhh its okay." His comforting whispers went unheard by everyone else, as Professor Sprout rushed over.

"Mr. Weasley, take to the Hospital Wing. 10 points for helping her out too."

As soon as the two left, and the class continued, Neville asked Susan," Why do I think there is more to that than we know?"

"Because there is Neville. Because there is." Susan's response was final as she forcefully potted another Menacing Mint.

* * *

Over the next several days, the school went back to normal. It was the following week after the task that the fourth years learned anything that was related to the Task. Oddly, it was in transfiguration and not defense against the dark arts, where Moody had them write an essay on how each champion should have gone about completing the task.

"Attention class, today we will be studying Transmodification. A precise form of transfiguration, transmodication is what Mr. Potter and Mr. Krum used to create chains and spires in the First Task. While extensive, magically speaking, it is not as exhausting as conjuration, which you will learn the basics of next year, nor as daunting as complete transfiguration as we have learned before."

Within the next hour, Minerva had explained the limitations of the branch, and the expectations he held for the students. "By the end of the term, you will be able to form chains made of stone from a pebble, be able to turn a twig into a table, and more. However, next class I want 2 feet of parchment on the uses of transmodification and its advantages and disadvantages over transfiguration as we have learned thus."

As soon as the excited students walked out, Minerva spoke to the corner by the door. "You can come out now."

With a swirl, Sirius Black appeared in the darkened corner. He confidently strode over to the desk and perched on the edge facing the class room. Ever since he was freed, his clothing were dark tones of black, red, and the occasional blue. Hiding the identification tattoo on his right forearm were long sleeves.

"How may I help you Sirius? And Where pray tell is ?" The two were inseperable the last week, and the joy on the face of her lion had stopped Minerva from interfering.

"He is with Cedric. That Diggory kid is good. We had some fun last night, and he could be an Auror right now." Sirius laughed at Minerva's frown. "C'mon Professor. You know I'm right."

"You are a grown man. Dueling with students shouldn't be permitted." Minerva's lips twitched as Sirius pouted.

"Anyway, I came here to ask you to watch over Harry for the night. Ever since the Task, he doesn't sleep much, and instead wonders the halls. I need to run to Gringotts and pick something up for him." Minerva frowned.

"I am on duty tonight, I can teach him some things. I saw him yesterday with a certain book."

"Great. If he absorbs things like James did, I won't be able to teach him much in Transfiguration. We all know James was the best in that." Sirius had a far away smile on his face.

"Sirius, you weren't far behind." Minerva said softly.

"Maybe, but my talent always had been in Defense." Sirius gave the aging Transfiguration professor a wink before transforming into Padfoot. As soon as the transformation was complete the door to the classroom opened with Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter in the door way.

That was until Harry was tackled by the massive dog form of Padfoot. "Padfoot!" Harry's laughter danced off the halls, reminding Minerva why Sirius was always a favorite student.

* * *

Professor Flitwick smiled at the Hufflepuff that was in front of him. When Cedric asked to stay after class to talk, the Head of Ravenclaw eagerly said yes.

"How may I help you Cedric?" The smaller wizard asked the tall youth infront of him.

"Professor, honestly I don't know if you can help. Recently, I have been losing duels, and well, you are a dueling champion." Cedric asked awkwardly. Really he had only lost 2 duels in the last month, but they were defeats never the less. And who losses to Sirius Black anyway?

"Mr. Diggory, I would love to teach you, but you must understand that my schedule does not permit me to teach individuals often. Why should I teach you? Why don't you ask Professor Sprout. She isn't a slouch with a wand." Flitwick suggested. While what he said was true, there were at best two people in the school who could consistently beat Flitwick, and only one of them were employed there.

"I already asked Professor." Cedric replied. It was true as well. Cedric had asked during a random meeting, and was told bluntly that "Cedric dear, you would wipe the floor with me. I'd ask either Professors Moody or Flitwick."

"I see. Why me? Why not Professor Snape, Professor Moody or Professor McGonagall? All of them are extremely formidable." Flitwick fingered his wand and awaited the answer from the Hufflepuff.

"Professor Moody isn't going to say to a person throwing curses as him, unless his job requires it. Professor Snape would love to hit me with some curses but that isn't what I need. Professor McGonagall's dueling style revolves around transfiguration and a few curses, while mine revolves around charms, applications, and counters. In an open setting, I have the advantage, and in confined quarters I am at a disadvantage. Our styles are opposite." Cedric counted his points off, extremely careful not to insult any of the professors mentioned.

"And you forgot to answer the true question Mr. Diggory." Flitwick's eyes narrowed.

"You use charms. You don't just use them, you play with them, tweak them, shift their purpose and utilize them in combat. A shaving charm becomes a weapon. Not to mention your body modification charms Professor." Cedric swiftly stopped talking when the wand of his professor pressed into his chin.

"You will tell no one about those. That is forbidden knowledge." The voice of the half-goblin professor hissed out. Cedric trembled as the normal blue eyes of the Charms professor were yellow and slitted, and the professor had an air of malice around him. "Who else knows?"

Cedric didn't say a word as the wand ground into his cheek. Flitwick stopped his pressure when he felt a tap on his stomach. Glancing down he found Cedric's wand pointed firmly at his sternum.

"Back up, or I blow a hole through you." Cedric's furious words caused more alarm in Flitwick than even the wand pointed at him.

With a sigh, Flitwick sheathed his wand, and sat on his chair. "My apologies Mr. Diggory. In Goblin Culture, the mention of my enhancements results in death. For all those involved. If the Goblin Nation discovered that you knew, they would declare war on wizard kind assuming you tortured the information out of me."

"So you reacted with violence Professor?" Cedric bit out. His response was another sigh.

"My body enhancement does cause issues. I am faster, stronger, and nimbler. But I am also more vicious and bloodthirsty. It was the reason I left dueling. But I am still impressed by you. Most would have been terrified by my wand in their face." Flitwick explained with a sad smile.

"Impressed? Why the hell are you impressed when I could have died?!" Cedric exploded.

"Died? You silly boy, I was merely going to obliviate the knowledge of our conversation and my body enhancements from you. While I was angry and worried I would never harm a student!" Flitwick gasped.

Cedric sighed and let the tension in his muscles go. "So what is your answer professor?"

"Meet me here every Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday evening. I will make sure you are a force to be reckoned with." Flitwick smiled.

"Thanks professor." Cedric grabbed his bag and started to walk out. He stopped at the door and turned before he left. "By the way professor. Next time you point a wand at me without permission, be ready to fight."

The feral smile on Flitwick's face was testament to his feelings about the matter.

 **AN: Welp, work was hell this weekend, so I didn't get a chance to work on this. Luckily we had a snow day today so yay! You all may thank the Ohio Weather Gods for the effort. Now, we have the beginnings of the next major portion of this story, and peeks at three major character's views. Four if you count another view that isn't as major but still important. The next chapter will be worked on this weekend, so I should be on time with a monday posting.**


	11. Dueling isn't power, knowledge is

Harry flicked his wand and wordlessly conjured a pebble that shifted into a chain of stone. However, as soon as it formed, it started to crumble, and within moments was nonexistent. A frustrated growl rumbled in his throat and Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Just as I suspected. Your abilities are on par with the average sixth year student in dual Transfiguration. It was the worse subject of your father in the practice if I recall." The calm tones of the professor calmed the teen greatly.

They had been going over what Harry had learned from the green book James left Sirius for over two hours now, and for over three weeks while Minerva was on duty. However tonight was a Wednesday and it was getting beyond even the Prefect's curfew. As Harry took a deep breath and prepared to try again, Minerva stopped him.

"Harry, its late. I suggest you join me on my rounds and we head towards the Tower. While you do not have class tomorrow, I still must teach." A soft glare derailed any protest. Within moments the duo was out of the classroom that Minerva used for transfiguration and were roaming the halls.

"Professor, what is one thing that you remember about my mom?" Harry asked as they passed a portrait who was arguing with another.

"Her determination to succeed. She wasn't great at transfiguration. While not bad, she was at best an EE student Harry. No, she got her O with hours upon hours of revision and constant asking for help. I remember her knocking on my door much as you did earlier tonight." The transfiguration mistress spotted two students and barked,"Get to bed. Now. And 12 points from Hufflepuff. Six each."

While they roamed the halls, Harry kept asking questions, normally about his parents, though some were about obscure transfiguration concepts. "Why are metals more difficult to transfigure fluidly? And What does that even mean? Dad's journal said that, I was confused."

"A fluid transfiguration is an aspect from dual transfiguration, where you do transfiguration fluidly from the conjured material as it is being conjured. It is a sign of extreme mastery over the art." The explaination slid from her lips fast, showing her excitement over the concept.

Harry grinned, "Not many people can do it can they… Are you one?"

"Mr. Potter I'll have you know, you should never ask a transfiguration mistress her secrets!" The tone was quietly sarcastic, and the soft small smile on her face betrayed her intent.

"Of course Professor. Sorry Professor." The snappy response was paired with a fake salute from the teen. The scene was interrupted by the appearance of Severus Snape at the end of the hallway.

"I heard voices." The potion master locked eyes with Minerva, his wand in his hand.

"Why are you up Severus?" Minerva asked as she gently pressed Harry behind her. Severus' looked pale, and his hands were shaking.

"I must see the headmaster. And Mr. Potter here must go to bed. Goodnight." Snape sneered at the two and swept past them.

"He didn't look okay Professor." Harry said as they continued forward.

"I know Harry, I know."

* * *

Harry was woken up by the thump of someone dropping onto his bed. "Ugh Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"It's not Sirius. Get up Harry. Hermione and I need to talk to you about something you slept through at breakfast this morning." Ron's firm voice made Harry to blink out of sleep faster than he would have otherwise. After hearing the dorm door slam shut, Harry swiftly got up, showered and got dressed.

He met his friends in the common room, and his questions were stemmed by the looks on their faces. Hermione was practically vibrating, and her glare could melt stone. Ron however was calm, which was always bad, it meant that he was beyond furious.

"What's up?" Harry asked worried.

"Did you know that its been 3 weeks since the task Harry?" Ron calmly asked. He sat beside the window facing the Quidditch pitch, watching the first years have their lessons.

"Yeah, I mean, I am still prepping for the next task, whatever it will be. Sirius was saying that I should get on a set schedule." Harry responded confused.

"Harry James Potter, you haven't been to meals in the last week." Hermione's voice was shaking, and Ron's arms tensed as they were crossed over his chest.

"I ate with Sirius." Harry's voice was flat, his mind rapidly connecting the dots.

"Well, since classes were canceled today, we are going to hang out." Ron cut Hermione's retort before she even opened her mouth.

"Oh, well I was going to spend the day with Sirius…" Harry absently rubbed the back of his head.

"You won't be. You aren't leaving here until you explain why you haven't spent time with us." Hermione said, her voice suddenly sad.

Harry watched as her anger faded and she seemed to deflate. Before either he or Ron could move, she started to cry. "You-yo-you're all I got here and I don't want things to change and I don't like the things of the tournament and you can die and we could be alone and I don't want that and…" The words were muddled, and her tears poured down her cheeks.

Without a word, the two boys hugged her. Ron, being closer got there first, and pulled her to his chest, and Harry, having gotten there moments after, pulled them both close.

"Shhh… Harry will not die and leave us. Will he?" The question asked by the redhead went towards Harry.

"Never. I will survive, and I promise, I will win. To come back to you two. I refuse to die." Harry swore to his friends as he held them close.

The trio talked through most of the day, about small subjects, avoiding the bomb shell that was announced at breakfast. Harry was unaware of the announcement, and simply enjoyed talking to his friends. While Hermione was shaky still and Ron was closer than usual they were still the same. Harry smiled as Ron made a terrible joke about kneazles, and Hermione glared at him. It wasn't until close to dinner that Harry said something that wasn't light hearted.

"Guys, I'm sorry for not thinking about what you all felt during this. Sorry for-" His apologies were crushed by the Hermione missile that was hugging him.

"Mate, shut up. We understand, we do, doesn't mean we aren't angry, but we understand." Ron said. Hermione just continued to hug him.

"What caused it to happen today anyway?" Harry asked as he stroked Hermione's hair. He was clearing referring to the two confronting him.

"The date for the second task was announced for January 13th." Hermione said into Harry's chest.

Of the two friends, only Hermione noticed the tensing of Harry's muscles. Ron continued Hermione's role as news breaker. "A ball was also announced. That is supposed to happen on Yule."

Harry's confusion was evident. This was a tournament of death and despair, not dancing and lackadaisical freedoms. He voiced his issue to the room," I really don't understand."

Angelia sat down, having over heard the conversation as she passed. "From what Dumbledore said earlier when I passed him and asked the same question, and basically got the goblet is a screwed up piece of work." Her answer confused the teens. The unspoken question was 'What does that even mean?'

Ron's eyes grew wide, having understood first out of the three. "It wants us to enjoy ourselves before watching our friends and champions try to survive."

Angelia's grim nod confirmed the claim.

* * *

Harry watched the people in the Great Hall during dinner. Many of them spoke to their friends, flirted with people, and told jokes. There was an argument between a few second years, and a couple kissing at the Hufflepuff table. A standard day in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Dinner was great as always, and Harry absently picked at his shepherd's pie as he watched the denizens of Hogwarts.

Harry was not alone in his people watching, as the Headmaster was doing the same. It was his favorite pastime and the reason he ate dinner every night with the students. Albus Dumbledore surveyed his domain, with the hundreds of students in his care. It was this on his mind as he stood and tapped his goblet with his wand.

The chatting ceased as a melodious chime ran through the hall. Each face snapped to the head table to see Albus standing infront of his plate of tart.

"Students, I will not keep you from your dessert for long, I am merely repeating the announcement from this morning, with more information since the Chosen are all present."

A few faces flickered toward Viktor Harry and Fleur before going back to the headmaster. Dumbledore continued," On January 13th, at noon the Second Task will occur. Chosen, you will meet at the entrance hall, and progress to the Task area, while the audience will watch from here. During the Yule Ball, you will be given your clue to the Task. Speaking of said ball, the Yule Ball will be held here, in the Great Hall at 7pm on Christmas Eve. It will continue until 1am, with a grand celebration at midnight. Chosen, you are required to attend, and open and close the ball with a dance. Students under the age of 13, you are permitted to attend until 10pm, as curfew will be enforced for you. I believe that is all, so enjoy the tart, it is marvelous tonight." With a jovial smile, Dumbledore sat and started to eat his serving of tart.

Harry watched as the whispers and conversations began again, a small smile mirroring the headmaster's. "Small joys were what make the world turn," he softly said as he helped himself to some pudding.

* * *

That night found Cedric in front of a large wooden door in the Charms hallway. At precisely 8 pm he knocked on the door, his wand firmly in hand. It was nearly thirty times he had done this, knocked on this door, and dueled with his professor. Flitwick was a slave driver, who taught dueling differently than he did charms. There was no lecture, just practice.

As Cedric walked into the classroom after the word enter came through the wood, three charms flashed toward him from three sides. With a gong they collided as Cedric rolled forward, under the charm that flew from the desk. Flitwick jumped around the classroom, using the desks, bookshelves and even the chandeliers from the ceiling to continually bombard Cedric with charms.

Cedric rolled, ran and slid around the room, his wand constantly moving desks, books, chairs and even himself in and out of the way of the spells that came from all sides. The objects caught fire, were doused in water, enlarged, shrunk, cut, broken, and then repaired in rapid succession. Cedric fired a few curses upward, before diving under another desk as a firework charm slammed into the flagstones where he was. As soon as he was clear from the underside of the desk, he was frozen in place with a spell from his professor.

"Good Cedric. Keeping low is a great strategy for most duels, especially when your opponent has aerial superiority, yet is not flying. The issue of course, is that you got predictable, and a simple lure had you captured. Let us try exercise three for a few hours." With a flick, Cedric was able to move. Flitwick pushed the furniture to the sides and conjured three balls. With a groan Cedric readied himself to reflect the balls with spells. He hated this exercise.

* * *

Karkaroff cracked his neck as he knocked on the door of the dungeons. Instead of his normal attire, he was wearing a form fitting tunic and pants. His fur lined cloak was covering one shoulder, and his hair was tied back into a long braid.

"Enter." The silky response of the Potions master prompted Igor to open the door. He strode in and saw two young students scrubbing cauldrons as Severus Snape graded essays.

"What do you want Karkaroff?" The emotionless reply from Snape made Igor smile.

"My apologies, I didn't know you were supervising detention. I was merely going to ask for a duel, between friends of course." The headmaster of Durmstrang nearly smiled at the potion master as he sat his quill down and glared at the students.

"Your detentions are over. Go to your dormitories, and next time, mind your manners. Dismissed."

Igor chuckled softly as the children ran out of the door, and Severus stood. He was still chuckling as they went outside, and didn't stop until they were in front of the great doors.

"What are the rules Igor?" Severus drew his wand and started to circle. Igor mimicked him and smiled softly.

"Let's make it fun. Nothing that would result in Azkaban. Deal?"

"Deal." With a snarl, Severus attacked. Blasts of ruby light flashed across towards Igor who flicked his wand, conjuring a stone plate in their path. The stunners shattered the plate, and the shards were vaporized with a fourth curse from Severus before Igor could banish them towards the potions master.

With a wild gesture, water condensed in front of Igor, and blasted forward in a torrent. With a sharp step, Severus moved out of the way, sending curses toward the Durmstrang headmaster. Igor ducked and rolled, flicking his wand constantly sending cutting curses at the Potions Master.

Severus blocked the curses, knocking them off course as he returned fire by turning the ground Igor was headed toward into acid. With an acrobatic flip, the Headmaster jumped the pool of corrosive, firing stunners toward Severus continually.

With a growl, Severus wove a protective enchantment to a ring he wore on his left hand, holding it up to block the spells as he took aim once more. Before he could fire, a loud voice interrupted the duel.

"What is the meaning of this Igor? Severus?" Albus Dumbledore strode furiously toward the pair, his wand held tightly in his hand. With a flick, the acid was gone, the defensive net that Severus built and anchored to the ring he wore was torn down and both were unable to move their wand arms.

"Just a friendly duel headmaster. I just wanted to see how far Severus had progressed. I did help him gain his mastery after all." Igor responded with a smile. Even while under the gaze of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Igor could not hide his joy of combat.

"I see, Severus is this true?" Albus kept his gaze on Igor.

"Of course Headmaster. I assumed you were aware, that is why I said yes." Severus responded. His eyes flickered between the two. Albus' in his tense stance, wand still pointed at the ground, and Igor's casual stance.

"Fine. As of now, Igor I don't want you battling my teachers. Especially in high level duels where a stray spell can kill a student. Understood?" Only now did the Durmstrang head's joy dissipate. He clearly didn't think of the possible watchers.

"Crystal clear Dumbledore." Dumbledore nodded at his fellow headmaster before turning to his potions master.

"Severus, you are a marvelous wizard who does not need to prove himself by beating an old teacher. I find you to be a great colleague and your abilities are respected. Please remember that the next time someone asks you for a duel in my castle." The firm voice of the Headmaster caused Snape to nod.

"Good. I am going to bed gentlemen. If I discover that this duel continued, I will be most… irritated. Sleep well." With a flourish of his purple robes, the Headmaster of Hogwarts strode back into the castle.

As soon as the headmaster crossed the threshold of the castle, the spells holding the wand arms of Igor and Severus ended, and the two stared at each other. "Albus is still as terrifying as ever." Igor said calmly.

"You speak as if it is a surprise. He is the greatest wizard of the age Igor." Severus started to walk towards the castle. He was stopped before he entered by Igor speaking.

"Severus, you are a marvelous wizard. Thank you for the duel."

The Headmaster of Durmstrang had already started to walk away, or he would have seen the casual wave over the shoulder of the Potions Master of Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry was exhausted. He was utterly exhausted while is godfather Sirius Black leaned against a wall without breaking a sweat. It was like this every night that they dueled. Sirius would utterly destroy him. Spells deflected before they were fully formed, barriers up even if the spell reached him,and an endless bombardment of curses, jinxes, hexes and spells forcing Harry into movement from the get go. It was as if he was fighting against ten wizards not one.

"Why? Why am I not strong enough to beat you?" Harry asked as he rolled onto his back. His gasps for air brought a slight smile to Sirius' face.

"Because that is how you are thinking." Sirius said casually as he slid down the wall until he was sitting with his knees up.

His godson's silence was more telling than anything about his understanding. Sirius sighed. "Dueling is not a power game. It is too like chess for it to be a power game. The average wizard is just as good as the average wizard. Each start off with the same pieces. But for some, they start off with more. Maybe an extra rook, or an extra knight. These are your dueling prodigies. Then you have wizards like Dumbledore and Voldemort, who start off with a stacked field, while you start with only a depleted one."

Sirius kept talking as he noticed he had Harry's undivided attention. "Power means nothing if you can't touch 'em. As much as I hate him, Snape is a great duelist. He is not the strongest around, not the weakest, but around the upper levels if magic had such things. No what makes him so dangerous, especially in a duel is that mind." Sirius tapped his forehead. "If you go into a duel, without thinking of at least two different ways of engaging, you lost before you raised your wand."

"So… you are saying that dueling is a thinking game?" Harry breathed out.

"No. Dueling is not a thinking game. Dueling is about action reaction and conscious combat decisions. In this life, especially if the war starts, you will be ambushed, taken by surprise, or worse attacked by people you have no business dealing with. In those situations, the key to survival is not to think, but to react, and know how to act." Sirius killed that thought swiftly.

"Sirius… Am I bad at dueling? What can I do improve?" Harry's question caused Sirius to sigh. The kid never pulled his punches with the questions.

"Kid, you have all the tools. Your spells are fast, hit hard, and are accurate. Your reflexes are astounding, and you got some good power behind your magic. You just need to learn how to use your head and use your skills. When that happens, I could put money on you any day of the week." Sirius smiled as he stood and helped his Godson up.

"By the way Sirius, I want to hang out with Hermione and Ron Monday night." Harry mentioned as they started back toward Gryffindor tower.

"Good, I still have some reading to do on what we need to do to make your Rule. I also need to write a letter to Moony. He will be pissed I didn't tell him I was at Hogwarts." Sirius pouted as Harry laughed.

Harry's laughter slowly died and his smile slipped off his face. "Sirius… I don't know how I can win. If I can't crown, I don't have the power to-" His sentence was silenced by a soft thump to the back of his head.

"I just told you. Power isn't everything. Ask Fred and George if they ever saw their dad duel. You will understand better then. I won't lie, power is a good thing. But just because you have power doesn't mean you will win." Sirius ruffled the hair of his godson.

"Why can't I ask Ron?" Harry asked as they climbed the steps.

"I don't think Arthur has picked up his wand for violence in at least 9 years. Fred and George probably saw him duel at least in practice. Gods know that people kept in practice for a while after Voldemort died." Sirius casually replied.

When the two made it back to the Fat Lady, Harry turned and hugged Sirius tightly. "Night Padfoot." He was then gone into his dorm before Sirius could reply.

"Night kid."

 **AN: This chapter was ready Wednesday... and then the news hit about the happenings in Florida and it slipped my mind. In this chapter we see two characters training, and another side of Igor. Sirius is also showing off a little bit... but if I'm honest, he is just getting started. Next chapter will be prep for the Yule ball, and my week will be weird. I am going to be on break from school but my work schedule is weird, so I may not get to work as hard as I want on the next chapter.**

 **Hug your loved ones folks. Til next time.**


	12. It takes more than one to tango

Harry groaned as he hid in a secret passage way on the fourth floor of Hogwarts Castle. Ever since the ball was announced six days ago, he has been asked no less than 20 times if he would take so and so to the event. His reaction of course was no, run, and hope it didn't happen. At least until the first year came up and did it. He just didn't answer that.

"You know Harry, hiding isn't the best option here." A voice from behind him made Harry fall through the tapestry that hid the entrance. When he got his baring back, he saw two identical red heads laughing at him.

'gits' Harry thought as he got up. "What do you two want?" He grabbed his bag from the twin that offered it, and slung it over a shoulder.

"Well Harry, we felt it would be kind of us to tell you how to solve your issue." One twin began with the other picking the sentence up flawlessly. "Even though it was hilarious to watch you run from that first year…" The twins laughed as Harry blushed.

The trio of Gryffindors turned a corner to see a group of 7th years pushing a third year around.

"Loony Lovegood." The chants of the seventh years as they pushed the smaller girl around made the three's blood boil. In a flash, three wands pointed at the group, and spells fired.

Four people dropped to the ground, one crying when she hit the flagstones. Harry ran up, and knelt by her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry Potter." The big blue eyes of the dirty blond girl met Harry's eyes with a vacant expression.

"You're Luna Lovegood right?" One of the twins asked as he picked through the pockets of one of the unconscious seventh years. Harry didn't even turn his head at the image. Fred and George often made sure that anything interesting was taken out of the hands of bullies. They had to pay for their "research" some way, they claimed.

"Yes, and you are George." The soft voice of the young Ravenclaw shook the twins. Rarely were they ever identified correctly when their brother was around.

"Well, let's get you off the floor." Harry helped her up, after tucking his wand away. Her smile was hesitant but sweet in response to his kindness.

"Thank you. Tell me, why are you in this part of the castle anyway?" Luna asked as she straightened her skirt.

Harry noticed that for the first time in their conversation, Luna blinked. This thought distracted him from answering for a moment. "Umm… I don't really have to attend classes so, I just wander the castle instead?"

Luna tilted her head, looking at Harry as if he believed her to be stupid. This stare continued for several seconds, as the twins silently snickered behind the young teen. Finally, Harry sighed and changed his answer.

"I'm hiding from the people who won't leave me alone about this ball thing."

"Why Harry Potter?" Luna asked as she started to walk down the hall. Harry followed her, not even realizing he was. The twins shared a look before following as well, leaving the formerly conscious bullies lying in a heap in the corridor.

Once Harry caught up to Luna, he answered the question." I don't really want to get attached to anyone. I also really don't want to get attached to someone who only wants to go to the ball with a Chosen. I am more than just the Chosen of Hogwarts, and many of the girls who run up to me asking don't even want to know who I support in Quidditch." Luna nodded as he finished his explaination.

"That sounds terrible Harry. On the Brightside, you could always ask a friend to accompany you to the ball. That seems like a valued solution."

"What friend? I ask Hermione, Ron becomes a git. Although, I don't swing that way, asking out Ron annoys Hermione." Harry points out.

"Are there no others that come to mind when you think of friends Harry Potter?" Luna asked as they stopped infront of a wall. She leaned against a pillar that supported a bust of an extremely ugly wizard.

"Not really. I mean there's Ron's sister Ginny, but I don't want to ruin my relationship with the Weasleys over a date that to me didn't mean what Ginny wanted it to." Harry turned to the twins behind him. "Sorry guys, but I don't think I could risk it."

The twins nodded. They both knew that Ginny and Harry would be a rollercoaster, and while funny, the risk of it exploding would be way too much for their liking either.

"You could not ask out Ginny Weasley anyway, as she is attending with Neville Longbottom." Luna stated without much inflection. For her, it was merely a fact. To the twins, it was news however.

"Oh? Neville asked our sister to the ball?" One twin began. The other, as was custom, continued the thought. "Well good on him. Ginny and Neville would be good together. What do you think Fred?"

Fred put a finger to his chin, making a comical face to simulate thinking. "Before I answer that, when did I become Fred?" At his twin's whispered answer, he nodded. "Of course, however could I forget. Now, back to the question my other half asked. I like it!"

"Would you two stop gossiping about your sister and get back to my issue?" Harry snapped as the two continued to talk about how Neville would be a great to the Weasley clan. Immediately the twins silenced themselves. Harry continued to glare at the two for a moment before turning back to Luna. "What do you think I should do Luna?"

"You will be on the top of the Grand Staircase at 6:45pm on the day of the Yule Ball, dressed to the best of your ability, and enjoy your date with me. Good night Harry Potter." With that, Luna turned to the bust and politely asked it to move. The bust and pillar shifted to the left, exposing a passage that cut through the wall, presumably in the direction of the Ravenclaw Dorms.

The twins clapped Harry on a should each, and the one on the left said," You know Harry, I think you just solved your issue."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Thanks for the obvious. Come on, we need to leave the floor before a professor finds those bullies."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall surged forward, transforming into a cat midstep, as a blast of blue light struck where her chest was a moment ago. Shifting back to human in an instant, a flick of the wand brought three desks alive, stampeding toward her opponent. Three twists of a wand brought javelins into existence, banished towards her adversary. Her two-pronged attack was countered by two waves of bright flames, burning the desks, and melting the javelins as it blasted forward. In an instant, a rock was conjured, and transfigured into a wall that protected the Mistress from the searing flames.

Sirius grinned as he circled the wall, firing curses that curved in the air to slam into the exact center of the structure. As soon as he could see beyond the wall, he ducked as a swarm of arrows were banished toward him. A roll forward was countered by an animated rug attempting to bind him. A moment to fire the _diffindo_ that cut through the rug, had three Stunning spells fired in his direction as the Rock wall crumbled, becoming daggers.

Minerva scowled as her spells were countered by a shield charm, and her daggers were transfigured into noodles. Sirius fired more spells at her, blue red and an orange one that passed through her hastily created shield charm. In a flash Sirius transformed, his Grim body crossing the distance in an instant.

Sirius transformed back into himself with his wand to the cheek of the Deputy of Hogwarts. He nearly pronounced his victory when he felt a sharp point to his stomach. Glancing down, he saw Minerva holding a very sharp dagger to this stomach. "Looks like a tie Professor."

"No, I lost. Even if I were to stab you, you could take off my head, and possibly survive." Minerva replied as they separated. With a swish of the wand, the dagger in her hand transformed back into a feather. Sirius waved his wand around the room and repaired the damage the two caused.

"You are recovering nicely however Sirius." The Transfiguration professor told her former student. And it was true. When they began these exercises, Sirius had barely been able to keep up with Minerva. Now, Minerva rarely won. Amazing what time with good food, company and work outs could accomplish.

"I'm still no where near where I need to be. Before Azkaban, I could duel you and Flitwick together. As it is, Flitwick would destroy me. I actually have to try against Cedric for crying out loud!" Sirius threw his hands up as he complained. Ever since gaining his freedom, he found his emotions to be more volatile, and explosive. Just like any explosive, his blast of anger and self-pity was gone in an instant. "But, I have only been recovering for a few months. It takes time. Sorry Minerva."

A smile from the Marauder stopped any dressing down from the Transfiguration Professor in its tracks. "I understand Sirius. You feel lacking. Yet you are also handicapping yourself."

"No. I refuse. I didn't need to before, and I sure as hell don't need to now." Sirius barked, his face a mask of fury.

"Sirius Black, I am not saying that you must, but that you may have to at some point. It is an asset, and if Harry is endangered you must utilize any asset you have!" The volume of Minerva's voice matched the venom in Sirius' as she rebutted his point.

"If?! Harry is endangered! This tournament will not let him go unscathed! Designed to maim, murder and burn the ashes!" Sirius yelled. "I can't save him Minerva! I can't do anything about this."

"You think I need saving Sirius?" A voice from the door interrupted McGonagall's counter. In the doorway, Harry surveyed the two arguing.

"That was not what I said Harry." Sirius sighed.

"No, it wasn't. It was what you meant. You think that I can't get through this tournament without being hurt." Harry calmly stated as he walked into the room.

"Now, Harry, I'm certain that Sirius-" McGonagall began to defuse before Sirius spoke up over her.

"Honestly Harry, yes. I don't see a way you can get through this without being injured. This tournament was designed to kill you. You weren't uninjured for the First Task either, and you only survived that because of a stupid fluke of magic. So no Harry, I don't think you can get through this without being hurt." Sirius strode forward as he spoke until he was in front of his godson.

Harry was about to speak when suddenly Sirius was spun around, and an echoing slap slammed into his cheek.

"Sirius Orion Black, how dare you. I understand that you are upset, and emotional now, but to say such untrue things to your godson is despicable. James and Lily would be ashamed of you. Harry maybe rough around the edges now, but he is 14 years old and is still learning. He is skilled, and a marvelous wizard!" McGonagall scolded Sirius as the man held his reddening cheek. She took a deeper breath to continue her rant when Harry interrupted.

"Professor, thank you but Sirius is allowed his opinion. It just means that when I win, I'll surprise him too." Harry calmly replied. He turned completely to Sirius and said," Sirius, I love you. I do. But if you aren't behind me, supporting me, get the hell out of the room. I have training."

The former Azkaban tenant strode towards the door, his balled fists shaking. Before he crossed the threshold, he stopped. He heard Minerva start teaching his godson about a concept in transfiguration. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and opened the door. Two bodies fell through the now open doorway. "What are you two doing?"

Hermione looked up and flinched. Sirius Black's eyes were dark, stormy, but strangely empty. He stared at her on the ground in front of him, atop Ron with a complete detachment. It was a cold detachment, as if she and Ron didn't matter to the former convict. Her surprise was interrupted by Ron mumbling,"Wanna get off me Hermione?"

As the two scrambled up, Sirius repeated his question. Ron was the first to answer for once.

"We saw something that would be of note to Harry. Some bullies were all over Luna we ran into Cedric and he said to tell Harry." Ron spat the story swiftly. Hermione began,"Now Ron,that's not-"

"I'll handle it you two. Now leave. Harry is busy, and I have to deal with some things." Sirius interrupted, flicked his wand, and levitated the two people out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned and strode toward his Godson and former professor.

"Harry, Minerva, sorry to interrupt. But we have something that came up. Harry, what is Luna Lovegood to you?" Sirius interrupted the transfiguration lesson. Harry blinked owlishly at the question, while Minerva was displeased.

"Sirius, why the hell does that matter? Harry is training."

"Do you feel it professor? In the air I mean." Sirius countered.

"What are you talking about?" The irritated tone of the professor was not lightened by Sirius' rebuttal.

"You mean the magic right Sirius?" Harry cut in, getting a nod from his Godfather.

"Yeah kid, I mean the magic. From what I've found in my research, the Goblet is a real git." Sirius spoke softly, as if the room itself was listening.

"That maybe true, but that doesn't have anything to do with Ms. Lovegood!" Minerva said before she gestured with her wand. "So kindly allow Harry and I to continue!"

"Wait professor. If we can feel the Goblet's magic, that must mean something. The fact that Sirius asked about Luna, knowing I am just going to the ball with her as a friend, means that he thinks the Goblet may mess with my emotions. Right?" Harry reasoned quickly, his wand idling tapping his forearm as he thought with his arms crossed.

"Yeah kid, you're right. We know the Goblet can mess with emotions, as I told you before. It messed with Dumbledore and myself while we were in a meeting with the Minister. Dumbledore told me recently, that Occlumency helps." Sirius ran a hand through his hair again and sighed.

"So I should learn occlumency. My grimoire mentioned it, once. Teach me it Sirius." Harry nodded at his own plan of action.

"I can't kid. Azkaban has a drawback other than the tortured psyche. I will never be able to preform Occlumency. Brightside, no one wants in my head. My mind healer says,'Your mind echoes with the Dementor's breaths. It's as if I was in Azkaban while in your mind.' So, I have a built in defense."

Harry's brow furrowed. He rapidly went through his options of tutors. Dumbledore and the Ministry were out, as they could not teach him anything per the rules of the Tournament. "How is it taught Sirius?"

"The art of occlumency is taught by constantly invading your mind, pulling out before any harm comes to you. It takes extreme control of one's emotions, and one's own mind, to accomplish. Of those available to you Harry, I can only recommend Severus." Minerva answered the question for Sirius.

"I knew the guy was an Occlumens, I didn't know he was that good." Sirius' eyebrows rose in surprise. Severus started working on that when they were kids, for a reason he never really found out.

"Can he be trusted?" Harry asked Minerva. He was already planning on how to gain Snape's favor enough to get these lessons.

"Yes, I'll call him here. No matter what, Sirius keep your mouth shut. Harry, let me do the talking." Minerva swirled her wand around her head, a patronus darting out of the mist she formed with the movement. With out a word, the animal darted through the floor of the room.

"It will take him around 30 minutes to get here, since at this time he is likely brewing. We will continue our lesson. " As Harry began to conjure chains to transfigure the metal that they are made from, Minerva gestured to Sirius to join her. Once he did, she put up a silencing spell and whispered,"Go check on Mr. Diggory and Ms. Lovegood. Ms. Lovegood, undoubtedly feels the magic in the air, and it likely is affecting her. Mr. Diggory should be aware that his pupil is being taught occlumency."

"I can't stop the magic. Albus and I thought about it for several hours, and came to the conclusion that the Goblet would take it as interference, and in his words, "Slaughter us all in the most visceral way possible." Sirius whispered back,"I also don't want to leave without telling Harry I am just checking on something for him. Don't want him thinking I just left."

Minerva nodded and took down the spell keeping their words secret. Sirius walked forward, whispered in Harry's ear, and walked out the door swiftly. Harry continued to conjure chains, before he started intricate figure 8 movements of his wand to change the material.

"Remember Harry, that you must also maintain the shape, as the new material is different than the old." McGonagall instructed as on chain shortened by over a meter when it shifted from iron to ceramic.

* * *

Sirius transformed as soon as the door shut behind him. His dark nose lifted in the air, he took a deep breath. Luckily for him, the castle was extremely drafty. He could smell most of the scents in the castle from the 3rd floor. Likely due to the dozens of hidden passages that existed on this floor leading to every single floor of the castle. Several inhales later, Padfoot had the scent he was looking for. He darted off, into a secret passage that he opened with a slap of the paw on the right brick, and was on his way to the fifth floor before a student ever saw him.

Padfoot darted up the passage, the steps of the passage being eaten by the large dog's leaping bounds. The stairs ended at a blank wall, which didn't stop Padfoot a moment, hopping forward, he slipped through the wall, transforming back to Sirius once on the other side. Infront of him was another illusion of a wall, with a tapestry in front of it.

Sirius smiled as he tapped the illusion infront of him twice on a brick that was directly center of the wall portion. The illusion turned solid, and without looking behind him, he walked backwards until he went up three steps. As he turned, he heard a whoosh of magic signifying that the corridor closed.

He, James and Remus discovered these passages in 4th year. Remus thought they used a switching spell variant to shift the structure on was in to one connected to the passage above. Which likely got locked due to a pass mistake from some students. James thought that it was the Castle trying to ensure that it was in control to who got to the upper floors where the students were. These were the only passages ways the went from the third floor all the way up to each of the towers. Sirius agreed with James privately, especially after last year, when the passage would not work for him. It refused to go beyond the fourth floor, which were teacher's quarters primarily, and refused to go below the first to the dungeons where the Hufflepuff and Slytherin dorms were.

As he pounded up the stairs he came to another dead end. This one he walked through slowly, exiting opposite a bust of an ugly wizard on a pillar. Infront of him were two students, one younger than the other. The older was tending to the younger as she cried softly, her tears mixing with the blood that ran from her obviously broken nose.

"Shhh.. Luna, don't worry. I can fix this, or we can go to Madam Pomfrey. It will be okay." Cedric gently stroked the third year's hair as he puzzled in his head on how he would report this.

"I don't want to get the walldingers in trouble. It isn't their fault." Luna's voice was slightly warped by the broken nose and her tears, but Cedric understood the basics.

"Luna, it was their-"

"Kid, she's right." Cedric jumped as Sirius Black settled in a crouch infront of the two. The former convict pointed his wand at Luna, gave a clockwise turn, and a muttered spell that Cedric didn't catch. Cedric's eyes widened as Luna's nose slapped back into place, her bruises disappeared and her rumpled clothes and hair straightened.

"There, all fixed." Sirius sighed tiredly. It went against his nature to utilize such magic. He was a combatant, not a healer. But being in war gave you skills you never thought you would have had.

"Thank you Sirius Black. You too Cedric Diggory." A beaming smile lit up Luna's face as she thanked her saviors.

"No problem kid. Now, Cedric, before you report it, Dumbledore undoubtedly knows. And Luna was right. The fools likely didn't even realize they are doing it. The goblet-" Sirius explained rapidly.

"The Goblet messes with emotions with its magic as it works to 'spice up' the tasks. Yeah, Flitwick told me last week. I was more aggressive than usual, and he stopped me. It isn't an excuse." Cedric spat.

"You can't force the ignorant to understand Cedric. You can't force people to do what they do not wish too. Magic is strong, but not that strong." Luna's slightly whimsical voice cut through the anger the Hufflepuff felt.

"That doesn't excuse it! Violence isn't the answer!" Cedric exclaimed as he stood and started to pace.

"I would agree whole heartedly Mr. Diggory." The aged voice of the Headmaster of Hogwarts announced his presence to the students. Sirius just shot a grin and asked,"What took ya so long? I figured you'd beat me here."

"I stopped to deal with the perpetrators. Ms. Lovegood, you would be relieved to know that I took points, assigned detention and momentarily lifted the aggression from their minds. They were horrified by their assault, and agreed readily to their punishment, even asking for more." Albus Dumbledore spoke to the victim with a cool calm and collected respect that shocked Cedric nearly as much as how light the punishment was.

"That's it Headmaster? They broke her nose, kicked her down the steps, and then thought about continuing before I intervened. Why exactly are they still here?" Cedric growled, his handsome figures marred by an ugly grimace. That grimace fell from his lips as Albus Dumbledore looked in his eyes. In those ancient blue eyes, Cedric saw exactly how he measured to the Headmaster. A burning candle with endless potential, able to start fires, lighten a room, provide warm for hundreds.

"Mr. Diggory, you are also being influenced. Control your mind. I am certain you know some occlumency. Utilize it." Albus looked back at Luna. "Ms. Lovegood, occlumency would not help you would it?"

"No Headmaster. I can feel magic constantly. Daddy said that Mommy could too, and that it was why we moved away from many people." Luna's voice was happy and joyous even though her eyes were sad at the mention of her mother.

"It was as I suspected. Pandora never verbalized her ability, but I suspected it was a form of magical sensation that most magical people developed. You have had this ability since birth correct?" Albus lightly asked as the pillar and bust slid out the way with a flick of his fingers.

"Yes headmaster." The two started towards the entrance of the passage way to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Gentlemen, this is where we leave you. I have more to discuss with Ms. Lovegood, Sirius, you have to discuss somethings with Mr. Diggory. Goodnight." Albus spoke as he crossed the passage away threshold, the pillar and bust closing behind him.

"I love it when Dumbledore makes an exit. It's always entertaining." Sirius grinned before he looked at the bust seriously. "Calicula, Only professors of this institution and Ravenclaw students are allowed in past you tonight. I'm certain that the Headmaster will be adding protections to Ms. Lovegood, but I don't feel like taking chances."

For the first time in his memory the bust spoke, "An honorable idea, I require the passphrase to initiate however." Sirius nodded before he walked forward and whispered in the bust's ear. "Passphrase accepted, your orders are in effect."

Sirius and Cedric walked away, and made it down one flight of steps before Cedric's curiosity over took him. "Okay, what was that back there? I was there with Professor Lupin when he locked down the Ravenclaw dorm last year, and that didn't happen."

"We can discuss why you were headed to the Ravenclaw dorm at midnight last year another time." Sirius grinned at the blush that colored Cedric's cheeks. "That was something Remus didn't need to do. He was a professor, and well, I am not. I can't lock down the dorm. However the bust doesn't lead to the dorm kid."

"What are you talking about? That is how you get into the Ravenclaw common room and dorms." Cedric stated. That was the way Cho always took him.

"Kid, that's the back door. The front is a knocker that asks a riddle, and gauges intent. Many of the front doors to the common rooms do that. Even Slytherin's, though I suspect that it allows any student from that house in." Sirius explained as they went down another floor.

"I didn't know that." Cedric mumbled. Why hadn't Cho showed him the front door? Sirius seemed to read his mind.

"The knocker is another two floors up. The bust is closer to nearly every place in the castle except Gryffindor's tower."

Cedric made a noise of understanding as they stood outside Harry's practice room. Sirius grabbed his shoulder as Cedric reached for the doorknob. When he looked, Sirius gestured with his chin to a door further down. Without a word, the two went into the unused classroom and shut the door.

"Cedric, I'm going to be honest. If you can't control yourself around Harry, you won't be able to help." Sirius started.

"What are you- Oh. The goblet thing again." Cedric sighed as he realized what was going on.

"Yeah, the Goblet. I get it, the goblet affects me too. But Harry told me earlier that if I wasn't behind him supportively, get out. He's right. He can't just survive anymore. If he is going to live up to his Name, he is going to need to thrive, and he can't do that when people are being negative from his camp." Sirius related his godson's message.

Cedric nodded in agreement. "He's right. Give me a moment. I need to occlude." Cedric's eyes shut for a few moments as he went deathly still. Within two minutes, his eyes snapped back open and they were a duller color than before. Without a word to Sirius, he walked out of the room, and into Harry's Practice room.

"Interesting. Explains Snivellus' empty stare." Sirius snickered as he followed the Hufflepuff.

* * *

"In certain arts, Magic and the Soul and Mind are one and the same. Occlumency is one such art. In this art, your mind and soul are manifested on a plane most experts label the Mindscape. This mindscape is fueled into existence via your magic. In order for your magic to fuel the creation of the mindscape, one must experience an invasion into that very Mindscape." Severus Snape lectured Harry about the art that was his highest achievement. When Minerva asked him to teach the Last Potter about an art that he excelled in, he scuffed. At least until he saw a memory from his colleague about an exercise that Harry used to control something. The trio exercise had a wizard levitate an object of weight, while transfiguring a small object continuously, and holding a shield charm. It was designed to force a wizard to multitask and was a requirement for an O in the transfiguration OWL.

"Professor, how does one invade a mindscape that doesn't yet exist?" Harry asked. Severus hid a small smile, as that was the exact question that he asked Albus Dumbledore when he started to learn this in 6th year.

"The mindscape is a mix of magic, soul and mind. All these things already exist inside you, and will form a rudimentary defense at the first level of invasion. It is likely that you already have this defense, especially since the Dark Lord attacked you as a child." Severus explained patiently.

"Voldemort invaded my mind before attempting to kill me?" Harry's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Do not say that name!" Snape snapped. He took a calming breath and continued." The Dark Lord scanned the minds of most every one he encountered at least passively. It, along with various rituals and rites, gave him near precognitive reflexes in a duel. I have only seen him matched twice, and of them the Headmaster was the most capable."

"My dad pulled it off…" Harry mumbled. Everyone in the room was surprised when Severus nodded in agreement.

"Your father was, in my experience, a bully, an arrogant fool, and a dunderhead. However, I do not scorn the dead. He was also an extremely gifted wizard, who had access to tools that most do not. It was only via these tools that he was a match for the Dark Lord." Severus spoke calmly, and his eyes met Harry's as he spoke. Harry nodded in acceptance. He didn't agree with Severus, but he was allowed his opinion.

"You're an arsehole Snivellus." The voice of Sirius Black interrupted the lesson.

"Oh, the mutt returned. Minerva, please put a muzzle on him so I can get back to teaching his godson how to survive in a world of people who crave his secrets." Severus didn't even look up as he gazed into Harry's eyes.

Sirius sighed as he was faced with the glares of Minerva and surprising Cedric. "Sorry Snape. I don't like you. But you didn't deserve that."

"Apology accepted Sirius, now please let Professor Snape teach." Harry's voice caused Sirius' lip to twitch.

"Arrogant brat." Severus spoke in a monotone, but his eyes had a dulled sprinkle of humor in them that only Harry could have seen. "Luckily, you do have a rudimentary mindscape, it seems the Dark Lord did scan you before you were attacked. Now comes the harder practice. Forming it into something that reflects your soul, mind, and magic that can protect you in some way."

"Wouldn't a wall work?" Harry asked as he envisioned a wall around his mind.

"You are thinking too literal. A protective mind doesn't mean an isolated one or even a mind that is defended actively. The first step is to clear your mind. Clear it of all but your mindscape. When you are ready nod, and I shall enter your mind and we will continue there." Severus instructed quietly.

After a few minutes of relative silence, Harry nodded. With a look of concentration, Severus spoke."Legimens."

In Severus's mind's eye he saw an empty plan, with rocks and grass but little else. Speaking softly, knowing that Harry could hear him, he spoke. "Good. Now, think of a structure, the first structure that comes to mind, and plant it here."

In an instant, Hogwarts appeared in all her glory. Severus allowed himself a moment of surprise, as he expected something less intense. "Good. Imagine everything about this structure. Now, think of the first thing that comes to mind when you think of it, other than people."

Snape's eyes widened as phoenixes appeared flying above the building, their song adding force, texture and even scent to the mindscape. Severus exited Harry's mind and spoke verbally for the first time in several minutes.

"Good. Keep that mindscape. Now, you must organize your mind. Your memories, thoughts, emotions. I recommend doing so outside the mindscape structure, then moving it into the space. This is the part that your soul reflects on. How you organize, sort, and categorize is unique, and impossible to teach. It will take you a while, but whenever you feel you are done, come find me." Severus spoke softly, knowing Harry's head likely hurts.

"That's it?" Sirius spoke up from the corner, getting a grimace from Harry as his head pounded.

"Yes. If I was on a stricter time table, and there wasn't a homicidal cup asking for a reason to slaughter us, I would repeatedly invade his mind, and create the rudimentary defenses myself with each attack. But that would cause pain that could be counted as debilitating."Severus explained as he fluidly stood up. "As long as he cleared his mind every night, he would be an occlumens within three sessions, or in less than a week. As it is, depending on his concentration, he could finish in a week to three months."

Cedric spoke up next. "Did you mention the benefits of Occluding?"

"Of course. He knew that it would empower his spell casting to higher levels. He mentioned that he felt a pinnacle of focus, as if the entirety of his surroundings were analyzed and assessed within a millisecond when he was in the first task. That, in a nutshell is occlumency." Severus spoke as he started to leave. Sirius' eyes were wide and Snape saw as he passed. "I see you figured something out mutt. You are asking yourself, 'I have felt that since I escaped.'"

"My mindhealer said…" Sirius repeated.

"Your mindhealer is a dunderhead. Occlumency is a not a purely mental art. I'd suspect that as soon as you accept your soul, you would be able to Occlude." Severus stepped out of the room as Sirius looked on in confusion.

"So, the question is Sirius, what are you denying about yourself?" Cedric pointed out as he helped Harry up.

* * *

Harry was settled into bed the next day exhausted from training. For the first time today, he dueled Cedric and Sirius at the same time. They thoroughly beat him, each time. It was humiliating but a great learning experience. Minerva tucked him in, smiling slightly at his soft snores. As she left the dorm, she remembered how the day went.

Flashback

Cedric danced around Harry's spells like he was a wrath, countering with charms and jinxes until he had a sure way of hitting hard. Sirius' style never changed, a furious assault of magic that was protected by a knowledge of curses and shields that Harry had barely even cracked.

While those two were impressive, Minerva only had eyes on her pupil himself. She was astonished by the improvement she saw. Harry dueled them both, and while he wasn't winning by any means, he wasn't being destroyed either. Flicking into existence items to block Sirius' curses, moving fluidly around spells from Cedric, and always shifting himself into favorable positions, Harry dueled as if he was flying. It was pure unadulterated skill. And much like when he was flying, it was not even noticed by the boy.

While she was distracted by her thoughts, a cutting curse sliced across Harry's chest, that was retaliated with a bludgeoning curse that sent Cedric flying. "This duel is done!" Minerva called.

Instantly all wands were by the men's sides and Harry held a hand to his chest. Sirius went over and healed the cut easily enough as he spoke to his godson. "You did good kid. But next time, don't focus on one of us. We are as good as you if not better, so its important to realize that we take a shot if we see it." Harry nodded as he accepted the advice and asked to go again.

Minerva bit her lip as she approved them to begin again. This was the worst part of this. She remembered doing this exact thing with James Sirius and Remus with Peter acting as support. She remembered justifying it due to the war and allowing them to duel each other under her supervision. She remembered hating it then as well.

Flashback end

Minerva went to her office and a bottle of Olden's Finest.

* * *

Three weeks pasted in this way. Every morning, Harry would be out of bed, sitting in the common room meditating before even the brightest Seventh year attended their earliest class. Hermione and Ron would sit in the common room at the end of the day and watch as Harry was carried exhausted back to his bed.

It wasn't until the last day of term that they found Harry waiting in the common room for them instead of meditating. "Hey guys. Your classes are going to be cancelled today, thought I'd tell you myself. Especially since Dumbledore is doing it for the Chosen."

"What are you talking about Mate?" Ron asked as the trio started to head towards the great hall, bags forgotten in the wake of the news.

"You'll find out. It's a pleasant surprise." Harry smiled at Hermione's huff of annoyance. "So Hermione, how is runes?"

As Hermione started talking about Celtic verses Nordic runes, Harry nodded. He idly threw an arm around Ron's shoulder and whispered in his ear,"You asked her to the ball right?"

Ron replied,"Of course, that first weekend after finding out about it. I had to make sure I'd have dress robes for it."

"Good mate, cause if you didn't I'd have to curse ya." Harry joked.

"If you two are done gossiping, I would like to continue my explaination of runes!" Hermione scolded with a smile.

"Sorry!" The two separated and pretended to stand at attention.

The three broke down into laughter that continued even during breakfast.

* * *

"Attention Breakfast goers! Today, classes are cancelled, and if you look outside, you will notice an abundance of snow. I was informed by a wonderful first year from Hufflepuff, that certain schools would give snow days on such days. So, I have decided to attempt it just once, since all classes have finished their exams. Enjoy your break, and if you are leaving the castle for it, the Express will leave tomorrow at 9 am as is custom." The voice of Albus Dumbledore called over the excited chatter of the students who were just told their break came a day early.

As he settled in his chair he smiled wide. This was the best part of his job. The ability to see the hundreds of smiling students eager to live, learn and prosper. On his right, Madam Maxime nodded in approval. "Dumbly-dore, I am in agreement with your choice. The Professors would merely have the students reviewing."

Karkaroff smiled softly at his students who were looking at him for instruction. "Durmstrang Students, you may also partake in this snow day instead of your scheduled lectures today. Enjoy this _free_ day." The emphasis of the word Free was taken as an insult by the other schools, while the Durmstrang students knew what the Headmaster meant.

Krum stood swiftly and headed out the door. He would not waste a single moment of this day. Fleur and the rest of her fellow Beauxbatons students did the same, as snow days for them were unheard of. The rest of Hogwarts swiftly finished breakfast, before getting ready to brave the snow and wind.

* * *

"Harry! Grab your broom!" Angelina barged into the Fourth year male dorm out of breath. Harry was pulling on an extra sweater and asked a muffled,"Why?"

"Viktor Krum and Durmstrang are about to play an impromptu game and I may have said you were the best seeker in Hogwarts for the last 10 years." Angelina blushed slightly when Harry gave her a flat stare. "Well its true! Wood reckons you are better than Charlie Weasley when he was here and he was good enough to go pro easily."

"Fine. I'll fly against Krum. But don't expect me to win." Harry grabbed his Firebolt from his trunk and walked out with Angelina.

As the two walked towards the pitch, the rest of the Gryffindor team assembled behind them. The twins were grinning ear to ear, their red hair clashing wonderfully with their red sweaters. Between them, Oliver Wood was giddy with excitement. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were joking to each other about how many goals they will get before Harry wins the match.

As the team walked towards the entrance hall, they got good luck chants from every single Hogwarts student they passed, no matter the year or house. Even the Slytherin captain nodded towards them and said,"Win for Hogwarts." Finally, the team exited the Castle and headed towards the Pitch.

Harry took a deep breath as they settled into the locker room of the Pitch. They heard the thuds of hundreds of feet finding places to sit. As they settled in themselves, the room started to heat up as the audience started casting warming charms around themselves. Wood stood and opened his mouth, as he normally did to begin a pep talk, but nothing came out of it. He tried again, and nothing came to mind.

"I don't know what to say. If anyone has anything to say, before we go out there and play… come on up." Wood sat as soon as Fred and George stood.

"You all know… We have been in our brother Charlie's shadow in this game for years. We were never bitter were we Fred?" The left one, George, said.

"Of course not George, we have many more talents than just the amazing quidditch ones." Fred joked back, and the team chuckled along.

"Today, we do something that Charlie never did. We get to play against a pro Quidditch star." George continued. The team was quiet as that settled in.

The team continued to sit in silence before hearing a whistle announcing the 1 minute warning before the game began. Harry gathered his courage and stood. In an instant the whole of the team was looking at him.

"I've heard that I am the best flyer to be at Hogwarts in a decade. I don't know. I do know that Krum is considered the best Seeker in the world today. But, Krum is one man. His team isn't the best in the world, his chasers aren't Ireland, and his keeper isn't English. We have the best keeper at Hogwarts, the best chaser line this side of the Holyhead Harpies, we have the best beater duo I have ever had the priveledge of knowing of. I can't promise I can out fly Viktor Krum. But I can promise, that I am going to do my best to try. In exchange, I want you all to win. I want you all to do the absolute best you can to win this for us." Harry spoke softly at first, before he built into a strong finish, shoving his hand into the circle of people. "We no longer represent just Gryffindor. We represent Hogwarts. And Hogwarts doesn't make losers!"

Wood slapped his hand on Harry's followed by the twins, then the chasers. Wood nodded at Harry and said,"Well said. Hogwarts on three. One Two Three."

"HOGWARTS."

* * *

The crowd was massive for the impromptu game. Organized in under three hours, students, professors, and Hogsmead villagers showed up. Then came the guests from all over Britain. Mostly parents, but a few standouts also attended. The most impressive being the director of British Quidditch League, and Ludo Bagman. Ludo in particular was arguing with Minerva McGonagall over who was going to commentate the match.

"Now Minerva! We have pro level talent in this match, and as such I should definitely commentate!" The smile on Ludo's face didn't melt the stern visage of Minerva.

"I have told you multiple times Mr. Bagman, that this event was created by the students. As such they will commentate, as is their right!" Minerva countered.

Their argument was interrupted by an amplified voice covering the stadium. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever, Hogwarts Durmstrang Snow Day Playoff! I am your commentator Lee Jordan, and beside me is my collegue in this unprecedented event is Clyde Notewich!"

"Greetings! As my young collegue said, I am Clyde Notewich, and for the first time in history, we will see a pro level Quidditch Player against a non-pro."

"I don't know Clyde, our Harry down there, he is definitely skilled. I would say he is definitely better than Lynch was at the World Cup."

"That's a strong claim Lee, not many people can fly with Viktor Krum. If what you say is true, we are gonna see one today. But as we know from the World Cup, the Seekers only end the game, they don't win it."

"You can say that again Clyde. This game will come down to the chasers, keepers, and beaters. And since it is that time, we should introduce them. Representing Durmstrang! Playing Keeper, and as acting captain of the Quidditch team, Adal Hauss! Playing Chaser Left Wing, Jolan Nanu. His brother, Jurgen Nanu is playing Chaser Right wing! Leading Chaser is Renke Fure! The beater Duo are Jasper Lewis, and Flexina Kuid! Their seeker, said to be the best seeker in the world, VIKTOR KRUM!" As they were introduced, the Durmstrang team flew out, doing a lap of the pitch before settling into their representative locations for the toss-up.

Clyde continued from where Lee left off." Representing Hogwarts, and I have been told Gryffindor House! Playing Keeper, and current team captain! Oliver Wood! Playing Chaser Left wing! Angelina Johnson! Playing Chaser Right Wing, Alicia Spinnet! Leading Chaser is Katie Bell! The beater Duo are Fred Weasley and George Weasley! Their seeker, seeking to beat Krum at his own game, HARRY POTTER!" The Hogwarts representatives repeated what the Durmstrang team did, before lining up opposite their counter parts.

Viktor called over the wind and the announcers stating who would be officiating the game,"I hope you are good on that broom Harry!"

Harry grinned back as a gust of wind ruffled his hair. "I just hope you aren't all hype Viktor! It will be a first that someone can keep up!"

"I was about to say the same thing! Good luck Harry Potter. You are going to need it." Just as he finished the Snitch flew up from the box, and hovered infront of them both. Locking eyes on their prize, the two seekers exploded into motion. Viktor flew high, shooting upwards to get a bird's eye view, as Harry dive bombed the Durmstrang Chasers who were attempting to take possession of the Quaffle from Alicia.

"And we immediately see different strategies from our Seekers!" Lee's voice blasted out over the remnants of the whistle and the roar of the crowd. Clyde's voice continued the thought. "We have a supportive seeker role from Potter, supporting the continued passing of the quaffle between Spinnet, Johnson and Bell. Krum is going proactive, hoping to end this fast. Likely a good idea since Bell just faked, Johnson has it, Goal for Hogwarts! 10-0 Hogwarts."

Harry shot by a bludger headed towards Fred or George's bat as he started to fly a circular pattern around the pitch. His eyes tracked any sense of movement, and he rolled just in time to avoid Viktor.

Krum dived towards Harry. His school team wasn't good enough to keep up with those chasers and worry about a supportive seeker; most teams weren't. He started to fly around Harry, constantly attempting to drive him off course.

Harry grinned before he dived toward the Chaser formation again, this time with Krum attempting to push and nudge him around. Right before he would be in line with the chasers, he dived lower, forcing Krum, who was above him, into the chaser's formation, breaking it up. In that moment of confusion, Harry shot up, and swiftly surveyed the area for the snitch.

"And Harry just did a marvelous Driftveil Screwjob! Forcing Krum into his own chaser line, anddd Madame Hooch just called a penalty on Krum for touching the quaffle! That was beautiful!" Clyde's voice called out the play. Krum responded by shooting up and flying alongside Harry.

"You know Harry, when I said I hoped you were good on that Broom, I didn't expect this."

"Well Viktor, I don't like to disappoint, so…" Harry grinned before he focused on a spot towards the stands, shooting off after it. He heard as he dove Viktor swear in German. His eyes were focused on the patch of gold hovering by the wall of the pitch.

Harry swerved to the left of George who slammed a bludger towards Krum. Krum just casually rolled, not losing any speed or trajectory as he blasted after Harry. The snitch darted to the right and Harry strained his broom to make a sharp 80 degree corner, losing precious speed in the process. Harry growled when Krum swirled in between him and the darting snitch, missing with a swipe as the snitch slipped lower than expected. Harry smiled as Krum grunted from the G forces to make the corner as they both dived after the golden ball. As they dived, Krum got a slight lead. As he reached for the Snitch, Harry launched himself off the firebolt, making a swipe for the Snitch. His fingertips brushed up against it, forcing it into Viktor's grasp.

Harry landed hard on the ground, rolling forward until the momentum was he popped back to his feet, completely uninjured from the 15 foot fall at over 90 kmh.

"And with the snitch, in a marvelous Seeker battle, Viktor Krum WINS THE GAME. 150 to 140 Durmstrang." Clyde's voice called out over the crowd.

"You will make a marvelous Pro-seeker Harry. You understand instinctually what you need to fly well. This game was a matter of experience." Viktor smiled as he held his hand out to shake.

Harry grinned back shaking the offered hand. "Revel in it Viktor. It's the only win you will get from me."

The Bulgarian laughed heartedly at that," Harry, I like you. You are confident, and that is refreshing. You are wrong of course, but its still refreshing. I'll see you at the ball friend."

As soon as Harry said good bye in return, the crowds from the quidditch match descended upon them.

* * *

The days to the ball passed quickly, with many couples being formed and many of them attending the Gladrags Hogsmead branch. All the preparations led to this day. The Hogwarts Professors kicked people out of the Great Hall after lunch.

As students started to drift towards the Great Hall, Harry found himself standing on the Grand Staircase. He was in his dress robes, which Sirius picked up after the ones from Diagon didn't fit well. The dress robes were of a shimmering black material with symbols in dark blue around the sleeves. As more and more couples started to line up, to enter the Great Hall, Harry was left alone.

It was exactly 6:45pm, when Harry heard a soft hello from behind him. After he turned he took in Luna's dress.

A dress of silver fabric that flared from her hips, the dress clung to her torso as if it was a second skin. Symbols of dark blue covered the fabric, swirling gently as if in a breeze. Harry smiled softly as he offered his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Of course, Harry. One must make a grand entrance." Luna replied as she entwined her arm with Harry's. They walked slowly down the stairs. Within moments, they were surrounded by other couples dressed in finery. Eventually they were infront of the doors to the great hall and greeting the other Chosen.

Fleur was the most dazzling of the chosen. In a purely white dress, she was the most beautiful woman that Harry had ever seen. Her skin seemed to glow, and on her arm was Cedric Diggory, in pure white and gold robes.

"Okay, you have a story to tell me Cedric." Harry said to his friend.

"After a few dances." Cedric winked.

Harry turned his gaze onto the other Chosen. Viktor stood in blood red military style robes. Beside him was a beautiful man, with swept back golden hair, and soulful blue eyes. An easy smile decorated his lips, and he was clasping one of Viktor's hands.

"Viktor, who are the young ones?" The beautiful man asked. His voice was melodic, and his thin blue robes shifted as he leaned into Viktor.

"This is Harry and his date. Harry, this is Fredrick Gartho my engaged." The group was silent until Luna asked about Fredrick's necklace.

He lifted out the pendent from under his robes and showed the lightingbolt that was on fire. "Oh, it was a gift from my dad. He owes the Firebolt company."

"That's where I knew your name! Gartho sent me a letter this summer about my firebolt." Harry spoke up. Cedric looked interested at the concept of a broommaker's son.

"Really? That's interesting. They are normally just for professional players. You must be good." Fredrick smiled at Harry. Viktor laughed," Good? Harry touched the snitch before me!"

"Oh? Touched before you? I assume you caught it dear?" Fredrick teased lightly.

"Of course I won. I don't lose." Viktor sassed back.

"Wonderful, you three are here. We can open the dance now. Who is dancing with whom?" Minerva darted over, and started fussing over Harry's hair. With a swift glance, she took in the couples. "Viktor, I assume that is Fredrick? You two are beautiful together. Fleur congratulations on Mr. Diggory. He is the pride of Hufflepuff. Harry, your hair doesn't ever flatten does it?"

"No professor. Sorry." Harry's blush nearly matched Viktor's robes. Luna was the only one openly laughing at him, but everyone else was snickering.

"Enough picking on the youngest Minerva. Its time to open the ball." Sirius spoke from McGonagall's side, his dress robes matching hers.

"Of course. Once we go through, count to ten, and open the doors. Have fun!" Minerva and Sirius entered the hall, shutting the door before the Chosen and their dates got a peek inside. It was only then that they noticed that there was not anyone else in the Entrance Hall.

Fleur started the count, in French. "Un." Cedric followed, in French."Deux". Fredrick picked up the count smiling,"drei,vier." Viktor continued the trend in Bulgarian. "Pet, Sest". Luna continued in Greek," Exi, epta, octo!" Harry finished, in English. "Nine, Ten."

The Great Hall doors opened.

* * *

 **An: So, it has been a while. My last few weeks have been hectic, crazy, and full of IRL things. Brightsides, I have a significant other now, and I got a raise. but these things happen. Now for the Chapter. There is a lot going on here, and while I could have split it up, I didn't think it was a good idea. We have an impromptu Quidditch Game, which will be used later on as important. We have Viktor announcing his sexuality to the world, which will be fun next chapter. Fleur and Cedric are a thing, at least for the dance. That story will be next. Oh and the Yule ball tells us about how the Second Task is gonna try to kill them this time. I suspect, I will switch POV alot next chapter. So until next time.**


	13. Balls,Masks and Flashbacks

The Great Hall was beautiful. The professors draped the walls in soft whites and golds, while the cobblestone floor was transfigured into white marble, with veins of the palest of silvers. Along two walls were small tables, big enough for at most three couples. Along the far wall was a table of drinks, decorated with sculptures of ice in the form of dragons.

While the other chosen stared at the floor, drinks and tables, Fredrick and Harry looked up. Their gasps caused the other chosen to mimic them. The roof of the Great Hall looked as if it were in a continual swirl of ice and snow. Twisting and turning, as if on an invisible wind, the crystals of conjured ice reflected the light of hundreds of small flames, no larger than a finger nail that were conjured in the air. Snow flickered through the storm of lights, disappearing as it fell toward the floor. Above the lightshow, the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall showed a ribbon of light, shifting continuously from green to purple and back as it folded and danced across the night sky.

"Mon Dieu." Fleur's voice broke the magic that snared the chosen, allowing them to realize that they were being watched by the residents of the tables.

Harry blushed softly as he met the eyes of Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, and gestured towards the cleared dance floor.

Harry and Luna took their place, and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Be calm Harry Potter. This will be fun." Luna softly whispered. A small smile played on her lips that only grew when Harry nodded.

The other chosen couples gathered, creating a triangle. With a flourish, the band, seated in the corner by the doors started a grand waltz.

Harry lost himself in dancing. The music seemed to soar through his body, twisting his muscles into a series of steps that he vaguely recalled as being correct. Harry barely noticed this however, because of the joy on Luna's face. She danced with a look of bliss on her face, darting around and through the steps of the other couples. Harry found her smile infectious, grinning wildly as they danced rapidly to the music.

Without either of them noticing, the rest of Hall also started to dance around them. Each young couple danced to the music, some well others not. Ron was surprising Hermione with his dancing skills. When Hermione voiced this question Ron replied,"Mum insisted that we knew how to dance. Dad agreed. I don't know the reasons though."

Cedric was also talking with his date as they danced. "Is this what you wanted for a ball Fleur?"

The French Chosen smiled as she nodded pulling her date to the left as another couple danced where they were mere moments ago.

Never in Fleur's wildest dreams would she think that the boy who saw her at the rock would become more than a person who she met once. Her mind went to their second meeting, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Flashback Start

 _Fleur was walking the castle, a mere day after the First task. While the students were all asleep, or supposed to be after 3 am, the occasional professor roamed the halls. Luckily, her disillusionment charm held strong. The only one who noticed her while the charm was on, was the aging Hogwarts Headmaster, who merely said,"Good evening . Do be careful this late."_

 _The only other person that knew she was up, found out by accident. After an unfortunate series of events in which the Caretaker's cat was kicked, a stand of armour knocked to the ground, and three ghosts screaming that there was a ghost that they couldn't see, Fleur ended up running down towards the entrance hall. However, in a castle the size of Hogwarts it was easy to get lost and disoriented. It was in this state that she ran headfirst into a tall boy wearing yellow and black robes._

" _Pardon.." Fleur muttered as she picked herself off the cold cobblestones._

" _I'm assuming you are a Beauxbatons student due to you saying sorry in French." The boy muttered as he rubbed his chin, where her forehead slammed home._

 _Fleur realized she was still invisible, and froze. If she was caught out this late by Madame Maxine the punishments would be severe. It was extremely important, especially for her, to stay in carriage during the night. If she was still maybe he would walk away-_

" _Homenum Revelio sa finite" A casual flick of the boy's wand, and the magic raced through the corridor instantly dropping her disillusion charm. Her wide eyes met his grey eyes and his lips glided up in a smirk._

" _How did you…" Fleur asked as he extended a hand to help her up. Once she gained her footing, she made certain her allure was held tight, as she really desired an answer._

" _The human revealing spell lets out a radius of magic, as long as the charm isn't malicious, you can match it with anything. All you do is layer the movement if necessary, with both the revealing charm and the finite, it is point for direction. It was simple." Cedric explained._

" _What is your name?" Fleur asked as she prepared to walk away._

" _You can't just walk alone. I'll walk you to your carriage, if a professor asks, well you got lost and I found you." He ignored the question asked._

" _Oh? And why would they believe that?" Fleur raised an eyebrow._

 _Cedric grinned in response and tapped a badge on his robes with the Hufflepuff crest on it, labelled Prefect._

" _Fine." Fleur turned around blushing slightly. She should have seen the shiny badge, after all, it was obvious. "Ne sois stupide Fleur," she muttered to herself._

" _C'était une erreur facile." Cedric casually responded._

 _As they walked down the hall, Fleur and he started to rapidly speak in French, both happy to use the language for now. A tabby cat, sitting on an armour stand watched them the whole time.  
_

Flashback End

Fleur smiled as she breathed in Cedric's cologne. Smelling faintly of apples, cinnamon and something distinctly spicy, it was wonderful and totally him. Over the last month, they met multiple times, all of them enjoyable. When the ball was finally announced, she decided immediately who she would attend with. As they continued to dance, she was happy with her choice.

* * *

Viktor laughed as his date played with his collar as they danced around. His fiancé was his joy, his happiness, and he never understood why his father hated him. But, that was not for tonight. Tonight, was special, as he saw Fredrick smile widely. His blue robes would normally clash with the red of Viktor's but the strands of purple that were subtly interlaced in the fabric in both garments tied them together in ways that only those who knew runic magic could ever decipher.

As he twisted Fredrick in his arms, he winced at a flash of pain in his side. Fredrick noticed his pain, and took up the slack, his feet swiftly pivoting him around, using his body's torque to spin in Viktor's hand without him having to add any force.

"Ease up love, no need to hurt. You know what the Healer said." Fredrick whispered to him as he spun back to his Viktor's chest.

"I know. I am trying, but…" Viktor smiled at Fredrick's sparkling eyes.

"I know you know I love to dance. Thank you."

"Anytime and anything for you." Viktor pulled him close and the pace of the dance eased, as the waltz shifted to something slower and less energetic.

* * *

Igor walked off the dance floor, his wife smiling at him as she went in search of the witch's room. He grabbed two iced butter beer, knowing his wife couldn't drink at the moment, and smiling at his students who danced around. When he proclaimed that the ball was mandatory, his students were cautious. After all, it was rare that their headmaster made something mandatory that was purely for fun. They were right, as this was both a fun activity, but also necessary networking, and communication for his students.

His musings were interrupted when Kathrine returned to his side. Her dark purple dress robes draped over her currently flat stomach, and a smile decorated her delicate face. "Igor, are you musing without your lovely wife?"

"Of course I am dear, without you, my mind wanders…" He gently pulled her close to him pressing his lips to her forehead. Ever since the last war, this woman was his anchor, and after his term in Azkaban, she agreed to marry him. It had been over 8 years of marriage, and as every marriage has its burdens so did theirs.

"How are you dear?" Igor asked as they drifted toward a table, where Cornelius Fudge sat talking to Albus Dumbledore, Olypme Maxime and a wizard Igor didn't know. As he graciously pulled out a chair for his wife, Dumbledore greeted them warmly. "Igor, Kathrine, marvelous to see you. And Kathrine, you are positively glowing."

"Albus, Minister Fudge, Olypme, how are you all? I am sorry, I do not recognize you sir." Igor asked as his wife cut up some braised chicken for herself.

"Ahh, Igor! You haven't met Gregory Holm? He is the current British Quidditch League director." Fudge introduced him with a smile and the man flicked his eyes over Igor and settled on Kathrine.

"Charmed… to meet you both" His eyes never left Kathrine as he said those words.

"Gregory, this is Kathrine, Igor's wife of the better part of the last decade." Albus interrupted the awkward staring the director was doing.

"Ah that explains why she was familiar. She attended the world cup and sat beside my family. My son told me of a woman who helped him out." Gregory smiled at Kathrine, and turned to Igor. "She will make a fine mother someday Igor. My son was crying and she calmed him right down."

"Soon she will be." Igor pulled his wife close and smiled at the congratulations from his fellow heads and the other members of the table.

Albus' eyes twinkled knowingly, his happiness at new life being introduced evident. He looked around the room, and he caught the eyes of Sirius Black as he twirled Minerva around elegantly. Sirius smiled at the aging headmaster, the haunting in his eyes easing slightly. Albus continued his survey of the room, and settled on the youngest champion, still dancing with Ms. Lovegood. As he watched them, his mind wandered towards the evil of the tournament. He still remembered his first experience with the Cup.

Flashback Start

 _Albus entered the bunker with sure steps. He was more confident than ever since 1945, and his meteoric rise to prominence. While in several circles he was always considered a prodigy, it was only after his defeat of Gellert that gave him the recognition he currently had._

 _He entered the room at the far end of the bunker's main hallway, and saw a conclave of over 20 wizards, each an expert in their field. They all looked over a test area sunken into the earth below them. In that area was the Goblet of Fire. An eerie light rose from its wooden edge, and what appeared to be embers of blue flame sat in the bowl of the cup. All around the cup, carved into the sheetrock and etched with silver, were runes of over 14 languages. All of them utilized in cleansing rituals all over the planet. Each wizard of the enclave, baring Dumbledore and a Wizard older than he by over several centuries contributed to the engraving and etching process. Their very magic sustaining the runes and powering the cleansing._

" _I repeat, this won't work. I was there when it was made gentlemen, and let me tell you, dealing with the cup is not worth the risk." The ancient wizard repeated himself for the final time. The man looked to be only 45 at the oldest, his straw hair in a long pony tail that trailed down his back. On his left forearm, a tattoo depicted a circle with runes and a stylized F at its center, still red from where it was applied for the first time._

" _Nicolas, there is no worry. We are several of the strongest and smartest wizards. We took into account all variables. If the cup is evil, we shall cleanse it here." The German wizard who spoke smiled at Albus and Nicolas before he drew his wand. The other wizards of the enclave clasped his robes as he pointed his wand at the rune in front of him._

" _Do not touch them figlio." Nicolas ordered Albus before he reached for his colleagues. "We will only watch Wulfric."_

 _The German wizard, now named Wulfric, stated with purpose "Mundare!". A blast of white light shot from his wand, into the runic arrangement. The white lit up the silver, and Albus would never forget what happened next._

 _A highpitched wail erupted from the cup, and the white lances of magic, racing along the silver etching, was blasted with blue fire, edged in the darkest of blacks. A furious battle of wills took place, as the cup refused to be cleansed of any evil it may contain. Slowly the white lances of magic were forced back, and Wulfric grunted in effort. "Albus… please."_

 _Without thinking, Albus latched onto the nearest member of the enclave, and forced his magic through his hand. The flames stalled and were slowly forced back as Albus forced more and more magic into the cleansing._

" _We are doing it! Albus! Give us a little more!" Wulfric yelled out as he braced himself and pushed. As Albus prepared to follow the order, the cup let out a wail, that sounded suspiciously like a giggle of delight. The blue flames turned black. As soon as Nicolas saw that, he yanked hard on Albus' robes, forcing him from the enclave, as the black flames raced along the runes, up the runic array and hell broke loose. With a furious wail of malice filled accomplishment, a massive eruption of black flames blasted through the mountain, and with a twist Nicolas Apparated._

 _It took them 3 months to force their way into the bunker from where the mountain collapsed. Nicolas was certain what they would find, and he was right. The skeletons of the enclave, blackened by fire, surrounded the cup._

Flashback End  
Albus stopped thinking on his memories at he watched young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger dance across the room. He always admired that Arthur forced his children to learn to dance. It was one of the few things that Molly agreed upon when the children grew up in the war. Arthur didn't insist on many things, allowing Molly to rule the house, but the aged headmaster knew that Arthur was ready and waiting for conflict to continue. For all his jolly demeanor, he knew that the man was pragmatic.

Harry was enjoying the dance. It was nice to be close to Luna, and while he knew that the girl was odd, when she was in his arms and they were dancing, he was content. He could block out the slivers of malice from the flaming Goblet in the corner, he could ignore the stares of his peers as he twirled his date. Tonight was joyous and he laughed often. When his dance partner was snatched up for a dance by his Godfather, he mimicked Sirius by asking Professor McGonagall for a dance.

"Professor, it seems our dance partners have abandoned us. Shall we dance together until they return?" He smiled at his professor, and was rewarded with a small smile in return.

"Of course, Harry." As the two danced a classical waltz, the professor pondered her pupil. It was a mere 2 months since his name came out of the goblet, and already his entire life shifted. He was preforming as if he was a sixth or seventh year student, in nearly every subject, and his maturity was second to none in his age group. As they danced, she thought of a moment from the week before.

Flashback Start

 _Harry was helping the second years transfigure rocks to birds, as it was something that Minerva asked him to do. He remembered the words of his Professor well, "If you can teach it, you can do it better." Transfiguring birds was one of the first aspects of conjuration as all conjuration is the conversion of air into an object and was taught early. He corrected one student's movement softly telling her that the jab is a fluid motion, not a jerky one._

" _Like this." He gently guided her hand through the motion, elegantly making the wand jab the air. With the girl's next try, two birds appeared out of her rock._

 _As he praised her, he glanced up and watched as one student pointed his wand and attempted the exercise. However instead of the rock he was mean to transfigure he attempted to do the spell on the clothes of the girl in front of him. With a smooth jab, the girl's robes transfigured to ten birds that, with a swift movement of Harry's wand, transfigured back into the girl's robes before the birds moved more than two inches._

" _Mr. Braxl! That will be a detention with Professor McGonagall and I will recommend her to take 15 points from Ravenclaw. You are meant to be transfiguring rocks." The young man glanced at the cat that was lazily laying on the desk. The cat blinked slowly, showing that she understood, and Minerva made a mental note to do as Harry recommended. After all, 15 points was much nicer than her first inclination._

Flashback End  
The dance between Professor and pupil ended when, in a flourish, the two males switched partners, mid-step and continued the waltz. Those who were paying attention clapped at the coordination required, as the two dancing sets continued their movements.

Hermione and Ron were one of the ones clapping at the smooth transition between the partners. While Ron could dance most of the night away, Hermione was not as capable. While she was not unfit, moving around a castle with books didn't allow much obesity, she was not as conditioned as Ron. She sipped at the butterbeer gratefully after Ron handed it to her. After they had cooled off, they were back to dancing, much like the other participants of the ball. Hermione smiled as Ron's hand gently cupped her waist and held her close as the song tempo guided their steps. For a terrible tournament, this was a good night.

They were not alone in the thought as many couples, friends and more than a few enemies danced together, enjoying the company and the ambiance of an event that they rarely were able to attend.

It was only at one minute until midnight that the music stopped, and the Goblet of Fire shuddered. Instantly, the hall fell silent, as Dumbledore stood smoothly from his seat.

"In less than one minute, the Cup will give the clue to the next Task. The ball will then close with a dance from the Chosen, and you will all be dismissed. Remember, curfew is at 1 am tonight-" Albus' strong voice was cut off by a wheeze as his eyes glazed over. In a new, raspy voice, Albus continued.

"Hello Chosen. I hope you enjoyed the Ball. Friendship, love, and happiness… such things that you feel now, you will feel during the second task. After all, when you go to the beach, one does so with loved ones. You shall be no different. At the beach, you shall have to beat the waves. Much like the sand itself, you will combat the Water until either you win, or the time limit expires. Good luck chosen, for defeat shall only come via death."

With a sigh, Albus' head slumped, and the Great Hall lost the oppressive air it held moments before. The Chosen all stood, their dates on their arms, looks of concern and anger on their faces. Minerva broke from the crowd and grabbed Albus as he swayed on his feet. With a look back towards Sirius, she slowly moved him out of the hall.

"The Ball concludes with a final dance from the Chosen!" Igor's voice boomed from behind the crowd, as he gestured with his want towards the enchanted instruments. The music jostled the students into motion. With steps that were rather jerky, they began to dance. The closing waltz was over swiftly, and the students started to disperse. By the time the hall cleared, the great bell tower was chiming that it was time for curfew.

The Chosen were the last out of the hall, with the other teachers shutting the doors, and ushering them towards their beds. "To bed all, to bed!" The voice of Flitwick carried over the din of goodnights, sweet dreams, and various other platitudes that were being exchanged. Cedric grabbed Fleur's hand and with a wink towards the other Chosen, slipped down a side hallway that Harry knew led to a secret passage that forked towards the Hufflepuff dorms, and towards the greenhouses. Viktor and Fredrick walked hand and hand towards the open doors of the Great Hall, chatting in whispers.

Harry scanned the crowd, taking note of all the adults in their midst. He grabbed Luna's hand, and at her raised eyebrow asked a question.

"Do you want to have some more fun?"

"Harry Potter, fun is always a yes." Luna's smile was blinding, and Harry's was sweet, nearly sickly so. He guided her towards a tapestry of a flock of ravens in midflight that hung to the side of the Grand Staircase, beside the Ravenclaw hourglass. Placing a hand on it, he whispered the password, "Perches." The raven closest the hourglass winked, and Harry ushered them behind the tapestry, into a new secret passage.

When Sirius Black looked for his Godson and his date, he smirked slightly when he saw the fluttering of a tapestry that hid a largely unknown secret passage. While the passage didn't go up to the upper floors, it did go out to a balcony that over looked the Lake. He knew James and Lily had at least one date there, and he and Remus… well, each had explored that balcony well. Separately of course. While homosexuality was not a common thing in the wizarding world, it was not as hated as in the Muggle, barring some exceptions. While Sirius didn't mind homosexuality, he was not a Wizard of the Wizards as the saying went. Remus, was without a doubt the same. Even if there was that party in seventh year…

Sirius shook his thoughts away, much like the dog his Animagus was. He started up the Grand Staircase and resolved to drown that particular memory in fire whiskey. He sure hoped that couch got replaced in the Common Room though.

Luna laughed as she leaned against the railing of the balcony. The wind fueled waves of the Lake splashed against the rocks here, dowsing her in the spray. Harry smiled at the look of joy before he looked up. The stars shown bright, and across the sky streaked a comet. His gaze was removed from the skies as cool fingers gently tugged his chin.

"Harry Potter, I am going to kiss you now." Luna informed him, before leaning in and doing so.

It was an hour later when Luna was escorted back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

* * *

It was the next night that Harry and Sirius met in a cavernous room, deep in the dungeons of the castle.

"Are you certain you want to do this Harry?" Sirius asked as he finished placing the specially made candles into an intricate pattern, in line with the runes that Harry was finishing up in a circle around the room. Both knew that if the candles and the runes were wrong, they would probably both die in this endeavor. Thus they both checked each other's work.

"I know its early, but I have my Rule, and I have to have this. After I crown fully, I can do more of the family magic, and explore deeper into the Grimoire. Plus, I have a very bad feeling about this task." Harry replied as he checked the positions of the candles in relation to the runes, and the calculations.

Sirius sighed as he read over the parchment for a third time. "I have a similar feeling, but you know that power isn't-"

"Power isn't the end all be all in a duel yes, but the crowning does more than grant power. It grants understanding as well. It is odd Sirius, I can't explain it. I've hit a roadblock in our training and I need this to survive." Harry insisted. Sirius knew his godson was right. In the last several training sessions, Harry wasn't improving. He was stuck on the NEWT level material, especially the point casting, and the highest levels of transfiguration. His skills were more than enough to grant him NEWTS in the subject, but he still felt as if he was not capable enough. Sirius knew, instinctively that his godson was right. He wasn't prepared to do anything against an Element, especially one as versatile as water. While Sirius knew that the goblet couldn't use elemental magic, it could saturate the water enough to manipulate it into doing things that were similar. He could feel that to be true.

That was something that they would be able to start after Harry could crown as well. Elemental Magic was some of the most powerful magic that could be used to combat the Dark Arts, and Lily, Sirius and Frank Longbottom were the best at using it for that purpose in the last war. Of those three, Sirius was the only one who could teach Harry. He still didn't want Harry doing this.

"Sirius." Harry spoke softly, pulling his godfather from his thoughts. Sirius tensed as Harry hugged him close. "Thanks for this. I know you aren't comfortable with it… but I need to do this."

"I know kid. I know. But before we do… tell me your Rule." Sirius knelt slightly so he looked into the green eyes of the Last Potter. He listened intently to the rule that would control the power, and corral it into the creation of the Potter Crown. He nodded and said,"Good rule kid. I love you, and never forget that." He stood and gathered the pieces of parchment, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He stood out in the hall, and took a deep breath. Flicking his wand he started to reinforce the door, carving runes into the air and flinging them into the door, anchoring his charms, curses, and wardings into the fabric of what the door was, and should be. With shuddering breaths, he continued his reinforcement, this time for the walls around the door, knowing that it was weaker than the door itself. Behind him, the headmaster and Minerva continued their transfiguration of rocks into marble blockades that were etched with runic enhancements, already having completed 9 out of the 10.

"Sirius, I don't think this is necessary." Minerva called over her shoulder as she finished her fourth blockade.

"If we did this in the Potter Manor, with blood, it wouldn't be. But Harry can't access the Potter Manor without the ring, which is in the vault, which he can't touch until he is 15 or wins the tournament. This is the only option." Sirius replied as he flicked the final rune into the array, locking it into as much of an impenetrable fortress as his knowledge allowed. He then started to move the finished blockades into place, alternating their directions, hoping that if they blew, they blew outward into the next blockade.

"How much power do you this will give off?" Minerva asked as she helped Sirius place the last blockades.

"My dear… I don't know, and I'm certain that Sirius doesn't either. However, I don't believe in taking stupid risks. We back away, and hope we have enough precautions." Albus spoke softly but firmly, his wand pointed at the blockades. It was then that all those present felt it.

Harry sat down in the middle of the runic circles. In his head, he was counting backwards from 200, knowing that would be the time that Sirius needed to create the protections in case the circles failed. It wouldn't save anyone in the hallway, but it would keep the castle from collapsing. At least that was what the Arithmancy showed. He crossed his legs when he reached 100, and his hands cupped of their own volition as he hit 50.

With a deep breath, he started to count aloud. "One. Sirius, I love you. Mom, Dad, Here we go. Wish me luck." He concentrated, his eyebrows furrowing as he started to force his magic into his left hand. Slowly, he moved his hand so that it was level with is face. His arm burned slightly, as the palm of his hand slowly steamed. With a twitch of his fingers, the burning intensified. His hand let off wisps of magic, green tinged in the color of gold. As soon as he saw the flickers of magic, he moved his fingers closer to his face and swiped his hand through the air.

He started to scream, as the magic formulated into a white and gold substance, moulding itself to his face. The magic of the ritual blasted through the room, much like the tearing winds of the desert, blasting dust from the floor, and lighting up the protective runic circle.

Harry stopped screaming as he dove mentally down into his mindscape. Beyond the castle doors, he dove deeper, passing through the floors as if they were smoke, and he were solid. Following an instinct he didn't know he had, he continued, deeper and further down into the depths of his very foundational identity. Finally, he found it.

In his metaphorical eye, he saw a cavern, full of sparkling crystals, each blazing with light. In the farthest point of the room, sat a truly massive crystal, green as his eyes. He floated towards the gem, until he could rest his hand on it. Yet he felt that wasn't close enough. He moved forward so he could see his reflection in the surface.

His reflection spoke, even as he didn't move his lips. "Young Potter. You come for the Crown. Are you truly ready?"

Harry did not speak, merely nodding to the reflection of himself. The being in the crystal slowly smiled a smile that split its face. "Good. State your rule young Potter, and see how much strength you gain."

The entity cocked its head as the youth said his rule. Its smile slowly fell from its face. "You are a dastardly one. Are you certain you are a Gryffindor? No matter. If that is your rule, you have a deal. I should warn you however, the power that Rule grants… shall be immense. It shall be glorious. It should be… rapturous." The being started to laugh, the sound echoing through the crystals, surrounding Harry in their warped echoes.

The entity's laughter cut abruptly, as it cocked its head to the left. "However. I sense, yesss… if you utilize _that…_ oh yes… it would kill you in a minute. Possibly two if you were determined. Are you certain of this? Yes… you seem certain. Then match your palm to mine young one… and speak your rule."

Harry pressed his hand against the gem. He felt the warmth under his hand as if he were holding a plate warmed under hot water. The entity pressed its palm against the gem, mirroring Harry's. The warm was gone, replaced with a cold so absolute, it felt as if the flesh of his palm was stuck. Yet Harry did not move. Instead he spoke.

Albus' face was streaked with sweat. He mumbled into his beard as the magic, fierce free and powerful, tore through the protections of the door. Later he would say that they reminded him of the winds in the prairies of the North American continent, before one of their massive cyclonic storms. The magic however, did not expand beyond the doorway. The old man smirked as he continued to chant softly. The magic merely pressed outward harder and Albus began to slide backwards in his attempts to force it to stay in the room.

Minerva took a step back as the hallway started to shake. "My dear lords…" She gasped as feeling of untamed and unrelenting joy that accompanied the magic washed over her. In her mind she saw herself with her husband, who she knew was dead for years, with children that she knew she would never have, in a house that was destroyed years ago. She felt the twinges of sadness as they disappeared in her mind's eye, cast away as if by the wind. In their places, hundreds of the students she taught, walking the halls of her home. Minerva straightened as the thoughts over took her, standing talk and walking to stand beside the headmaster. She pointed her wand at the door, and started to repeat in Gaelic the chant that Dumbledore was repeating in Latin. She never recognized the small feeling of pride in the magic as it brushed against her skin.

Sirius Black was terrified as the magic's feeling of freedom and protectiveness of that freedom overcame his Dementor caused mental protections. In his mind, he saw the days when he laughed with Lily, James and Harry in the Potter Cottage. He thought of the battles he had in the war, his laughter and joy at the fight and challenge. He saw his grandfather nodding to him as he walked by, his head high after helping defend St. Mungo's from attack. Yet those images were shattered by the sound of a door slamming, of a warden grimacing at him. Yet the magic shattered the bars of the cell, pockmarked from age and hands grasping for any warmth they may hold. The light of a patronus, a stag, lit up the hallway. With a brush of massive antlers, it got Sirius to follow, leading him towards the exit. By the time Sirius exited the prison in his mind, he stood beside Albus and Minerva, his wand pointing at the maelstrom of magic chanting in old English, a smirk on his face. Behind them all, the magic whipped up the dust into the smiling face of James Potter before letting it fall back down.

The entity's hand never quivered, even as frost coated Harry's. His rule was said, and the entity was silent. As the frost slowly inched up past Harry's wrist, it spoke. "Good, the Rule is set, now for the fun part…. You desire this Crown, you must take it, control it, and mold it. Go forth young Potter. Know Who you conversed with, and Who you are. Take confidence in the deal you forged young Potter. As it is now set in stone." The entity tore its hand from the gem's surface, and laughed as Harry was yanked through the cavern, through the ceiling. Up he was pulled, his arm still outstretched as if he was touching the crystal. In a blur of floors and rooms, Harry was forced to the doorway of his mindscape, being set softly down at the doorway. He turned and looked out over the grounds of his mental castle.

Swirling through the grounds was literal waves and rushes of magic, colored green and gold, swirling around the grounds. The sky, the grass, the lake, all were covered in a storm of magic so dense it could not be seen through. Harry stepped out of the castle and willed it away. As it disappeared, an altar appeared in its place, with steps leading up to the surface. Harry climbed the steps and stood on the altar, so he stood in the eye of the storm. He stretched both hands out, as if he were holding back the magic on both sides. With a fluid motion, he sat, bringing his hands in with the motion. The magic rushed towards him.

Without warning, the maelstrom of magic rushed back into the room, leaving the three to stumble forward as they were braced. Albus smiled as he looked at the magic swiftly condensing around Harry through the now shattered blockades and open doorway. Minerva nodded and folded her arms to wait for the end. Sirius sat down in the middle of the corridor and smiled like a loon.

Harry sat in the circle as the magic swirled around him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. In the swirling magic, faces appeared. Men, women, children. Hundreds of faces, gazed down at him from the magic. As one they nodded and dispersed, the magic of the Crowning swirling tighter. Harry stood as the magic slowly shrank around him. When it touched his skin, it was cold, yet warm. It brushed and then sank into his flesh. As it finished being absorbed into his skin, he reached up and gently took off the Mask he now wore.

Feeling like the fine china that his Aunt owned, the mask was off white, with green lips, outlined in gold. The nose was a solid piece and the left side of the face was decorated with a twisting golden flame pattern, its edges shaded green. The flames twisted and moved, as if alive. The right was decorated with a stylized bolt of lightning, cutting through the eye of that side, colored gold with green edges. The eye holes were empty pits, with no light coming through them. As Harry memorized the mask's appearance, it crumbled into dust.

Harry smiled as the dust shifted through his fingers, disappearing before it hit the ground.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait. I moved to a new state over 800 miles away, and started working 50 hour weeks. BUT, this update is live! And finally Harry can crown.


	14. Waters of Despair

Fleur flexed her wrist with a wince. Ever since the ball, Professor Flamel was forcing her to train as if her life, and the lives of her family, depended on her victory. A complete overhaul of her last 7 years of education in under 20 days, left her body sore and her mind mush. Still she continued to blast plates, banished into her direction by an enchanted platter that Aimee was holding.

"Pathetic Fleur! If you can't land three spells to each of the plates, you won't make it to the second task! I'll make sure of that!" Professor Flamel snapped as she sent a trio of hexes at the veela. A cry erupted from Fleur's throat as one clipped her ankle in her attempt to dodge.

"Are we not being harsh with her Madame?" Aimee asked as she conjured more plates for the platter. Perenelle's mouth twisted into a grimace. Most wouldn't have recognized what the Hogwarts Chosen did, but she remembered the duel she and her husband got into with a Potter back in the 15th century. It was that duel that forced them to use the Elixir of Life to survive, and even that was close. She remembered the euphoric feeling of the elixir giving way to the shuttering reality that even with it, they were being decimated by that woman and her stoic mask.

What few knew about the Elixir was that it perfected humans if it was in the body. Not only did it grant immense healing powers, on par with Unicorn blood, which was a key ingredient, but it granted humans a body that was nearly superhuman. Reflexes, strength, mental acuity, all these things enhanced to the peaks of what could be considered possible. To this day, even though she had weened herself to a single drop of the Elixir a month, she was spryer than most of the people at her school. Yet, she and her Nicolas could not beat a single woman who bore that mask, while both were full of pints of the Elixir.

"Fleur isn't nearly ready. Krum has knowledge that she does not, and Potter… Potter killed two dragons with brute force, and even before then, he was holding his own as a fourth year in a Task designed to kill fully grown Magicals. We are talking about keeping her alive. If she hates us, I can live with it. Goddess knows, she can't hate if she is dead." Perenelle spoke softly, as she flicked a stinging hex at Fleur's wrist which wasn't tight in the corkscrew movement of her spell.

Aimee nodded tightly. With a deep breath, she started to conjure plates by mass, and between conjurations, started to blast stunners and disarming spells towards her friend.

With a growl, Fleur blasted fire at the platter, before starting to duel both women at once.

* * *

Viktor Krum winced as he rewrapped his torso. He hissed silently as he knotted the bandages, soaked in potions. Smooth, soft hands gently placed themselves on his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles.

"Love, you need to rest. Please." His fiancé spoke softly in his ear. Fredrick was worried, though he didn't want to show it. Viktor nearly never hid things from him, unless it was extremely bad or a gift. To hide his pain... Fredrick shuddered softly as he pulled lightly on his man's shoulders.

Viktor closed his eyes, a single tear falling down his face as he felt a harsh tug on his heart. Without a protest he laid beside Fredrick, and pulled him closer. Within minutes, both were back asleep.

* * *

Sirius swore as a blast of an icy slurry was shot at him from his Godson. He layered defensive wards around him with several flicks of his wand and shut his eyes. He looked deep inside himself, past the screams that were residues of his time in Azkaban, deeper to his last time in his family home. He remembered his mother, the hag, screaming at him, calling him ungrateful and a disgrace as she brandished her wand. His father, looking pained but not doing anything. His brother, hiding behind a door, a flight up the steps. He remembered what he said, that the Potters would never treat him like dirt. He remembered his mother becoming silent for a moment, then her voice a spike of ice.

"Get out."

He grabbed his things, fighting the wards of the manor that were weakly trying to make him leave, under the orders of the Mistress of the home. He rubbed his little brother's hair and told him to make good decisions. He walked down the steps and ran headfirst into his grandfather.

Arcturus was a man with an intimidating air. His black robes with blue highlights matched his beard and eyes respectively. Like chips of ice, his blue eyes looked into Sirius' own. Even now, 19 years later, he remembered the man easily slipping into his mind with legilimency.

 _For as long as you live, you will be my Heir. A true Black is never a follower._ _Come see me when you wish to learn what it means to be Black._

He never thought he would take his grandfather up on that offer, until the first battles of the war showed how unprepared he was.

A deep shuddering breath shook his frame, and when he opened his eyes, they were pitch black. His body started to give off wisps of black smoke, and he flicked his wand up. Curses started to spit from his wand. Each blast of magic, no matter the color was outlined in a deep ebony, cursed by the Black family magic, to cause unrelenting damage to anything it hit.

Harry growled, a single piece of porcelain on his brow, stretching from his scar to his hair on the left side of his face. With deft flicks, green tinged crystal chains materialized into the air, a trick that James Potter was infamous for in the last war. The wand made a swish and the chains started to circle Harry furiously, just in time to start intercepting Sirius' curses.

Stunners, Bone-breakers, Cutting Curses, mild pain curses all slammed into Harry's spinning defense, each exploding a link of the chain it struck. With precision, Harry transfigured each of the shards into shuriken, hit them with homing enchantments and banished each towards Sirius. Each was blasted into oblivion with ebony encrusted spellwork. In the brief stalemate, both duelist smiled, certain of their victory.

To Minerva who was watching this whole scene unfold, it took less than a second. She remembered that moments like this were what made Sirius so dangerous in the war. The Black Death, the Grim and the Order's Hammer were all names she knew Sirius gained in the first war with Voldemort. With a confirmed kill count of 34 people, 12 werewolves, 21 vampires, and 1 giant Sirius was the third most bloodied member of the Order. Minerva shuddered at some of the memories of that Sirius even today. To be blunt, she was horrified by the Marauders' actions entirely during the war. Peter Pettigrew was least dangerous of them, with James and Sirius in a constant debate on who was worse to fight.

She was shaken from her reverie by a piece of shrapnel nicking her cheek, drawing a line of blood. She set her teeth and dove into the fray. It was time for her to help train her Pupil.

McGonagall entering the fight shifted the whole dynamic of the battle. Minerva relied heavily on transfiguration, swift acting charms and movement to create a literal storm of offense, while Sirius relied on spell work, clever uses of his curses hexes and jinxes. But Harry was a mixture of the two.

He flicked his wand, the transfigured daggers turning back into the stones, while in the same movement he slipped to the side, allowing a concussion hex to slam into the wall behind him. Sirius fired a jinx at Minerva, who countered with a conjured mirror, shooting the jinx back, before flinging the mirror at Harry who turned it to smoke, which swirled around him, condensing into black water. That black water changed properties into oil, which he lit with a snap of his fingers before launching it at Sirius. A shield snapped into place as Sirius continued to duel Minerva. Taking a quick breather, Harry shut his eyes, and focused. In a moment, he snapped his eyes open and slashed, and the very air itself responded.

Both Sirius and Minerva were blasted back by a furious blast of wind that slashed at their clothes. As they landed, Minerva on her butt, and Sirius in a crouch, Harry said, "I'm calling this over. It is redundant to continue. I can't beat Sirius with this much of my Crown." Harry pulled his porcelain piece off his forehead letting it crumble into dust. A light sweat covered his body, and he groaned as he sat in a chair he conjured.

"You didn't do badly kid…I hate to say it, but your Occlumency really helped with the partial crowning that you are holding." Sirius said as he handed his Godson a glass of cool water from the _aquamenti_ charm.

"I know. Professor Snape said that I was well on my way to becoming a master and only practice for the next decade or so would get me there. But the partial Crowning is weird… "Harry muttered as he drank from the glass.

"Weird how Harry?" Minerva finally joined the duo in their conversation. Her robes were immaculate once more and her cut was healed.

"Everything moves slowly, I know what is being sent my way, and I don't know how." Harry replied.

Sirius' eyes widened as recognition struck. "I have heard of that before…. I can't for the life of me remember where though…" He stroked his goatee, rapidly scanning his memories for something similar.

"Unicorn blood grants a precognizant like effect when ingested by a wounded soldier…" Minerva spoke softly. Both males looked her and took in her look of sadness. She continued to speak. "However, that isn't what you are describing is it Harry?"

"No, I didn't know details like where Sirius would be or anything like that…"Harry said.

Minerva nodded. "You were likely feeling the magic, amplified by your family magic. I know Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore can do such a thing. Both are also masters at legilimency, so they may not have the magical sensing capability that you do while embracing your familial magic."

"I never thought of that… but it could also be an effect entirely from the family magic. I know James sometimes moved away from things he never saw in battle after he crowned. I never really thought about it though." Sirius added. "Either way, it is something that needs to be adjusted for. Either it improves with a full Crowning, it stays the same or it disappears, while partially crowned, we know it exists. So, we work with it. Now, Crown fully. I want to see how long you can hold it in control."

Harry obeyed, his Rule rumbling from his lips like a hammer blow. Emerald flames erupted from his hand as he swiped his face, creating his mask. Instantly, the room filled with the electric feeling of magic. A heavy weight started to press down upon the occupants of the room, the very air thickening like a blanket around each of them. Minerva backed away swiftly, knowing that soon that air itself would start to cackle with ambient magical discharges, that not much further from that the flagstones in the dungeon room they occupied would start to crack from the pressure. Sirius simply folded his arms, slipping into his family magic, and erecting an ebony edged shield as the first discharge started.

Harry's mind was a swirl of images, thoughts, and most importantly feelings. He felt pain, love, hatred, rage, happiness, and more. Each emotion flickering through his body as if it was a flame in the wind. It was all he could do to not move, not act on the feelings he was experiencing, to not dance, weep, smile, fight, kill, and more in a random order, entirely dependent on what was being felt at that moment.

For him, an eternity of emotional war waged in his mind before he let the Crown go, dissolving into dust that was lost into the ether before it ever touched the ground.

"That was better Harry. 2 minutes." Sirius said as he let his family magic slip away. His voice was soft, knowing that Harry's Crowning was a double-edged sword. It was a definite improvement, as he couldn't hold it at all 2 weeks ago.

Harry panted, his muscles spasming as he slumped in the chair. "It's insane… it is literally insanity trying to control it…"

Minerva flicked her wand, sending a streaking cat into the wall, the patronus sending her message without a sound escaping her. She never thought she was out of practice until she was dueling daily with Sirius, Harry and Cedric. She was now as good as she was in the war, at least by her estimation.

The door to the dungeon room opened and Severus Snape walked in, followed by Cedric Diggory. The Hufflepuff's fingers were red, likely from the detention he earned by blowing up a cauldron last potion class. Severus' robes were spotted with a red potion on the sleeves, and his hair was lank from fumes.

"What do you need Minerva?" His cultured voice dripped with disdain at being interrupted. His eyes took in the state of the room, knowing already that Potter and the mutt had been dueling.

"Harry says he feels insanity whenever using a certain family magic spell. You know the mind arts better than even Professor Dumbledore, Severus." Minerva's curt reply and honesty took Cedric and Harry by surprise.

"Family magic shouldn't drive him insane though Professor." Cedric jumped in as Severus pulled Harry aside and started to speak in low tones.

"I know, that is why I want Severus here. It's possible that Harry is mislabeling an effect of the family magic as insanity, when it's something else entirely."

"It's also possible that his body and mind isn't ready for it." Sirius' input was low, so to not carry.

Cedric's eyes snapped to him. "That would be terrible, because if it is that mask thing, he will need it. Fleur I know is training brutally to be able to bridge the gap, and Krum is likely doing the same. As it is, I can beat him without that, and if I can…" his sentence trailed off. His intent was clear even if he didn't finish.

Minerva scoffed. "To presume those two are as skilled as you Cedric seems to be reaching."

"It is foolish to assume they aren't Minerva. First rule of the war was always overestimate your enemy. It saves your ass when you are wrong." Sirius spoke softly before answering Harry's gesture for him to join him and Snape.

When his godfather joined the pair, Harry spoke swiftly. "I want you to bond Professor Snape and I in an Unbreakable Vow to never reveal, willingly or not, what he is going to see in my mind about my family magic."

"Kid, I can do one better. I am going to Tinge the Vow. If you break it Snape, it won't just kill you. It will kill you, and the person you told in the most vicious way possible. You will die in agony worse than the cruciatus curse." Sirius spoke firmly, looking into Severus' eyes.

Severus knew why he switched sides in the last war. His first friend was targeted by a man he lost all his respect for. A man who allowed his followers to do basically anything they wished, baring few magically restricted acts, and even then, the Dark Lord did not know everything. At the highest point of mobility during the war, the Dark Lord's forces numbered over 800, with half of that being wizards. Things were bound to slip through the cracks, and most of the Death Eaters did not care who did what as long as the mission was accomplished. The Dark Lord loved results more than he cared about people. When Lily Evans was targeted, Severus made his choice. He would chase the light that he scorned because he was tired of being under a monster.

These thoughts ran thorough his head before he clasped Harry's hand. "I am certain Black. We know each other well… I am certain that if anyone can guess why, it is you."

Sirius nodded. He remembered that Snape and Lily were friends for a long time. He remembered a letter he found on the table in the kitchen between the two. He showed it to James, who laughed. "He isn't that bad Padfoot. He loves Lily, and he is family to her. I can't ever take that from her." When they died… Severus was one of the first at the scene. He took care of the bodies of James and Lily, treating both with a respect Sirius never suspected the man was capable of. When he came down the steps, Harry in his arms. Sirius saw Snape stroking Lily's hair, tears running down his face. The only thing he said before he apparated was, "Kill that rat Black. Before I do."

Sirius embraced his family magic, and spoke the terms of the Vow. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape, swear to never disclose, willingly or unwillingly, the knowledge you gain from Harry James Potter's mind under pain of excruciating death?"

"I do." An ebony flame twisted around the clasped hands of the student and professor.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, swear to allow Severus Tobias Snape to make his own decisions upon the operation into your mind, as long as it is apparent that it will help you?"

"I do." A second ebony flame joined the first, curling lazily around the clasped hands.

"Do you both, Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape swear to keep this Vow secret, never to revealed to any being apart from those in this room, willingly or not?"

"I do." The voices of the Professor and the Boy-Who-Lived spoke in unison and the final ebony flame wound its way between both the other flames, locking them into permanence. With a flash, the flames sank into the clasped hands that they circled finishing the Vow.

"Now. Potter, open your mind, so I can see what I must."

When Harry nodded, Severus slipped into his mind.

* * *

Severus stood in the astronomy tower of Hogwarts, at least that is what he thought it was. All around him, were frames that were supposed to hold portraits, but instead held images of swirling green mist tinged in the brightest of golds. He walked towards one and gently touched it with a fingertip, which he then pulled back with a hiss as he was assaulted by feelings of misery.

"They are all like that." Harry's voice made him jump and spin. He stood in the middle of the room, covered in a blood red cloak. Severus opened his mouth to ask a question, when Harry continued to speak. "Each isn't misery of course. But each is an emotion and experience."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"All things come with a price Professor. You know that well." Harry nodded towards the Professor's left arm.

"I won't ask how you know that, but we will not mention it again Potter." Severus stated clearly. He was rewarded with a nod. Severus turned and as looked at the hundreds of frames.

"I think I have an idea on how to curb these feelings. Minerva was right to call me. I doubt even Albus Dumbledore could help you as I can." Severus spoke as he gently exited Harry's mind.

"If your idea is to Occlude away the emotion while keeping the experiences, that works for a few… but not all of them at once." Harry said as he looked at his potions professor.

"No, though that would be what I would recommend if you had longer than a few weeks. If you had a year or two, I would say slowly increase the amount you could Occlude, which should substantially increase your rate of manifestation and control over it. However, my current idea is this." Severus pulled out a small notebook, with a quill attached.

"I suggest we create a potion. It wouldn't be difficult. If we take the main properties of a mind-acuity potion, add a healing agent to balance out the negatives that taking the acuity base away would cause, and then added the properties from a numbing agent, that was primarily mental… yes that would work." Severus swiftly wrote down his ideas, creating a swift dirty formula on the spot for a potion. Minerva's eyes widened. Harry leaned forward, and a section of porcelain appeared over his brow.

"If you are taking the base from an acuity potion away, you will need a healing agent that is neutral and powerful. The only one that fits that criteria would be phoenix tears, right?" Harry asked as he looked over the quick notes of his professor.

"Normally yes, but we can bypass that by recreating the base to be stable with a cheaper alternative. Mandrake root, along with a basic base would be neutral and be able to be mixed with standard potion ingredients without creating an imbalance." Severus replied not showing any shock at Harry conversing with him about such a topic.

"That has down sides though. Increased brewing time, and a chance for segregation during the cooling phase. Phoenix tears would be the better option for this use. In the long term, if created for marketing, the base would have to be modified as Phoenix tears aren't cheap I'd imagine." Harry stated as the porcelain dissolved off his face and he gasped in pain.

"Interesting, you were able to understand by using that?" Severus asked.

"All of it is mine Professor… but as I said before… all things come with a price." Harry smiled tiredly.

"I should be able to make this in two days. Luckily, the Headmaster's phoenix likes you Potter, because if not, I would only have one try to get you this potion. In the mean-time, continue to occlude, and attempt to increase the amount you can do at once. This potion will be highly addicting, that is the nature of the main ingredients so you cannot take it more than once." The potion master stood and swept from the room.

Cedric asked "Okay. What the living Merlin just happened?"

It was Sirius who answered as Minerva levitated a now sleeping Harry Potter out of the room.

"Severus Snape just happened."

* * *

The next Monday was a rush of activity. Classes occurred as normal, except for one. In potions instead of doing the standard, which was the creation of a potion, the Professor had the students taking notes on the potion they just completed last lesson. Highly detailed notes. In the words of Snape, "I want everything you could ever know about this potion put on parchment. The minimum length is 24 inches." Luckily, he said this to a fifth year class, who just covered Calming Draughts. Unluckily, the other class was fourth years who just covered a simple Base Potion. "I want everything that you could ever know about this base on parchment. 24 inches. Due next class. Dismissed." The worst part about that assignment was the fact it was simple Base Potion.

"This is asinine! This base is used in 124 potions, 3 of which are combinations of another base potion to create one of the six complex bases, which I don't know why are labeled potions in the first place!" Hermione stated. Her bushy hair was even more rambunctious than usual, as she moved about the library in a maelstrom. The Gryffindor fourth years were all in the library trying to complete Snape's assignment, knowing it would be the most brutal one of the week. Ron was the only one out of the class with anything written down, and that was just the history of the potion's discovery.

"Oh, you are covering simple Bases?" A voice interrupted the conversations between tables about the assignment. Fredrick smiled at the fourth years. "I happen to know a few things… let's see. Oh you are studying Sigmon's Base! That's simple." He smiled as he delicately sat in a chair that Hermione hurriedly cleared for him.

"Sigmon's base is a base that is neutral in most potions and is a standard bonding agent for potions that require a neutral end result. Healing potions are notorious for this requirement, as putting something basic or acidic in the body is risky, which is part of the reason the Wolf's Bane potion is so difficult to create." Fredrick lectured softly.

"Is it a PH balancing issue then?" Hermione asked. The other fourth years looked confused by the term.

"In muggle chemistry, PH is the measure of acidity, right?" Fredrick asked.

"Yes. That's right."

"Then the answer is yes, and no. PH is a good indicator for muggle chemistry but when I say acidic or basic in regards to potion I mean acidic and basic by those standards and by magical means. Some ingredients when mixed, don't play well with others. Aconite for example reacts terribly with moonstone, unless it is mixed within a neutral base. The reason of course is that aconite is magically acidic to moonstone's magically basic nature." Fredrick explained. He further explained that the bases were important because some were neutral, some were basic, and some were acidic. Each was also different levels of acidic basic and neutral. Sigmon's Base was the most neutral base known to Magicals at this moment, which was why it was used in so many potions. It was considered the standard base for Healing potions. By shifting that base slightly, one can make many different potions and with a base such as Sigmon's one was able to create potions that were ever so slightly acidic or basic magically. It was this reason that Sigmon's was combined with other bases to create more complex ones.

Within several minutes, Fredrick had explained enough about the potion for every student assembled to have most if not all of their essay done. He also gladly gave further reading material to those who wanted it. Finally, he stood, and asked," Speaking of Healing, where would I find the nurse? I got lost looking for the Hospital wing and found you all." His awkward smile was joined by a few chuckles as Neville offered to walk with him.

As the two walked, Neville pointed out interesting paintings and tapestries. Fredrick smiled and laughed, though the smiles never reached his eyes. Soon enough they reached the hospital wing, and Fredrick thanked the young man. "I must have taken that left instead of a right. Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem! Thanks for your help!" Neville walked away as Fredrick slipped inside the Wing, to ask many questions of an unburdened Matron.

* * *

One day later Harry was dueling with Cedric. The Hufflepuff was constantly moving, sending charms, and the occasional curse towards the frantically moving fourth year. The only rule for this contest was that Harry could not Crown at all. Harry flicked his wand forward, shifting the ground under Cedric's feet into liquid. Cedric growled as he swirled his wand around his head, creating a whip of water that he then whipped forward with such velocity that when it hit the stone floor, it left a gouge. Harry popped up from his roll, and flicked his wand three times forward, launching silver arrows at the Hufflepuff who had finally freed himself from the muck of the floor. An over powered levitation charm ripped a floor stone up to be skewered by the arrows, only to be transfigured into birds that attacked Cedric, who shot them out of the air with well-placed Severing Charms.

The duel was cut short by Severus entering the room. He looked exhausted, but triumphant and was holding a small box.

Instantly, the spells stopped, and the occupants of the room watched as Severus walked forward towards Harry. Without a word, he handed over the package. Harry unclasped the small lid and let it fold back, opening half the box. Nestled inside the velvet box sat a single vial full of a purple potion.

"That potion will give you 5 minutes of absolute control. Five minutes. Nothing more, possibly less." Severus spoke as Harry looked up.

"Five minutes? That's all you could get out of it Severus?" Minerva asked surprised. Normally potions that dealt with the mind were permanent.

"Potter understands why Five minutes is enough and the best I could give him." Snape countered. "I could increase that time to 7 minutes, possibly 8. But as soon as it left his body, his mind would snap, and he would be the equivalent of something that would be found in the greenhouses… Though it may be an improvement if he thinks that using that in the first place is a good idea."

"Severus!" Minerva's reprimand was waved away by Harry.

"He is right in this instance. A full Crowning, without the right reasons behind it, would be incredibly stupid. The strain it will put on me in battle, even with this potion is nothing to sneeze at. You have seen me hold the Crown while sitting still. It won't be easier when fighting for my life." He shut the box firmly and tucked inside his robes. "But with this, he gave me 5 minutes. Five minutes of absolute, unbelievable and perfect control. Thank you, Professor Snape." He bowed low to the Potions Master. His moments with a partial Crowning granted him knowledge of exactly what Professor Snape did in 48 hours. He created a potion that was much beyond NEWT level and did so in the amount of time it took him to write a passable essay. Not only did he create it, but it is stable, and if he knew Snape, safe for human consumption.

"Snape. Thank you." Sirius said as the man strode towards the exit. Severus froze for a second, scoffed and continued on his way. Before the door closed behind him, Severus heard Sirius yelling at Cedric and Harry to "Get back to work ya lazy bums!"

* * *

Finally, the day arrived. The day of the Second Task. At five in the morning, the Chosen were woken, and escorted to the Great Hall. The task was not until daybreak, and they had to eat first. As they ate, slowly the Hall filled. Each student was woken by the Goblet's rising blood lust and glee that was filling the castle. When Ron and Hermione saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table talking softly with Sirius, they realized how likely it was that this was the last time they would see their friend. He was dressed in a blood red cloak for warmth, under which was body armour that simmered with the sheer number of enchantments on the fabric. Fleur was dressed similarly, with a blue cloak the color of the sky. Krum was wearing a black cloak that looked to be fur lined.

As the Sun was about to rise, at 6am, the Headmaster stood. "Attention all. If you are Chosen, you will make your way to the lake. The rest of us will remain here. The scoring for this event is simple. For every minute you last, is one point. If you last the full time, you gain the full 60 points. Good luck, and may magic be with you all." Albus sat, his age showing as he pushed his plate away.

The three chosen stood, and one brave Hufflepuff started to clap. Soon every person in the room was clapping, bare the headmaster. Shouts of "Good luck Fluer!" "Victory for Viktor!" and "Potter Potter Potter!" shook the castle as the trio started to walk towards the lake. As they got outside, they paused.

"This is going to be bad you two." Viktor spoke in the silence of the morning.

"Oui, it is." Fleur agreed. She looked back at the castle, towards the Great Hall and the relative safety within.

"We chose this… so let's show them exactly what it means to be a Chosen." Harry said bravely, though inside he too was wondering what he was getting into. The trio continued to the shores of the lake.

Ludo Bagman and Clyde Notewich sat at a table facing the wall that was opposite the tapestries of the school houses in the Great Hall. Right in front of the wall, the Goblet of Fire shook slightly as its ebony flames danced. With a wail, the flames shot up, slamming into the ceiling of the Great Hall, before splitting in the middle to form a massive ring. Inside the ring, those in the Great Hall could see the Lake.

"Greetings and Salutations from Hogwarts! My name is Ludo Bagman, and I am joined once more by my dear colleague Clyde Notewich. Today is a special day, isn't it Clyde?" Bagman spoke to the whole world, via a Wizarding Wireless transmitter placed in front of him. Much like the First Task, every magical community on the planet was listening in, no matter the time it was for them.

"You could say that again Ludo. Today is of course February 1st, and it is the day of Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. What do the Chosen have to do Ludo?" Clyde's voice was edged with an unidentifiable emotion, as if he knew that answer and had certain feelings about it.

"Well Clyde… the truth is, the Chosen must defend the beach. Now there is a catch… they will be defending the beach from the w-." Ludo's explaination was cut over by Clyde.

"Sorry to cut you off Ludo, but the Chosen have just arrived at the lake, and the surface is bubbling as if it were boiling!"

* * *

When Harry Fleur and Viktor reached the lake, they did not expect to see it bubbling like a cauldron. They didn't expect figures to start to rise from the lake.

The figures walked towards the shore, details firming themselves as they walked. Clothing, hair flickering in the wind. When they reached the beach, they stopped. Four of them stood there. The one on the far left, in front of Viktor, was a large man, his bulging physique belying his kind brown eyes. In his left hand was a long stubby wand. He did not have a right. The woman on the far left was beautiful beyond compare with radiant silver hair that reached her lower back. Her grey eyes were flecked with the faintest of blues, and her clothes were thin for the bleak Scottish morning.

But it was the middle two that froze Harry. One had fiery red hair, a thin athletic body type, and was dressed in a green jumper. Her wand was dangling easily from her right hand, and her left clasped the man's beside her. He stood 6 foot tall, and wore glasses crookedly on his face. He had an easy smile, and in his right hand a wand was casually being twisted.

"Hello Mum and Dad." As soon as the words left Harry's mouth, all four started to attack.

* * *

And that is where this chapter will end. I know, evil... but it is the month for it so...  
Firstly, I want to explain something really fast. I have gotten PMs from a few people saying, "Harry is too strong blah blah. He should be weaker. *insert profanity insulting my heritage here* author" I think this chapter clears up some things. and his Rule, when revealed, will help a lot. I left a few clues here on what is going on. But, you all haven't seen anything yet. Sirius is still recovering from being on the run and from the hell that is Azkaban, Minerva admits she is rusty as hell, and Cedric... well Cedric has a few surprises that he hasn't shared yet. ;) That doesn't even get into what Albus and Voldemort are capable of. So, before I get more hate on the fact that Harry is dueling adults at 14, remember that. It helps too that they don't want him dead.  
Until next time, please enjoy.  
Zero


	15. Waters of Despair vs Fires of Victory

**This chapter starts immediately from the last.**

* * *

Victor rolled across the sand, wincing as a blast of water left a crater where he stood before. As he popped up, he flicked his wand twice, once towards the man in front of him blasting water based "spells" at him, and once towards the ship that was his home for his stay at Hogwarts. The charm he sent towards the man fizzled as it hit a screen of water, as the man muttered "Protego."

Viktor growled as he launched a curse. Ever since he had appeared, the man had launched water at him, some with enough force to gouge holes in trees and rock, as the terrain could testify. "What are you?!" Viktor grunted in frustration as with expert precision, his curse was blasted by a jet of water, causing an explosion of steam.

"Viktor, I am hurt! Do you not remember your darling grandfather!" Striding forward, the man swirled his wand around his head, using water to form tigers and lions that he sent towards Viktor.

Fleur circled her opponent, a woman closely resembling her grandmere. A shield rose in response to the flick of her grandmere, an arc of water splashing harmlessly against it with a muttered "diffindo."  
"My dear, please, fight me. Show me that my hair in that wand is put to good use. Show me that you are worthy of it." Her grandmother smiled as she used precise swift motions to send six jets of water, with tinges of red. Fleur growled, vowing to destroy that cup, as she started to duel her grandmother, the wand in her hand flashing with shields, charms and curses. Each attack soundlessly parried by the apparition wearing her grandmother's face.

* * *

The crowd in the Great Hall were in shock at the task that the champions would be forced to face. They gasped when the duels began, and then stayed silent to watch the spectacle, with only Clyde and Ludo commentating. Sirius however shook with rage. Cedric grabbed him by the collar, making sure he didn't move. "He will be okay." The young man said to the former resident of Azkaban.

"That blasted cup brought them!" Sirius hissed, his eyes flickering black for a moment. There was nothing he wanted more than to get up and launch curses at that blasted Goblet.

"Yes, it did. But we knew that it was a terrible piece of work, and we knew it was going to be bad when the date was pushed back. " Cedric's voice was calming, thought his fist was clutched so tightly that his knuckles popped audibly. "Look around Sirius and ask if you are the one most upset here."

Sirius did as the Hufflepuff advised, looking around the Great Hall. He saw Minerva at the head table holding a fork that was slowly turning the consistency of clay as she lost control of her magic in brief spurts. He saw Albus with his hands folded in front of his face, seemingly unfazed, if one didn't see the hatred and fury in his eyes. The sight that stopped his rage cold however was the look on Severus Snape's face.

Severus looked at the image from the Goblet, locked in place. His shields around his emotions slowly crumbling as She launched endless amounts of charms and curses at her own son. His hands trembled as he saw a flash of red hair, and a tear ran down his face. He jumped when a hand touched his elbow.

Hagrid frowned at the Goblet, but moved towards Snape. Gently placing a hand on the Potion Master's elbow, he shielded the man's breakdown from the public with his bulk. Severus whispered,"He has to kill her…"

"Its nah her Severus. It isn't her a' all. It's tha cup, and Harry's smart. He'll kno' tha." Hagrid barely spoke aloud, knowing that Severus would hear him. After all, Severus heard most things.

Shutting his eyes firmly, Severus began to actively Occlude for the first time in years. As he instructed Harry, a Master Occulmens would never have to actively occlude unless under high stress. He mentally scoffed as he stuffed his emotions back behind their walls, building memory locks and corridors to block off that section of his mind once more. In under a minute, he was completely under control.

"Thank you Hagrid for reminding me of the potions I needed to check on. Excuse me." Severus stood and made his way from the room, his graceful stride eating the distance swiftly. Hagrid nodded his head and moved back to his chair. Severus may not be able to watch Harry win, but he would be damned if he missed his friend conquer the cup again.

The crowd watched as two of the heroes of the Blood War fought against their son.

* * *

Harry rolled, ducked, and jumped to every side, as the watery apparitions of his parents blasted him from both sides with shots of water. Every moment that he moved, he was rapidly thinking. _What do I do here? They are utilizing water, so I could… let's try it._

Harry rapidly shifted his movements from dodging to systematic evasion while advancing towards Lily's form. For the first time, he launched a spell forward, a boiling charm. As Harry blocked a whip of water from his father, he saw his mother point her wand at a stone and it start to levitate.

By nature, the boiling charm is a slow charm, used primarily in household situations where swiftly heating water to a boil could be bad. When used in a duel, it was an orb of a spell that slowly moves towards an opponent, evaporating any water in its path. Thus when the rock went in front of it, it attempted to do as the charm was supposed to do.

"Shi-" With a loud pop, similar to a popgun, shards of the stone blasted everywhere. With flicks of his wand, Harry transfigured the earth under him into air, creating a bunker that he took cover in. As soon as his feet touched the soft sand in his bunker, he pointed his wand up. A single piece of porcelain attached itself to his brow, and Sirius' words resonated in his head, from the times they were training with elemental magic.

 _By nature kid, fire is the easiest elemental magic to utilize. But it is also the hardest to use with versatility. Fire has a purpose. Consume. When you feel that… and can control it, Fire itself with obey you._

Harry didn't say anything as both of his parents looked into the bunker. Lily smiled as she pointed her wand at her son. "You lose son…"

James darted back as a bright speck of light appeared at Harry's wand tip, and he flicked it up. In a blink it was gone, appearing in his mother's forehead, turning the water that made her appearance clear with the concentration of magic.

"Sorry mum. Scintillatio" With a single word, the spark of light erupted its form released as a massive blast of fire and heat.

* * *

Viktor heard the rush from the blast as did his grandfather, who erected a massive shield to stop the heat wave from touching him, inadvertently protecting Viktor as well . Taking the moment, Viktor muttered six words in Norse and swirled his wand around his right hand. Black liquid stemmed from the tip, slowly molding itself to his hand as if it were a second skin. With a swift jab, a run was applied to the back of his hand, and another added one to his palm. He held his wand carefully against the rune on his palm as his grandfather took notice of him again.

"Ah, a Durmstrang technique. Tough boy, that black iron must burn like hell on your hand. To bad, I won't let you touch me with it!" A swirl of his wand and a shield appeared out of the water and attaching itself to the stump that ended his right arm. Covering half of his body, the shield was circular, and had a sharp point in the center. Viktor started to back away. His grandfather was a Schildknappe in Grindlewald's war. A defensive powerhouse that was legendary for using shields as weapons.

"Grandfather, I don't want to do this, please back down." Viktor pleaded as the rune on his palm finally charged. Normally, this technique was used to erect a shield, but Viktor took inspiration from the blast that Harry did earlier. All he needed was a single touch.

"Boy, you know exactly what I am. I am Schildknappe! I am the Wall of Knue, I am Viktor The First. Earn your name boy." His grandfather growled before he rushed forward, his shield leading the way.

Viktor rolled out of the way as finally, the summoning charm he performed earlier finally brought his broom to him. Hopping on it swiftly, he rose in the air.

Fleur felt the blast wave of the attack that Harry used to vaporize his mother's form. It blasted her forward, towards her grandmother who created a wall of water spikes, that she quickly froze. Thinking quickly, Fleur blasted a banishing charm onto the earth, forcing her up and over the wall and behind her grandmother. With another flick, a massive severing curse removed her grandmother's head as she settled on the ground with a rough grunt. As the body dissolved into water, the lake continued to bubble.

* * *

Harry locked eyes with his father who had a frown marring his features. "You shouldn't attack your mother like that Harry."

"As if that thing was my mother." Harry bit back as he readied another orb of fire. A furious anger welled deep inside him. Even his father's voice was tainted by the cup's magic.

With a swish of his wand, James created chains of water around his person. "That won't work Harry. I saw it once, I know to avoid it now."

Harry grimaced, and flicked the blast at James anyway. With rapid jabs, a trio of piercing hexes followed. James just flicked his wand, the chain surrounding him circling in a rapid pace, as another flick surrounded the orb of fire in a bubble of water. With a flick of his fingers, the water bubble rocketed over the lake, as the hexes slammed into the chain links of his defense, shattering them. Only for the links to reform nearly instantly.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Clyde was speaking rapidly," Folks, I don't know how else to explain it but it seems James Potter's infamous defensive chain is now unbreakable! I heard tales of the chain in the War Ludo, but I've never seen it in person!"

"Well Clyde, the defensive chain Potter was infamous for was one of the reasons he was on a short list of possible Defense Against the Dark Arts professors at Hogwarts. Sadly he died before Dumbledore could ask hi-" His voice died as Harry Potter did something no other had been able to do before him.

With a growl at the smirk on James' face Harry levitated a pebble out of the sand. "Muto." With a slash of his wand, the pebble swiftly morphed into over 100 links of black chain, that were swiftly forced to circle their master.

Ludo spoke rapidly into the microphone, "It seems Harry Potter has observed and copied the Defensive Chain that James created from water, utilizing a pebble that he transmutated into, I suspect iron."  
"To see a child of 14 doing this is incredible Ludo! The Defensive Chain is one of the techniques that has never been duplicated due to the concentration required!" Clyde was right in that, as the concentration of the movement of the chain was the hardest aspect of the entire formation. It was why most people just conjured granite to block curses.

* * *

Viktor blasted down from the sky like a hawk on the hunt. Pulling up as he was inches from the ground, he rocketed towards his grandfather. Rolling, ducking and swerving around blasts of water, he rapidly approached the shield held in front of his prey. As he was less than meter away, he forced his broom down, so the tail of the firebolt slammed into the edge of the shield, the metal ring around the bristles pressing the shield out of the way. Viktor rolled with the broom, straining slightly out of the way as sharp blast of water carved a groove from his cheek, and slammed his black covered palm into the chest of his grandfather.

 **BOOOM.** With a massive blast of force and sound, Viktor's palm exploded.

* * *

Harry and James paid no attention towards the explosion beside them as they simply blasted each other with curses, hexes and transfigured objects, they simply shielded against it and kept firing, the light of their eyes showing their focus.

Fleur paid no mind to the two duelists, other than to make sure that she avoided being collateral damage as the two Potters tried their best to kill each other. She had watched from afar as Harry rapidly showed why she did not want to join in the duel with him. Being able to duel with James Potter, even if it was a simile of the man was something she wanted no part in interfering with. It didn't help that in the space they were in, they were utilizing transfiguration like it was going out of style, mixed with dozens of different spells, most of which were, by her estimation, extremely deadly combat-based spells. As she crossed behind them focused on getting to Viktor, she swore she saw Harry flick into existence a granite block to block a stray spell from hitting her, even though it disappeared in an instant.

When she arrived in the now crater in the beach she gasped. Viktor laid there, his robes gone on his right arm, burns covering his right side, and his broom in shards across the hole.

"Viktor! Can you hear me?" Fleur asked softly as she settled beside him, and tried to see where the damage was the worse. "It's a miracle you aren't dead!"

"Where's my wand?" Viktor gasped as Fluer prepared herself to heal the Seeker's arm. Looking around swiftly she grabbed the wand from where it lay beside her kneeling form. Pressing it into his left, unblackened hand, she raised her wand to heal him when a furious agony burned from her right shoulder. Forcing her to the ground, the pain rose as in her mind a thunderous voice said," No spells shall be cast at your fellow Chosen for this task!" In an instant the pain was gone, leaving her shivering in the crater.

Viktor took a deep breath and tapped the rune on his blackened hand, still legible of the black iron. With a hiss, the wounds on his arm started to heal, the Welsh rune for Healing glowing brightly on the back of the hand whose palm once held the welsh rune for explosion. With a serious of pops that made him grit his teeth in pain, Viktor's hand was healed as well.

Pointing his wand at the hand, he started to mutter the counter charm to remove the black material from his hand. Slowly, as if peeling off skin, the black iron, less than a millimeter thick slowly pulled up and off his limb. With a grumble he cast Tempus, and the time puffed out of his wand like smoke. He cursed.

It was only 6:20am.

* * *

Harry panted in exhaustion as he parried the sword made of ice that his father banished at him, when for a flicker of a second he saw it, and pounced. With a subtle slash he thought _'Seruv'_. An arc of green light blasted forward, slipping through a separation in the chain that was circling the man and connected, separating James' shoulder from his left arm, and cutting through a portion of his left leg. James' eyes widened as Harry blasted a superheated rock through his chest turning him into steam.

From the lake, yet more figures rose. This time they were beasts, lions, tigers, snakes, and even massive deer and stags.

Harry turned towards the lake as he heard the other two champions gasp. Slowly rising from the lake was a massive elephant made of water, slowly dripping as its form solidified. With a loud trumpet it started to rush forward.

Viktor groaned as he rose his wand, transfigured walls from the sand so that he had a defensive position and started launching piercing curses towards the mass of lions and stags headed his way. "Hasta Hasta Hasta. Fleur, please wake the hell up, I'd like some help. Hasta."

At Viktor's urging, Fleur slowly woke. As she sat up, she took in the situation. Pointing her wand over the wall she was facing, she took aim at a crocodile that was rapidly closing in. "Needral" The crocodile fell into water with dozens of razor sharp needles in the puddle. She took aim once more, as the piercing hexes continued to pour from Viktor.

Harry retreated as the surge of water beasts slowly overwhelmed his position. Every time he destroyed one with an arrow, piercing hex, transfigured weapon or anything else, two more took its place. It was literally like fighting the waves themselves. Rapidly turning the ground in front of him into a 3 foot wide trench, he filled it with fire to create a barrier. As the creatures kept coming, the fire continued to be put out by the very destruction of the beasts it was defending from. Harry kept retreating, firing curses.

"Why wont they just die?!" Harry growled to no one as a lion's slash got through his defense, and ripped a gash across his chest before he could kill the beast. With a growl, he launched a massive incendio created fireball down the middle of the group of beasts. He watched in shock as any beast near the fire got turned to either a puddle or steam. Harry grinned savagely as he flicked his wand, and a whip of fire appeared at the end.

* * *

Sirius smiled as Harry utilized the Fire Whip that he taught him a mere two days previous. Lashing with it could cause a massive amount of damage, possibly even killing a person. However the true use was the controlled waves, arcs, and fireballs that the caster could use if they manipulated the whip right. Even now, Ludo was going on about the young man's skill with the whip, even as Sirius knew it wasn't just Harry's skill alone.

With a slow circle around his body, Harry stopped unleashing hell up on the beasts and instead created a massive wall of fire fueled from his wand. Slowly he tightened the circle. His muscles straining, as if he were carrying a large weight, he used both hands to slowly tighten the circular motions, the flames of his wall obeying his will creating a swirling vortex only a foot from his frame.

Fleur and Viktor watched as every beast in front of them shifted targets towards the column of swirling fire and heat that Harry had become. With a nod to each other, they started taking shots at every single beast they could, regardless of if it was headed towards them or Harry.

Harry strained against holding the fire in formation, its desire to be free forcing him to exert all his willpower to keep it in place. Slowly he added more fire, his wand spitting fire like a dragon. With a roar of action, he compressed the fire further, turning the red and orange flames surrounding him white and blue with heat. As soon as the heat racked up he circled his wand once, and blasted the fire forward towards the lake. He would end this now, or die trying. With a sound similar to a scream, the fire blasted forward towards its arch-nemesis.

Viktor noticed the heat before he noticed anything. Fleur, being a veela could handle the temperature and Fire was rarely an issue for her. Viktor however, swiftly realized what Harry was going to do and didn't have a veela's protection. So, he created a bunker from the wall in front of him, vanished the sand behind him and ducked for cover as a literal sea of white hot flames collided with an army of water. In instants the entire beach was covered by boiling hot steam, and still the fire continued.

Fleur was a veela and could handle heat. It was in her nature to enjoy warm places, and the nearest veela Enclave was on a volcanic island that rarely dropped below a comfortable 27 degrees Celsius. The steam from the war of the elements however was easily 200 degrees Celsius. In an instant, Fleur transformed, forcing her veela wings out of her back and took off, trying to avoid the blistering steam. Her scream of pain and agony would haunt anyone who heard it for years as in the moment before the transformation she burned.

Harry blasted the fire forward, a chunk of porcelain covering his eye as he channeled a fourth of his crown. The most he could control at any form of combat, even now his emotions flipped flopped repeatedly. Rage, boiling rage poured through his veins as he forced even more fire forward. His rage, suddenly was disintegrated by a wave of sadness which was wiped from his mind by a fierce desire to win. He would win this war against the lake, damn the consequences. Still more fire poured from his wand.

The Goblet of Fire shuddered as the battle took place, and the audience in the Great Hall watched as a savage scream of glee erupted from the cup. They could only watch in horror as the lake bubbled even more furiously, and the beasts were joined by featureless men and women, only to be vaporized by the endless fire from the Last Potter.

The clock tower rang, Five minutes until 7 am.

* * *

Viktor huddled in his bunker, sweating furiously. He cast cooling charms repeatedly, trying to keep the temperature from cooking him alive. With a sigh, he started to vanish more earth under him, dropping down. He had to escape this heat as cooling charms weren't enough.

Fleur flew around the upper limits of the steam cloud, her skin slowly healing, as she launched fireballs down into the steam that burned her so fiercely. How dare something burn her, a veela. With an avian scream she launched still more fire, cursing the steam for harming her. Lost in her nature, she would not return until the threat was killed.

Harry panted as he blasted more and more fire forward. His vision was dimming, and his skin was steaming from the heat. Yet still he forced fire forward, as the Lake still existed he was sure. He took a single step forward.. and fell on his face, the fire from his wand ceasing in a final wave of white flames. He lost consciousness just as the Clock Tower chimed 7 and the end of the Task.

* * *

Fleur continued to blast the now calm steaming lake with fire slowly gaining her mind back. As soon as she was completely in control, the fireball barrage ended. Slowly she started floating down, her flawless skin slightly red from the heat. As she lost consciousness from the agony of the task and regaining control, she plummeted towards earth.

Viktor felt the battle end deep inside the hole. Even from the depth he was at, he felt the vibrations of the blast of fire as it roared across the beach. When the fire ended, he assumed it was safe to rise out of his hole. With a charm he levitated himself out of the hole he created and viewed the beach. What was once sand and pebbles was now a foot thick layer of glass that was hot enough to boil the water that was still on it. The lake itself was steaming, nearly in a boil from the heat. Less than a foot from the start of the glass laid Harry Potter who was unconscious. As he looked around he saw Fleur falling from the sky and pointing his wand stopped her fall into the still brittle and horribly hot glass with a series of spells. Gently, he levitated her to safety and collapsed himself.

* * *

In a rush, the occupants of the Great Hall started to rush towards the lake. First to see it in person and next to make sure the chosen were okay. Madam Pomfery rushed forward, leading the crowd. She barked orders as soon as they cleared the trees. "I want Mr. Potter and Ms. Delacour on stretchers now. Take them to the Hospital Wing. Albus, Minerva, I need a path to Mr. Krum."

Following her instructions to the letter, the teachers swiftly transfigured a path from the molten glass, turning it back into sand. Alastor and Karkoroff kept the crowd from the champions and from being hurt by the still hot beach. Sirius and Cedric placed Harry on a stretcher and started to rush him towards the Hospital wing, while Madam Maxime and Aimee did the same to Fleur.

Viktor woke to the gentle prodding of the Matron. "Ugh… careful…"

Madam Pomfrey erected a silencing bubble around them. "Mr. Krum, were you aware that you are lucky to be alive?"

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked, as the medical witch levelled a stare that would kill some at him.

"Mr. Krum, you have a several torn muscles in your abdomen, have had them for over a month, and the only reason you aren't dead is that you weren't stupid enough to take a blast wave from the battle head on. If you had done so, the tears that were slightly healed would have likely tore completely, causing debilitating agony. The cup would have killed you for not competing." Madam Pomfrey looked at her patient, as she flicked her wand around the injuries, slowly knitting the wounds and the muscles back together. "I can only assume it happened during that impromptu quidditch match. "

He nodded in shame, as the Matron continued to verbally berate him. In the end however, he was the only Chosen to walk off the beach.

* * *

 **An- Second task done... oh, and a nice double feature. read a nice longer author note with the next chapter. -Zero**


	16. Second Levels of Aftermath

At Azkaban Prison, in the North Sea, a storm raged. Of course, there was nearly always a storm raging around Azkaban Prison. What was different about this storm was that a boat was approaching the prison, with a lone man on it. This man wore a dark cloak, and the rain never touched him. As the boat approached the dock, the man noticed a boat was already moored there. ' _That is odd.'_ Preparing for the unknown, the man readied his wand. He stepped on the dock and started to walk up the steps carved into the rock of Azkaban. Once he got to the door, he froze. The human guards all laid there, dead or dying. One man had enough life in him to say "Run…" before a flash of green slayed him. The man who killed them all walked out of the prison, the prisoners following him and smiled at him as he launched a curse that the man blocked with a shield charm.

"Hello. You must be Nicolas Flamel." With a jab, he launched a curse forward which Nicolas shielded against again, starting a furious duel on Azkaban Island.

* * *

Cedric paced the Hospital Wing, unsure where he should sit. Harry, his friend and his advisee laid in a bed that most considered his on one side, while the on the other, one Fleur Delacour lay on a bed. Her skin was slowly losing its rosy tint as she was healed from the horrid burns that forced her transformation. On the far side near the doors, Viktor Krum sat on a bed talking to his fiancé Fredrick in whispers.

He didn't mean to have this conflict of interest, but it seems to be the burden of being a Hufflepuff. Luckily, he swiftly found a solution since both beds were against the back wall. He conjured a small couch between the two and sat down. He wouldn't choose between them.

A large black dog laying on the edge of Harry's bed just gave a breathy chuckle.

* * *

Minerva wrote a letter as she sat in her office, a mere three hours after the task. Her charges were all in the castle preparing for classes tomorrow or doing something that the students when they were away from her sight. But the one student that she was ultimately responsible for was laying the hospital wing once again. With a flourish, she signed her name and tapped her wand on the parchment. With a flap, the letter folded itself, and got stamped by a wax seal. She grabbed it before it touched the desk and strode towards the fire place. Tossing in floo powder, she spoke clearly," Lupine Cabin. Passphrase., Happiness is Silver." In a flash of green flames, she was gone.

She strode through the open fireplace, and entered the kitchen to see the resident of the cabin waiting with a cup of tea.

"Hello Minerva." Remus Lupin looked over his own tea cup at his former colleague. As soon as the task ended, he had a suspicion that she would come over. She did after the first task after all. A warming charm to a cup of tea was hardly ever noticeable either. He took a sip as she slid a letter over towards him.

"What is this Minerva?"

"I control any hiring of non-essential studies teachers. Those subjects that are not Transfiguration, Defense, Charms or Potions, I have hiring control over. That is an offer for the History of Magic position, to start immediately. It would have a secondary role as well." Minera spoke crisply.

"You know that I couldn't accept that as I am a werewolf-" Remus tried to deny the position.

"Actually, you resigned before I or Dumbledore could say anything. The fact of the matter is, nothing in the charter of Hogwarts says we cannot employ you, nor does the Board of Governors, or the Ministry of Magic have any say in the matter. You resigned because of your fear." Minerva took a sip as Remus exploded.

"Minerva I resigned because I am a dangerous creature that nearly killed my best friend's son! I resigned because Severus was right that being around children is asking for a disaster! I resigned because-"

"You resigned because you are so used to being fired you decided to take control and quit as soon as the secret was out. Which is humorous because I had no less than 20 students ask me if you were a werewolf and if you were safe to be around. Once I explained every single one said that as long as he was a good teacher, they didn't care." Minerva interjected and glared. "Read the letter Remus. And then try to argue with me."

Remus tore the letter open and furiously started to read. As the outlines of the job was made obvious, he snorted. It was easily ten times his current pay, and provided room and board, all for teaching history which he was fond of personally. It would be a slow transition as well for the teaching position. He would over the course of the rest of year take on more and more of the current professor's workload starting with the Newt and Owl students and working his way down. By next year he would be teaching exclusively, with Binns as a secondary source for the students to work with. It was the secondary role that shook him.

"Minerva, are you sure? You have been Head of Gryffindor for decades. " Remus asked quietly.

"It is necessary. I can't train Harry as much as I need to with all my roles. I barely sleep Remus. If it isn't the First or Second years having breakdowns about homesickness, it's the fifth or seventh years having breakdowns about OWLs or NEWTs. Or it's the prefects reporting something that is going on, or it's the twins or something. If it's none of those things, I have paperwork I have to do as Deputy, or papers I must grade for my classes. While I have gotten Cedric's help with papers, and sometimes Harry helps, that is not what they should be doing. If I was helping him train, he wouldn't be unconscious in the Hospital Wing." Minerva took a deep gulp of her warm tea before she broke down infront of her former pupil.

"I'll do it on one condition." Remus spoke after a moment of silence.

"What is it?" Minerva asked as she prepared to leave.

"I control Gryffindor house as I want it be controlled. I don't want to be a figurehead for you or Albus. Also, I will help Harry out. He is a lion and that falls in my domain I believe." Remus smiled as he held out his hand. With a victorious smile Minerva shook it. "Let's go to my office to do the paperwork, and you can get started tomorrow if you wish."

Remus smiled and gathered his coat. "I'm certain I can do that."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled as he felt a familiar person enter Minerva's office from the Floo. It appeared that Minerva's gambit paid off. Sadly, it meant he had a new Head of House and Severus would likely be furious. But, if he caused issues again- Albus shook those thoughts from his head. He knew Severus wouldn't cause issues anymore. The last time Albus told him that if he did, he would be removed from the castle. The only reason it didn't happen last year was Albus protecting him. Minerva would not tolerate a second block.

Albus straightened his desk as a knock arrived at his door. "Enter!"

The door swung open on well-oiled hinges and Perenelle Flamel walked in, her cane softly tapping on the flag stones. "Ah Albus. Or should I call you Brian like my husband?" Her voice lightened into a laugh as the man smiled.

"You, my dear, can call me whatever you may like. After all, you are one of my dearest friends."

"Good answer! I suppose I should get straight to it then. Have you heard from Nicolas?" Penny asked seriously. While she had her own methods of communication with her husband, Albus was known to have means that she may not.

"I am afraid not. I was meaning to send him a message with Fawkes but every time I think about it, he is out hunting." Albus' eyed the empty perch on his desk, its occupant not actually out hunting. Though hunting would be done on the voyage, thus it wasn't a lie.

"Lie to people younger than you Albus. You could never hide it from me or Nicolas. Your bird is likely sending a message of frivolous word play to that wizard in China that you were flirting with during the last Alchemical Ball." Penny laughed heartedly as Albus blushed and didn't deny it. "Its fine, I was just wondering if you had attempted. He was supposed to contact me hours ago now. I have a way of asking for him and he won't deny-"

With a rush the fireplace in Albus' office turned green and a new guest stumbled through.

* * *

Fleur woke up slowly, the fluffy mattress she was on incredibly warm. When she opened her eyes, a handsome face greeted her bedside, a couch behind him.

"Welcome to the land of the living beautiful." Cedric smiled at Fleur warmly. She smiled gently back and pulled him down. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gently kissed him.

"Thank you for being here… though you should shave. You are prickly." She whispered softly to him after they broke apart.

"Wow Ced, a veela. Sirius is gonna be jealous." Harry called from his bed over the couch.

"Shut it you! I don't wanna hear it!" Cedric called back.

"Now now boys, don't fight because of me. I'd hate to have to end the dispute." Fleur giggled softly as Cedric set on her bedside.

"We aren't fighting Fleur, Harry over there loves to ruin my moment!" Cedric raised his voice at the end, so that the fourth year could hear him.

"Its not ruining your moments! Im adding character to them!" Harry slowly walked over and flicked his wand at the couch. It fluidly transfigured into a comfortable lounge chair for him to sit in.

Fleur watched in awe at the casual display of transfiguration. Cedric merely shook his head. "What a couch not good enough?" He asked sarcastically as he gently leaned against the headboard of Fleur's bed.

"I don't know how to tell you this but, Cedric, your couch was lumpy. I fixed it." Harry countered as he conjured a foot rest to prop his feet on.

Cedric snorted,"Lumpy? The only lump in the room is you."

"If you two wanna take pot shots, you can do it in a duel." Sirius said as he strode over after jumping off of the bed as Padfoot and transforming. Looking at Harry in a cushy lounge chair with a foot rest he merely raised an eyebrow, "Comfy kid?" Harry merely nodded and settled deeper into the furniture.

Fleur rolled her eyes, grabbed her wand and transfigured the lounge chair into a couch with a soft pop. "Seriously, not even going to offer him a seat." She huffed.

"I am honored dear. I am Sirius Black, Godfather of this one here." He pointed towards Harry as he sat down beside him.

"I know who you are. I know exactly who you are." Fleur met his eyes steadily.

Cedric looked between them and coughed gently. "Um, I think I am missing something."

"You likely are Cedric. I wouldn't be surprised that I am in history books. A lot of the heroes of the last war are." Sirius calmly replied as he kept staring in the eyes of Fleur Delacour.

"Heroes? More like butchers. How does it feel knowing you killed so many?" Fleur spat.

"It feels pretty good actually. I can walk around unlike others I can mention." Sirius retorted.

"Both of you, shut up." Harry's voice cut across Fleur's response. "The war was nearly two decades ago. Sirius you spent most of that in hell. Fleur you only read about it in history books. Don't pretend otherwise. You were 4 when the war ended. You remember none of it."

Cedric continued, "Fleur you were likely taught the war had no heroes because it was about blood purity, a trait France doesn't have an issue with. But the fact is, it was war, and Sirius fought in it for the side that we ultimately both believe in. Blood doesn't matter."

Fluer sighed as she thought back to her history lessons. Monsieur Raudu was a French Canadian man who had a low tolerance for the First Blood War as it was labelled in history. He taught often that both sides were fighting for a corrupt system, that one wanted harsher blood purity based laws while the other wanted to keep the status quo, already based upon the blood purity model. She explained as much to the three males and was surprised when Harry started laughing.

"I'm sorry Fleur. Its just obvious that your history professor had never met a dark wizard with any power." Harry laughed a little more and slowly got a sad look on his face. "Voldemort doesn't give a damn about purity of blood."

Sirius' eyebrows raised as he heard that line. Cedric merely smirked, having already heard it once.

"Look at who he targeted. Anyone who stood against him, regardless of blood status. Look at the laws his supporters pushed through under his orders. If you notice most gave his supporters something they needed, while weakening the ministry's capabilities. And finally look at his rhetoric and his actions. He claimed to be against any creature that threatened pureblood wizards. But he worked directly with Fenrir Greyback. He claimed that he wanted to solidify and uphold the statue of security but it was he who initiated every muggle attack of the first war. And if you want more evidence, Voldemort himself isn't a pureblood."

Fluer's eyes widened and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"I like that kid. The fact that he is a hypocrite is hilarious. But moving on to lighter and better subjects. How about you and that Luna girl Harry? Whatever happened with that?" Sirius prodded.

"We are only friends." Harry shrugged. In truth, Luna herself said she would rather be friends as it was what she always wanted. When he asked about the kiss Luna just giggled and said," You always kiss your date for a ball Harry Potter. Even I know that."

"Obviously he is much too young to date anyone." Fleur playfully shot at Sirius. Sirius nodded seriously.

"She is right of course. No dating boys until you are sixteen. Wait… wrong godfather line."

Harry just sighed and pressed a hand against his forehead as the rest of the room laughed.

* * *

Albus hurried around the desk as Penny trained her wand on the man in the blacked and smoking cloak. "Who are you?"

"I'm offended Penny that you don't recognize your own husband!" Nicholas used his left arm to push his hood back, exposing his face and the stylized F of his tattoo. With a his he held his right arm. Revealing he lacked anything below the elbow.

"Oh Nicholas…" Penny rushed forward, her prop cane forgotten. She knelt beside him, and started to fuss with him.

"Enough Penny, I love you, but I am fine. I already took some Elixir." Nicolas looked at Albus. "I don't have long until the Elixir puts me to sleep until I am fully healed. I was doing a job for the Ministry that they hired my company to do. I was supposed to check the wards over the Dementors as is done every two years, by law. I had just arrived at the prison when I encountered all the human guards dead or dying. I don't remember who did it. I know we dueled, and it wasn't one sided. He took off my arm and as I was about to counter, the prisoners all apparated out. At that point I knew I had to get away. I apparated, and as I did I think I got hit by a memory Charm. I took the Elixir, and floo'd here because you are the only man I trust to check."

Albus looked into Nicolas' golden eyes and slipped into the man's mind. Filled with clock work, the he moved swiftly towards where a light illuminated a door, not unlike what would be found in a submarine. Going through it, Albus saw a pit, filled with chains, with every link having dozens of different links attaching to it, in a mind numbing infinite knot. Standing on the chains, in the middle of the pit Nicolas stood, both arms whole and a frown on his face. "Hurry Brian. You cannot be in here when I go to sleep. Come swiftly." When Albus reached him, Nicolas grabbed his arm and they dropped through the chains as if they were smoke. When they finally stopped, Nicolas pointed at the door in front of him. "I can go no further Brian. Figure out why please."

Albus walked forward and examined the door. Like the door above, however around the edge was a line of bulging metal, of a different color. "I see. It seems that it is an incredibly strong memory charm. But even now, the Elixir is slowly eating away at it…" He was right, the line of bulging metal, slowly seemed to be cracking. Looking back he nodded to Nicolas and with a heave he was thrown from the Alchemist's mind.

"How long will it take?" Nicolas asked softly

"I suspect you will have the knowledge by summer. If not faster if the elixir has an exponential effect of healing after your arm is dealt with." Albus replied.

Nicolas nodded firmly. "I guess I don't have much time. I will likely be out until the final task at the earliest. Brian, you still require a Defense teacher next year yes?"

Albus' eyes widened and he nodded.

"You have one. Penny, I am going home." Nicolas stood and walked to the fireplace, flooing back to the home he shared with his wife.

"Did he just?" Albus asked Perenelle in shock.

"Yes he did. Nicolas must have a reason to finally say yes after all these years of denying you. You realize of course that as soon as he signs the contract that curse over the position will end correct?" Penny asked a question in return.

"Oh? How so?" Albus asked. He has had the post looked at from every angle, by every expert in the field. He knew exactly when the curse occurred, and he knew who did it. He just didn't know how it worked. Which was the most important aspect.

"Because Nicolas is running out of time, and due to the Elixir, we are not considered a lot of things by magic. It is extremely hard to curse us Albus because our bodies are so magically incorporated. So difficult in fact that it is astounding to me that he even lost an arm. This curse on the position, I have felt it as I toured the castle, and it is weakening even now. Mad Eye is paranoid enough that it has to work extremely hard to even get him to only teach a year. By the time it is Nicolas' turn, the curse won't be strong enough to affect him." She calmly explained the effect of the Elixir of Life.

"But will he stay longer than a year?" Albus asked with a small smile.

"He watched the first task. It depends entirely on who wins the Tournament Albus. He has always wanted another Pupil." Penny smiled and slowly stood, grabbed her cane from the floor and walked out of the office.

* * *

Remus smiled as he finished setting up an office for himself. He then slowly moved towards the Hospital wing. As he passed the Great Hall, Severus Snape stepped out of a passage that led towards his office. He froze as Remus entered his sight. "Lupin. What pray tell are you doing here?"

"I am a professor here Severus. Just accepted the job." Remus kept his hands in his pockets, one curled around his wand. He trusted that Severus wouldn't harm him in front of or around others, but here they were alone.

"Indeed. Fine. As long as you keep the mutt in line we will be fine. Walk with me Lupin." Severus started to walk in the direction of the Hospital wing. Remus fell in step beside him.

"I will be blunt. I don't like you. I don't like Sirius. However, I happen to enjoy the wit of Harry. He is a complete dunderhead in Potions, but otherwise, not a terrible child." Severus explained softly. "I am also tired of pretending to have to hate people that I don't actively hate." They passed several students studying notes.

"Why do you pretend anyway?" Remus asked.

"Why do you pretend to be afraid of your inner wolf Lupin?." Severus softly answered as they arrived at the hospital wing. He slipped into Poppy's area of the wing before Sirius looked up.

When Sirius looked up to see Remus Lupin standing there , he instantly transformed and ran towards his best friend. His running was occupied by Harry yelling "Professor Lupin!"

Remus was home.

* * *

 **AN: Well, for Christmas, I gave you all a double feature. The second task, and the immediate after math all done. So I have alot of plot here, and some interesting world building. For the first time we see how far Harry is pushed in combat with a cup that would like to kill him but isnt pulling out all the stops yet... thats soon.**

 **Last chapter I also gave a soft fix to an error I made about dates... Thanks Cedric.  
** **But Anyway, I finally got to add one of my favorite characters, Remus Lupin. Also, Snape is acting nice, and if you notice, he never answered why.**

 **Final thing for this AN... this fic is not going to die. I work literal 50 hour weeks. Most of the month is over 400 hours of work. I get home exhausted and this is just a hobby for me. Dont expect constant updates. But I will have at least 3-10 a year, they just may not be monthly or whatever.  
** - **Zero**


	17. Time to breathe Time to grow

Sirius sat on the bed of his Hogwarts room and watched his Godson sleep. Harry was curled on the couch, looking every bit of his fourteen years old. Harry slept soundly as a male child who was exhausted should, with as much surface area taken up as possible. It was a shift of the other occupant of the room that took Sirius' attention from the young man.

Remus shifted in the chair that was situated beside the couch. With Harry sleeping, there was few options to sit, with this chair being possibly the worse. If he could only find the lump that was digging into his left buttock, he would be set-

"Moony, lets go for a walk." Sirius whispered just loud enough for a man with his… abilities to be able to hear. Remus looked over as he slowly rose, mainly to keep the creaky springs of the chair silent, to see Sirius walk silently towards the door, wand comfortably along his side. Remus watched the man's body language, as it would warn him much before anything else if Sirius was angry.

Sirius stood in the doorway, outlined by the light of the area and waved Remus to hurry. He smiled softly at his godson as his friend slipped by him into the hall. His last image before shutting the door was Harry shifting over in his sleep.

The two Marauders walked through the halls of their alma mater, remembering the times when two others joined them in chaos making. Finally, they came to an unmarked door on the fifth floor, two floors below Gryffindor Tower. With a tap of his wand, Sirius unlocked the door that dozens had attempted to open for over a decade. Both men slipped into the room and shut the door as the lamps lit by themselves.

Four massive chairs sat in a circle around a table. Along the west wall was a large fireplace, with a mantel of moving photographs. The east wall held a giant chalk board, with dozens of diagrams, notes and along the top left corner, a scoreboard. The wall the held the doorway was covered in shelves, some of which held books, some random items like dusty jars, small toys, Dark Detectors such as a sneakoscope and a small Foe Glass were nestled together. Along the back was a nook where on the far end was a bunk bed that had two hammocks tied to the corners and attached to hooks on the walls.

The two men settled into the soft chairs around the table. Sirius raised an eyebrow when there was no dust that puffed up.

"Last year I popped in, gave a quick cleaning and warded the door to know if you were using this room." Remus explained softly.

Sirius flinched slightly at the reminder of last year. While it all worked out, his crazed attempts of killing Wormtail was not how he envisioned Harry meeting him. He sighed slightly and looked at his oldest living friend. "What made you come back?"

"I'm the Gryffindor head of house, and the history of magic professor now. In order to live in the castle, you must be either invited by the Headmaster, or be employed here." Remus spoke firmly, ignoring the tightening of Sirius' jaw.

"Remus. Answer the real question. Why did you come back to Harry?" Sirius growled.

Remus slumped slightly, his upright posture softening into a slouch. "I nearly killed him Sirius."

"You didn't so stop beating yourself up about it."

"What's there to stop me from succeeding next time Sirius? I am a mon-" Sirius cut him off with a swift silencing spell.

"Listen here Moony. It is time for a choice. I don't really care if you want to think you are a monster. We both know that isn't true. What I do care a lot about is that you are waltzing into his life. If you think for a moment that you can walk in, pretend to care, and then walk out as soon as it's difficult, then don't bother." Sirius stood up midway through his rant and advanced slowly towards Remus. "I love you like a brother Moony. So please, do not make me have to protect my godson from you."

Remus sat in the chair and stared at the empty fireplace. It was several minutes of a tense silence before he spoke. "This room brought so many memories when I saw it first. Do you remember when James brought Lily here for the first time?"

"You and Peter were playing some chess right here," Sirius pointed towards the chairs,"and I was napping after a detention that I received from Kettleburn for planting a niffler in the kitchen storage area."

"James came in and pulled in Lily, laughing together. We all just froze when we saw each other." Remus smiled softly, his eyes seeing it now. Sirius snoring softly in the nook, Peter losing in chess and Lily and James talking quietly in the transfigured arm chair.

"It was the first of many nights that we spent together… as family. And for those nights, my wolf was happy." Remus admitted softly.

Sirius nodded. Remus occasionally spoke about his wolf side as if it was a cognizant being, capable of understanding and making decisions. After running with a werewolf for over a decade, Sirius knew a fair bit about them. They were not stupid creatures, even when transformed and filled with bloodlust. They felt a sense of pack, much like normal wolves, and refused to harm those they believe to be their pack, at least permanently. A werewolf playing could still be dangerous, however. It was how Padfoot, a very large dog, was able to survive against a werewolf more than twice his size.

"I want to say yes, I'll stay Sirius. I want to say yes so badly that it hurts. But if you and Harry leave me, I won't survive it." Remus stated. He remembered faintly when he heard that his family was scattered. It was the first and only time he let himself go into the wolf, let himself mourn as his inner beast demanded. It was an experience that nearly killed him.

Sirius pulled the shabby dressed man up out of the chair and into a hug. "Harry asks about you. Asks when you will come see us. I said that he would come when he could. Please don't make me a liar Moony."

"I'm staying Padfoot." Remus smiled as he hugged Sirius back.

"Let's go tell the son of Prongs then."

* * *

Fleur sat shivering on the stone floor of a room on the second landing of the castle. This room was lit only by candles and was covered in papers and various runic symbols. On her back was painted a runic diagram by Professor Flamel, who's hand was placed firmly in the middle of said diagram. She sat as still as possible as the ancient woman started to chant. Words flowed around her, settling on her shoulders like the weight of worlds. Yet she couldn't move; the ritual of binding forcing her to bear the weight of the seal. Slowly, the seal locked away a portion of her magic. Normally used only on newborns or infants, sealing an adult's magic was a temporary act. When the weight finally lifted and Flamel stepped away, Fleur stood.

"I think it worked Madam." Fleur spoke as she flexed her fingers. Her whole body tingled slightly as the flesh reacted with the magic in the air.

"This is a valued tool Fleur. You only have two months to bridge a gap. The third task is always a competition-based event where the champions face the task and each other." Perenelle spoke softly, explaining again why they preformed the ritual. When she was asked by the French champion for a way to equate herself with the other two champions both of whom boasted more power than she, this risky move was decided upon. By sealing her magic conductivity, control would be heavily influenced and the force behind spells would increase upon breaking the seal. It was a risk, as the seal could only be broken by tapping into one's own conductivity, increasing it while casting.

"I know Madam. As it is, I can only duel comfortably with Krum. With this, I am weaker for now but when it is released." Fleur smiled, as she pulled her wand from its holster after getting dressed.

Perenelle frowned. "Remember child, this is a risk as well. Our bodies are natural conduits of magic. To have portions of it sealed away will be like working with a hose that is slightly bent. Controlled magic such as transfiguration will be more difficult."

"We have two months to break the binding. I should practice." Fleur left the room and went in search of Aimee. When she found her fellow French woman in the Great Hall, she was gestured to join her for lunch.

"I am not helping until we both eat a nice meal Fleur. You skipped breakfast." The two girls spoke in rapid French to keep others from understanding the conversation. Most others anyway.

"You shouldn't skip meals." Cedric's voice whispered in Fleur's ear as she was wrapped in a hug from behind.

"You know I can't take any breaks if I want to win…" Fleur leaned back against the Hufflepuff.

"Winning shouldn't be your concern. Survival should be. You can die in this Fleur." Cedric placed a soft kiss on her cheek before separating himself from the Veela. Fleur twisted in her seat glaring at Cedric.

He stood with his hands in his pockets unaffected by the glare sent his way by the French champion. "If you think I am not taking this seriously, then you are very mistaken. In case it wasn't apparent, your mentee is what nearly killed me last Task, not the Task itself." Fleur hissed, her French dipping towards acidic.

Cedric raised an eyebrow, his eyes veiled. "You know, I thought you were more mature."

"Excuse me?" Aimee entered the conversation with a gasp.

"You go on about how you want to win, which is fine. But you blame Harry for losing control. You lost that task because you couldn't control your magic enough to not have to be saved by Viktor." Cedric pointed out.

"How dare you! If it wasn't for Harry Potter, I wouldn't have transformed!" Fleur bit out, looking away from Cedric.

"If you really believe that, you wouldn't be trying to 'bridge the gap'. It is okay to not be perfect Fleur, and you know that skipping meals, and burying yourself in training is not the way to win. Let alone survive." Cedric pointed out as he cupped the French witch's cheeks to make her look at him. "You are more important than a cup, glory and money." The sincerity in his voice got her attention more than his words did.

Fleur smiled softly and nodded in acceptance.

* * *

Viktor smiled as he stretched his abdominal region deep in the bowels of the Durmstrang ship. With a sigh of contentment, he slipped on a shirt and prepared to go eat lunch. After it would be studying. He was excused from exams, but he still had to use his time wisely. It wasn't every day he could study in the Library of Hogwarts. Fredrick mentioned the amazing selection of books. Viktor walked back towards his quarters, smiling as he saw his beloved writing at the desk.

"How is the letter going?" Viktor asked after placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Its difficult as ever to write to Mother. You know how she is." Fredrick frowned as he reread the letter for the hundredth time. Viktor nodded sympathetically. While his parents were finally approving of his choice in partner after the first two Tasks, Fredrick's mother was still radical in her aggression towards the relationship of the pair. While Fredrick's father was of the opinion that he didn't care, so long as it didn't affect the broom company, his mother was of the opinion that if Fredrick did not continue the line, he was not worthy of the fortune that his father was rapidly amassing.

"I still do not understand why we don't tell her we plan on adopting after marriage." Viktor sat on their bed and slowly slipped on socks. Fredrick stiffened slightly before replying. "Because, I want to marry first and it shouldn't be about grandchildren that don't exist yet. You make me happy, so that should be enough for her."

"I agree beloved. But, if it saves you grief, is it not worth it?" Viktor stood after placing on shoes. "Come, we must eat, and you promised to show me the library."

* * *

Harry flicked his wand up, the flames around him responding eagerly. Swiftly they formed a fireball that with a screech soar toward the dueling dummy. With a whoosh, the dummy vanished in the flames.

"Wonderful Harry. You have mastered flame control, and I think it's time to move on." Sirius smiled at his Godson. Harry nodded slightly as he dosed the flames with water charms.

"Now, water is different than fire. Fire will obey if it means it can survive. Water… water always lives, and so it is the most stubborn element to manipulate." Sirius explained softly as he gracefully moved his wand through the air. As the tip of the wood moved, it slowly gathered moisture until an oblong bubble of clear water condensed. "Even this is difficult without an affinity towards the element. Lily was notorious for utilizing water in her offense. She even found a slight defense against the Killing Curse using water." Harry's eyes widened.

"She found a way to block-"

"No, she found a slight defense." Sirius sighed as he flicked the water down to the ground, where it harmlessly splashed. "I'm not sure of how it worked, but it involved water. It was merely an example of how powerful manipulation of water can be."

Harry nodded. He understood exactly how powerful the elements were. He only survived the second task by using Fire manipulation. He also remembered when he first saw manipulation of elements, deep in the Chamber of Secrets. He remembered being impressed by the fire writing of Tom Riddle.

"Harry, if you want to learn Water manipulation, I may not be the best person to teach you. I can do it, but it will never be offensive. As you saw, it took too long." Sirius admitted when Harry asked when he can start learning. "If I had to guess, I would say Snape would likely be the best. He seems to be aligned with water."

"I see. Well what's next then? If we were to skip Water?" Harry fingered his wand as Sirius took a thoughtful pose.

"Well there are the other elements, though the only one that I think you need any real help with is earth, which isn't as useful now a days with transfiguration being as prevalent. You have a decent spell reservoir, and you can duel well. The knowledge is there as well. Honestly, I think we should work on defensive measures after our elemental manipulation."

"I concur with Sirius." Minerva made her presence in the corner known as she grades the essays of the sixth years. "You have solid measures of offense, with techniques of great power. You are sorely lacking in defensive measures that do not include transfiguration which is power heavy, time intensive and can be hazardous in an open combat situation."

Harry frowned. He knew that offensively he was fine, but what could he add for defense? He voiced the question to the two people in the room.

"Hex deflection, shield charms, curse collision, movement, and counter combat." Sirius listed the options off with his fingers. "Minerva, what do you recommend?"

"Shields are important, Hex deflection, curse collision and movement are all relatively easy for him to learn quickly. I would focus on shield and counter combat." McGonagall spoke without looking up as she circled something in an essay.

"You heard her Sirius, lets learn some shields!" Harry smiled and readied himself.

"Alright. The first one is of course Protego. You know that one. Show it to me."

Harry flicked his wand up, creating a shield in front of him just as a blast of red slammed into it.

"That is great! Let's try this one. Scuja." A tap to the wrist of Sirius' nonwand arm made a shining kite shaped shield appear. "While protego is a great general purpose shield, when it comes to directional control, and physical objects, this is better. It does deal with spells, but its smaller so its not as easy to use. Hit me with something kid."

Harry unleashed three spells, a Stupefy, Expelliarmus, and another Stupefy towards his godfather, all silently. Ever since the second task, Sirius had required silent casting, and would unleash pranks of hell if he heard or suspected otherwise. With swift movements of his shield, Sirius deflected each attack to the sides. With another tap, the shield disappeared.

"As you can see, useful if you are in a narrow space, and need to send fire down while protecting yourself. Last one is one Spekula. This one isn't really a shield per say, and more of a counter. You see when preformed," Sirius waves his wand in a circle with a final upward flick as he says the incantation. As he finished, a circle of haze hovered in front of him. "If you fire at something that is within this circle, it counters with a reflection. Send a Stupefy." Harry obeyed and watched in awe as a stupefy blasted from the hazy circle to collide with the spell he sent, creating a blast of red sparks.

"If we are honest however, that shield is not appropriate for combat. It is a prank item Sirius." Minerva spoke up as she finished grading. "Anyone who sees the haze knows what it is, it is not mobile or omnidirectional, nor is it effective at stopping physical attacks. The Mirror shield is a laughable spell that was once taught at third year, but was phased out as defense focused on more realistic defenses." Minerva explained as she joined the two.

"She is right. Outside of school, I hardly ever used it." Sirius admitted sheepishly. Harry just scowled before grumbling about stupid godfathers.

* * *

Ron yawned as he sat in Transfiguration. He was not ashamed to admit that he was bored out of his mind. He glanced to his left, watching as Hermione took notes on the revision that Professor McGonagall was teaching. The sunlight from the window to her side illuminated a look of concentration on her face. There was a slight smudge of ink on her cheek from her furious writing. He kept looking, as McGonagall's voice faded from his consciousness. It was with a jolt, that he realized what he was thinking, grabbed a piece of parchment and swiftly wrote.

Hermione was in the groove. Every word from her Professor was going on the paper, each concept connected without delay to the appropriate column for effective study later, and diagrams swiftly copied from the blackboard nearly as quickly as they appeared. Her quill was sharp, and her ink was running smoothly on the page. All of her contentment disappeared however when a torn piece of parchment was slipped carefully onto her notes. It was only due to the lack of harm to her notes that she didn't hex him immediately. She paused her notetaking to quickly read the short missive.

 _Hermione, I know this is likely not the time being its class and all, but I wanted you to know that you are bloody beautiful right now. We'll talk after class.- Ron_

With a soft smile, she continued to write her notes, after slipping the note into her bag.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was bored. Normally, when he was bored, he looked for someone to verbally and possibly physically, hex. Sadly, today he was bored in transfiguration. Hexing anyone in transfiguration was a bad idea, as any good Slytherin knew. Looking around the room, he spots something interesting. A note, from the Weasley to the know-it-all. He quickly glanced around and raised his wand slightly from the desktop. With a whisper, he started to say the incantation for the summoning charm, before he paused. ' _Why am I doing this? Do I really care about the contents or am I doing it just to hurt them?'_ A memory flashed in his mind of his mother and a conversation they had. Specifically, the last words before he was dismissed. ' _To relish in causing pain is a fruitless method of contentment. Eventually, there is no one around you to harm, and you are sad for eternity my son. Take what you want. Except for pleasure out of others.'_ With a sigh, he flicked his wand up canceling the charm. He had a free period next anyway. Maybe it was time to go for a fly.

* * *

Cedric flicked his wrist, his honey colored magic hanging in the air. In the hazy magic, objects formed, a ball, a train and a spear. Another flick, the ball became a rose, the train a broom, and the spear a hat. Holding his wand steady, he stepped into the mist, allowing it to surround him completely. As he looked around, flashes of yellow sparked in the honey mist, consistent with the slight trembling of his wand. A deep inhale brought the mist in tighter. A deep exhale and a subtle flick blasted the mist out into a tightly churning circle. Slowly it condensed into a vaporous dragon the color of deep burnt bronze. Guiding the construct with his wand, he twisted it around himself, cocooning himself in the familiar magic.

With a grunt of effort, the vapor slowly sank into his flesh, making Cedric grit his teeth. It was always the hardest part, the finish. As the last feather portion of the slim tail vanished into his chest, he smiled as his skin started to glow with a yellow light. He turned to the left and raised his wand towards the short Charms professor.

"I think I am ready Professor."

"Good. I will hold nothing back then. Let us see how your family magic helps you!" With a snarl, spells started to fly between the two. Flitwick opened with six different charms, each blasting through the empty classroom in a blink of the eye. Each collided with charms shot off by Cedric in a show of multicolored sparks that the two ignored entirely. Moving swiftly, Flitwick lunged forward, a severing charm catching the tail end of Cedric's robes as a Stunning spell slammed into floor where the Professor was less than a second ago. Cedric swung his free arm around, his magic condensing around the limb like honey colored mist. With a flick of his fingers, tiny birds formed from the mist and launched themselves at Flitwick, dodging around the spell fire the two were still trading.

Flitwick grunted as two birds slammed into his swiftly constructed shield. Two more birds hit the exact same spot, cracking the shield, before a third pierced it entirely. That slight delay was all Flitwick needed to create a bubble of water that launched portions of itself at high speed at every bird, trapping it. With a flick and a muttered,"Glacius" the orbs froze solid, leaving the birds suspended. Flitwick turned his attention to Cedric who smiled victoriously, before fading away.

A flash of red and Flitwick knew no more.

* * *

Cedric woke the Professor up swiftly with a Rennervate. He helped up the springy professor who quickly congratulated him on the victory. "Good show Cedric! That was marvelous use of an illusion charm. Your family magic also allowed you to bridge the gap between our skill level well. However, I don't think that it is very effective for a general encounter."

"It isn't really designed for that if we are honest Professor. My family magic is by nature a creationist magic. It manifests things, similar to transfiguration…" Cedric admitted with a shrug. " In this instance I created a mist shroud that allowed for easier movement."

"For such a magic to exist is a true testament to the power of a family. As you know, I do not have a family magic, as I am part-Goblin. I am blessed by my race, and other factors, that I did not utilize in this duel. Have you been keeping up with dueling Sirius Black?" Flitwick asked as the duo began to repair the room. Cedric didn't answer until settling down with the professor in a small study area of the classroom.

"I duel him every couple of days. Honestly, he tears me apart. He blasts through shields, he is fluid enough to dodge anything major, and his defensive work is impeccable. I'm not sure what to do against him." Cedric admitted with a shrug.

"You are approaching the situation as if he was me. Sirius Black is a master of Defense Against the Dark Arts, a near master of Transfiguration, a Charms expert and was ,at one point, one of the most dangerous men on the side of the Light. He is a surprisingly systematic opponent, who analyses and then executes. I am what most duelists in the circuits call a dervish fighter. I hit with a calculated amount of offense, to gauge my opponent. This is a great combat style in duels, however in war…. It is difficult." Flitwick explained. "From what I understand of Sirius' history, he learned to duel as if it were war. In the Black family, it may well have been…"

"Professor, I think I understand. You think that I am getting too comfortable dueling you?" Cedric asked as the Charms master nearly lost himself in thought.

"Sadly, I think that maybe the case. As such, I believe that until you are capable of dueling Sirius Black to a standstill, our duels are over. However, if you wish to see me for other training, I am happy to help as always." Flitwick spoke with a sad smile on his face. Normally he would hate to see the young man forced to seek guidance elsewhere, however at this point it would only be harmful for the duels to continue. If it continued, he would eventually become too entrenched in his methodology to adapt.

Cedric sighed before he nodded. If he was honest, he wanted to duel a few other people more as well. A certain raven-haired youth entered his mind.

* * *

Two days later found the fourth year stripping off his school robe after Cedric asked him for a duel. The Hufflepuff asked for it to be outside, on the first warm day of the year. Harry accepted without hesitation. Of course, as soon as he accepted the whole school quickly found out and flocked to the court yard to watch the Champion face the popular seventh year.

Sirius was leaning against a pillar along the side of the courtyard as the two duelists stretched. Remus sat on a chair beside him, making notes in a red leather-bound book. "You aren't going to stop this Remus?" Sirius asked casually.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know Moony, I was merely curious. It will be interesting to see the kids battle it out." Sirius smirked as Severus pushed his way forward. "It seems I may have to run interference. Excuse me Moony."

Severus had just reached the circle of upper years that were erecting a barrier and was about to order them to disperse, when a voice cut across the lawn making him freeze. "Come on Severus… I challenge you to a duel."

Severus turned and stared into the grinning face of Sirius Black. "I dec-"

"What Severus…. You don't want a crack at the Black?" The grin on Sirius' face grew as he winked.

"I decline on account of the Headmaster's orders. No professor shall duel unless it is a life or death situation on the grounds." Severus replied. The tone of his voice was level, but the muscles of his neck and shoulders were tense. Albus made it perfectly clear what the consequences would be if he broke that rule.

"Fine, we won't duel… I'll just counter every spell you send to take down that barrier and try to stop this duel." Sirius spoke with a steel that shook the former Death Eater. This wasn't the playful Sirius that the kids enjoyed speaking to. This was the man who was considered one of the most dangerous men in the Order. Severus nodded tensely. He refused to acknowledge when the man left his side as well. His eyes were only on the duel.

* * *

Harry grinned as the two males prepared to duel. "Got any rules Ced?"

"No family magic, and nothing that would require more than a day in the hospital wing if we can help it." Cedric flexed his neck groaning softly as it popped audibly.

"I'll try not to ruin your handsome features as well. Lord knows Fleur wouldn't talk to you without them." Harry snarked as he bowed formally.

"At least I have those features Harry. You on the other hand…" Cedric bowed in return and assumed a stance.

"Wait… who's calling this thing?" Harry asked as he too assumed a stance. Remus sighed as he snapped his book shut, and stood fluidly before walking through the barrier easily.

"I'll do it. For those of you not aware, my name is Remus Lupin. As per tradition, this duel will be held at gentleman's standard, and will be called fairly. Any illegal magics will cease the duel, and result in the non-caster to be proclaimed victor. In the result of a tie, gentleman's standard will be in effect. Duelists ready?" Remus spoke firmly and loudly for the whole court yard to be able to hear. When both duelists nodded, Remus raised his wand. "When the ribbon hits the ground the duel may begin. It ends when I say, or one of you concede." With an elegant twist, a gold ribbon shot out of his wand and fell right between the two duelist. As soon as it hit the ground, spells started to fly.

Harry shifted towards the left, as he launched a trio of stunners while dodging a set of six color changing charms. Cedric shielded for an instant, before firing dozens of silver arrows at the young Champion. Harry tapped his non-wand wrist and deflected each arrow with the shield that appeared. With a jab, Harry blasted a fireball towards the Hufflepuff before tapping himself with a disillusionment charm and starting to strafe to the right. Cedric countered the fireball with a muttered Incindium, taking control of the raging fire and forcing it upwards. Looking around,Cedric knelt and tapped the cobblestones of the courtyard with his wand. A small tremor occurred as soon as he tapped, but Cedric frowned. He grinned and mentally thanking the Hogwarts library, he cast an amplification charm and tapped again. This time the effect was what he desired. The ground cracked, shook and released dust into the air as if a small earthquake occurred. He looked around again swiftly, and smirked when he saw the outline of a person in the dust. With flicks and jabs, Cedric started to send curses towards the silhouette.

Harry frowned as he felt the first small quake. When the second hit, he pointed his wand towards the ground and muttered a trio of spells. From the earth rose an outline of a human, only an inch or so thick, that quickly was placed in front of him. Then Harry took aim from the armpit of the human cutout. As soon as the curses hit, he fired a stunner and banished the shards of the earth construct back towards the Hufflepuff before starting to run towards him.

Cedric swore as he deflected the stunner and started to transfigure the rocks into confetti. Thinking fast he blasted a disarming spell towards the champion. Moving quickly, the fourth year thrust his wand forward in a smooth slicing arc, the cutting curse slamming into the disarming spell at a slight angle. The two spells in a show of sparks ricocheted and Cedric felt himself get shoved out of the way.

"This duel is over." Remus erected shields around each of them to discourage further spell fire. " As per Gentleman's standard, Cedric has lost the duel due to interference of the judge. The judge announces. The interference was due to safety concerns of the spell collusion. Contestants does this decision have approval?" He looked towards both duelists, who both hastily nodded. "Shake hands, and may the victor leave last." With a sweep of his wand all the shields fell allowing the two to shake hands.

Cedric frowned slightly as he shook the youth's hand. "Why the cutter?" Harry sheepishly grinned. "I panicked. I was running forward and saw a blast of red, thought it was a stunner so I sent a cutting curse to try to collide it. Didn't realize the shade was too light for a stunning spell and well you saw."

Cedric nodded, knowing exactly what happened. The cutting curse was a fairly high level offensive piece of magic, perfect for countering a stunning spell. But for a lower level piece such as a disarming charm, it would force a ricochet instead of a collision, baring special circumstances. "That is actually an auror tactic. My dad said that it was used to counter the Unforgivables without having to use them. Send an expelliarmus and it will ricochet a killing curse, and if angled right, it makes it harmless."

Sirius chose then to interrupt, having walked over to the two. "Yes, he was right, aurors were trained to do so, but it's actually more reliable to put something between the curse and you or get the hell out of the way. Those curses are nasty business and just risking a ricochet isn't worth the chance of you dying by messing up. Harry, we will be working on spell identification tomorrow."

Cedric smiled. "We will also be working on tactics. I nearly had you just because of two spells, due to you putting yourself in a corner with that disillusionment charm."

"You know as well as I do that you didn't nearly get me." Harry shook his head.

"Kid you nearly lost to Cedric because you got committed to a singular action. It would have been better if you used a smoke screen instead of charming yourself." Sirius admitted. Harry frowned.

"The duel wasn't that close. I beat-. Hey!" Harry spoke before Sirius have him a soft slap to the back of the head.

"Kid, you think that because you won, not because of skill, but because of luck and the fact that Remus is arguably the fastest draw in the castle, you don't have to train? If I have to, I'll beat that thought process out of you. It is that arrogance that made dozens of families nonexistent. Not to mention, Cedric could have ended that duel if he used heavy force instead of tried to lead you towards a choke point." Sirius lectured as the trio headed towards the dungeon training room the group had adopted.

"A choke point?" Harry questioned as Sirius tapped the door with his wand, allowing it to open.

"A choke point is when a witch or wizard is forced into a position that is not favorable. An example being my next move before you disillusioned yourself was to turn the earth around me into mud, and then use the quake spell." Cedric answered. "It would have made a massive wave of mud that I would have then hid spells behind. It would have won the duel for me."

Harry's eyes widened. "Choke points seem like set ups." Harry had several experiences with such things in his life.

"They can be. They can also be opening of salvos to force a win condition. Remember not all duels are to call. Some duels are until someone draws blood, until a target is hit, or any number of things. I remember back in my day; it was really popular to use a water charm paired with glacius to freeze someone's footing for a choke point salvo. Fell out of favor mid-war with the increased use of heavy heat-based charms and curses." Sirius flicked his wand out lighting the various candles and lanterns around the room.

"Cedric, do you want to discuss tactics?" Harry asked as he settled into an armchair.

"Not 'til tomorrow Harry. I don't have the equipment on me." Cedric smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "I actually have to go. I promised some other Hufflepuffs I'd help with their potions." He got up and exited the room after waving towards Sirius.

"We are gonna work on some of your homework as well kid. Severus handed out an essay that you should actually do this time." Sirius smirked at his godson's cry of 'but Sirius!' It was moments like this that he loved his life.

* * *

 **AN: Well, finally right? So updates I suppose. There will be another chapter soon. This one took so long mainly due to my lack of motivation to do anything other than beat the entire fallout series, read a crapton of fanfiction and the difficulty of how I want to bridge towards the climax. The next chapter will be shorter, likely told from Albus' Severus' and another's point of view. Enjoy! - Zero**


	18. Deep Breaths Before the Sprint

Albus frowned as he stared at the paperwork on his desk. As the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, he saw all the meaningful correspondence of the ICW. He received reports from the Hunting teams, the Security forces, and the Memory teams. Individually, the three corps functioned as their names suggested. The Memory teams were responsible for dealing with any breaches of the Statute of Secrecy, mainly via use of Memory Charms. The Security forces guarded the various locations of highly concentrated natural magic, and the ICW high prison Nurmengard Castle. However, the Hunter teams were the most active of the three. They were responsible for hunting down any magical or creature that threatened the Statute. Sometimes called the Grim of the ICW, the Hunters were notorious of being in the area whenever terrible things occurred.

As every highly active unit employed by a governmental entity does, each corps was responsible for the creation and subsequent passing upwards of reports detailing the activities of their members. These reports eventually make their way to Albus Dumbledore in the Hogwarts Headmaster's Office. It is the contents of these reports that were concerning, not the fact that the stacks of parchment were over a foot tall.

Directly in front of the aged Headmaster were three reports. Two from separate Hunting teams, and one from a Security squadron. The squadron recently reported magical activity on the shores of Lake Victoria. This wouldn't have made it into the report if it wasn't for the next line. ' _Officer 23P identified the spell residue as that of a ward identification spell, two points of apparition, and a blasting curse. The target of the blasting curse seems to be a pile of dust that, under identification charms, glowed yellow, indicating a connection towards wards. Lead Officer 25E suspects that Undesirables were examining the wards around Island Inhabita, as the shore point is the closest one could reach the wards and stay out of visual range of the island. RECOMMENDED ACTION: Increased presence of Island Inhabita, dispatch of Warders, and an investigational Hunter squad to be placed on the Island._

Albus read that and looked at the secondary report from a Hunting squad around 1500 miles north of the Lake. _Hunter Dusk identified target 3F4RRD, one Howard Clarke, to be involved with members of a Dark Arts ring centered in the Egyptian desert 20 miles south of Mallawi. Howard Clarke was a spell crafter who modified wards to attack the inhabitants of non-magical homes. SEE report 3F4RRDc for charges and details. A raid was organized upon the Dark Arts ring's headquarters, an old warehouse to the west side of a small town. Hunter Dusk left a trail in accordance with protocol F before leaving, as outlined in Articles of Engagement Appendix 3. When Hunter Dusk and other Auror forces under Sargent Issa arrived back on scene, the building was engulfed in an explosion, tied to the appearance of magical signatures. One person was found nearby, in the garb of the Dark Arts ring. Hunter Dusk utilized the affiliation with the Dark Arts ring to apprehend subject 4DTT88, one Hamed Baz, for questioning, in accordance to protocol B subsection 4 and subsection 5. Baz stated that "the ring served its purpose. Clarke did his job. You'll never catch him now." Upon further and intensive questioning, Hunter Dusk has reason to suspect target 3F4RRD has been exterminated after accomplishing his assigned task. Baz admitted to the kidnapping, torture, and killing of dozens of non-magical, and has been transported to Security Squadron 55 stationed in Alexandria. Hunter Dusk searched the ashes and wreckage of the site, identifying the human remains of 3 magicals. Due to the damage of the explosion, farther identification was deemed impossible. Target 3F4RRD will be placed into Inactive-Unknown status until further evidence appears._

Albus frowned and looked at the final report. From a Hunter Fiale, this was from Albania. Hunter Fiale's report was of particular interest to Albus. _Hunter Fiale, in search of target U88ST2, identified as an unknown dark magic spike in the area of the Dark Forest, has located what appears to be an abandoned camp, ten clicks east of Puka. Further investigation has shown that the camp was occupied by two magicals followed by three, and some form of serpent of unknown origin and approximately 15 feet in length. The third magical did not walk into camp, apparate in, or be portkeyed in. Two magicals then left the area via apparition and took the serpent with them. Hunter Fiale proceeded to search the campsite thoroughly. The body of one Bertha Jorkins was found buried under heavy concealment charms upon further search of the camp site. Hunter Fiale identified cause of death as heavy blood letting and extreme trauma. Body has been extracted and is on its way to British soil._

Albus read that with some degree of sadness, even after reading for the tenth time. Bertha was one of the few students who he had before him in his office that had the gall to lie badly to his face. While not very bright academically she was a great social creature and enjoyed being around people. It was why she worked in the international cooperation office. With a sigh, Albus moved on to a fourth report that Fawkes was looking at with a critical eye.

A report from a Memory and Security force team in France, responding to a distress signal from Calais from a Hunter Bright. _Hunter Bright's body was found in a ditch, three meters north of the distress signal beacon. Two piercing wounds was found on his torso, along with a bite mark from a serpent of some magical nature. Cause of death was blood-letting. Memory Squad 2, under secondary leadership of Vice-Captain Hurns, responded to the emergency beacon with Security force 14 stationed in Paris within 10 minutes of receiving coordinates. According to Medic Newton, of Memory Squad 2, and Security Officer Medic Quils of Security force 14, magic was preformed to drain, and vanish the blood of the victim. Hunter Bright's body has been extracted for further examination at ICW base 2._

Albus frowned. If one looked at the dates of the reports, it would seem that someone was in Albania, killed Bertha, then went to France, possibly even entered the British Isles, while at the same time someone ordered a probing of the wards around the Second Library. Albus frowned. He would have to travel to Nurmengard soon. Just to check.

* * *

Severus Snape sneered at a first year who quickly ran away. As soon as the child was out of sight, he sighed, the sneer fell from his face. He leaned against the corridor's wall and winced as his arm throbbed in pain. He knew what he would see if he lifted his left sleeve. Steadily, the mark on his arm had gained color, with it now being as black as pitch. He eased himself off the wall and started back towards his quarters.

As he entered his quarters, he locked the door with over 20 different charms, swept the room for any form of surveillance, and layered his own counter-intelligence charms. He then made his way to the Slytherin Head of House desk. It was an ancient thing, basking in magic and enchanted heavily from generations of Slytherin heads. It was tradition, as per a letter from the previous head to the current, to search the desk. Severus remembered doing so, finding dozens of secret compartments, each filled with valuables. Course notes, students to watch out for, secret passage locations with passwords, and most importantly, the last will and testament of the last Head in the first secret compartment.

This compartment wasn't much of a secret. It was well known that the Headmaster or Deputy knew that it existed. Severus wasn't certain of when the tradition began, but as he sat down in the chair behind the desk, he was grateful that it was still a tradition. He gently pressed the snake shaped emblem at the bottom of the writing portion of the desk, gently lifting a section of the writing surface up. He reached into the compartment and removed a stack of parchment. He swiftly shut the compartment, setting the parchment on the surface of the desk. He merely glanced at the first line, ensuring that it was the parchment he looked for. Seeing the words Last Testament of Severus Tobius Snape on the first page calmed him slightly. He flipped through the near dozen pages, falling on the last page. He tapped the parchment with his wand, whispering an inaudible series of words. With a flash, the text on the page changed, adding yet another parchment to the lengthy document. Severus began to read through his last page once more. Once finished, he organized the pages again, and hid them away, closing the compartment after. His eyes flicked towards the stack of papers still needing to be graded and gestured for them making them hover towards the desk.

Severus just started to relax after grading a few of the papers, when a knock disrupted the silence. Glancing at the small clock on the mantle, he flicked away the protections on the door, and bade the knocker to enter.

Draco entered the room and sat infront of the dark oak desk. He looked at his godfather, who continued to grade the essay he was reading. Several marks went onto the parchment, a few scathing comments and finally a grade of an Acceptable into the top left corner. As soon as the grade was placed, the parchment went into a pile of completed essays and the dark eyes of his godfather locked onto his face.

"I had a weird thought this morning." Draco opened the conversation. "I was in transfiguration. I was bored, and I saw Granger get passed a note from Weasley. She read it, placed it in her bag, and I nearly stole it." Draco didn't look away, continuing his line of thought. "I nearly stole that note, and the only reason I didn't was thinking about my mother. And then I realized something afterwards as I flew around. That wasn't the first time such a thing has happened. There have been other times, when I was about to do something, that my mother's words would ring in my head and stay my hand."

"And is there something you want me to do about it Draco?" Severus asked as an eyebrow slowly rose. His godson couldn't be this much of a dunderhead could he?

"I think she did something to my head! It's the only thing that makes sense!" Draco admitted with a cry. He thought about what he used to do all the time. The more he thought about it the sicker it made him. He held his head in his hands and took several deep breaths.

"Draco. You are 14 years old, and just gained access to your Grimoire. You are without a doubt changing on a mental level. Not only that, but the Malfoys family magic is by nature a magic of intensity in feelings. By your own admission, you feel disgusted by your past behavior, yet you continue to attempt it. Why?" Severus asked as he folded his arms slightly for more comfort. He may have to light a fire soon as the office were slightly chilled.

"My father-" Draco began, before he was interrupted by Snape again.

"Your father is his own, as you are yours. Why do you want to abuse others?"

Draco thought silently for several moments. Several thoughts ran through his head, and several more were discarded. So deep were his musings he didn't notice Snape light a fire or order a house elf to bring some snack items. When he came back to the present, he took one of the offered snacks and took a bite before answering the question.

"I wanted his acceptance. I wanted him to love me."

"I will tell you two things, the first is obvious, the latter a terrible secret. Your father loves you, no matter what you choose to do." Severus took a sip of water before continuing. "Your father loves you because regardless of your choices, regardless of your life decisions, you are still his son."

Draco nodded and asked,"What is the secret?"

"While you are your father's son and while he loves you for it, he doesn't care about your choices. In his mind you have only one future. And it is the same as his. He can only foresee you on your knees for the Dark Lord." Severus looked into Draco's eyes as he said, and gently placed the image into his mind.

Draco saw in his mind eye a dark figure sat on a throne as he and his father knelt before him. He could see the pride in his father's eyes, even though his face was blank otherwise. However, the more he looked; the more bile rose in his throat. Draco noticed that the robes they both wore were stained in dark liquid, and that they kneeled in even more. A coppery scent rose into his nostrils and made his eyes water. The image dissolved before he started to gag, and he was staring into this Godfather's eyes.

"That is how your father sees your future." The silky voice of the Potions master was quiet and spoke with a finality that closed the situation as if it was shutting a coffin.

Draco stood jerkily and made his way towards the door. "I… I have to go. Goodnight professor."

Severus didn't say a word as the door shut behind him. He started to grade once more.

* * *

Harry wrapped some black athletic tape around his left ankle as he stood outside Hagrid's Hut. It was nearing the end of March, and the Chosen would find out the task on the First of April, or Fool's Day. Harry tapped the tape with his wand, hissing quietly as it tightened. Sirius nodded in approval.

"Good. We know the ankle is healed from last week, but its never a bad idea to have more support. When I knew I was about to be in combat, I wrapped my ankles and wrists." Harry nodded in response as he started to pack away the tape into a small bag of items.

"Now, we are going to be running Harry. But not just any running. Remus, Cedric and Minerva will be chasing us down and attempting to capture your bag. Specifically, the triangle of cloth in your bag. If one of them touch it, it will shift in color." Sirius explained the exercise carefully. Harry checked that the cloth was in his bag in the first place, as he didn't place it there. He frowned when he saw a triangle of off white fabric roughly the size of one of his school books nestled lightly between two kits of equipment. He started to reach for it when Sirius stopped him.

"Nope kid. It has an enchantment similar to a snitch, whoever touches it first shifts the color." Harry nodded as he shut the bag and pulled it over his shoulder.

"We get a 1 minute head start. Ready?" Sirius asked as he rotated his wand arm. At Harry's confirmation, Sirius blasted red sparks into the air as both started to run into the forest.

Remus sat on a stump deep in the forest, where three paths intercepted each other, creating a small clearing. He lounged easily on the stump, as if the Forest was as much his kingdom as his home. To his left, pacing slightly, was Cedric. Cedric's eyes kept flickering towards the dark woods around them and he was extremely careful to always have his wand between him and the trees. Towards Remus' right, Minerva stood stoically, her wand in her hand as she crossed her arms to keep the wind from chilling her.

Remus stood fluidly as the sparks from Sirius' wand lit up the treetops towards the castle. He casually pulled his wand from his robes and gave it a slight wave. His robes shifted into a tunic, that exposed his black tape wrapped arms, and a pair of pants that showcased the boots he wore. Cedric eyed the clothes before mimicking the transfiguration. With a whispered word, he conjured medical tape, and swiftly wrapped his arms.

"Remus, we have 30 seconds." Minerva spoke softly, as the werewolf took a deep breath of the forested air.

"Minerva, you will cover towards the castle. Left path. There shouldn't be any dangerous things on the way. Cedric. You are with me. Try to keep up." Remus shook his limbs out before looking down the rightmost path, his nose flaring. "They just crossed the intersection to this path. Let's go."

Cedric shot after the blurred form of the werewolf.

The Arawn hunted once more.

Sirius kept pushing Harry faster, urging him to speed up. Harry used his wand to clear the path ahead, slashing away branches, reducing limbs and rocks in the way to ash, vanishing items and using a hovering light orb to keep his sight. Sirius ran behind, using growing charms, earth moving charms and even some curses to create obstacles for their pursuers.

They weren't running long before they knew they were being tracked. A single spell laced between the trees, slamming into the trunk of a tree to the left of Harry's head, prompting this mad dash for the 'safe zone', a pond 2 kilometers into the forest.

"Sirius! I'm gonna stop with the magic and try to speed up that way!" Harry panted over his shoulder as he transitioned to swiftly moving through the briars, branches, rocks and tightly packed foliage. Harry mentally reviewed the training Remus gave him for survival and high speed movement in various environments, especially when apparition wasn't an option.

" _Remember Harry, that you never go against the nature unless you are getting rid of it. If you know how to move through the woods, it will be faster than blasting through any day. Nudge things away gently, while keeping the loping bound we talked about." Remus demonstrated as they moved towards a clearing in the Forest._

Harry incorporated the techniques carefully, using magic to enhance his physical capabilities as Sirius taught him last week.

" _So kid we have covered defensive measures recently. I think its time to cover general measures. How to move faster, hit harder, and react even swifter." Sirius opened their training session with a smile. "Now, come at me. With everything you got, baring the Mask"_

 _Harry started his assault with a trio of concussion hexes and kept the pressure building. Unleashing dozens of spells, and even slipping into the Potter family magic for Drax curses, Harry poured his magic forth in a flurry. Sirius started to move, his body seeming to blur, countering, shifting out of the way and even in some cases blasting three or four spells out to deal with family magic spell. Before Harry could react, Sirius pressed his wand tip to his throat._

" _See kid?" Sirius smirked at the excited look in Harry's eyes. "This is an Auror specialty though most wizards discover it eventually. I should warn you, the more you do it, the better you become at it. So someone like Dumbledore who has been doing this for longer than we have been alive, would likely be better than anyone you will ever meet."_

" _What are you doing though Sirius?" Harry asked confused. He thought it was just simple charms effecting the movement, but it sounded like Sirius was doing something to himself._

" _Oh, I thought I said. I am using the magic that runs through my body internally to enhance how my body acts and reacts. The proper name for these magics are Internum Vis, or internal force. Mind magics fit into this category." Sirius did his version of a lecture, creating an illusionary version of a human diagram. "When we pulse the magic in our bodies, it creates a reaction in our muscles, synapses and more. Healers think that it allows them to fire and strengthen indefinitely and it acts as a form of adrenaline. Without most of the drawbacks of course." Portions of the diagram pulsed with a yellow light as it started to move, showcasing the enhanced movement speed. The pulses started irregularly and as Harry watched the illusion, they evened out and even started to slow. Yet the figure seemed to move faster. "As you can see the more regular and swift the pulses of magic, the more efficient and intense the increase."_

" _Where did wizards learn this? I never read or heard of it!" Harry asked as the illusion faded._

" _Vampires. They are masters of this. Vampires have very few outlets for the magics that they absorb. If we are batteries, they are sponges. The older the vampire, the faster and stronger they are. Moody said once he saw a Baroness of the Court use this to clear a room of New Bloods." At Harry's confused look, Sirius explained. "Freshly created vampires. The Court deeply despises them in mass, due to how much trouble they are. Anyway, Moody reckons that she killed all of them, easily a classroom full, before a drop of the blood hit the ground." Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't comprehend killing a class full of beings, faster than the blood could touch the ground._

" _Its why if there is a rogue vampire, protocol is to have an auror team handle it, and to report it to the Court. A rogue vampire means a nest of New Bloods are likely, which decreases the Court's ability to feed and to govern itself. Most vampire hunters are vampires themselves employed by the Court. It was only from the Court that we as wizards were taught how to do this technique, to survive against rogue nests." Sirius explained the history with clipped tones as he chugged a goblet of juice._

" _You mention this Court a lot Sirius, is it the Vampiric Court?" Harry asked as he searched for the answer._

" _Yeah kid, it's the Vampiric Court. What do you know of it?" Sirius asked curiously. The darker creature governments were normally only covered in Fifth Year and above Defense and in Seventh year history. While vampires were covered as creatures in the early years, it wasn't until later in the education that Hogwarts showed how dangerous things could be for a magical._

" _The Court is a governing body of Vampires that have five Baronesses and four Barons. However, there is a tenth member, who is said to overrule them if necessary. The Court doesn't control vampires, but merely enforces general rules over the various Covens and Nests. Those rules include no mass feedings, no turning of other creatures and I guess no mass turnings." Harry quoted. Sirius nodded._

" _I don't know for sure who the tenth member is of the Court, but I do know that they are likely the most dangerous and powerful vampire alive. Vampires are powerful creatures, who value power and experience. They can live for centuries and it isn't uncommon for them to live longer. The oldest vampire in Britain that I am aware of was over 400 years old. She was around for the Roman invasion before she was killed." Sirius stroked his chin as he racked his brain for more Vampire information. When he came up blank, he clapped and continued the lesson on how to do the pulses that brought on the conversation in the first place._

Harry focused on moving forward and pulsing the magic in his body in a steady beat. He hopped above briars, ducked branches, sprung off boulders, and yet still he heard the pursuit of Remus behind him, slowly gaining ground. Flashes of spell fire started behind him as Sirius attempted to slow Remus and his cohort down.

Harry's senses went haywire as he gained sight of the clearing, screaming at him to duck. Luckily he obeyed as a Stunner slammed into the tree branches above his head with enough force to dislodge several. It slowed him down enough that a blur was able to jump over him and settle in between the clearing and Harry.

"It's over Harry. Give me the bag." Remus ordered as he held his wand by his side. His eyes widened as Harry's grin flashed in the descending darkness.

"You're right. It's over." 'Harry' said as his form faded into Sirius and Remus heard Cedric cry out. Remus was nearly too slow to block a flash of red from his fellow Marauder and was too slow to stop a blur shoot past him as he frantically traded spells. He cursed when the trees lit up with green sparks.

Harry smiled at Remus as he entered the clearing. "Did it work completely?"

Remus nodded. "It worked perfectly. It will be a marvelous addition in the Third Task."

Harry's smile grew.

* * *

It was three days later that Cedric could be found in a small sitting room found on the first floor of Hogwarts. He lounged on a couch, and beside him, her head on his chest, was Fleur Delacour. They had just finished the feast when the Chosen were told what the Third task would consist of. A Hell Run. Cedric shivered as he thought of it. A Hell Run was one of the most merciless trials that wizard kind ever created. Originally a form of pseudo-punishment, it was a run from Olympus to Tartorius, a city deep in in the forests of northern Greece. A run of over 200 kilometers, across lands populated heavily by Creatures and Dark Wizards. Adopted later by the Romans, it was used as a punishment for soldiers in the English territory. The soldiers were forced to run along Hadrian's Wall and defend against the many beasts and enemies.

Cedric stroked Fleur's hair as she snoozed on his chest, his mind on the Hell Run and the fact that the last time it was done, the Tournament had over forty deaths. He prayed that this time would be different.

* * *

Harry laid in bed, his dormmates snoring around him as he thought of the Third Task. It was only 38 days away, on May 10th. He had so much to prepare for, including figuring out where the run would take place. He shut his eyes and started to expand his awareness as he had practiced. Slowly the magic of the castle came alive in his mind's eye, like lines of flame forming walls and figures. Slowly his awareness stretched beyond the walls he was in and took in most of the castle. Yet still he could not discover where the Magic of the Goblet was preforming its transformative work. He sighed as he relaxed into his pillows.

It took him many hours to fall asleep that night.

* * *

Viktor held his love to his chest and looked at the only photograph in the room. Fredrick laughed endlessly in the image as he hung on the back of Viktor. He could still remember that day, when he asked Fredrick to marry him. It was mere luck that Grendal was able to take that photo, as it began to snow nearly immediately as they arrived at manor. It was luck that they were able to be outside as it the snow eased up just long enough to propose, get the picture and get inside. He loved that picture and in 38 days, he would ensure there were more moments like that.

* * *

Time passed in a blur for the Chosen, as they were buried in training for the Task. For the rest of the schools the tensions slowly rose. It was felt most by those who were close to the Chosen. Those closest to the Chosen, but who weren't helping with their training were the most worried people in the castle. At least in Hermione's opinion.

She hadn't had a decent night's sleep since the Hell Run was announced and even laying in Ron's lap was not enough to calm her nerves for her friend. That was the position she was in at the moment, her head in her boyfriend's lap, her hair being stroked by the redhead as she attempted to rest.

"Ya know Hermione, we don't have to worry about him." Ron whispered as the common room slowly emptied for the night.

"Why not Ron? It's a Hell Run." Hermione sighed as she started to sit up.

"So? He is Harry Potter. He is the Last Potter. He is the Basilisk slaying, Dementor Repelling, You-Know-Who beating and the best wizard I have ever seen." Ron smiled as he pulled Hermione into a hug.

"You are right. He did all of that. He has performed so well in the tasks. I wouldn't have guessed he was so young if it wasn't known. But a Hell Run Ron… it's the worst thing they could do to him. It kills people with just the run, not counting what the Goblet will do!" Hermione clutched Ron closely as images of shadowy beasts appeared in her minds eye.

"He is my best mate. He is my brother in all but blood Hermione… He will win, because he promised us he would. He will walk out of that Hell Run the Triwizard Champion because he is Harry Potter and he has never let his friends down." Ron spoke with conviction as he looked over Hermione's head at the portrait hole that Harry just stepped through.

"Ron's right. I won't let you all down. I can't promise to win it… but I will survive it. I promise to come back to you two." Harry spoke as he walked across the common room, engulfing them in a hug. Hermione wiggled out of the hug as a sweaty arm touched her neck.

"Ewww Harry! You need a wash!" Hermione wiped the offensive fluid off of her neck as Harry started to badly apologize.

Soon the three friends were laughing with each other early into the morning.

* * *

 **AN: So, this is chapter 18 and shows a bit of the world. I chose to make the ICW an actual body of support toward the Statute of Secrecy. They are also the holders of some extremely dangerous things and people. I also made mention of vampires. I actually am not using the concept that vampires are undead in this story, as that goes a bit too close to revival of the dead for me to feel comfortable. In my world, Vampires are beings. I also made some creative... edits to how Vampires operate in the Wizarding World. I won't lie, the Court is slightly inspired by the Volturi in the Twilight series and the Court of Owls from DC. However unlike both of those... well there is much more to the concept of the Court than meets the eyes.  
**

 **Also, for the first time, Remus shows his talents. The major players of the First War are always going to have something to bring in my world as, in my mind, the war is not considered over by most parties.**

 **Now the next chapter will be out sometime soon, likely by the end of the month. And it will feature the Final Task.**

 **Til then,**

 **Zero**


	19. Hell Rising

Harry stretched as he waited in the gigantic tent that hid the beginning of the Third Task from the eyes of the Chosen. He didn't say a word as Fleur joined his stretching. He only smiled when Viktor started to stretch as well.

As soon as he felt his muscles were loose and warm, Harry stopped his stretching. As the other two Chosen slowly stopped, only then did he speak.

"We ready for this?" Harry's voice was soft, barely heard over the chatter of the crowd that slowly added themselves to the stands.

"As ready as I can be. My body is healed up and my magic is strong. I will win this." Viktor smiled at the youth and the French beauty.

"Hmph, typical male superiority complex. The French will win this day." Fleur flicked her hair over her shoulder, showing the teasing smile she wore to take the sting out of the words.

Harry chuckled and gestured for them to come together. As the two other Chosen approached, they embraced into a huddle.

"This is the last Task… and I want us all to get out alive. Fleur, you got Cedric and your family to go back to. Viktor, you have Fredrick and your life to return to. So, whatever happens in this, I want you to do your best to live." Harry firmly told each of the chosen. "Because I told you when this started, that the crowd won't be screaming your name. It will be chanting Potter." His grin was felt more than seen as the other two Chosen started to laugh.

"Harry Potter, you may only be 14, but you have the guts of a dragon." Viktor spoke as he ruffled Harry's hair.

The three separated as Albus Dumbledore entered the tent flanked by Karkaroff and Madam Maxime. Madam Maxime was arguing softly with Karkaroff, who was holding his left forearm as if it was in pain.

"No Madam, it is fine. An old wound that acts up occasionally, I shall be fine to judge." Igor finally convinced the large French woman as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Greetings. As you know, today is May tenth and marks the final task of the Grand Triwizard tournament. I shall show a map of the Run and give you the winning conditions." Albus flicked his wand, and an image of the Hogwarts grounds appeared.

The castle was the first thing the Chosen noticed, as it took up much of the upper left corner of the illusion. The Forest was next as it flanked the sides of the illusion much like a ring, until it reached the cliffs and beaches of the lake. Albus flicked his wand once more and atop the illusion, similar to a map with a path marked, bright red lines started to zig and zag their way from the tent location near the western Tower of the castle, all the way to the point of the cliffs above the lake. Finally, a network of red lines, all leading towards the cliffs, intercepted and mingled with each other creating the lanes that could be run.

"As you can see, this run will be over 3 kilometers. As you are also aware, for the past three weeks the grounds have become home to over 100 different creatures, all of them dangerous. I can tell you only that any beast or creature in the Run can kill you. There is magic involved, beyond that of the creatures. There will be walls of the Goblet's flames blocking the crowd from interfering." The Chosen knew, even though it was unspoken, that the flames were there for another purpose. "The wards of Hogwarts, particularly the anti-apparition wards have been heavily weakened. You can likely apparate short distances. Anything larger than a few meters will likely result in a severe splinching. Once the Run has started, Magic will be allowed between contestants."

The three of them looked to each other, and Harry slowly smiled.

"You are allowed any spell baring the Unforgivables and Fiendfyre. Should you parish, the flames will take you, consume you and use you." Albus met the eyes of each of the chosen before he continued. "The task will only be complete when one of you touch the Goblet of Fire. Once that is complete, the person who touched it will be bestowed the Gift of the Goblet and be declared the winner of the Grand Triwizard Tournament. Any questions?"

There was silence in the tent from the contestants and from the heads of the school. Albus shut his eyes as he took a deep breath. He was visibly strained as he spoke once more.

"I can only give you one piece of advice and it takes most of my will power to do so. Do not underestimate this task. The wards are weakened to the point that I do not know what will happen. Please survive."

His piece said he turned and started towards the tent entrance, flanked by the other heads of schools. Before he left, he chanced a look back.

Harry spoke softly to Fleur as he wrapped his wrists and hands in red and gold athletic tape and Viktor smiled as he listened in.

Albus had a smile on his face as he exited the tent.

* * *

Remus sat beside Sirius in the stands surrounded by students, faculty and adults from all over the magical world. The stands sat thousands, similar to how the Quidditch World Cup stands were created. The largest difference was instead of an oval shape, to accommodate a pitch, these were shaped like a horseshoe. Infront of the stands, separating the spectators from the Chosen were giant panes of enchanted glass. These panes would showcase the action for the audience and the announcers. There was a total of three such stations of stands throughout the Run, with the one in the beginning being the largest, seconded by the one at the end of the event that housed the Goblet of fire. Those in attendance had the best and the worst seats, as they were the ones who had to deal with the Goblet's maddening aura and the ones who saw the end of the event.

Sirius and Remus found themselves seated in the first of these stations, listening to the crowd of mainly younger students and high-ranking ministry officials. That was the case anyway until the announcers began to do their jobs.

"Greetings and salutations Magical kind! My name is Clyde Notewich and this my glorious fellows is the FINAL TASK OF THE GRAND TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!" The Norwegian Spokeswizard yelled out his greetings to great fanfare from the audience. All around Remus and Sirius, the crowd started to cheer wildly. As they finally quieted down, Bagman continued.

"My name is of course Ludo Bagman and today we are going to see the crowning of the first Triwizard champion in our living memory. It all hinges on this final task, this monumental obstacle, this treacherous test. The Hell Run." Bagman spoke gravely, bringing the crowd down with his rarely used serious voice.

"That's right Ludo, the Hell Run is what will separate the victor from the losers. Since we have some time, I will give a brief history of the event. Originally from Greece, this was a long dangerous voyage that magicals took to prove their worth. Crossing areas inhabited by manicores, hydra, kelpies and even worse. The Romans took the idea and eventually it arrived in Britain with the conquest of Caesar. Caesar would force his unwilling soldiers to run Hadrian's Wall, braving creatures such as Nagrens,ogres, trolls and even enemy wizards and witches. It was around this time, that the Triwizard Tournament had it's first Hell Run on the grounds of Beauxbatons Academy. Won at the time by the Hogwarts Champion, the Hell Run was considered a fantastic success. It continued to be a potential final task until the first Grand Tournament of 1335, where it was responsible for the death of all three champions, even though Durmstrang won. The last time it was a final task was 1777, where a furious Nundu killed all three contestants and multiple Durmstrang officials." Clyde read off a card that was stuffed with writing. As he finished, he threw it over his shoulder and continued to speak.

"This year, however, will mark the first time a Hell Run has been announced across the wizarding Wireless to the whole of the wizarding world!" Clyde's voice brought the crowd back to life, its roar was nearly physical in its intensity.

"Now, audience members, it is important to tell you. For the first time in this tournament, the Chosen will be able to use magic against each other. For the first time in this tournament, we will see how driven these contestants truly are. As a result, you may find that these Chosen will preform feats of magic considered dark or glorious to even the most practiced. In some cases, they maybe required. For the beasts of the run are considered the most ferocious I have ever had the displeasure of announcing." Bagman spoke seriously once more. "I am certain that there are level Five X creatures in this run, and if the Grand Tournament had it's way, there maybe even stronger beasts than that. So from the bottom of my heart, and on behalf of the British Ministry of Magic and the British people, good luck Chosen."

Bagman stopped speaking as he consulted his watch. Clyde looked over and received a nod.

"Well my darling audience, it seems it is time to introduce the Chosen. Introducing first, she is the Rose of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, she is the fiercest femme fatal, Fleur Delacour!" Clyde allowed Fleur to walk to the starting line and bask in the glory of the crowd for a moment before continuing. "Next up, we have Drumstrang's Duke of the Sky, Viktor Krum. He is currently the top student of the Institute and boasts marks that more than back up his place in this contest." Viktor walked out to stand along side the French Champion. As he stepped to the line, Clyde continued,"Finally, we have the point leader for this tournament. He is touted as Hogwarts Miniature Mage, the youngest contestant in tournament history to reach the third task, Harry Potter!"

Harry started his walk into the starting area when Clyde began his introduction. When his name was called however, his step faltered. He felt the very earth shake with the volume of the chant. He could feel the encouragement of the masses. He finished his walk to the starting line and looked at the other champions.

"I told you they would be chanting Potter."

The Chosen lined up, and with Dumbledore's wand fire, all three shot down the path. The Hell Run had begun.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of an Unplottable location, a man stood in front of a throne. His eyes were the colors of a raven's feathers, with a ring of the brightest gold around the pupil. His body was lithe like that of a runner or swimmer. He wore a dark cloak, covering a red shirt that faintly shimmered in a haze of enchantment. His trousers were baggy things of cloth, their color a bright red in the torch light flickering from the walls.

He lightly dusted his fingers across the throne's arm, immediately noticing the light layer of dust. With a frown he swept from the room, his cloak billowing ominously as he entered a long hallway leading towards a massive staircase leading downwards. Rapidly the man moved down the corridor, ignoring the bodies and blood that coated the floor and walls; ignoring the cries of one of the still alive wizards sent to guard this place as he was devoured by a dog like creature that was black as pitch.

He descended the steps swiftly, his boots leaving bloody marks. Upon reaching the landing, he turned towards the left, away from doors that were once barred to his entrance. Through doors and corridors, he walked, his gait lengthening until finally he was running. With a huff of breath, he shouldered open wrought iron doors that stopped his advance and strode towards the court yard in the middle of the castle, ignoring them as they fell from their broken hinges.

Unlike most other castles, the highest tower was situated against the courtyard. Turning the usual square courtyard into some shape that is undefined, the tower stood, its lone entrance being guarded by over 100 witches and wizards.

"Halt! This is IWC sanctioned land-" the wizard in front of the tangent began before his voice was cut off by a dagger appearing in his chest, its hilt being held firmly by the man. With a yank, the dagger left the man's chest, splattering the man in blood.

"Silence. For the first time in 50 years… I am not thirsty for blood…. So yours will go to waste!" The man spoke as he started to mow his way through the defenders. Effortlessly dodging curses, spell fire and transfigured beasts while the entire time slashing away with his dagger and a shaft of metal with an orb on the end that he seemingly pulled from under his cloak.

Finally, after minutes of fighting, only one wizard stood against the man. The wizard sent nearly endless transfigurations towards the man, only for each to be crushed against a swing of the shaft or avoided with an elegant leap. The wizard took aim and as the intruder jumped to avoid a spear of earth, incanted.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The flash of green hit the shaft's orb as it twitched into the path of the Killing Curse. The man grunted as the shaft exploded in his hand, leaving him without the limb. The man threw his dagger forward, reacting solely to the pain of losing his hand.

The wizard's eyes grew large as the dagger slammed into his stomach and the man appeared before him. His screams started as the man sank his fangs into the wizard's throat and greedily began to drink. The wizard's last thought was that he felt two hands snap his neck.

The man wiped the crimson blood from his chin and kicked the door to the tower in. He raced up the steps ignoring the bookcases covered in tomes of knowledge most would kill for, ignoring the next floor featuring a lab covered in dust yet still smelling faintly of sulfur and death and the following landing with a single bared door that was covered in chains, locks and runes. In nearly an instant, he was at the topmost floor of the tower, in front of a door with a series of runes etched into the doorway locking it for all eternity to wizarding magic.

The man took a deep breath, readying himself for this final hurdle. He cocked his fist back, and with a scream of exertion, slammed it home into the door. A shockwave echoed through the tower, heard throughout the entire castle. Yet the door held.

Another shockwave blasted out as the man slammed his fist again into the door. This time, the faint groan of wood was heard as well as the snapping of the man's wrist.

Yet another shockwave, and the man smiled as the door chipped. He pulled his arm back, and slammed it forward once more, his face twisting in agony as his mangled hand blasted into the door causing another shockwave of sound. Finally, under the assault, the door broke.

Falling unceremoniously into the room, the final barrier was crossed by the man who fell to his knees immediately.

"Hello Klaus, it has been nearly 50 years." The voice of the occupant of the room was like velvet on Klaus' ears. He shuffled forward on his knees, even as he looked up slightly.

The occupant was an old man, his body wiry and thin. His eyes however, violet and intense were sparkling with power and intelligence. His smile was still blindingly white, even hidden in the untrimmed beard that the captivity had graced him. His captivity was reinforced by the chains that held his ankles to the floor.

"Mast-" Klaus began as he broke first one chain and then the other. His speech however was stopped when the man held up a hand.

"Klaus, my friend, we have discussed this. You of all people may call me Gellert."

As Klaus knelt, shocked at his master's faith in him, Gellert moved to leave the room.

"Come Klaus, I grow weary of Numengard."

* * *

Viktor swore as he dove to the left. The Hexnaut in front of him was massive. Standing at 3 meters, the beast was the color of a blue sea with black symbols dancing on its flesh. Its four arms ended in fists with venomous spines at the knuckles. He had just dodged one of those fists and was extremely glad he did as the giant from the plateaus of the Indian continent was strong enough to leave craters.

Viktor flicked his wand forward and up, a cutting curse blasting forth and barely causing the Hexnaut to stumble. He grumbled," Of course it would be magically resistant."

He rolled out of the way of another punch and twisted out of the way of a second before he twisted and jerked his wand in a single motion before jabbing forward.

The bone-crushing curse slammed into the Hexnaut's right shoulder making it scream in agony. With a frown, Viktor slashed his wand again and a Ribbon Cutting curse separated the head from the body.

He continued to frown as a piece of reading seemed to jar his memory. He remembered Dimitri mentioning something about Hexnaut blood and air… Viktor's eyes widened as he started to run past the Hexnaut's corpse.

He had barely made it behind a boulder when the blood finally reacted with the air and erupted in a massive explosion.

"Thanks Dimitri… lud zadnik." His muttered thanks disappeared on the wind as he continued his dash towards Glory and Victory.

* * *

At the same time, down a different path of the Run, Fleur was having her own issues. Ironically, her issue was the natural enemy of the Hexnaut, the naga. Nagas were once native to the British isles before they were hunted towards eradication. This specimen showcased why they were hunted wonderfully. Its scales gleamed in over a dozen colors of green red and faint blues. The fangs of the Naga were dripping with a venom of unknown lethality, and the coils of its over 12 foot snakelike portion were coiled around a stump in the middle of the path Fleur had decided to run.

"You sssmell of flowersss and flamesss. You are Veela." The words flowed out of the Naga's fang filled mouth as if diced. The forked tongue tasted the air, confirming the scent for the snake woman from India.

Fleur readied her wand, knowing what would come next.

"I am Aida and you are PREY!" with the shouted word, Aida flexed her lower half, shattering the stump with the sudden constriction. With a raging hiss, the naga shot forward, towards Fleur, her hands forming claws and her mouth unhinging.

Fleur flicked her wand up, transfiguring the ground in front of her into layers of spikes to slow down the enemy. Aida easily wove between the spikes and lunged towards Fleur only for the Veela to slide out of the way.

With a slash of her wand, a massive cutting curse separated each of tips of the spikes from their bases and a swish made each of the spears levitate until they were all pointing at the Naga.

"Move and I skewer you." Fleur spoke softly, knowing that a loud noise could throw nagas into a rage.

"You are good prey… But how long can you lassst Veela?" Aida smiled showing her fangs as a bead of sweat fell down Fleur's face.

Fleur flinched as a shot of pain laced up her back from the seal that was still on her flesh. Even though she was training like a madwoman these last weeks, she had not managed to break it, only crack it slightly. She frowned as she noticed the Naga shifting her scales.

Naga scales she remembered had different properties than most other snake skins. They were highly resilient, yet also razor sharp if angled correctly. With a twist, a naga could kill any prey that they had trapped in their coils. If angled in the opposite direction, naga scales interlocked in a manner similar to muggle chain mail. At least if Fleur's recollection was correct. She had to strike.

With a jab, the spires shot forward and shattered on the naga's scales. "Merde." Fleur muttered as the naga smiled savagely. Then Aida moved forward, her scales scraping the rocks, sounding like sandpaper on steel. For a moment, Fleur froze. Her life flashed before her eyes, her sister smiling at her, Cedric smiling as they cuddled, Papa and Maman toasting her at her birthday and Professor Flamel smiling as she finally got a difficult spell. Finally she moved, just as the Naga was about to slam into her.

A twinge from the seal was all the warning she had as she whipped her wand up and yelled "Depuslo!" The banishment charm blasted forward and Fleur cried out as finally the seal on her back broke, her magic skyrocketed and Aida was hit in the torso.

The Naga halted as the magic slammed into her and then she was flying. Her impromptu flight was halted by a convenient tree. When Aida looked up, her eyes widened. All the grass, small stones and even a tree trunk were moved with the power of that banishment charm. She didn't have time to hiss out a mercy plea before a trio of arrows pierced her chest pinning her to the tree.

Fleur frowned as the Naga struggled slightly even with three arrows pinning her. "I don't want to kill you Aida. So, think of this the next time you try to hunt Veela." The blond turned and started to run down the path.

She had a cup to get to.

* * *

Harry had it easy going. As soon as he separated from the others, he immediately cast a fire whip, as most creatures reacted badly to being whipped with flames. As he ran, the fire trailed behind him, and slowly he increased in speed as the magic thrummed in a healthy rhythm.

It was only when he spotted a shadow along the bushes that he slowed, and lucky that he did as a massive creature jumped in front of him. The head and body of a lion, with a spiny ridge instead of a mane, and a snake for a tail, the beast was familiar to anyone who had picked up a book in Hogwarts.

Harry frowned as the Chimera hissed. The flame whip at the end of his wand was more than enough to keep the beast from attacking, at least for a moment. He swung his wand and snapped the fire whip towards the beast, who roared in fear of the fire and retreated back a few paces.

With a twist and a mumbled "Increws", the fire whip started to expand. The Chimera chose that moment to shoot fire of its own forward intercepting the flames of Harry's whip. A small explosion of flames distracted Harry long enough for the chimera to leap to the left and lunge towards him. It was only years of athletic activity and multiple life or death scenarios that saved Harry's life.

Harry rolled forward, through the flames that littered the grounds and muttered "Ignus" as he flicked his wand backward. Ignus was one of his favorite spells from his training with Sirius. The flame manipulation curse, it was one of the key elemental spells. It was with a single thought that the flames on the ground rose and formed a dense fireball that then rocketed towards the Chimera.

As the flames died down, Harry chanced a look back. The Chimera was gone, only blackened soot remained of the grass where the beast was. His eyes widened and he swiftly reformed his flame whip. With a swift flick, the flames started to circle him, fed by the Flame Whip spell. While the flames protected him from the sides and there was no way for the chimera to attack from above, Harry focused on the ground.

He was right to do so.

With a shower of dirt and stones, the chimera leapt out of a hole, both mouths poised for attack. With a twist and a crack, Harry Apparated a meter to the left, out of the swirling flames. With a slash, the flames descended upon the Chimera, enveloping it in a sphere of fire. The roar of the flames nearly drowned out the dying yowls of the beast, until there was peaceful silence.

"Thank you, Sirius" Harry muttered as he flicked the flames out of existence, the charred skeleton of the chimera hitting the ground in a heap. His godfather insisted that he learn apparition immediately after they found out about the Hell Run. Saying that some beasts could do so, it would be an advantage that any wizard should be able to use.

He continued his run, his wand held aloft.

* * *

Viktor cursed as he stopped in front of a red haze obstructing the path towards the cliffs. As he watched, there seemed to be a small electrical pulse within the haze, moving slowly towards him. With a growl, Viktor created a shield as a small bolt of electricity erupted from the mist. Viktor frowned as he cast a dispelling charm towards the mist, only to dodge another blast of electricity. A swirl, flick and jab with a muttered "Altoid", sent a gust of wind towards the mist. Being pushed slightly back, the mist rebounded as the wind died down.

Viktor looked closer at the mist, careful not to touch it and what he saw surprised him. It wasn't a mist at all, but hovering particles of a red stone. Viktor, being at Durmstrang, had intimate knowledge with this stone luckily. Durmstrang was the only school of the three participating to offer a course called Geomancy. Geomancy covered the magical properties of stones, minerals and gems and taught the students how to use them effectively in magic. Viktor, having taken the course for several years at this point, knew the stone fragments in front of him by heart.

Thunder Rubies are some of the most useful stones to ever be produced by magical kind. Made by bathing a flawless ruby in magical fire for a long period of time, it really wasn't surprising that the Goblet of Fire would be able to place one in the Hell Run. These gems were notorious at one point for being sprinkled on defensive ward stones, which made the wards extremely dangerous to trespassers. Viktor realized why as he shielded against another bolt of electricity.

He couldn't imagine what a bolt powered by a full ward array, that was fueled by a family of magicals over years could feel like as he dispelled his shield once more. He did smile slightly however when he realized that there was an easy way for him to get through this obstacle. He pointed his wand at the hovering shards and started to chant. As he chanted, he slowly swept his wand from the left to the right, careful not to touch a single shard. As he did so, the shards slowly started to clump and merge together to create small gems. These gems slowly condensed into larger gems until finally, in front of Viktor hovered a flawless thunder ruby the size of a quaffle. With the air of a quidditch player, Viktor grabbed the ruby and tapped it with his wand in a fluid motion. It shrank to the size of a marble and he casually slipped it into his pocket as he strolled forward.

* * *

Fleur was furious. Thus far she had to deal with a naga, a troll, three different patches of Devil's Snare and a Venomous Tentacula. Who knew where the blasted cup found one, but it did somehow. Luckily, Fleur was a Veela and could launch fireballs at her leisure. Now in front of her sat a gigantic humanoid on boulder. A black iron sword was impaled into the earth by its feet. Its three fingered hands rested on the pummel of the blade, and its egg-shaped eyes peered at her from under a stained helm.

"Who comes to Ur?" The gravelly voice made the French witch jump. She narrowed her eyes before she answered, wary of what the creature in front of her was.

"I am Fleur Delacour, Triwizard Chosen of Beaubatons Academy. Who is Ur?" Her voice was steady as she readied her wand for any scenario.

"I Ur, Warrior of the Undertow. Why you come Silver Hair?" The being stood from its boulder, revealing a massive form cloaked in mail armor. Easily standing at over 3 meters tall, Fleur understood exactly what it was she was facing. The armor, the height, the intelligence it all pointed to only one thing.

An Ogre.

Fleur mentally swore. An ogre was the worst thing she could be facing. A berserker in battle, ogres were infamous for killing witches and wizards. Their skins were as thick as a troll's plus with the wearing of enchanted armor, ogres were rarely as easily killed as their magical cousins. Their society prized combat similar to goblins and were highly territorial. The last known ogre related incident in France ended in the death of twenty wizards and witches and that involved a juvenile, not a full adult.

"I am competing in a Task and must defeat my opponents." Fleur stated, careful not to offend.

The ogre nodded, before pulling the sword from the ground. "I stand aside Silver Hair. Not honorable to fight during Task. Unless Silver Hair wants to fight Ur?" The ogre grinned savagely at the thought of fighting.

"I must complete the task with speed, or I would." Fleur respectfully stated.

"Bah. Ur disappointed. Pass Silver Hair. But know that one day you will fight Ur." The ogre hauled his sword to his shoulder and walked past the Veela.

Fleur waited until the rumbling footsteps disappeared from her hearing before she started to run forward again.

* * *

Harry rolled out of the way of a stamping hoof as he attempted to escape the angry beast that blocked his path. He really didn't want to kill the beast either, as Kirin were highly endangered magical creatures. The beast was extremely agitated though, with electricity flickering around its body as it eyed Harry.

Harry came across it completely by accident after killing an acromantula that had pounced from a hidden clearing to the left of the path with a banishing charm. Having followed the trail of spider guts, Harry found the corpse of the spider being eaten by the Kirin who was extremely annoyed at having his meal interrupted.

The beast was a chimerical creature that was prized for its hide, horns and hooves. With the body of horse and the head of wolf, the Kirin was easily the largest beast that Harry had seen yet. Electricity flowed around its body and its thick mane crackled with ambient current. The three horns on its head, framing its face, were always pointed at Harry, ready for the charge that Kirin were famous for. With a snarl, the beast shot forward, the electricity around it cracking like lightning as it prepared to end the Potter line.

With a spin, Harry apparated to the left, dodging the beast. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the beast turn towards him in a near ninety degree turn by twisting its body and running sideways on the air. Harry quickly tapped the wrist of his nonwand arm, muttered Scuja and placed the shield in front of him. Another quick tap and a mumbled "Cula" The shield basked in a pale blue glow as the charm of deflection was imbued within it just as the Kirin slammed into it with all its might.

The clearing erupted in a flash of lightning; the sound of a thunderclap being heard throughout the Hell Run. Harry stumbled backwards, blinded by the flash. He heard and felt the hooves bounce on his shield before the pressure dissipated.

When Harry finally could see through the spots in his eyes, he winced at the massive bruise on the arm that shielded him. Luckily, the deflection charm paired with the Scuja shield was enough to keep him alive. He looked around the charred clearing and froze.

The kirin looked at him looking none the worse for wear. It eyed Harry, its eyes the color of the bluest sky. It shook out its mane, before turning and trotting away as if it had no care in the world.

Harry waited until he couldn't see the beast anymore before quickly healing his arm and running back toward the path. He wouldn't stray from it again.

As Harry ran, he noticed how silent the area had become. Even when he was fighting the other creatures of the run, he could hear birds chirping. Now, it was eerily silent. He turned a corner on the path and immediately saw a beautiful woman sitting in a wooden chair.

Her hair was the color of ink and hung midway down her spine. She wore little make-up, her naturally flawless skin shone in the descending sun. Her eyes were pools of deep blue, with a golden circle around the iris. She wore a stormy gray dress, its bodice laced tightly. She sat sipping from a teacup, its saucer balanced on her knee. As she finished her drink, she placed the cup on the saucer, leaving both unattended as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Ah, a Chosen at last. When I was called here by the Goblet, I was hoping to meet you. Harry Potter." Her voice was like bells, ringing in Harry's head. With a hardened eye, Harry dove into his occlumency training. The ringing stopped as the barriers he had to actively maintain slowly rose.

"Good, you aren't completely helpless against a mental attack." The bell like quality was gone as the woman smiled slightly.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded as he raised his wand to attack.

"Foolish youth, raising a wand against someone you don't know…I could be insulted you see." With smooth graceful motions, the woman placed her saucer and cup on the arm of her wooden chair and blurred forward, her speed taking Harry by surprise.

Harry reacted as swiftly as he could, pulsing the magic in his body, he flicked his wand up, creating a wall of earth and darted back several steps as the woman's fist blasted through the wall.

"You are a vampire!" Harry exclaimed as he fired several cutting curses at the woman.

"Very good Harry Potter! I am a Vampire! Now show me what the last Potter is capable of!" The woman laughed as she shifted and blurred between the curses. Harry kept the pressure on, transfiguring the ground, conjuring chains, blasting curses forward and to each side as the vampire slowly moved towards him. Finally she was close enough to swipe playfully at the young wizard, drawing a small amount of blood. As the scratch appeared on his face, Harry flinched when he felt powerful arms wrap around him, trapping his arms to his sides.

"Now now little wizard. I am not here to kill you. I am here to have some fun." The woman whispered into Harry's ear before licking the blood from his scratched cheek. The cut healed with a hiss as the woman's saliva hit it. "Yum." Harry attempted to struggle, only for the arms to tighten painfully around him.

"What is your name?" Harry asked as the woman worked her nose into Harry's neck enjoying the sound of his pulse.

"My name is Evangeline Maria Zima. But you, my little wizard, can call me Eva." With a movement that Harry barely caught, something was placed around his neck, so that it dangled over his heart right beside the vial of potion that Professor Snape made. In a blink, the arms of the vampire were gone, and Eva sat in her wooden chair once more. Harry grabbed the pendant that was around his neck and held it up for a closer look. A chiseled diamond of black stone that was covered in runes that Harry didn't understand in the color of fresh blood hung from the chain.

"What is this Eva?" Harry asked as he looked up only to see her drinking more out of her teacup.

"It is a portkey Harry Potter. I was ordered to give you it and a message. But before I say the message, I will warn you. There is darkness ahead. And you would do well to prepare for it. It is just over this ridge. My message now. 'When you have lost hope, find the King who has seen all the kingdoms fall. Speak his name and you shall be seen'" Eva smiled as she flicked a small drop of red liquid from her lip with her tongue.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked only for Eva to disappear. He stiffened as arms softly wrapped around him again and he felt someone press their cheek against his back.

"It means that you must not perish Harry Potter. Goodbye for now." Eva spoke into his shirt and Harry could hear the smile in her voice. Then she was gone, the only evidence of her presence being the chair, saucer and teacup in front of him.

He approached the chair and peered in the teacup, his curiosity getting the better of him. The normally white surface was stained red. Harry wrinkled his nose at the smell of blood as he walked onward, over the ridge.

He looked over the ridge and saw the path to the last section of the stands. Inside them would sit the Goblet of Fire and victory. Below the ridge, the path forked around one side headed deep into wooded areas, and the other stretching towards the beach of the Lake.

He started his way down the ridge and as he landed on the path Viktor ran up, shouting spells over his shoulder at a giant scorpion creature that scuttled after him. Harry focused, and a shard of porcelain appeared on his brow. With a slash of his wand, a series of earthen spikes blasted forward, spearing the scorpion cleanly. Viktor, seeing the opportunity, hit the spikes with a blasting curse, blowing the spikes and the creature into chunks.

Viktor leaned over, his body shaking as the adrenaline of the chase wore off. As he got his breath back, he said, "Thanks. I thought the beach would be safe."

"I don't think any part of this run is or will be safe boys." With a twist, both males turned to see Fleur pointing her wand them. Her hair was in disarray, her clothes ripped, and she favored her left side, yet her wand was steady. With a smirk, she said "stupefy." A flash of red raced towards Harry, who batted it aside, only to dodge a purple curse from Viktor.

"Sorry Harry, but I want to win!" The Bulgarian said as he continued to send curses and hexes forward, only for each to be met with transfigurations which showed exactly how dangerous the curses and hexes were. Birds were decapitated, tigers died bleeding from their eyes and ears, monkeys were strangled by their own hair. At the same time, Fleur was sending charms and spells towards both males, her accuracy allowing her to get hits in on both parties.

The three dueled around each other as they slowly made their way up the path. Just as the stands were within a few hundred meters, a massive pressure forced them to stop casting.

The very air was heavy, and dark clouds appeared in the sky. The only light came from the flickering black flames the marked the boundaries of the Hell Run. From the darkened sky, a pillar of black smoke started to carve its way towards the earth, slowly slightly when it hit the wards of Hogwarts. With a crack, the wards allowed the black smoke onto the grounds.

The black smoke slowly faded away showing a man standing there. He wore black robes that fit well to his chest, showing an athletic form. His face was handsome, with gleaming white teeth and an angular, yet not pointed face. His nose was straight, and his eyes were of a blazing scarlet. His black hair was swept up and to the side, as if he had combed it and then ran a hand through it later.

The magical power that he wore draped as a cloak was suffocating in its intensity. An aura of murder and madness was screaming at Harry as the man looked at him, his scar burning intensely. The man started to speak; his voice carried on the wind, smooth and cultured.

"Harry Potter. Finally. I am certain you don't remember me, but don't worry this will be memorable. Fleur Delacour. A wonderful young witch to have made it this far. And Viktor Krum. I hope Karkaroff taught you well boy." The man swept his arms wide, showing a white wooden wand in his hand.

"You cannot interfere!" Fleur yelled as she finally found her voice. The man simply laughed.

"This is why I loathe the French. Thinking they know everything… but I digress. No Fleur, I am not interfering. I am the final test. All one of you have to do is get past me." The man smiled widely, his scarlet eyes burning with bloodlust.

"However, if we are being frank… none of you have a chance in hell of getting past me. Isn't that right Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Harry's voice cut through the wind that suddenly appeared. A glance over the lake would show that a storm was brewing.

"Sadly, it seems I need to introduce myself. Or maybe… I'll wait." The man laughed as he pointed his wand at Viktor.

"Crucio." The word was spoken in a soft whisper, almost lovingly.

Viktor fell to the ground screaming in agony as the wand continued to point at him.

Harry reacted first, blasting fire towards the man who gestured with his fingers, to transfigure the flames into a snake that curled around his neck. Fleur sent three stunners towards him which splashed uselessly against a shield. Still Viktor screamed.

The man lifted his wand before the two could cast again and said, "I missed that. The sounds of screaming. The frantic look in their eyes. It reminds me so much of the good days." In a blur the wand pointed at Fleur, and the man whispered again, his voice still carried by the wind. "Imperio."

Fleur froze, her wand pointed at the man, before a glazed look over came her and she pointed over the man's shoulder.

"Lunciro" From her wand a curse blasted forth, aiming into the crowd around the Goblet of Fire. Easily passing through the wards put up to protect the spectators, the curse speared into a ministry official's chest, blasting a hole the size of a melon into him, and the stands behind him.

"Impressive! When I ordered you to use the strongest curse you knew, I didn't think it would be Lunciro, the Fiend's Javelin. Someone has been doing some reading haven't they?" The man laughed before glancing over his shoulder. "Ah, but you missed the minister dear. Let's try once more."

"STOP!" Harry yelled as Fleur raised her wand again, this time aiming slightly higher and to the right. Seeing that she wouldn't stop, Harry stunned Fleur just as she cast again, her curse travelling upward into the air, before streaking down into the stands, bypassing the wards as easily as before, only to splash harmlessly against a nexus of honey colored magic. The caster held the first victim closely as his wand was held aloft protecting the rest of the crowd.

"You have a terrible habit of ruining my fun Harry. This makes three times you've done so." The man's voice lowered into an angry hiss as his attention flew to the only Champion remaining standing.

"I killed your parents for ruining my fun three times Harry, among other reasons. I think it's time you join them." Voldemort smiled as he raised his wand, relishing the horror on Harry's face.

* * *

 **AN: Well, this is the entrance of the main baddie. Right? Hehe. Alot of you may notice that my Voldemort isn't snake-ish, actually being described as Handsome. Well, you will find out why in the next chapter. Maybe. Also, you may notice little things that may point you to some drama after the task.**

 **To be 100% honest, This chapter and the next were two of the first ones I thought of when I started to plan out the fic. It's one of my longer ones, but it has to be to introduce and set up the next chapter. Violence in this chapter is shown from three perspectives and I hope it captures how dangerous this task was.**

 **Before I go I should give you a timeline of the next couple of months. By Christmas, year four should be completely finished and the first couple chapters of year five should be up. (barring the unforeseen happening) By summer of 2020, Year five should be nearly completion if not complete already. The rest? Well it's possible that this fic will last well into 2022 if my notes are any indication. Or I may knock the whole thing out by the end of 2020.**

 **We will find out together.**

 **Til Next time,  
**  
 **Zero**


	20. Hellish Impact

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort spoke the word as if it were his lover, his eyes flashing the deepest scarlet that Harry had ever seen. Lost in the hatred in that gaze, he nearly didn't react in time.

With a flick, twist and jab a stone appeared in front of the flash of green exploding in a shower of shards, which were transfigured instantly into knives. Knives that flew towards Voldemort who laughed as he vanished them all with a sweeping wave.

"Finally, a Triwizard chosen who is putting up a fight! Let us dance Harry Potter… the Boy Who Lived, the Miniature Mage, Hogwarts Chosen verses Lord Voldemort, the Death Dealer, The Darkest Wizard in History!" Voldemort spoke with a savage glee as Harry's eyes flicked towards Viktor and Fleur. The latter was still stunned, while the former was twitching on the ground still in residual agony from the Cruciatus that he was held under. Voldemort caught the eye movement and spoke once again," Don't worry Harry… They don't truly interest me. My full attention is on you. No need to be jealous. Now, take a moment. Take a breath. Embrace the fight. Show me what the last Potter is capable of before I end your line." Voldemort straightened and folded his arms, waiting for when Harry was ready to duel him.

Harry took a deep breath. His eyes shut for a moment and in his mind, he saw Remus and Sirius, Cedric, Minerva with Ron and Hermione. In his mind, Remus was holding a screaming Sirius, who was begging him to run, to not do this. That it wasn't worth it. Cedric, holding his wand, knowing the choice his pupil made. Minerva hugging Hermione tightly as she shakes, knowing the history between Voldemort and Harry as Ron sits dumbfounded. The last person he saw was Severus Snape standing with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The only man who looked as if into Harry's eyes even though Harry knew it was all in his head began to talk to him.

Albus Dumbledore spoke tears running down his face,"Harry, I am so sorry. But this is something only you can choose to do. You know the facts." Severus Snape spoke, his voice soft, his eyes never looking away from the tears on Dumbledore's face. "Kill him Potter. Kill him for her, for your father. For the lives he ruined and the lives he took. It's my one request, kill him, destroy him."

Harry came back to himself, the sound of the black flames that surrounded the area they were in rushing in his ears. He reached into his shirt, yanking the vial loose, and popping open the stopper. His voice started to carry on the wind, the charms layered around the whole area to project the sound to the audience easily picking it up.

"Sirius… all of you. I'm sorry. But today is the day Voldemort dies!" Harry's eyes snapped open his gaze steely on the scarlet of the Dark Lord. Never breaking eye contact, he chugged the potion.

It burned his throat as he threw the vial away pointed his wand towards his enemy and started to speak. His Rule thundered through the air, its existence shaking the very wind. With each word, more green magic started to waft off Harry's body.

"All that came before I am. By my name, I stand. CORONATIO!"

An explosion of magic consumed the area, as Harry was engulfed in power.

* * *

Sirius was being held back by a crying Remus, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Don't do this! Please kid RUN!" The crowd around them were in tears, some screaming as Voldemort broadcast his return in the most visceral display most of them had ever seen. Cornelius Fudge, standing in front of his seat could be seen quietly muttering that it couldn't be real, that he couldn't be back. Ron sat in shock beside his girlfriend, who was being held by the Hogwarts Transfiguration professor. Hermione continued to hysterically cry, her mumblings always about "He swore to survive." Cedric, his wand still aloft producing the honey colored nexus protecting the crowd held his father, the hole in his chest blatant in its existence. If his gaze could kill, Voldemort would be nothing but a smear on the ground.

All of them were in shock, internally screaming if not externally. Not even one knew what to do, couldn't move, couldn't react to the fact that Voldemort, the darkest wizard to ever walk the British Isles was back.

Then Harry spoke his Rule and the pressure came. The world seemed to buckle as the pressure descended. Magic saturated the air, visible to the naked eye. The crowd, crying or in shock were forced into their seats as the pressure keep rising. The stands, built to house the thousands in attendance, groaned in protest as the weight increased.

Cedric, still holding the corpse of his father felt the Protective Nexus he wove falter from the sheer pressure of the Crowning. "This… this isn't real. He's fourteen… this shouldn't be real."

Sirius stopped struggling as the pressure came. He just knelt in the stands, knowing that it was too late to stop his godson. Remus just held his shoulder in comfort.

Albus raised his wand, fighting the pressure that seemingly kept doubling. With a phrase in a forgotten language, he cast a protective barrier, to save the crowd from being crushed.

* * *

All Harry could hear was screaming, hundreds of voices, hundreds of thoughts racing through his mind, as the powers, personalities and memories of every Potter that had ever Crowned fought inside him for dominion.

Unlike some families, the family magic of the Potters was learned by anyone in the family who wished to learn, with the rule being that if you learned from it, you added to it. All of these countless faces of Ancestors screamed advice, strategies, spells, curses and more to Harry as the magic finally started to settle. He had to move just to make it stop!

He slashed his wand, revealing his form to the world.

His face was covered by a mask, made of white porcelain, two images of feathers on his cheeks, one in green and one in gold. The mask had a golden lightning bolt on the forehead and was topped by three spines similar to a crown, two of which were angled slightly back for a streamlined look. The eyes however were covered by three bars of porcelain, as if caged.

Voldemort smiled as the boy finished his preparation. "Come Harr-" He blasted away the trio of wolves conjured by the boy with a twitch of his wand. "YES! COME FOR ME BOY!" His wand started to blur as dozens of curses started to race towards Harry.

Harry's body burned, but not as if it were on fire, but more as if he had heavily exercised. His magic on the other hand, felt like an ocean during a hurricane. It was taking everything he had to block, counter and ricochet the curses erupting from Voldemort's wand. Blasting curses countered blood based curses, bone breakers countered cutters, and cutters countered standard hexes. This mantra kept being repeated by the voices in Harry's head, even if he tried conjuring. Yet everything he sent forward Voldemort easily countered.

Voldemort slowly started to frown as he continued to cast. He quickly sent two killing curses and apparated to the left before continuing to cast. His frown deepened.

"Why are you so boring Potter? Your father fought better than this when he put on a mask!" Voldemort taunted as he formed a shield and started to move his wand in a counterclockwise flick. In front of him was a massive orb of fire, blue in the center. Tapping it with his wand, it started to blast forth fireballs, each the size of a baseball.

Harry shook his head as a dozen voices told him to move and a dozen more told him to shield. Working swiftly, he conjured an iron ring, which he then transfigured into a giant chain. The Prongs' Defense swiftly went to work, as Harry started to slash the fireballs into embers.

Between each fireball, he quickly shot curses towards Voldemort, who was pointing his wand at the earth and chanting quietly. Each curse fell upon his shield and was absorbed.

Voldemort finally looked up as his chanting ended. With a sick smile he twisted his wand up, and pointed at Harry. "Obladia."

The shield around Voldemort, a blue sphere, condensed into a blue lion's head, tethered to the earth around Voldemort's feet. In its open mouth, a black orb of magic swirled.

Harry narrowed his eyes and slashed furiously in the air while thinking, "Drax". A dragon of simmering air blasted forward making Voldemort growl. With a jab, the lion's head rushed to meet the dragon, ending in a small explosion.

As the explosion faded, Harry saw an empty spot where Voldemort was. He took a single step forward when it felt like the Hogwarts Express smashed into his side.

The snap of Harry's arm was heard all over the stands as the amplification charms picked it up.

Voldemort smiled as the boy struggled to his feet, without losing his wand. "Did you like that Harry? It's the Concussion Hex. I reinvented it in my Third Year. It is one of the most fun hexes… Let's try a favorite curse of mine shall we?" He raised his wand and its tip slightly lowered before raising again. From the tip, a savage whip appeared, thorns along its length. With a flourish, Voldemort started to whip the Boy Who Lived.

The shield charm that Harry erected was completely ignored by the black whip, its thorns slamming into the flesh and tearing out small chunks as it cracked against his back. For the first time, the screaming wasn't just in his head.

Voldemort laughed as he brought the whip down again and again.

Severus was counting in his head as he watched the Dark Lord eviscerate the Last Potter. _289\. 290. 291. 292._ As a potion master, Severus had a sense of time only matched by the most perfect of time pieces. As the final second passed of his 5 minute mental count, he watched as the boy stopped screaming.

The voices and the pain disappeared. Harry's eyes opened and in front of him was a darkened room. Several people stood in the room, their faces blurry, as if under charms. No matter how hard Harry looked, the faces did not clear. His gaze was brought deeper into the room as movement stripped the peace of the room. A giggle started to sound from the darkness in the back of the room.

"It's time for me to play Harry. Don't worry… it will be fun."

Voldemort tilted his head as the boy stopped screaming and instead started to giggle. He raised the whip again and brought it down.

CRACK.

Harry was across the field, still giggling.

"Hello Voldemort. Let's play."

With a flick, the whip was vanished in a puff of black smoke, only for Voldemort to lash out with a Crucio.

The red bolt was swallowed whole by a black star, held in the air by Harry's wand.

"Hehe, Stygia. One of my favorite curses. The Warp Star is my specialty after all." With a flick, the star multiplied into a half dozen of itself.

Voldemort growled softly. The Warp Star curse was one of the few known defensive curses that could block the Unforgivable Curses. It was a gateway curse, one that branched into unknown deviations, and one he had never bothered to learn.

Harry continued to giggle as the stars finally formed a ring around the two. "Stygia Neuro"

In a flash of black, the red bolt that Voldemort knew instinctively was his Crucartius curse started to travel around the circle, warping between the stars, circling the two in the center. Blinking out of existence at the next star, the bolt slammed into Voldemort's back making him scream in agony.

With a roar, Voldemort lashed out, his wand a blur as he fired mass hexes and curses. Each one was dark as the night that was slowly coming. Blood letters, blood boilers, organ rupturing, and even some acid curses flew straight towards the Masked Potter. With cackles, each was deflected towards a star, or vanished entirely with countercurses or anti-hexes. The movements were fluid, economical and even at points lazy. Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"You are not Harry Potter." The statement finally stopped the giggles. The Masked Potter was silent for a moment before responding in a mocking voice.

"It took you one minute, thirty-four seconds. Congratulations, you are as intelligent as a gnome. You are right. Harry isn't driving anymore. You can call me Nero." Nero cackled as he started to attack.

Voldemort had to actually work to defend himself as dozens of curses hexes and combat spells flew towards him, several of which he knew instinctively were familiar based magics. Dragon heads of air, rock and water crashed into shields, cutting curses that cut spells in half, piercing curses that exploded inside the constructs that blocked them. And those blasted damn stars swallowing any Unforgivable curse. It was only a matter of time, as a seemingly colorless spell slipped between Voldemort's defenses freezing him into place.

"About time. It took much too long for you to stop moving." Nero laughed as he circled his wand around his head. Voldemort's eyes widened as the Warp Stars that had been intercepting over a dozen unforgivable curses slowly spiraled towards him.

"You know, I may be considered the Darkest Potter, but I am definitely a Potter. You don't get to fuck with my family. So, goodbye Voldemort." Nero braced the body he was borrowing as he pointed Harry's wand at the Dark Lord. "Stygia Delens!"

With a snap, Voldemort broke the antimobility charm, whipped his wand up, and hissed," _Perstof REFRACTO"_

The Stars let their absorbed curses fly at the same time, creating a literal beam of magical death that was slowed slightly by the deep green of the Shield Voldemort cast.

A millisecond was all Voldemort needed to apparate behind Nero and let loose with a cutter, a faster curse than even the Avada Kedavra.

Blood splattered against the rocks as Nero rolled forward. With a flick, the wound across his shoulder blades healed with a hiss of steam, and the blood on the ground erupted in blue flames.

"Hehe. I love this! This feeling of freedom in a fight. Sadly Voldemort. This is over. Goodbye for now. Hehehe." Nero pointed his wand at the stands, which started to creak ominously. Slowly they started to lean, the occupants screaming as they tried to hold on.

"Accio"

* * *

His mind working swiftly, Albus Dumbledore yelled for his phoenix Fawks as soon as Harry's masked eyes met his. He felt a tendril of thought ease into his mind and speak.

"Old man, I am going to summon the stands. I can't beat him, but I can slow him down enough to get him to retreat. Save 'em if you can." In an instant he knew what Harry was going to do. With a look, he saw that Harry had positioned Voldemort away from the other two unconscious Chosen all to ensure this last ditch effort didn't kill them.

Even as the stands started to move, Fawks heeded Albus' call, and started to shake feathers down. Every person the feather touched was flashed away. In a moment, the audience was gone, and the stands that housed them plowed towards Nero and Voldemort.

* * *

The mask that shielded Harry's face from the world slowly shattered as he summoned the stands towards them. A maddening smile split his face as his eyes burned green with magical power. With a crack, he apparated, leaving the tons of rubble from what once were the stands to slam into his position.

With a twist, Voldemort tried to apparate only to slam back into the same position, the rubble still rolling towards him in a wave. He raised his wand.

Harry blasted out of the apparition and rolled on his injured shoulder. His whole body was in agony. It felt as if he had walked through fire, yet it only burned his internals. He took inventory of his body. There was a small wound on his leg from the rubble and his left arm hung loosely, completely useless. He looked around, spots dancing in front of his eyes. Around him, pieces of the anchor points of the stands still stood. In front of him, clear of the rubble, was the dais that housed the Goblet of Fire. Its black flames flickering with savage glee.

Harry kept looking around. The rubble stretched haphazardly towards a small mountain of debris, but he smiled when he saw his two companion Chosen unharmed. A falling rock took his attention from the two and placed it on the now shaking debris mountain.

In a flash of green fire, Voldemort blasted his way free. His once pristine black robes were ruined and shredded in places, showcasing the Dark Mark tattooed on his left forearm and a series of runic symbols in his right. His body exposed to the swiftly descending sun was well muscled and in places cut. His hair was a wild mane, with pieces of dust, stone and wood still in its grasp. His face was a mask of fury.

"You sniveling little insect. You foul piece of shite. I will kill you Harry. I will kill you slowly. Then, every single person you love will die. I swear to you Harry. I will not rest until I kill you." Voldemort took a single step forward his eyes locked on Harry's.

Harry reached up, and grasped something to help him stand, this action freezing Voldemort in place.

"You… you… Hahahahaha!" Voldemort threw back his head as he laughed. Harry looked over and saw that his hand was touching the base of the Goblet of Fire. Voldemort's laughter suddenly ceased, and a crack turned Harry's head from the Goblet to the Dark Lord less than a meter away.

"Congratulations Harry. You get to live today. You won the Tournament. I will have my pound of flesh today." Faster than Harry has ever seen, Voldemort turned and slashed his wand.

Viktor screamed as the massive cutting curse tore through the earth, his left arm, and the remaining rubble. He gripped the bleeding stump of his shoulder as his body shook.

Smiling grimily, Voldemort spat a curse in a language Harry didn't understand before turning back to Harry.

"I'll see you soon Harry."

With a crack he was gone, the black flames of the Goblet the only thing in the area moving.

* * *

As soon as the black fire of the Goblet disappeared, Sirius and Remus apparated to the other end of the Run. They were treated to something that would stay with them for the rest of their lives. Rubble from the stands littered the ground, and Harry sat leaning against the dais of the Goblet, with the now unlit cup in his grasp. The stench of blood, magic and death hung in the air as Harry stared vacantly at the corpse of Viktor Krum. Sirius and Remus took one look at the blood that spelled out "Voldemort Walks Again" before turning their attention back to Harry.

"Cmon kid. Its time to go." Sirius wrapped his godson's good arm around his shoulders, the Goblet still clutched tightly. Remus hurried to Fleur, who was only just now waking up.

"What happened? Is it over?" Fleur asked the grizzled man with the kind eyes softly.

"It's over Miss Delacour." The soft response made her sit up. With a smooth step, Remus blocked her sight of Viktor's body.

"I'd advise you not to move. You were under an Imperius curse. There is no telling what other orders you were given." The voice had a steel to it, hidden under the soft pity she felt radiate from the man.

"What.. what did I do?" Fleur asked, dreading the answer.

"You.. you killed Amos Diggory." Remus told her without flinching. Fleur just started to cry.

Harry sat in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by people. His arm was in a sling, Madam Pomfery already mending the wound but telling him to take it easy. Ron and Hermione sat to his left, with Minerva ending the trio at the left corner of the bed. Sirius and Remus made up his right side, with Cedric standing with his arms crossed as he glanced over to where the French witch sat crying surrounded by her family.

"Harry, I am so sorry- I don't know what else to say." Hermione blubbered softly as Harry sighed.

"Hermione, there was nothing anyone could do. When Voldemort decides you are going to die, you either fight… or you die." Harry spoke with a soft but firm voice before requesting them to move for a moment. After they did, he wiggled out of bed, the cold stone under his feet bringing him clarity.

Without a word he walked over to where Fleur sat crying. With a glance over his shoulder, he brought over Cedric before hugging the crying witch.

"Thank you. Thank you for stopping me thank you." Fleur cried into Harry's uninjured shoulder as Cedric joined them. Wrapping his arms around the two, Cedric hugged them both. Slowly he broke down in tears. Slipping from the two, Harry walked back over and hugged Sirius, holding him close.

* * *

As the Chosen were grieving, Albus sat in his office as Fredrick raged at Igor.

"YOU SAID HE WOULD BE FINE!" With a crack, Fredrick slapped Igor. The headmaster of Durmstrang took the blow, knowing he said it. Knowing he was wrong. His next words were said quietly, yet Fredrick still heard.

"I am sorry."

"YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY! BRING HIM BACK!" Fredrick screamed as he started to pound on Igor's chest, tears running down his face. In his mind, he heard Viktor promise to come back. To marry him. To have a family with him. A life together. Finally his tears overcame his anger.

"Why did he have to die?... why him? Why?" Fredrick collapsed into Igor's arms. Igor looked over to Albus asking him to answer as he held Fredrick close.

"Voldemort killed him because he couldn't touch Harry Potter. Voldemort killed him because Voldemort in a monster, a plague who deserves fates worse than death." Albus spoke his piece, his voice calming Fredrick's crying slowly. As the tears finally stopped, Fredrick pushed Karkaroff back, straightening his spine.

"Professor Dumbledore, how… how can I help kill him?" Fredrick asked through a hiccup. His gaze however was steady when he stared into Albus' eyes. There was a fire in those eyes Dumbledore mused. His response was stopped before he could open his mouth by Igor speaking.

"Fredrick, your father wouldn't-" Igor began before he was Silenced by Fredrick.

"My father and mother didn't want me with Viktor. My parents didn't want me to love a man. I don't give a damn what they want. I want Voldemort dead. How do I make that happen Dumbledore?"

Albus steeled himself, as he prepared to make decisions that would affect the rest of the war.

* * *

The Ministry was in an uproar as the heads of all the departments met in the Minister's Meeting Hall.

Cornelius Fudge sat fiddling with this top hat as Madam Bones gazed over the rest of the table, her eyes sharp. Madam Umbridge, who wasn't technically supposed to be there, stood silently behind Cornelius' chair. The heads of each Department ranked in order of importance sat. Across from Madame Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement was the head of the Department of Mysteries. The heads the International Cooperation, Finance, Transportation, Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Magical Games and Sports each followed down the table.

Fudge started to speak, his voice squeaking slightly. "I think that we need to have a plan. What do we have?"

Madam Bones spoke efficiently," As of 0700 hours, the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort has reappeared-"

"Um-hum. Is that confirmed to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Umbridge interrupted smiling as if she had just caught a fly as a toad.

"Magical resonance states yes, that it is the same wizard. Further evidence supports this, as seen in the images in the briefing packet Delores. Don't interrupt if you haven't read the update." Bones stated, her voice monotone. She continued.

"We got lucky. The only reason he could interfere with the Tournament itself was if he was considered an obstacle. According to all evidence, especially those of eyewitnesses, he was playing around most of the time. We only had two deaths, which is phenomenal."

"I assume we have the Potter boy to thank for that?" The raspy voice of the Head of the Department of Mysteries spoke out in the small silence after Bones' rundown.

"We can confirm that Harry Potter, using family magic, was able to hold back Voldemort for 7 minutes and 55 seconds. Only fully blooded Auror teams could say the same last war, outside of select groups." Madam Bones confirmed.

"That's all good Amelia. But what do we do?" Fudge asked.

"We consider ourselves at war Minister. We need aurors, we need hit wizards. And most importantly, we need to keep the muggles out of it. If Voldemort does as he did last time, that will be the most difficult aspect."

The meeting continued well into the night.

* * *

The next morning found all the students and adults staying at Hogwarts in the Great Hall, a single Wizarding Wireless on the Teacher's Table.

 _It is with a heavy heart, that I, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, declare the State of Magical Britain is in Emergency. The madman, terrorist and Dark Lord You-Know-Who has returned. Please know that your ministry is doing all it can to deal with this issue and that other than the State of Emergency, all ministry actions will proceed as normal. The Emergency acts are as follows.  
All current Auror Trainees will embark in an accelerated training. The State Funded Hospital St. Mungo's is always to be ready for complete compacity. All ministry employees are to operate under Code Blue as per Ministry Handbook version 203. All Magical Britain embassies will operate under Code Blue guidelines as per Ministry Handbook version 203. As of today, the Hit Wizard Department is reactivated, and volunteers are heavily encouraged. Hit Wizard contracts are magical in nature and cannot be broken baring death. Please see your nearest ministry employee for further notices. Now, a message to You-Know-Who from our Director of Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. _

_Voldemort. I declare you an outlaw of Magical Britain with a bounty of 1 million gallons dead or alive. As of now, consider yourself hunted._

On May 11th, 1995 the British Magical world was at war once again.

* * *

So busy was Albus that all concerns outside of the standard Hogwarts and British issues were erased from his mind. Meetings about who was a threat, the methods of how to handle certain things and oddly enough a conversation with the minister about his defense against the dark arts course filled his days. He still remembered the conversation.

"Now Albus, I am certain you can understand our position! We cannot have a weak defense instructor and Alastor is being pulled into semi-active duty once more. So, I ask again. Who will be teaching at Hogwarts next year?" Cornelius asked for the fourth time. Dumbledore merely smiled before looking at his watch and saying," Ah, he should be arriving just about now."

When Nicolas Flamel flooed into the room and asked what the commotion was about, Albus laughed when Cornelius fainted.

He didn't find time to visit Nurmengard for over a month. It didn't cross his mind until after talking to Nicolas anyway. It was a mere comment on Albus shouldn't think of the past when deciding on curriculim that triggered his even as the Supreme Mugwump, he had to go through the legal channels to travel to the prison. Finally, he had managed to be granted access, along with a troop of Security personnel.

They portkeyed into the main hall and several were sick by the stench of decaying blood and bodies. Albus took control of the situation quickly, ordering the twenty wizards.

"Troop! I want teams of three, two with me. Check each wing. The two with me are going to the central tower. Assume all hostiles are active and that there are- there are no survivors." Albus swallowed a mouthful of bile at the thought of no one surviving before gesturing his two Security men to follow.

They walked down dozens of corridors, covered in bodies, their wands ready. Albus knew what he would see when they finally reached the courtyard. The rules that he helped create when this was converted into the prison were extremely clear. It still brought a tear to his eye when he saw the mutilated bodies of the last of the Security Company that protected Nurmengard Prison.

Wading through the 182 bodies towards the tower in the center of the prison was terrible work. Once they finally reached the open door of the tower, they raced up the stairs. Albus noticed the absence of the books on the walls, the equipment of the lab and the magic of the door he personally ensured was locked forever. All of these solidified what he would find in the topmost room.

The door was shattered, its protections gone along with its prisoner. Albus shut his eyes when he saw the empty shackles. This would be a war of two fronts. With a swish of his cloak he left the room where his past once was kept.

* * *

 **AN: This is the technical end of year four. The next chapter will show how summer will look and from there how year five will be.**

 **Now we have been introduced to the overwhelming juggernaut that is Voldemort. Tell me what Y'all think of him.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Zero**


End file.
